UNEXPECTED
by Presdir Choi II
Summary: CHAPTER 12, UPDATE/ Kejadian tidak terduga itu membuat mereka menjadi sepasang suami istri. Kini sudah ada Suho ditengah keluarga kecilnya. Baby 6 bulan itu akan menjadi model?/ WonKyu (Siwon x Kyuhyun)
1. PROLOG

**Unexpected.**

 **Cross Gender, Friendship, Romance, NC.**

 **Pairing : WonKyu, HaeHyuk, YeWook, HanChul.**

 **One night that changes everything, merubah kehidupan Siwon, dokter kecantikan dengan Kyuhyun, mahasiswi yang susah diatur.**

-Unexpected-

 **Cast and Characters.**

 **1\. Cho Kyuhyun.**

 **\- Pecinta Wine**

Sangat menyukai segala jenis Wine dari _Red Wine, White Wine, Rose Wine, Sparkling Wine, Sweet Wine sampai Fortified Wine_ yang memiliki kadar alhokol lebih tinggi sampai 20,5%. Bisa tahan meminum wine sampai 3 botol dalam semalam. Pernah masuk rumah sakit karena mengkonsumsi Vodka berlebihan, padahal tubuh Kyuhyun hanya tahan jika minum wine atau beer saja.

 **\- Hobi Pesta**

Hampir setiap minggu Kyuhyun pulang pergi masuk kedalam bar untuk berpesta dengan teman-temannya. Dia mempunyai banyak tempat tongkrongan, dan biasanya pesta hanya untuk merileksan pikirannya. Hanya sekedar menari, minum dan berkaraoke tidak pernah melakukan sampai hal jauh.

 **\- Pernah di DO**

Kyuhyun memang pintar, namun sayang dia sering sekali tidak masuk kuliah. Pernah di DO saat semester 3, dan terpaksa orang tuanya membawa Kyuhyun pergi ke Perancis. Namun tahun ini dia kabur dari Perancis dan pulang ke Korea dengan catatan dia akan melanjutkan kuliahnya yang tertunda.

 **\- Kurang Kasih Sayang**

Mungkin Kyuhyun adalah orang beruntung karena memiliki orang tua yang kaya raya. Namun Kyuhyun merasa hidupnya sangat sengsara, sebagai anak perempuan satu-satunya dia tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang yang utuh dari keluarganya. Ayah dan Ibunya bercerai, kakak laki-lakinya menetap di luar negeri. Walau sudah bercerai orang tuanya tetap rekan bisnis yg sibuk di luar negeri. Akibat persaingan di dunia kerja, membuat orang tuanya bercerai. Mungkin hanya hari raya saja orang tuanya datang, itupun hanya 1 atau 2 hari.

 **\- Punya 3 Sahabat**

Jika teman Kyuhyun sudah tentu banyak. Namun jika teman yang seperti keluarga hanya ada tiga orang, dia adalah Heenim, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Mereka berteman sejak kecil dan hanya ketiga orang itu yang paling mengerti Kyuhyun.

 **\- Populer dan Misterius**

Jika hanya artis yang memiliki fans, apa Kyuhyun termasuk artis karena fansnya sangat banyak. Selain kuliah, dia juga seorang ikon di kampus. Wajah cantik alaminya sering menjadi cover majalah kampus dan kerap kali menjadi pembicara di acara kampus dengan kepandaiannya berbicara. Namun dia terkenal dingin dan menghindari yang namanya kontak dengan laki-laki.

 **2\. Choi Siwon**

 **\- Dokter Muda dan Tampan**

Siwon bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit kecantikan di Seoul. Dibawah bimbingan Dokter Hwang Jin Hyuk, Siwon salah satu anak kesayangan dokter Jin. Sanking dekatnya dengan dokter Jin, Siwon pernah di jodohkan dengan anaknya Hwang Mi Young. Karena merasa tidak enak, Siwon menerima untuk berkencan dengan Mi Young.

 **\- Masih Kuliah S3 & Menjadi Dosen Pembantu**

Sekalipun dia sudah berkerja menjadi dokter, tapi dia juga masih kuliah jurusan kedokteran untuk S3nya. Siwon juga bercita-cita mendirikan sendiri rumah sakit. Selain itu Siwon juga mengajar di kampus sebagai dosen pembantu jurusan psikolog.

 **\- Sahabat Hangeng**

Dia teman terbaik untuk Hangeng. Hangeng yang merupakan calon suami Heenim -sahabat Kyuhyun- adalah teman terbaik Siwon. Siwon banyak belajar soal wanita dari Hangeng yang berpengalaman soal wanita. Dia juga kandidat untuk pendamping Hangeng saat pernikahannya nanti.

 **\- Dingin pada Wanita**

Ice Man sangat cocok untuk Siwon. Saat mengajar ataupun menjadi dokter, dia terkenal sangat professional. Bahkan orang yang dikenalnya saja saat dia mengajar akan tetap dia perlakukan layaknya murid. Atau saat kenalannya menjadi pasien, Siwon tidak pernah mendahulukan orang yang dikenalnya. Bahkan Siwon dikira seorang _**gay!**_

 **\- Punya Koleksi Mobil.**

Selain penghasilannya sebagai dokter dan dosen yang cukup besar. Dia juga keturunan dari keluarga kaya dan suka mengkoleksi mobil mewah sejak muda. Lebih dari 5 mobil mewah menghiasai garasi rumahnya.

 **\- Bertanggung Jawab**

Dari semua sifat jeleknya, mungkin bertanggung jawab adalah kelebihan Siwon. Sekalipun dia hanya menumpahkan minuman, Siwon bertanggung jawab membersihkan barang yang terkena tumpahannya sampai bersih. Sifatnya yang perfeksionis membuatnya terobsesi segalanya sempurna.

 **3\. Kim Heenim, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Eunhyuk**

 **Heenim,** dijuluki _Eomma_ , karena paling dewasa dan sangat menjaga Bayi-bayinya _(EunWooKyu)_. Memiliki sifat keras dan sangat tegas terutama pada sahabat terkecilnya, Kyuhyun. Dia juga perancang busana yang cukup sukses.

 **Eunhyuk** , dijuluki _mood booster_. Karena saat dia ada maka suasana yang dingin akan menjadi hangat dan penuh tawa. Masih kuliah sama seperti Kyuhyun, dia juga kabur dari rumah setelah diusir oleh orangtuanya yang kaya.

 **Ryeowook,** dijuluki _little angel_. Dikenal paling baik dan suka menjadi tempat curhat. Jika curhat pada Ryewook, pasti akan mendapatkan dukungan dan nasihat yang bermanfaat. Sangat menyukai masak, masih kuliah dan mempunyai Cafe sendiri.

 **4\. Hangeng, Yesung, Donghae**

 **Hangeng,** sahabat _terbaik_ Siwon. Mempunyai usaha properti dan terkenal sebagai .belahan jiwa Heenim Dia suami Heenim dan sangat mencintai Heenim, dia juga dewasa dan menjadi panutan untuk Siwon. Membantu menyelesaikan masalah Siwon dengan Kyuhyun.

 **Yesung,** _vokalis band_. Dia sering mengisi acara saat Kyuhyun berpesta. Sifatnya yang aneh dan sering bereksperimen dalam berpenampilan menjadi daya tariknya. Sangat menyukai Ryeowook dan ingin bekerja di cafe Ryeowook.

 **Donghae,** _aktor terkenal_. Terkenal sangat sombong dan menyebalkan. Dia tertutup dengan masa lalunya, tidak ada yang tahu jika dulu Donghae pernah tinggal menumpang dirumah seorang wanita yang sampai saat ini masih sangat mencintainya. Selalu bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun sampai berkelahi _(layaknya kucing dan anjing)._

-Unexpected-

 **The Plot**

Berawal dari pesta pelepasan masa lajang pasangan Hangeng dan Heenim di rumah Hangeng menjadi kali pertama pertemuan antara Mr & Mrs Keras Kepala. Pertemuan ajaib yang sangat tidak terduga, menghasilkan kesan tidak baik dan merubah hidup mereka.

Kyuhyun yang hobi meneguk wine pun tidak sengaja meneguk minuman milik Heenim yang sengaja Hangeng siapkan untuk malam pertama mereka 3 hari lagi. Hangeng sengaja menyembunyikan minuman itu, tapi Kyuhyun berhasil menemukannya. Kyuhyun mabuk berat dan pergi keluar karena tidak mau Heenim tahu dia mengambil minumannya dan takut dibawa ke rumah sakit lagi.

Siwon yang diperkenalkan Hangeng untuk pertama kalinya, bertemu dengan Kyuhyun diluar. Merasa iba melihat seorang wanita yang mabuk, dia menawarkan tumpangan. Kyuhyun menerima tumpangan Siwon dan meminta diantarkan ke hotel.

Karena bawaan minuman itu, Kyuhyun menjadi agresif dan berhasil mencium Siwon terlebih dahulu. Siwon yang kaget, hanya diam sampai akhirnya dia merasa tergoda dan membalas tiap lumatan yang Kyuhyun berikan. Terjadi sebuah malam panas diantara keduanya.

Heenim marah besar saat tahu jika sahabatnya dan sahabat Hangeng bermalam. Dia mengancam Siwon untuk menikahi Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun jelas menolak dan berkata dia tidak mungkin hamil karena hanya sekali melakukannya. Siwon yang memiliki sifat bertanggung jawab memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menikah.

Kyuhyun menolak dan terus menghindari Siwon. Mereka bertemu di kampus karena Siwon mengajar di kampusnya. Mereka juga terlibat kesalahpahaman yang mana Kyuhyun berpikir jika Siwon adalah seorang _**gay!**_ Untuk itu Kyuhyun memutuskan menerima ajakan Siwon untuk menikah. Bahkan Kyuhyun selalu bertingkah yang membuat Siwon tidak tahan.

Memakai pakaian sexy, tidur dengan pose menggoda, mengajak Siwon belanja _(karena dia pikir Siwon uke yang hobi belanja)_ sampai memperlakukan Siwon layaknya wanita juga. Tidak peduli posisi Siwon _seme/uke_ , _**gay**_ tetaplah gay dan Kyuhyun tidak takut walaupun berpenampilan terbuka di depan Siwon. Siwon banyak menahan diri dan nafsunya namun terkadang dia kelepasan dan melampiaskannya.

Sahabat Kyuhyun _-Eunhyuk-_ dipertemukan kembali dengan pria yang dicintainya. Dia seorang artis terkenal dan digilai banyak fans. Eunhyuk kecewa karena mantan kekasihnya itu sudah melupakannya saat terkenal. Lalu suatu kejadian mempertemukan mereka didalam sebuah kelas berenang, Eunhyuk adalah pelatih renang bagi aktor sombong itu.

Lain halnya dengan pasangan HanChul yang harmonis dan menjadi orang tua bagi sahabat mereka yang masih labil. Heenim sering menggurui Kyuhyun untuk berhenti bergaya hidup seperti itu. Hankyung pun sama, dia terus mengatakan kalau Siwon jangan memaksa namun tarik hati Kyuhyun dengan perlahan namun Siwon mengatakan dia tidak mencintai Kyuhyun tapi dia hanya ingin bertanggung jawab. Hankyung tidak tahu jika sahabatnya berakting menjadi _gay._

Kedua sahabatnya yang juga memiliki masalah rumit hanya menjadi penyemangat Kyuhyun. Karena mereka tahu jika kisah mereka tidak kalah rumit dengan yang Kyuhyun alami. Namun beruntung, Kyuhyun masih diberikan sahabat di banding orang tuanya yang entah dimana.

Orang tua Siwon menyukai Kyuhyun dan senang akan memiliki cucu. Mereka memberikan restu dan hadir di upacara pemberkatan walaupun hanya upacara tanpa pesta terlebih adik Siwon masih belum bisa menerima keberadaan Kyuhyun. Orangtua dan kakak Kyuhyun sendiri masih sibuk di luar negeri dan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada putri mereka.

-Unexpected-

 **Maybe akan ada sedikit perbedaan dari yang dipost di fb, kalau di FFN lebih berani post FF berating M.**

 **Jika berminat, silahkan review. Don't bash jika tidak menyukainya, baik karena pairing atau genre (Gender Switch) kita hidup damai dan saling menghargai.**

 **Thanks You.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Unexpected.**

 **Rate : M (NC-21)**

 **Cross Gender, Friendship, Romance.**

 **Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun.**

 **One night that changes everything, merubah kehidupan Siwon, dokter kecantikan dengan Kyuhyun, mahasiswi yang susah diatur.**

:: Unexpexted ::

 **Author's Pov**

Tegukan demi tegukan Fortified Wine masuk kedalam kerongkongan Kyuhyun. Sudah tiga gelas penuh, Kyuhyun menghabiskan wine yang mempunyai dosis tinggi itu. Sekitar 15% sampai 20.05% lebih tinggi dari wine lainnya. Kadar alhokol yang terdapat dalam wine itu adalah hasil penambahan spirit pada proses pembuatannya. Kyuhyun memang pecinta wine sejati, jika dia tidak menemukan wine maka dia akan kelimpungan sendiri.

''Baby, wanna dance?'' tawar Heenim -sahabat tertua Kyuhyun-. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di pesta perayaan untuk melepas masa lajang Heenim dan Hangeng yang akan segera menikah. Pesta mewah itu berlangsung dirumah besar Hangeng di daerah Gangnam District.

''I don't want to dance! Please, give me more wine!'' tolak Kyuhyun yang mulai kehabisan minuman. Heenim menatapnya gemas, kapan Kyuhyun akan berhenti melakukan kehidupan gila seperti itu.

''Kau sudah janji BabyKyu! Jangan ingkari janjimu pada orang tuamu.'' lirih Heenim. Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya, ''Janji apa? Janji melalui Skype. Aku tidak pernah merasa jika itu janji yang perlu ditepati.'' jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum dingin. Heenim mengerti jika Kyuhyun marah dan kesal pada orang tuanya tapi tidak dengan menghancurkan tubuhnya juga. Heenim cukup frustasi saat Kyuhyun dilarikan kerumah sakit akibat terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi minuman keras.

''Jika aku menikah, siapa yang akan menjaga dan memperhatikan asupan gijimu Baby?'' ucap Heenim lembut. Sebagai eonnie tertua dia bertanggung jawab atas Dongsaengnya ( _EunWooKyu_ ) yang jauh lebih muda darinya. Terutama Kyuhyun yang sudah seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

''Tenang saja Heenim, aku bisa menjaga diri. Kau cukup hidup bahagia dengan Hangeng Oppa.''' ucap Kyuhyun memeluk Heenim. Heenim mengeratkan pelukannya, ''Aku menyayangimu Baby!'' ucapnya. Kyuhyun membalasnya, ''Nado~''

''Heenim give me more wine, please.'' pinta Kyuhyun lagi. Heenim akhirnya memberikan gelas terakhir, ''The Last glass for you!'' ucapnya galak. Kyuhyun dengan cepat meneguk isinya, ''I want more! More! More!'' pintanya. Heenim tidak mendengarkan ucapan Kyuhyun. Iris matanya melihat calon suaminya berjalan dengan pria yang tidak dikenalnya. Heenim mendekati Hangeng, ''Hannie~''

Hangeng tersenyum melihat wanitanya berjalan mendekat. Saat dekat, diberikannya ciuman singkat dan pelukan hangat. Pria yang datang bersama Hangeng hanya mengalihkan pandangannya merasa tidak enak melihat adegan romantis sahabatnya.

''Dia siapa, Hannie?'' tanya Heenim pada pria disebelah Hangeng. Hangeng menepuk bahu pria itu, ''Choi Siwon, sahabatku. Dia juga akan menjadi pendamping pengantin nanti.'' ucapnya memperkenalkan. Siwon berjabat tangan dengan Heenim dan berkenalan. Mata Hangeng tertuju pada wanita cantik yang hanya duduk di sofa tanpa ikut berbaur dengan teman-temannya. Dia hanya menekuk wajah karena Heenim tidak memberikannya minuman, ''Dia kenapa Heenim?'' tanya Hangeng menunjuk Kyuhyun.

''Aku melarangnya minum, dia ngambek.'' jawab Heenim. Hangeng hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Kyuhyun.

''Dia tidak pernah berubah. Apa dia masih suka berpesta dan membolos?'' tanya Hangeng penasaran. Heenim menghela napas pendek, ''Intensitas kuliahnya sudah bagus dan tidak bolos tapi dia masih suka berpesta dan minum. Kau kan tahu tabiat Kyuhyun seperti apa. Jika dilarang dia akan semakin gila!'' penyataan Heenim membuat pria disebelah Hangeng ikut memperhatikan sahabat Heenim itu.

''Aku akan menyuruhnya pulang!'' ucap Heenim berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Sementara Hangeng dan Siwon melanjutkan acara dan berbaur dengan tamu.

''Baby, ayo kita pulang!'' ajak Heenim menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman Heenim, ''No! The Party is not over! Jangan mengusirku!'' kekeh Kyuhyun membuat Heenim pusing. ''Lee Eunhyuk, Kim Ryeong kalian dimana!'' kesal Heenim karena dua sahabatnya malah asyik menari.

Pesta terus berlanjut dengan meriah sampai larut malam. Saat Heenim lengah, Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Heenim yang tengah bersama Hangeng. Dia berjalan menuju persediaan beer, Kyuhyun cukup pandai dan tahu dimana Hangeng biasa menyimpan koleksi minumannya. Lidah Kyuhyun terasa pahit dan butuh sesuatu yang manis seperti beer, whisky atau vodka kalau perlu.

''Aku menemukannya, Hangeng terlalu gegabah menyimpan Whisky.'' ucapnya tersenyum lebar karena berhasil menumukan sebotol Whisky. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menuangkan minuman itu kedalam gelas dan meneguknya. Rasa hausnya hilang dan membuat perasaannya bahagia.

''Gawat jika Heenim tahu dia pasti memaksaku memuntahkannya.'' ucap Kyuhyun kemudian berinisiatif keluar dari rumah. Di depan balkon rumah Hangeng, Kyuhyun mencoba mencari udara segar.

Namun bukan rasa segar yang ia rasakan. Gejolak didalam tubuhnya terasa sangat aneh membuat tubuh Kyuhyun panas dan berfantasi aneh. Kyuhyun merasakan hawa semakin pengap membuat badannya berkeringat hebat. Kepala Kyuhyun terasa pening dan cara berjalannya sudah mulai sempoyongan. Kyuhyun berniat untuk masuk dan pamit pada Heenim namun belum ada 3 langkah, dia oleng dan hampir terjatuh.

''Gweanchana?'' tanya seorang pria yang berhasil menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun yang hampir jatuh. Kyuhyun memperhatikan dari dekat wajah pria yang menolongnya, ''Kau...'' mata Kyuhyun menyipit karena tidak mengenal Pria itu. Pria itu membantu Kyuhyun berdiri, ''Aku Siwon, sahabat Hangeng. Kau mau kemana?'' tanya pria bernama Siwon itu.

''Ah, aku mau pulang Siwon.'' jawab Kyuhyun memijat-mijat keningnya yang pusing. Badannya semakin terasa panas tidak karuan.

''Pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini? Apakah kau perlu tumpangan?'' tanya Siwon ramah. Kyuhyun mencari ponselnya untuk melihat jam tapi sayang baterainya habis. ''Maaf, jam berapa sekarang?'' tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon melihat jam di tangan kirinya, ''Jam 1 pagi. Bagaimana aku antar saja, sekalian aku mau pulang.'' tawar Siwon lagi. Kyuhyun merasa jika tidak mungkin dia pulang sendiri akhirnya menerima tawaran Siwon.

''Baiklah, terima kasih.''

Siwon membantu Kyuhyun berjalan masuk kedalam mobilnya. Siwon mengendarai mobilnya sesuai dengan instruksi dari Kyuhyun. ''Antarkan saja aku ke Hotel terdekat, aku ingin tidur. Pulangpun orang tuaku tidak ada.'' pinta Kyuhyun. Siwon menuruti perintah Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke hotel terdekat.

Siwon membantu memesan kamar dan mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke kamarnya. Namun saat berada di dalam lift tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon dan menarik kemejanya sampai bibir Kyuhyun berhasil mencium Siwon. Siwon terkejut dengan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun, dia hanya diam tidak membalas, merasa tidak ada balasan Kyuhyun menggigit bibir Siwon membuat pria itu membuka mulutnya. Dengan cepat lidah Kyuhyun masuk dan mengajak lidah Siwon bertarung. Lama mereka berciuman bahkan Siwon sudah membalas dan terbawa suasana. Siwon yang tadi meminum wine mulai merasa tubuhnya membutuhkan sentuhan wanita.

Sesampainya di kamar hotel, Siwon menyudutkan tubuh Kyuhyun di dinding. Menatap wajah cantik Kyuhyun yang sudah dipenuhi keringat, membuat nafsunya semakin besar untuk menghabisi gadis yang terlebih dahulu menggodanya itu. Siwon membuka jasnya, menggulung dan membuka beberapa kancing kemejanya sambil tetap menatap Kyuhyun. Siwon langsung mencium kasar Kyuhyun, melumat bibir plumy Kyuhyun seakan menikmati permen kapas yang manis. Bertarung memasukan lidahnya dan menggelitik seluruh permukaan mulut sibuk meraba punggung Kyuhyun untuk menurunkan resleting gaun merahnya.

''Mmmm..ngghh..'' desah Kyuhyun kelimpungan membalas tiap lumatan Siwon.

Kyuhyun mulai menikmati perbuatan Siwon tangannya mengalung di leher Siwon sambil meremas-remas rambut belakang Siwon. Tubuhnya terasa semakin panas dan terasa geli di sekitar atas bibirnya akibat bergesekan dengan kumis tipis Siwon. Perlahan Siwon berhasil melepaskan gaun merah yang melekat ditubuh Kyuhyun, meninggalkan sepasang bra dan panties saja.

''Aaahhsssh... Siwonn...'' desah Kyuhyun saat bibir Siwon berhasil mendarat di leher jenjangnya. Tidak mau kalah Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kemeja Siwon dan melepas sabuk hitamnya. Siwon langsung memeluk Kyuhyun sambil mengunci pintu hotel. Digendongnya Kyuhyun ala koala membawanya sampai ditempat tidur.

Di depan ranjang putih itu, menurunkan Kyuhyun lalu Siwon melepas kemejanya dan melemparnya entah kemana membuat tubuh athletisnya tertampang jelas. Kyuhyun sendiri melepas branya dan meraba-raba dadanya sendiri membuat Siwon menelan salivanya melihat itu. Siwon langsung menerjang Kyuhyun, menindihnya diatas tempat tidur. Bibir Siwon menciumi pundak Kyuhyun sampai keatas lehernya. Mengulum daun telinganya membuat Kyuhyun terus menggerakan tubuhnya menahan geli. ''Uhhhkk...'' bibir basah Siwon turun sampai di depan dada Kyuhyun, tangannya meremas dada Kyuhyun yang berukuran besar itu.

''Akkkhh, Siwoonn.. Hmmmmpp...'' jari-jari Kyuhyun refleks meremas bahu Siwon erat. Lidah Siwon dengan lihai mulai memberikan jilatan diatas nipple pink Kyuhyun. Melumatnya sampai nipple kanan Kyuhyun berdiri lalu memberikan gigitan-gigitan renggang. Kedua nipplenya Siwon berikan hal yang sama. Rasa ngilu di nipplenya membuat Kyuhyun menekan - nekan kepala Siwon, ''Oowwwhh...'' desahnya tidak pernah putus.

Tangan Siwon mengelus paha putih Kyuhyun sampai di atas panties Kyuhyun yang terasa mulai membasah itu. Menaik-turunkan satu jarinya menggoda organ sensitif Kyuhyun itu, ''Uukkkhh.. Jangan menggodakuuhh...'' kesal Kyuhyun. Siwon menyeringai lalu menarik panties Kyuhyun memperlihatkan miliknya yang sudah basah sempurna.

Siwon meletakan kaki kiri Kyuhyun di bahunya, kepalanya maju meraup permukaan V Kyuhyun yang basah. Memberikan jilatannya dibagian atas V Kyuhyun, lalu menaik turunkan lidahnya menggoda. Kyuhyun mengalungkan kakinya dipundak Siwon dengan tangan yang meremas seprei. Lidah Siwon mulai masuk, menyeruak untuk pertama kalinya beda asing itu memasuki lubangnya membuat Kyuhyun terperajat dan merasa sakit. ''Apppo...'' lirihnya. Siwon terus menusukan lidahnya dengan tangan yang memainkan nipple Kyuhyun yang masih menegang. Lambat laut Kyuhyun tidak merasakan ngilu namun perasaan aneh yang menjalari tubuhnya. Vagina Kyuhyun semakin berkedut keras membuat Kyuhyun semakin meremas seprei, Siwon masih asyik mempermainkan miliknya sampai dirasa lidahnya tertarik oleh V Kyuhyun yang kemudian di hempaskan dengan cairan putih kental yang ikut keluar.

''Akkkhh... Keluaaar... Nggghhhh~''

Siwon hampir tersendak merasakan cairan Kyuhyun memenuhi lidahnya. Siwon menarik lidahnya dan memberikan jilatan disekitar V Kyuhyun yang basah. Menghabiskan seluruh cairan cinta Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih mengatur napasnya yang lelah setelah orgasme pertamanya. Siwon menarik tubuh Kyuhyun sampai duduk dipangkuannya. Bibirnya kembali melumat bibir Kyuhyun, menghisapnya dengan rakus memberikan cairan Kyuhyun yang masih terasa di mulutnya.

''Ukkkh, enggghhh~ Siwwiii...'' desah Kyuhyun merasakan junior Siwon yang sudah bangun itu menusuk-nusuknya yang masih sangat sensitif. ''Ooowwuuhh... Jeballl...eenggghhh...'' Siwon memainkan lidahnya diatas nipple Kyuhyun dengan ujungnya. Menjilatnya lalu pelan-pelan menghisapnya seperti bayi yang sedang menyusu pada ibunya.

''Owwwhh.. Kau nakal...'' desah Siwon sambil memejamkan matanya saat tangan Kyuhyun meremas penuh miliknya yang masih terbungkus celana itu. Dengan cepat Siwon bangun dengan membawa Kyuhyun di dekapannya, Siwon melingkarkan kaki Kyuhyun di pinggangnya membawa Kyuhyun ke tembok terdekat. Dengan cepat dia melepaskan celana panjang dan boxernya sampai tubuhnya benar-benar polos.

Siwon membawa lagi Kyuhyun keatas ranjang, menindih tubuh langsing Kyuhyun sambil membuka lebar paha Kyuhyun. Meremas kasar juniornya yang sudah tidak tahan ingin memesuki lubang Kyuhyun dan mengarahkannya pada lubang Kyuhyun. Menggoda Kyuhyun dengan menggosokan ujung juniornya di milik Kyuhyun.

''Enggghhh.. Fuck! Please! Fuck! Sekarang... Siwii... Fuck!'' erang Kyuhyun saat Siwon terus menggodanya dengan menaik-turunkan juniornya. ''Shit! Cepat! Stupid...!'' marah Kyuhyun sambil menampar butt Siwon. Siwon menyeringai melihat sisi buas Kyuhyun dan langsung tanpa aba-aba memasukan little Choi masuk melesak kedalam.

''Ahhkkkk... Sakit!'' teriak Kyuhyun merasakan lubangnya terasa terobek dengan sadis. Rasa perih, linu, dan sakit menjalari seluruh permukaan vaginanya.

''Arrrgh, kau sempit sekali...'' ujar Siwon masih berusaha memasukan seluruh miliknya. Air mata Kyuhyun berjatuhan, ia memejamkan mata erat tidak tahan merasakan sakit yang menjalar di vaginanya.

''Ahhhh...'' desah keduanya saat junior Siwon telah masuk semuanya menghuni lubang sempit Kyuhyun. Bersamaan dengan itu Siwon melihat banyak darah yang mengalir dari selangkangan Kyuhyun, darah merah itu darah perawannya. Siwon merasa bersalah telah merenggut kevirginan gadis yang baru saja dikenalnya.

''Gerakannn, jebal.. Sakit jika kau hanya diammm...'' pinta Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan erat matanya.

''Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun. Ngghhh~'' ucap Siwon sambil menggerakan miliknya dengan perlahan. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan sambil terus merancau merasakan perasaan nikmat yang mulai menjalari tubuhnya. Vaginanya yang tadi ngilu pun sudah tidak sakit dan membuatnya nyaman.

''Ngghhh~ Faster.. Siwiii... Owwwh...'' tubuh Kyuhyun tersentak saat Siwon menambah kecepatan genjotannya. Keringat keduanya sudah semakin banyak, membuat Kyuhyun terlihat semakin cantik.

''Aaahhh... Enggghhh~ inniihhh... Sangatt... Nikhhmmaattt...'' desah Siwon semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Mata Kyuhyun terbuka dan melihat dengan jelas wajah pria yang sudah memilikinya, seukir senyuman terlihat di bibirnya. Senakal apapun Kyuhyun, dia tidak pernah sampai tahap jauh dan menyerahkan keperawanannya. Namun sekarang, dia memberikan itu pada Siwon yang baru dikenalnya.

''Ahhh... Disituhhh... Uuhh.. Siwi... Depperrrr.. Aaahhhh...'' rancau Kyuhyun saat Siwon berhasil menumbuk G-Spotnya. Siwon menaikan butt Kyuhyun sedikit dan langsung menumbuknya dengan gerakan cepat. Tubuh keduanya tersentak dan terus mendesah keras.

Vagina Kyuhyun mulai berkedut keras dengan junior Siwon yang membengkak, ''ooowwwh... Sebentar lagihhhh...'' erang Kyuhyun yang di jawab Siwon dengan gerakan super cepat.

''Siwii...ooowwwhh... Akuuu keluarrrgghhh...''

''Kyuhyunnniii... Aaahhhh.. Nikkmatttthhhh...''

Desahan panjang keduanya bersamaan dengan cairan mereka yang sama-sama keluar dan menyatu di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Penyatuan sperma Siwon yang keluar sangat banyak tepat di dalam rahim Kyuhyun yang masih perawan dan baru saja selesai haid. Itu memungkinkan jika sperma itu akan langsung berhasil membuahi sel telur Kyuhyun.

:: Unexpexted ::

 **Keesokan Paginya.**

Kyuhyun memakai kembali pakaian yang berserakan di lantai. Siwon menatap bersalah gadis itu, melirik seprei yang terdapat bercak darah membuat Siwon semakin bersalah. Dia sudah merenggut aset dari wanita yang hanya semalam dikenalnya.

''Aku akan bertanggung jawab, aku tahu jika wanita muda dan sehat sepertimu kemungkinan akan langsung mengandung.'' ucap Siwon membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya, ''Tidak perlu! Aku tidak mungkin hamil. Maaf lagipula ini karena aku yang mabuk, sungguh bukan salahmu.'' ucap Kyuhyun. Siwon mendekatinya dan berlutut di depan Kyuhyun, ''Menikahlah denganku, aku ingin menebus dosaku pada Tuhan. Aku tidak ingin menjadi pria tidak bertanggung jawab.''

Kyuhyun memandang pria itu, sangat tidak mungkin jika dia menikah dengan pria yang tidak dicintainya. ''Maaf Siwon-sshi aku tetap pada pendirianku. Sekalipun aku hamil, aku akan menggugurkannya.'' ucap Kyuhyun langsung pergi dari Hotel. Siwon ingin mengejar namun sadar jika dia hanya memakai boxer, ''Astaga, mana mungkin dia akan menggugurkan anakku!''

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam lift, sekilas bayangan saat dia mencium paksa Siwon di dalam lift terlintas di kepalanya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, ''Aku sudah gila memaksa pria bercinta denganku.'' Dia juga teringat saat mereka melakukan hubungan itu, sama-sama berhasrat dan menikmatinya.

''Aku sudah keluar batas kali ini. Cho Kyuhyun kau dalam masalah!''

Setelah pakaiannya rapih, Siwon langsung mencari tahu keberadaan Kyuhyun. Dia pura-pura mengajak Hangeng dan calon istrinya makan siang, pada akhirnya dia menanyakan soal Kyuhyun. Heenim bertanya apa semalam dia mengantarkan Kyuhyun pulang, Siwon mengiyakan. Heenim terlihat lega mendengarnya.

Sejak hari itu, setiap hari Siwon menemui Kyuhyun dirumahnya. Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikannya dan menganggap jika keberadaan Siwon itu tidak ada. Siwon mengikuti sampai di kampus. Saat dikampus ia baru tahu kalau ternyata Kyuhyun adalah mahasiswinya. Dia mencari cara untuk membujuk Kyuhyun akhirnya dia bisa bicara dengan Kyuhyun.

''Aku bilang aku tidak akan hamil. Sudah hampir dua bulan sejak itu, aku tidak hamil Siwon-sshi.''

''Apa sudah kau periksa? Aku bawakan kau alat tes kehamilan.'' ucap Siwon meletakan benda panjang lonjong itu diatas meja. Kyuhyun menatapnya jengah, ''Sudahlah, aku mau pergi.'' ucapnya langsung pergi meninggalkan cafe. Siwon mengejar tapi seorang pelayan menghalangi jalannya, dan Siwon kehilangan jejak.

Kyuhyun menemui Heenim yang akan melangsungkan pernikahannya besok. Dirumah sahabatnya itu, kedua sahabat lainnya pun sudah menunggu. ''Kyu kenapa kau datang telat?'' tanya Ryeong saat Kyuhyun baru saja duduk.

''Maaf, tadi aku ada urusan.'' jawab Kyuhyun.

''Aku merasa ada hal yang aneh denganmu Kyu belakangan ini. Dikampus kau sering menghilang, sudah jarang gabung dengan klub tari. Bahkan aku dengar kau keluar dari tim sosial, kenapa Kyu?'' tanya Eunhyuk penasaran. Kyuhyun jadi gugup menjawabnya, ''Itu karena... Engh~'' Kyuhyun memegangi perutnya.

''Kau kenapa Kyu?'' tanya EunWook panik. Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi. Heenim yang tengah mencoba mencicipi kue dari Ibu Hankyung saja kaget. ''Kau kenapa Kyunie?'' tanya Heenim yang dibalas tanda tidak apa-apa oleh tangan Kyuhyun.

''Huekkk!'' Kyuhyun mengeluarkan isi perutnya, dia jadi merasa takut jika ucapan Siwon benar. ''Mungkinkah aku...?''

''Kyuhyun kau baik-baik saja?'' ribut HeeEunWook berebut masuk ke kamar mandi. Kyuhyun membersihkan mulutnya lalu keluar, ''Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya masuk angin.'' jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum paksa. Heenim langsung membawa Kyuhyun ke kamarnya, ''Ryeo tutup pintunya!'' pinta Heenim.

Heenim menatap Kyuhyun yang duduk di sampingnya. EunWook juga ikut menatap maknae mereka itu, ''Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan?'' tanya Heenim. Kyuhyun menggeleng, ''Tidak ada.'' jawabnya bohong.

Heenim menghela napasnya, ''Kita bersahabat sudah 17 tahun, apa belum cukup untukmu berkata jujur pada kami.'' ucap Heenim kecewa, EunWook jadi mengerti maksud ucapan Heenim.

''Aku memang merasa ada yang tidak beres denganmu belakangan ini, kau bahkan tidak mengijinkanku menginap dirumahmu belakangan ini.'' ucap Eunhyuk.

''Kau jarang mau makan denganku, kau menutup diri.'' tambah Ryeong.

Kyuhyun menatap satu-persatu sahabatnya. Benarkah dia bukan sahabat yang baik? Dia sudah menyembunyikan hal besar dari ketiganya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus memulai ceritanya dari mana. Dia terlalu shock dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

''Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar meminta maaf.'' Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya.

''Angkat kepalamu, jelaskan dengan jujur semuanya!'' pinta Heenim.

''Sepertinya aku hamil.''

''Mwo?!''

Ketiga sahabatnya begitu terkejut dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun. Mereka tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun adik terkecil mereka menyembunyikan hal sebesar itu. Kyuhyun akhirnya menceritakan semua.

:: Unexpexted ::

 **Heenim's Wedding**

Heenim diapit oleh Eunhyuk dan Ryeong disisi kiri dan kanannya, berjalan diatas altar menuju calon suaminya. Walaupun wajahnya nampak bahagia, ada sedikit luka dihatinya. Dia bisa melihat Kyuhyun lewat sudut matanya, dia duduk di deretan tamu dengan memasang wajah bahagia. Hatinya sakit saat tahu selama ini sahabatnya menanggung beban yang besar. Bagaimana bisa dia menutupi soal kejadian malam itu, sampai-sampai setelah diperiksa dirinya benar hamil.

Setelah janji suci diucapkan, pelemparan bunga sudah dilakukan dan bunga itu jatuh ditangan Kyuhyun. Secerca harapan dari Heenim, semoga Kyuhyun secepatnya menikah dengan pria yang telah menghamilinya itu. Sedikit rasa lega saat tahu pria yang melakukan itu adalah Siwon, sahabat suaminya. Dengan bantuan Hankyung dia meminta Siwon menikahi sahabatnya.

:: Unexpexted ::

 **Siwon Parents Home.**

''Nikahi gadis itu! Tidak peduli kalian melakukannya secara tidak sengaja. Bagaimana pun dia mengandung cucuku!'' ucap Kangin -ayah Siwon- tegas.

''Kedatangan kami ke Korea sungguh tepat. Putra kebanggaanku membuatku kecewa kali ini,'' ucap Leeteuk -ibu Siwon-

''Bagaimana bisa Oppaku dijebak oleh seorang wanita. Kau terlalu mudah tergoda Oppa.'' ucap Jiwon -adiknya-.

''Choi Jiwon! Aku tidak pernah dijebak olehnya, aku yang memaksanya.'' bela Siwon.

''Dari ceritamu sudah jelas, dia yang memaksamu. Aku dengar dia kaya? Tapi ternyata dia begitu picik!''

Kyuhyun meremas bajunya mendengar semua ucapan adik Siwon, baru saja dia dan Heenim ingin mengatakan kalau dirinya mau menikah. Tapi hatinya hancur mendengar semua perkataan adik kandung Siwon. Memang yang dikatakannya benar, tapi Kyuhyun tidak sejahat yang diucapkan Jiwon.

''Kyuhyun?'' Siwon melihat saat gadis itu berbalik meninggalkan rumahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Siwon langsung mengejarnya. Menghalangi jalan Kyuhyun dan memegangi tangannya, ''Jangan salah paham.'' pinta Siwon. Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan Siwon.

''Aku sudah mendengar dengan jelas, sudah aku bilang jika kau tidak perlu bertanggung jawab. Aku bisa mengurus bayiku sendiri, mohon kita batalkan pernikahan!''

''Tidak bisa! Aku sangat mencintai bayiku, melihat hasil usgmu kemarin membuatku semakin yakin untuk menikahimu. Mohon jangan jadikan aku ayah yang buruk.''

''Usg? Kau bahkan mencuri berkasku!''

''Jika tidak begitu kau tidak pernah mau memberitahu perkembangan bayiku.''

''Aku tetap pada pendirianku! Aku tidak mau menikah jika keluargamu saja tidak merestui, aku mohon mengerti posisiku.''

''Jangan khawatir. Orang tuaku meminta kita menikah, jangan pikirkan kata-kata adikku. Dia memang masih belum mengerti apa-apa.''

''Aku terlanjur sakit hati. Bukan aku yang menginginkan pernikahan ini tapi kenapa justru aku yang direndahkan. Kau dan keluargamu sungguh keterlaluan, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini. Sampai jumpa.''

:: Unexpexted ::

 **TBC.**

 **FF ini bisa disebut remake dari FF Unexpected yang di post di FB. Yang pernah baca tentu tahu apa perbedaannya dimana disini diceritakan kejadian pra-menikah dulu sebelum after married.**

 **Thanks bagi yang sudah memfollow, memfavoritekan dan juga memberikan review.**

 **BIG LOVE and THANKS for you all, see you in next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Unexpected.**

 **Cross Gender, Friendship, Romance.**

 **Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun.**

 **One night that changes everything, merubah kehidupan Siwon, dokter kecantikan dengan Kyuhyun, mahasiswi yang susah diatur.**

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 **Author's Pov**

Heenim yang ikut bersama Kyuhyun langsung menahan Siwon yang ingin mengejar Kyuhyun. "Kau urus saja keluargamu, biar aku yang mengurus Kyuhyun." Heenim melepaskan tangannya yang menahan Siwon lalu pergi menyusul Kyuhyun. Siwon langsung kembali masuk ke rumahnya, "Jiwon!" Teriak Siwon marah.

Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa terhina dan sakit hati. Semua perkataan adik Siwon begitu menyakiti hatinya, Kyuhyun tahu dia bukan orang yang baik, dia suka pesta, minum ataupun pernah dikeluarkan dari Universitas. Namun sekalipun dia suka melakukan hal seperti itu, dia bukan orang yang bisa menjebak pria seperti itu.

Heenim tidak berhasil menemukan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun begitu cepat pergi sampai Heenim kehilangan jejaknya. Heenim langsung menghubungi suaminya termasuk dua sahabatnya yang lain untuk mencari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pergi ke bar. Dia kembali memesan wine seperti biasa.

Kyuhyun meneguk dua teguk _red wine_ , menikmati tetesan wine yang masuk kedalam kerongkongannya, saat akan meneguk untuk ketiga kali dia sadar jika sekarang apapun yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya akan berpengaruh pada makhluk baru yang hidup dalam perutnya. Kyuhyun terlihat kesal, dia buru-buru pergi ke kamar mandi.

" _Hoek!"_ Kyuhyun berusaha memuntahkan minuman yang sudah ditelannya, namun sayang tidak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kyuhyun membasahi wajahnya lalu melihat wajahnya di cermin, "Kau menyedihkan Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun merasa ini bukan dirinya, kenapa dia harus seperti ini. Karena kejadian malam tidak terduga itu, semuanya jadi berubah.

Kyuhyun keluar dari toilet, dia melihat Heenim, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk ada disana. Kyuhyun tidak berniat melarikan diri dari ketiga sahabatnya, dia terus berjalan mendekati mereka sampai mereka mengetahui keberadaan Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun!" Ryeowook, orang pertama yang melihat Kyuhyun.

Heenim, orang yang terlihat paling marah saat menemukan Kyuhyun di Bar, Heenim juga yang mendekati Kyuhyun paling pertama, "Katakan kalau kau tidak minum, Kyu!" Ucap Heenim berharap Kyuhyun tidak berbuat hal yang mengecewakannya. "Bukankah minum adalah kebiasaanku?" Balas Kyuhyun santai.

Heenim terlihat semakin emosi, "Kyuhyun kenapa kau melakukan ini lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti denganmu. Kau keras kepala, aku sudah lelah menghadapimu Kyu!" Hankyung langsung menenangkan istrinya itu, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk juga terlihat sedih melihat Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak berhak mengaturku, aku sudah dewasa Heenim. Mulai sekarang aku akan mengurus diriku sendiri, kalian juga tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu menjauhi ketiga sahabatnya, Heenim tidak tahan dan semakin marah.

"Cho Kyuhyun berhenti sebelum aku menyeretmu pergi." Ancam Heenim, Kyuhyun terus berjalan sampai di mejanya. Kyuhyun kembali menuang wine ke dalam gelasnya, saat akan diminum Eunhyuk langsung merebutnya. "Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu hari ini, tapi sebagai sahabatmu aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyiksa tubuhmu sendiri."

"Kembalikan gelasku!" Pinta Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk menjauhkan gelas dan botol minuman dari Kyuhyun. "Ya, Lee Hyuk Jae!" Teriak Kyuhyun emosi. Heenim langsung meminta Hankyung membawa Kyuhyun, "Ya, apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan aku!" Kyuhyun meronta tetapi Hankyung tetap membawanya lalu membawa Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Dengarkan aku, karena menyayangimu aku melakukan ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hidup sahabatku hancur seperti ini. Diam dan jangan melawan, aku akan membawamu pulang!" Tegas Heenim.

"Biarkan aku pergi, hidupku sudah hancur dan aku tidak ingin pulang!" Kyuhyun tetap tidak mau dan selalu ingin keluar dari Heenim dan Eunhyuk menahan dikedua sisinya sementara Ryeowook duduk di bangku depan.

"Kyu, kau jangan seperti ini. Kau membuat kami jadi sedih." Ucap Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya diam dan tidak lagi mencoba keluar.

 **:: Unexpected ::**

Siwon memarahi adiknya karena sudah membuat Kyuhyun tidak mau menikah dengannya. Jiwon tidak terima dimarahi oleh Siwon, dia rasa apa yang dikatakannya itu benar. "Oppa jangan memarahi aku! Apa yang aku katakan itu memang benar, aku tahu tipe wanita seperti dia."

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang Kyuhyun? Kau bahkan tidak mengenalnya Jiwon."

"Kenapa sekarang Oppa berubah? Kenapa sekarang Oppa menyukai wanita tidak jelas? Aku hanya tidak ingin kau jatuh ke dalam perangkap dia Oppa!"

"Aku tidak menyukainya, aku hanya ingin bertanggung jawab."

Jung Soo langsung mendekati kedua anaknya yang masih berseteru itu. Dia bahagia karena akan memiliki cucu tetapi kedua anaknya tidak bisa kompak dalam menanggapi persoalan.

"Hentikan perseteruan kalian. Jiwon kembali ke kamarmu!" Perintah Jung Soo pada Jiwon, Jiwon yang masih kesal itu langsung naik ke lantai atas. Jung Soo mendekati Siwon, "Bagaimana keadaan wanita itu? Setelah dia menolak menikah denganmu, bagaimana dia sekarang?"

Siwon langsung ingat pada Hankyung. Siwon langsung menghubungi sahabatnya itu.

" _Hankyung, bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Apa sekarang kau bersamanya?"_

" _Dia sudah pulang ke rumah, aku menemukan dia di Bar."_

" _Di Bar? Apa dia minum lagi?"_

" _Siwon, dia sangat menderita. Aku tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa, kau sahabatku dan Kyuhyun adalah sahabat istriku. Namun saat ini dia sedang dalam kondisi yang buruk, aku rasa dia juga minum wine."_

" _Aku mengerti, aku akan menyelesaikan masalahku dengan keluargaku. Setelah itu aku akan menemui Kyuhyun, tolong jaga dia."_

Siwon terlihat khawatir mendengar ucapan Hankyung. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun pergi ke Bar dan minum seperti itu? Kyuhyun tidak memikirkan kesehatannya atau dia memang sangat frustasi dengan masalah mereka.

"Apa yang temanmu katakan Siwon? Apa Kyuhyun pergi ke Bar dan minum disana?" Tanya Ibu Siwon. Siwon tidak bisa menjawab, dia langsung keluar dari rumah. Ibu Siwon jadi khawatir, "Astaga... Mereka memang harus segera menikah."

 **:: Unexpected ::**

Keesokan paginya Kyuhyun merasa kepalanya berat, rasanya seluruh tubuhnya juga sakit. Kyuhyun berusaha bangun dan meraih ponselnya. Dia melihat jika semalam Siwon berusaha menghubunginya, mengirimkan pesan, bukan hanya itu semalam Siwon diam di depan rumah Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa pria ini menghubungiku, tidak penting!." Kyuhyun mengabaikan Siwon, dia bangun dan melihat dirinya di cermin. Kyuhyun melihat tubuhnya yang menyedihkan, rambutnya yang kusut berantakan, wajahnya pucat dan matanya sedikit berkantung mata. "Aku harus pergi ke salon." Untuk melupakan kejadian buruk yang terjadi kemarin, Kyuhyun memutuskan pergi ke salon.

Seperti biasa, dia hanya tinggal bersama pelayan di rumah besarnya. Dia menolak saat Heenim memintanya menginap di rumah Heenim, dia juga menolak Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang ingin menemaninya. Ketiga sahabat baiknya itu sudah paham dan mengerti dengan kekeras-kepalaan Kyuhyun. Siapa yang bisa melawan kata-kata maknae mereka itu terlebih dalam kondisi seperti ini, Kyuhyun bisa nekat jika selalu ditentang.

Seperti sekarang saat sahabatanya datang ke rumah, Kyuhyun sudah pergi dari rumah. Tapi mereka sedikit lega karena tahu Kyuhyun pergi ke salon, mereka juga tidak menghubungi Kyuhyun karena sudah mengetahui keberadaan Kyuhyun. Heenim kemudian mengajak Siwon bicara, hanya mereka berdua karena Eunhyuk dan Ryewook pergi kuliah.

"Heenim, aku sudah bicara dengan keluargaku. Ayah dan Ibuku akan melamar Kyuhyun dalam waktu dekat." Ucap Siwon, Heenim hanya diam sambil mengaduk kopinya. "Tan Heenim, aku berjanji akan menjaga sahabatmu itu. Aku pria yang bertanggung jawab." Ucap Siwon lagi.

"Aku tahu itu, masalahnya... Kyuhyun pasti tidak ingin menikah denganmu. Jika dia sudah sakit hati, sulit untuknya memaafkan orang lain. Disini dia merasa terhina dan sakit hati, sungguh luka dihatinya sulit diobati."

"Apa maksudnya Heenim? Apapun yang adikku katakan tidak akan mempengaruhi kehidupanku. Dia masih remaja, dia juga tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu."

"Bukan soal adikmu Siwon. Memang benar Kyuhyun saki hati pada adikmu, tapi dia tidak ingin menikah karena trauma dengan pernikahan orangtuanya."

"Apa orangtua Kyuhyun bercerai? Pantas, aku tidak pernah melihat orangtua Kyuhyun di rumah."

"Wait... Jangan bilang kau selalu mengawasi rumah Kyuhyun?"

Siwon pura-pura biasa saja walaupun sebenarnya dia malu mengatakan jika dia memang selalu mengawasi rumah Kyuhyun. "Ya, sejak dia pergi begitu saja dari hotel, aku hanya ingin mengawasinya. Keputusanku benar, dia akhirnya hamil dan aku akan bertanggung jawab."

"Siwon, aku mengenal baik Kyuhyun dan aku yakin kau tidak akan menyesal menikah dengannya. Tapi bagaimana bisa kau begitu yakin ingin menikah dengan wanita yang bahkan baru kau kenal? Apa tidak ada sedikit saja rasa ragu, yah atau apa kau pernah berpikir kalau Kyuhyun bukan orang yang baik?"

Pertanyaan Heenim memang masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa Siwon begitu saja menerima semuanya, dia ingin bertanggung jawab dan mungkin akan mengorbankan kehidupannya selama ini. Selama ini dia selalu hidup sendiri dengan nyaman, menghabiskan waktunya dengan bekerja. Jika dia menikah, pasti hal itu akan merubah banyak hal.

"Kau benar Heenim, aku memang tidak mencintai Kyuhyun tapi aku rasa aku bisa hidup dengannya. Kami memang mempunyai banyak perbedaan tapi aku tidak mungkin mengabaikan kenyataan. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan yang lain saat aku memikirkan anakku."

Heenim sudah menduga kalau Siwon itu pria yang baik. Semua yang Hankyung katakan bukan kebohongan atau karangan Hankyung yang ingin membela sahabatnya. Heenim memutuskan untuk membantu Siwon.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Aku akan membujuk Kyuhyun, tapi aku berada dipihakmu karena aku percaya pada kata-kata suamiku. Namun jika ada satu hal yang membuatku kecewa, aku tidak segan-segan akan membuatmu menyesal."

"Terima kasih Heenim."

 **:: Unexpected ::**

Kyuhyun menata rambutnya di salon, tidak segan-segan dia mewarnai rambutnya menjadi _blonde_. Walaupun begitu, rasanya tidak mengembalikan semangat dan rasa percaya diri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa moodnya tidak baik sejak dia bangun dari tidurnya. _"Apa aku perlu ke dokter?"_ Yah, hal yang mengganggu pikiran Kyuhyun adalah saat dia ingat semalam meminum wine. Walaupun hanya dua teguk... Entah kenapa dia merasa bersalah.

" _Bukankah aku tidak menginginkannya? Untuk apa aku peduli."_ Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun berusaha mengabaikan hal yang dikhawatirkannya. Saat sedang menghias kuku-kuku cantiknya, Heenim masuk ke salon. Kyuhyun tidak tahu karena sibuk memperhatikan kuku-kuku indahnya. Awalnya Heenim tidak mengenali Kyuhyun karena rambutnya yang berubah pirang, saat bertanya pada pegawai salon dia cukup kaget melihat perubahan Kyuhyun.

"Baby Kyu!" Panggil Heenim sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun melihat Heenim dari kaca di depannya. "Heenim?" Dia terlihat terkejut melihat Heenim. Heenim menarik kursi dan duduk disebelah Kyuhyun, untung salon masih sepi karena masih begitu pagi. "Kau mewarnai rambutmu lagi? Kau terlihat seperti Barbie Kyu."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Apa sudah selesai?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada pegawai yang mewarnai kukunya. "Sudah Nona, tinggal dikeringkan." Jawab pegawai itu lalu mengambil alat pengering khusus kuku.

Setelah semua selesai Kyuhyun menyerahkan kartu kreditnya, Heenim hanya geleng-geleng melihat penampilan sahabatnya itu. Rambut blonde itu membuat sahabatnya itu terlihat semakin cantik, bagaimana mungkin Siwon tidak menyukainya?

"Oh ya Heenim, apa kau kemari untuk menemuiku?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunggu pembayaran. Heenim mendekati Kyuhyun, "Kyu, aku ingin kita bicara." Ucap Heenim. Kyuhyun mengerti, pasti ada maksud tersendiri kenapa Heenim mendatanginya. Mereka akhirnya pergi ke cafe yang dekat dengan salon.

"Sekarang jam 9, aku ada kuliah jam 10. Aku tidak bisa lama-lama Heenim." Ucap Kyuhyun saat mereka baru duduk di cafe, Heenim merasa jika Kyuhyun ingin menghindarinya.

"Aku tidak akan banyak bicara, aku hanya ingin bertanya tapi kau tidak boleh salah paham padaku."

"Jika hal itu bisa membuatku salah paham, lebih baik kau tidak mengatakannya Heenim."

Heenim jadi ragu mengatakannya. Tapi jika tidak dikatakan, Heenim takut Kyuhyun akan semakin menderita di masa depan.

"Apa kau yakin tidak ingin menikah?" Heenim memberanikan diri bertanya. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar, "Aku bosen dengan pertanyaan itu. Kenapa semua orang bertanya hal yang sama? Menikah ataupun tidak itu adalah keputusanku. Jika aku memutuskan untuk tidak menikah, itu artinya itu hal yang terbaik untukku. Kalian tidak mengerti perasaanku."

"Tidak Kyu, itu bukan keputusan yang terbaik. Kau tidak boleh egois, kau harus memikirkan masa depan _anakmu_. Apa kau ingin..."

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya membuat Heenim berhenti bicara. "Aku harus pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa." Kyuhyun meraih tasnya lalu keluar dari cafe. Heenim merasa lelah menghadapi sahabatnya itu, "Han, kita perlu bicara." Ucap Heenim pada suaminya melalui telepon.

 **:: Unexpected ::**

Dosen muda itu memasuki kelas di lantai 2, penampilannya sungguh membuat banyak pasang mata tercengang. Bagaimana tidak jika pria itu mengenakan kemeja ketat yang mencetak tubuh six packnya, sudah jelas jika jarang ada pria yang memiliki tubuh sempurna. Wajahnya yang tampan ditambah dengan kumis tipisnya membuat pria itu dewasa namun tetap muda.

"Selamat pagi." Ucapnya memasuki kelas yang didominasi oleh wanita. Otomatis kehadirannya membuat para wanita histeris melihatnya. "Pagi..." Jawab mereka bersemangat.

Seorang wanita yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan earphone mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan kelas, "Dia...?" mulutnya sukses terbuka melihat sosok pria yang menjadi dosennya.

"Masukan semua gadget kalian dan fokuskan diri untuk pelajaran hari ini." Ucap Dosen itu.

Kyuhyun, wanita tadi memasukan dengan paksa ponsel yang masih terhubung dengan kabel earphone ke dalam tas dengan wajah yang masih menatap dosennya. Dosen itu pura-pura tidak tahu jika Kyuhyun memperhatikannya, dia malah berkeliling memeriksa setiap bangku. "Oke, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini."

Dengan malas Kyuhyun mengeluarkan bukunya dan berusaha fokus, namun sayang melihat dan mendengarkan Dosennya itu mengajar membuatnya kesal. Kyuhyun menyimpan ponselnya dibawah meja dan masih asyik berkirim pesan dengan sahabatnya.

"Kita akan membahas kembali pelajaran yang pernah dibahas pada pertemuan sebelumnya. Seperti yang kita tahu, dunia _psikolog_ berhubungan erat dengan pola prilaku manusia. Dari ketiga _Mazhab_ besar dalam dunia psikologi yaitu _Psikoanalistik, Behavioristik dan Humanistik_ memiliki pandangan sendiri soal prilaku manusia." Siwon, dosen muda itu mengajar dengan tanpa menggunakan buku ataupun sarana belajar lainnya.

Setiap kata yang diucapkannya mengundang perhatian semua tapi tidak bagi Kyuhyun, karena dia masih sibuk memberitahu teman-temannya jika dia kesal diajar oleh Siwon. _"_ _Kelas ini sangat membosankan! Dia mengajar mata kuliah Psikologi. Aku ingin keluar! Seandainya kalian juga berada dikelas yang sama denganku._ _"_ Kyuhyun hanya mengirim itu pada Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook, karena dia masih kesal pada Heenim.

Pesan singkat itu terkirim, saat akan memasukan kembali ponselnya, Siwon sudah berdiri di depan mejanya. "Jangan bermain ponsel terus Kyuhyun-sshi. Coba jelaskan pandangan dari 3 _Mazhab Besar_ itu dalam kehidupan. Kita telah mempelajarinya dipertemuan sebelumnya." Pinta Siwon membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam.

Apa-apaan dia itu, bukankah dia tahu jika Kyuhyun sering absen dan mungkin tidak masuk saat pelajaran itu. Teman-temannya sangat suka jika menggoda Kyuhyun, mereka tahu jika Kyuhyun pernah di Do dari kampusnya yang dulu sebelum dia pindah ke Perancis. Mereka juga tidak suka karena dosen-dosen selalu baik pada Kyuhyun yang sering absen dengan tidak memberikan tugas tambahan.

"Lihat, apa si malas itu bisa menjawab?" celetuk temannya. Kyuhyun menatap tajam orang yang mangatainya itu. "Dia memang bodoh!" tambah temannya yang lain.

Kyuhyun kesal lalu mulai membuka-buka buku yang selama ini mungkin tidak pernah ia buka. Setiap lembar buku itu Kyuhyun teliti untuk mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan Dosennya.

Setiap lembar ia buka tapi belum juga mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan Siwon. Siwon mengambil buku yang sedang Kyuhyun buka itu, _"_ _You must understand the lesson given instead of books!_ _"_ Ucap Siwon, dosen menyebalkan itu membuat para temannya dengan puas mentertawai Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Jaga ucapan kalian. Aku bukannya tidak bisa tapi pelajaran itu belum pernah aku pelajari." Ucap Kyuhyun tidak terima. Teman-temannya semakin terpancing membuatnya marah.

"Apa dia marah? Ternyata orang bodoh bisa juga marah." Oke ucapan mereka sudah keterlaluan tapi lebih keterlaluan lagi dosen yang menanyakan hal itu padanya. Bukankah dosen itu tahu jika selama ini Kyuhyun jarang masuk kuliah?

"Sudah jangan ribut, baiklah aku akan jelaskan kembali." Dosen itu berjalan meninggalkan meja Kyuhyun dan berdiri di depan kelas. _"_ _Pandangan ketiga mazhab tentang hidup yang pertama adalah Psikoanalistik, hidup adalah bagaimana kamu berjuang tanpa henti melawan sisi burukmu. Itu artinya di dalam psikologis kita akan tumbuh sebuah dorongan untuk membuat hidup kita lebih baik._ _"_

" _Behavioristik, hidup adalah tentang belajar! Belajar dan belajar! Kenapa harus belajar? Tanpa belajar kita tidak mungkin berkembang._ _"_

" _Terakhir Humanistik, hidup adalah menjadi diri kamu secara total. Artinya kamu berubah, berkembang untuk menjadikan diri kamu sebagai diri sendiri secara total dari fisik, batin dan semuanya tanpa menjadi orang lain._ _"_

"Saya rasa penjelasan saya sudah cukup jelas, untuk tugas sepertinya tidak ada tapi ingat jika minggu depan kita ada Uts. Jika tidak ada yang ditanyakan saya akhiri pelajaran hari ini." Dosen itu keluar dari kelas meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sudah dikerumuni teman-temannya.

Kyuhyun berusaha tidak peduli dan merapihkan barangnya, "Kau tahu jika besok lusa akan ada bazzar besar termasuk penampilan dari tim tari Universitas, hanya yang terbaik yang akan tampil." Ucap Sunny yang menghalangi jalan Kyuhyun.

"Lalu? Memanfaatkan ketidakhadiranku untuk membuatku dipecat dari tim sosial dan mengambil kesempatan menjadi ketua tari, lalu apa yang temanmu inginkan lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah dinginnya.

Yoona yang berdiri di belakangnya menubruk Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terdorong, "Ya! Wanita tulang!" teriak Kyuhyun pada gadis yang sangat kurus itu, itu yang disebut body bagus?

"Apa? Cho Kyu! Aku rasa saatnya kau menyingkir dari posisimu. Bahkan Dosen tampan tadi saja tahu dimana tempatmu, otak udang tidak berpendidikan!" Ucap Yoona membuat Kyuhyun naik darah, namun dia berusaha sabar menghadapi para sahabat musuhnya sejak SMA itu.

"Lihatlah, bahkan milikmu lebih kecil dari Fany. Pipimu gembul dan otakmu..." Sunny dengan tidak sopan menunjuk-nunjuk bagian privasi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menangkis tangan wanita itu, "Kau sendiri sadar! Milikmu yang besar itu karena silikon, menjijikan!" Ucap Kyuhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua wanita itu "Ya! wanita iblis!" Teriak Sunny dan Yoona.

Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa hidupnya berantakan. Sejak bertemu dengan Siwon, hidupnya benar-benar menderita. Beberapa waktu lalu dia dipanggil oleh pengurus organisasi, dia dikeluarkan dari tim sosial karena absennya sudah melebihi batas. Lalu Kyuhyun juga mengundurkan diri dari tim tari karena dia tidak mungkin bisa menari lagi.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah lagi berpesta selama dua bulan terakhir, setiap minggu dia akan dilanda kebingungan lebih tepatnya merasa takut. Sejak kejadian malam itu, dia benar-benar takut jika kata-kata Siwon itu menjadi kenyataan. Dan benar saja satu bulan kemudian dia tahu jika kekhawatirannya menjadi kenyataan.

Bukan hanya itu, banyak fans yang bertanya-tanya. Kemana _Ratu_ kampus kita belakangan ini? Wajah Kyuhyun sudah jarang menghiasi cover majalah kampus, dia juga tidak lagi menjadi pembicara di setiap event yang kampus lakukan. Setiap orang memang memiliki nilai postif dan negatif, jika Kyuhyun sering bolos kuliah dia sebenarnya memiliki otak yang pintar.

Jika banyak wanita yang tidak menyukainya karena Kyuhyun populer, dia masih memiliki fans dan sahabat. Jika dia dikeluarkan dari dua organisasi besar, dia justru bisa lebih fokus dengan pelajaran. Tapi jika dia menolak untuk menikah... Apa Kyuhyun yakin akan hidup lebih bahagia?

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 **Ryeowook's Cafe.**

Ryeowook nampak tengah berkutat dengan peralatan masaknya. Dia tengah membuat sebuah menu baru yang ia namai _Chicken Florentine_. Hidangan berupa fillet ayam goreng tepung berisi s _moked beef_ dan _mozzarella cheese_ dengan ditambahkan selipan bayam dengan _creamy sauce_. Memiliki tampilan dengan kuah _gravynya_ berwarna kecoklatan dengan irisan jamur di dalamnya. Menu ini dapat dinikmati dengan kentang goreng atau nasi.

"Rye, kenapa Kyunie jarang datang berkunjung? Bukankah kemarin kau ke rumahnya?" Tanya Eomma Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang telah selesai dengan masakannya pun menjawab, "Banyak hal yang terjadi Eomma, dia akan segera menikah dalam waktu dekat." Jawab Ryeowook sekenanya.

Ibu Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti, "Memang sudah seharusnya begitu. Kau juga cepatlah menikah, eomma ingin menimbang cucu." ucapan Eommanya membuat Ryeowook terbatuk. "Ukkuhhhkkk.. Eomma-ya..." Eomma hanya tersenyum jahil dan keluar dari dapur. Eomma Ryeowook berjalan menuju counter kasir, "Chaerim-ah, apa kau mengenal pria yang sering mengamen di depan cafe?" Tanya Eomma Ryeowook pada pegawainya.

Kasir itu melirik kearah luar cafe, ''Tidak Ahjumma, tapi dia sepertinya pernah berbicara dengan Ryeo..." jawabnya. Eomma Ryeowook berguman, "Apa putriku mengenalnya?" Kebetulan Ryeowook akan keluar dengan membawa kresek sampah. "Kau kenal pengamen itu?" Tanya Eomma. Ryeowook hanya menghela nafas, "Dia bukan pengamen, dia sebenarnya melamar bekerja di Cafe. Tapi sayang kita tidak butuh penyanyi." Jawabnya sambil keluar.

Eomma Ryeowook melanjutkan perbincangan dengan Chaerim. Ryeowook berjalan menuju tempat sampah, Yesung yang tengah menyanyikan lagu pun menghentikan nyanyiannya lalu mendekati Ryeowook. "Nona, ijinkan aku bekerja di Cafemu. Aku melihat panggung itu selalu kosong." Yesung memohon.

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya berkata dalam hati, "Panggung itu hanya milik Sungmin Oppa." ucapnya dalam hati. "Dengar ya, aku tidak pernah berminat mengisi panggung itu dengan penyanyi. Aku mohon kau berhenti mengamen di depan Cafeku." Jelas Ryeowook.

Yesung tidak mau mendengar dan justru bernyanyi di depan Ryeowook, Ryeowook pusing melihatnya lalu masuk kedalam Cafe. Ryeowook mengambil segelas air dan meneguknya cepat. Eomma Ryeowook dan Chaerim saling berpandangan bingung.

"Kau terima saja laki-laki itu untuk menghibur para pengunjung. Eomma pusing melihat dia dan teman-temannya terus bernyanyi di depan Cafe." Ucap Eomma. Ryeowook juga cukup terganggu karena itu, "Tapi eomma, aku tidak suka mendengarnya bernyanyi. Lagipula penampilannya aneh sekali." Jawabnya melihat Yesung yang berambut gondrong dengan diwarnai hitam keunguan.

"Eomma pikir jika dia memiliki suara bagus." Yesung menyanyikan lagu _It Has To Be You_ , merupakan sountrack drama korea populer. Ryeowook menghela nafas lagi, "Eomma lihat dia hanya bisa bernyanyi lagu itu. Belum lagi penampilannya sangat aneh, eomma~"

"Kau pinta saja dia merubah penampilannya."

"Mwo?"

 **:: Unexpected ::**

"Ahjumma! Kenapa Ahjumma mengijinkan pria ini masuk ke rumah?" Teriak Kyuhyun pada pelayan yang bekerja di rumahnya. Kyuhyun marah karena Siwon diijinkan masuk ke dalam rumahnya padahal Kyuhyun sedang berusaha keras menjauhi Siwon tapi kenapa hari ini dia bertemu dua kali dengan Siwon.

"Maafkan saya Nona, tapi pria itu mengaku sebagai calon suami Nona. Maka dari itu saya menginjinkannya masuk untuk menunggu anda pulang." Pelayan itu menunduk takut, Kyuhyun kalau sedang marah memang menyeramkan.

Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun, "Berhenti bersikap seperti ini. Malam ini orangtuaku akan datang untuk melamarmu, mohon persiapkan dirimu dan orangtuamu."

"Kau gila? Aku tidak ingin menikah denganmu, orangtuaku juga tidak akan pernah datang sampai kapan pun. Sekarang kau pergi dari rumahku!" Usir Kyuhyun, Siwon tetap diam dan tidak beranjak pergi.

"Choi Siwon dengar, aku tidak akan menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal. Aku sama-sekali tidak mengenalmu jadi lebih baik kau menyerah soal pernikahan. Terlalu banyak perbedaan diantara kita, sekalipun menikah karena tanggung jawab, aku rasa seumur hidup kita tidak akan bahagia."

"Apa kau tahu, ini adalah _kali pertama_ aku _dekat_ dan _memohon-mohon_ pada seorang _wanita_. Seumur hidupku aku tidak pernah memohon pada siapapun, bahkan berhubungan dengan wanita pun _jarang sekali_ aku lakukan. Aku memiliki kehidupanku sendiri dan itu sulit untukku untuk membagi kehidupanku dengan orang lain. Jadi bukan hanya kau yang kesulitan, Kyuhyun-shhi." Ucap Siwon lagi lalu dia memilih keluar dari rumah yang didominasi kaca itu.

" _Jarang berhubungan dengan wanita?_ Apa dia itu seorang _gay_?" Kyuhyun mulai berpikiran jauh, "Choi Siwon, jika kau _gay_ aku mau menikah denganmu." Siwon berhenti berjalan, dia meremas tangannya sendiri mendengar itu. _"Astaga, apa dia kira aku pria tidak normal?"_

Siwon membalikan kembali badannya, "Apa kau berpikir aku orang seperti itu?"

"Iya, karena kau bilang kau jarang berhubungan dengan wanita sebelumnya. Lalu posisimu apa? Kau seorang _seme atau uke_?" Tanya Kyuhyun serius, Siwon hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. "Tergantung, jika bertemu pria yang lebih tampan, aku akan menjadi uke." Jawab Siwon masih dengan mode serius.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan tubuh Siwon dengan serius, dia mendekati Siwon sampai dekat sekali dengan Siwon. "Aku baru tahu, _gay_ bisa menghamili juga." Bisiknya. Siwon langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyuhyun.

"Jangan dekat-dekat, kau itu bukan seleraku. Kau saja yang tidak tahu, pasangan _gay_ biasanya memiliki hubungan juga dengan wanita tapi hubungan mereka hanya karena pria _gay_ itu ingin memiliki anak. Setelah itu dia akan kembali dengan pasangan gaynya dan membawa anak itu pergi dengannya." Siwon mengarang bebas lagi.

"Itu bagus, aku memang _tidak ingin_ memiliki anak. Oke kita akan menikah lalu saat anak ini lahir, kau boleh membawanya pergi. Oh ya, tidak usah pakai lamaran karena orangtuaku ada di Jerman. Bagaimana kita menikah besok, hanya upacara saja. Aku akan membawa Heenim sebagai saksi, kau juga bawa satu orang sebagai saksi."

"Baiklah, kita bertemu di gereja besok jam 2 siang."

"Oke. Oh ya, nanti kau harus memperkenalkan pasangan gaymu padaku. Oke?"

Siwon tidak menjawab lalu meninggalkan rumah Kyuhyun, dia merasa dirinya gila karena mengatakan jika dirinya adalah seorang _gay,_ walaupun tidak mengakuinya secara langsung tapi Kyuhyun sudah menyimpulkan dia adalah gay. Tapi tidak masalah selagi Kyuhyun mau menikah dengannya. Dengan berjalannya waktu, Kyuhyun pasti akan tahu dia bukan gay seperti yang dipikirkan olehnya. Tidak masalah Kyuhyun marah, dia akan tetap melanjutkan pernikahan sampai anak mereka lahir.

Tapi Siwon tidak berbohong pada Kyuhyun, dia memang baru pertama kali dekat dan memohon-mohon seperti ini. Siwon tipe orang yang dingin pada wanita, tidak pernah berkencan atau memiliki hubungan serius dengan lawan jenis. Hanya sesekali dia pernah kencan atau dekat dengan teman wanita, itupun saat dia belum sesibuk sekarang. Menurutnya jodoh akan datang sendiri, apakah Kyuhyun itu jodohnya?

Lain dengan Siwon, Kyuhyun terlihat lega karena Siwon itu seorang gay _(menurutnya)_ , "Tapi bisa saja Siwon sembuh dari penyakit gaynya itu, aku kan wanita yang mempesona. Dia bisa saja tergoda dengan kecantikan dan keseksianku seperti malam itu saat dia menyentuhku." Kyuhyun jadi ragu lagi.

"Tapi jika dilihat-lihat... Dia memang dingin dan terlihat tidak peduli dengan makhluk yang bernama wanita. Saat mengajar saja dia sangat dingin padahal seisi kelas menyukainya. Lalu saat aku melihatnya di pesta itu... Dia hanya diam dan hanya bicara dengan laki-laki padahal di pesta itu banyak wanita cantik." Kyuhyun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, aku tidak peduli soal itu. Kalaupun dia bukan gay atau dia sembuh karena tergoda olehku... Aku tidak akan pernah menganggap dia itu pria." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

Kyuhyun menghubungi semua sahabatnya dan mengatakan dia akan menikah besok. Semua sahabatnya terkejut bukan main tapi Kyuhyun hanya berkata, "Kalian datanglah besok, jangan telat." Dengan nada rendah yang terdengar santai.

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 **After Wedding.**

Upacara pemberkatan baru saja selesai. Dari pihak Kyuhyun, Heenim bertindak sebagai saksi sementara pihak Siwon, Hankyung yang mewakilkan. Jadi suami-istri itu menjadi saksi dipernikahan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. _"Maaf ya, mungkin kau berharap pengantinmu itu menggunakan jas yang sama denganmu."_ Bisik Kyuhyun, Siwon awalnya tidak mengerti tapi lama-lama dia tahu maksudnya.

Ibu dan Ayah Siwon sudah pulang dan mengijinkan saat Siwon berkata dia akan tinggal di rumah Kyuhyun mulai hari itu. Jiwon, tentu saja tidak datang karena dia masih tidak rela kakaknya menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Heenim, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook masih di tempat acara bersama Hankyung.

"Sekarang kalian sudah resmi menikah, semoga kalian bisa hidup damai dan bahagia." Eunhyuk memeluk Kyuhyun erat lalu bersalaman dengan Siwon. Ryeowook juga melakukan hal yang sama, dia bahkan menangis melihat Kyuhyun menikah. "Kyunie~ jagalah dirimu dengan baik. Aku selalu berdoa untukmu."

Heenim mendekati Siwon, "Choi Siwon, kau harus menjaga janjimu pada Tuhan. Mulai hari ini, aku menitipkan Kyuhyun dan Bayinya padamu. Apapun yang akan kalian lakukan, ingatlah kalau kalian sudah dipersatukan oleh Tuhan." Heenim bersalaman dengan Siwon lalu dia memeluk Kyuhyun, "Sayangku, hiduplah lebih baik lagi. Aku mencintaimu..."

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 **Kyuhyun's House.**

"Terima kasih karena kau mau menikah denganku. Mulai hari ini aku akan menjagamu dirumah ini. Aku tahu kau tidak ingin tinggal dirumahku." Ucap Siwon saat malam pertama mereka setelah menjadi suami-istri.

"Kita tinggal bersama bukan berarti aku menyukaimu, begitupun sebaliknya. Mohon kerja samanya!"

"Ne, kita berjuang sampai anak ini lahir."

"Satu hal lagi, maaf karena orang tuaku tidak datang."

"Aku mengerti kesibukan mereka."

"Baiklah, selamat malam."

"Kyuhyun tunggu, kita akan tidur di kamar yang sama kan?" Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun sempat diam tapi dia ingat kalau Siwon bukan pria normal, "Tentu saja, lagipula 100 tahun kita tidur di kamar yang sama pun kau tidak akan tergoda." Jawab Kyuhyun santai lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

Siwon tersenyum, tidak tahu saja Kyuhyun kalau Siwon itu pria sejati. Apa Kyuhyun akan menolak jika Siwon melakukan sesuatu padanya? Sepertinya tidak akan pernah bisa, dia tidak akan pernah bisa menolak atau melawan pria seperti Siwon. Apa yang Siwon lakukan pada malam itu belum apa-apa, dia 1000 kali lebih hebat dari itu.

Kyuhyun bahkan cari masalah karena dia tidur dengan baju tidur yang cukup sexy. _Sleep Dress_ dibawah lutut dengan belahan yang sedikit terbuka dibagian dada, sungguh Kyuhyun sedang bermain-main dengan pria normal dan perkasa seperti Siwon. Kyuhyun sudah berbaring bahkan dia menghadap Siwon.

"Kenapa? Kau bahkan tidak tergoda kan? Aku bisa lega kalau begitu." Ucap Kyuhyun menyadari Siwon memperhatikan pakaiannya.

"Aku menyukai dada yang kecil, kau tenang saja." Ucap Siwon dengan sengaja mendekatkan tubuhnya bahkan Kyuhyun bisa melihat dada bidang Siwon dibalik jubah tidurnya. Kyuhyun merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang, "Tentu saja bagi gay, dada pria itu lebih sexy dibanding dada wanita."

"Benarkah? Jika aku melihatnya sekali lagi, mungkin aku bisa memutuskan siapa yang lebih sexy menurutku."

Kyuhyun sedikit bangun dan menghadap Siwon, kedua tangannya malah bertumpu di dada Siwon. Tidak sadar juga dengan posisi itu membuat dadanya terlihat jelas, "Jangan memaksakan diri, percuma saja karena kau tidak akan menyukai dada wanita. Kau mungkin terlalu memaksakan diri saat malam itu, lagipula malam itu aku yang memaksamu. Jadi kau mungkin hanya terpaksa melakukan hal yang tidak kau inginkan."

Kyuhyun berusaha menarik kembali tangannya, tapi Siwon menahan Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan sekali lagi. Buka pakaianmu dan aku bisa menentukan, apa aku akan tergoda atau aku tidak tergoda olehmu."

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 **TBC.**

 **Thanks for reading, follow and favorite. Don't forget to review for next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Unexpected.**

 **Cross Gender, Friendship, Romance.**

 **Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun.**

 **One night that changes everything, merubah**

 **kehidupan Siwon, dokter kecantikan dengan**

 **Kyuhyun, mahasiswi yang susah diatur.**

 **:: Unexpected ::**

Kyuhyun berusaha menarik kembali tangannya, tapi Siwon menahan Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan sekali lagi. Buka pakaianmu dan aku bisa menentukan, apa aku akan tergoda atau aku tidak tergoda olehmu."

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan dua kali matanya lalu menendang kaki Siwon dengan kaki kanannya, Siwon mengaduh lalu melepaskan tangannya dari Kyuhyun. "Arrggh, apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Siwon memegangi tulang keringnya.

Kyuhyun duduk di tempat tidur sambil meletakan kedua tangannya di dada, "Aku sungguh prihatin atas seksualitasmu yang _menyimpang_. Tapi aku tidak begitu tertarik mengetahui apa yang kau sukai. Sudahlah aku sangat mengantuk." Kyuhyun berbaring membelakangi Siwon. Siwon masih memegangi kakinya, _"Tenaganya kuat juga, dasar monster kecil."_

Kyuhyun belum bisa menutup mata, dia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Siwon?" Panggil Kyuhyun masih membelakangi Siwon. "Iya?" Sahut Siwon. "Di kampus kita tidak saling mengenal kan? Aku tidak mau semua orang tahu kita sudah menikah." Tanya Kyuhyun kemudian membalikan badannya, sekarang berhadapan dengan Siwon.

"Iya, itu salah satu syarat pernikahan kita." Jawab Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, "Bagaimana kalau kita pindah rumah juga?" Kedua alis Siwon saling bertautan mendengar itu, "Pindah rumah, bukankah kau bilang kau ingin tinggal di rumahmu. Maksudku di rumah ini, rumah yang membuatmu nyaman."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala, "Rumah ini sumber kesedihanku. Rumah yang didatangi oleh orangtuaku hanya untuk bertengkar, bahkan dinding rumah ini sudah bosan mendengar tangisanku. Aku benar-benar ingin keluar dari sini, pergi ke tempat baru yang membuatku nyaman."

Siwon diam untuk beberapa detik, menatap mata cokelat Kyuhyun yang terlihat lain dari biasanya. Tersirat kesedihan yang terperangkap di dalam mata itu, kesedihan yang masih terasa setiap kali menatap mata itu. Tatapan, cahaya bahkan warna dari mata yang baru pertama kali Siwon lihat dari mata Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau mencuekanku!" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menendang kaki Siwon, Siwon lama-lama bisa terkena patah tulang dan penyakit jantung dalam waktu yang bersamaan. "Baru saja aku mencoba masuk ke dalam matamu, merasakan apa yang kau rasakan tapi tindakan _'premanmu'_ membuat semuanya hilang! Aku bisa saja membalasmu jika tidak ingat kau mengandung anakku!" Siwon sedikit berteriak, walaupun tidak terlalu kencang.

"Oh jadi kau berniat membalasku? Lakukan saja, aku pemegang sabuk hitam dan bela diriku bernilai A." Tantang Kyuhyun. Siwon menahan dirinya, Kyuhyun ini sungguh membuatnya pusing. Siwon, pria penyendiri itu mulai merasa gerah karena tinggal dengan wanita _'preman'_ yang bawel seperti Kyuhyun.

"Laki-laki sejati tidak akan membalas perlakuan kasar wanita, kami hanya menggunakan otot kami untuk melawan laki-laki lainnya." Siwon berkata dengan percaya diri namun hal itu justru membuat Kyuhyun tertawa, "Hahaha kau bilang laki-laki _sejati_? Baiklah... Baiklah... Aku akan pura-pura tidak mendengar kata itu. Lupakan soal hal ini dan fokus pada permintaanku."

Siwon menghembuskan nafas pelan, sampai kapan dia harus bertingkah seperti orang yang tidak normal. Kapan juga dia bisa menunjukan _kesejatiaanya?_ Apa Kyuhyun itu harus dipaksa, _ditelanjangi_ lalu dibuat _mendesah_ untuk bisa mengerti? Baiklah... Pikiran kotor itu masuk begitu saja ke dalam otak Siwon. Ayo Siwon lupakan hal kotor dan ingatlah kalau Tuhan tahu apa isi kepalamu.

"Memangnya kau ingin pindah kemana? Dan apa alasanmu pindah?" Tanya Siwon pada akhirnya mau menuruti keinginan gila Kyuhyun. Untuk apa pindah jika mereka berdua memiliki rumah mewah yang siap mereka tempati.

"Aku ingin tinggal di Beverly Hills." Jawab Kyuhyun membuat mata Siwon melotot, "Beverly Hills? Kau ingin kita pindah ke Amerika? Aku mempunyai pekerjaan di Korea, aku tidak akan pindah Kyuhyun." Tegas Siwon. Kyuhyun memutar mata mendengarnya, "Kau pikir hanya Amerika yang memiliki Beverly Hills?"

Siwon merubah posisinya menjadi duduk tetapi masih menghadap Kyuhyun, "Kau bilang kau ingin tinggal di Beverly Hills? Jadi aku tidak salah bicara kan?"

"Maksudku, aku ingin tinggal di Pyeongchang. Mt. Bukhan Pyeongchang-dong, daerah perumahan khusus yang juga disebut _Beverly Hills Korea_ dan juga perumahan warga asing di Seoul. Bisa kau bayangkan? Aku akan melihat warga asing setiap hari."

"Pyeongchang? Itu terlalu jauh dari rumah sakit dan Universitas, aku tidak mau tinggal disana." Tolak Siwon, jelas saja menolak perumahan di daerah itu jauh dari tempatnya bekerja.

"Aku sangat ingin tinggal di daerah yang mimiliki udara segar. Kau kan tahu walaupun musim panas, daerah itu tidak perlu menggunakan AC. Selain itu Pyeongchang adalah daerah terbersih di Seoul, apa kau tidak ingin anakmu tumbuh sehat? Oh aku lupa, kau memang tidak peduli soal itu."

Dada Siwon tiba-tiba terasa sakit, rasa nyeli sampai di ulu hati mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Itu mungkin salah satu insting dan perasaan seorang ayah, Siwon tidak percaya Kyuhyun akan beranggapan seperti itu. "Apa kau tahu hal apa yang bisa membuatku sangat marah?" Siwon bertanya dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa, melihat itu bulu kuduk Kyuhyun sedikit berdiri.

"Kau ingin marah padaku? Aku sudah membuatmu marah? Sejak dulu aku memang sering membuat orang lain marah, tidak masalah kalau kau mau marah padaku."

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Bentak Siwon, Kyuhyun langsung diam melihat raut wajah Siwon yang berbeda. "Kau tahu alasanku menikahimu? Alasanku merubah kehidupanku dan mulai hidup denganmu? Apa kau tahu apa alasannya?" Tanya Siwon dengan serius, Kyuhyun sampai menelan saliva melihatnya.

"Karena..." Kyuhyun mulai berpikir, "Karena bayi." Lanjutnya kemudian. Siwon tersenyum, jelas buka senyuman karena bahagia tapi senyuman penuh kekesalan. "Bagus jika kau tahu, kau tahu hal yang paling aku benci?"

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat. Siwon menatapnya, "Jika ada yang berpikir atau mungkin berkata jika aku tidak mencintai anakku, aku akan sangat marah. Tapi aku tidak bisa marah padamu, memarahimu sama saja memarahi anakku karena dia masih berada di dalam tubuhmu. Aku mohon jangan mengatakan hal yang bisa membuatku marah."

Kyuhyun diam mendengarkan, "Baik." Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 **Kyuhyun'a Pov-**

Aku masih berkutat dengan pikiranku sendiri. Hari sudah pagi bahkan Siwon sudah turun dari kamar tapi aku masih enggan keluar. Hanya diam dan berpikir di dalam selimut putih milikku ( _mungkin milik Siwon juga_ ). Hal yang terjadi semalam... Percakapan kami bahkan pertengkaran kecil kami. Aku... Mulai merasakan kehidupan rumah tangga, semalam itu rasanya...

"Kau tidak turun?" Suara Siwon mengganggu konsentrasiku, padahal aku baru ingin memikirkan perasaan apa semalam. Kenapa semalam aku, Cho Kyuhyun bisa tunduk dan takut padanya.

Tidak lama aku bisa melihat wajahnya dari dekat, sial kenapa dia datang dengan apron yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Kau tahu, aku benci pria yang bisa masak, walaupun disisi lain itu menguntungkan. Tetapi... Aku hanya merasa seperti wanita tidak berguna saja karena seumur hidupku, aku tidak pernah menginjakan kakiku di dapur.

"Kyuhyun? Kenapa kau melamun?"

Aku malah menaikan selimut dan munutupi wajahku, "Pergilah, aku masih ingin tidur." Usirku, yang jelas tidak akan begitu saja dia turuti. "Kau mau bolos lagi? Ayolah kapan kau akan rajin, kau hanya punya waktu beberapa bulan sebelum kau cuti nanti."

"Aku mulai cuti saja sekarang. Aku tidak mau menjadi bahan tertawaan orang-orang lagi." Ayolah aku masih ingat saat dia mempermalukanku dan tentu aku masih ingat saat anak-anak mentertawakanku.

"Jangan bilang karena hari ini ada Festival kau tidak ingin pergi ke kampus? Ayolah... Itu artinya kau ingin mengindari musuh-musuhmu dan membuat mereka senang."

Aku membuka selimutku lalu menatapnya, "Kau bilang apa? Seorang Cho Kyuhyun, akan mengakui kekalahannya? Itu hal bodoh yang pernah aku dengar, Choi Siwon." Aku melihat dia menyeringai, hah dia bermaksud mempermainkanku?

"Kalau begitu, cepat mandi lalu pergi ke kampus." Ucapnya membuka lebar pintu kamar mandi, menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan menyebalkan. Terpaksa, tentu saja terpaksa bangun, turun dari tempat tidur lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Menatap tubuhku di cermin, rasa kesal kembali muncul di dadaku saat ingin soal festival itu. Festival yang selalu diadakan satu tahun sekali ini biasanya menjadi panggungku, sekalipun bukan artis, aku selalu menjadi pembuka. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin pergi, aku harus mencari cara.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, aku tidak menemukan Siwon tapi ranjang sudah rapi. Baguslah kalau dia yang merapihkannya, ternyata dia pria yang cukup rajin. Aku yakin jika rencanaku akan berhasil, buru-buru aku memakai pakaian. Hanya memakai pakaian rumah, tentu saja aku tidak akan pergi.

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 **Author's Pov-**

Suara sandal rumah terdengar menuruni deretan tangga dari arah sebelah timur. Sementara itu di dalam dapur minimalis bernuanasa hitam putih terlihat Siwon tengah menyiapkan sarapan. Dengan dibalut kemeja hitam yang begitu pas di tubuh athletisnya, pria itu menyajikan pancake dengan jus buah. Berkutat dengan kitchen set edisi terbatas, pria itu nampak cocok menjadi koki professional.

"Siwon ambilkan aku air." Ucap Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Siwon. Siwon hanya menoleh sebentar pada Kyuhyun yang sudah mendudukan dirinya di kursi putih di depannya.

"Ambil saja sendiri, Kyuhyun. Apa kau tidak akan kuliah?" tanya Siwon menyadari jika Kyuhyun belum siap-siap, padahal dia sudah menyuruhnya kuliah.

"Malas, Siwon! Cepat ambilkan aku air minum."

Siwon akhirnya mengambilkan segelas air putih untuk Kyuhyun, kemudian meletakan dua piring pancake dan jus di depan Kyuhyun. Pria itu mengambil duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin pergi, ternyata kau cukup penakut juga." Ucap Siwon sambil memotong-motong pancakenya.

"Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri. Sejak kapan pria _gay_ peduli wanita?" Kyuhyun berkata sambil memicingkan matanya pada Siwon. Siwon sadar, sejak kapan dia peduli pada orang lain walaupun dia bukan _gay!_

"Maksudku, aku tidak mau melihatmu selalu saja mengomel soal teman-temanmu itu, jika kau tidak mengomel tentang mereka lagi, aku akan diam." Sangkal Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya mengomel pelan, kapan dia bisa hidup tenang tanpa di paksa kuliah atau berhenti melakukan kehidupan bebasnya seperti sarapan wine mungkin.

Kyuhyun terlihat tidak selera melihat makanan didepannya, seandainya dia bisa minum wine. Ahh, Kyuhyun sangat merindukan rasa nikmat setiap tegukan wine yang mampu membuat perasaannya membaik. "Tidak ada yang lain? Aku ingin makan ayam." Ucap Kyuhyun mendorong piringnya. Yah hanya alasan jika dia menginginkan yang lain.

"Tidak ada, sudahlah kau harus sarapan Kyuhyun. Jika tidak kuliah, kau sebaiknya diam di rumah. Aku sudah selesai, setelah ini aku langsung kerumah sakit." Ucap Siwon mengakhiri sarapannya dengan meminum jus. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan maupun minumannya, "Aku ingin wine~" Lirih Kyuhyun dengan wajah melasnya, namun sayang wajah itu tidak mempan untuk Siwon.

"Kau sudah janji Kyuhyun!" Ucap Siwon sambil pergi meninggalkan dapur sekaligus ruang makan itu.

"Ahhh~ Aku benci-benci benci padamu, benci menikah, benci hidup dengan pria, aku benci dengan keadaanku sekarang, benci semua~" Omel Kyuhyun masih terdengar oleh Siwon.

"Aku sudah mengirim foto rumah baru kita di _Pyeongchang_ , buka saja ponselmu." Ucap Siwon menoleh sebentar lalu benar-benar pergi, Kyuhyun memelototkan matanya. "Kau membeli rumah di sana, Siwon... Apa kau serius?" Teriak Kyuhyun langsung mengejar Siwon, Siwon langsung berhenti berjalan untuk memperingatkan Kyuhyun. "Hey, apa yang kau lakukan! Jangan lari Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu berjalan biasa sampai di dekat Siwon, "Kapan kau membelinya, bukankah aku baru mengatakannya semalam?"

"Sebenarnya aku mempunyai investasi disana, aku membeli rumah itu sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Selamat karena itu sekarang menjadi rumahmu."

Kyuhyun jadi merasa aneh, "Maksudmu apa? Kenapa kau memberikan rumah itu padaku?"

"Bukankah itu hal yang wajar, setiap pasangan yang menikah pasti saling berbagi harta pada akhirnya. Jadi aku akan memberikan rumah itu dari sekarang, aku tidak menyukai hal yang ribet."

Kyuhyun mendengus, ternyata Siwon itu pria yang perhitungan. Dia sudah memikirkan dan menghitung semuanya, dia ingin membagi setengah kekayaannya nanti jika mereka bercerai ( _mungkin hartanya akan lebih banyak dari yang sekarang_ ), maka dari itu dia memberikan Kyuhyun rumah agar Kyuhyun tidak menggugat soal harta nantinya.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu Siwon, lagipula sebenarnya aku tidak butuh uang ataupun hartamu. Jika kau memang ingin memberikannya, itu terserah padamu."

"Aku memberikan itu untuk anakku, Kyuhyun. Aku mau kau mengerti."

"Tentu saja aku mengerti, dia adalah segalanya untukmu."

"Ayo kita lihat rumah itu sekarang."

"Sekarang?!"

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 _Pyeongchang-dong Art District_ , terletak di lereng gunung yang megah dan indah, Mt. Bukhan Pyeongchang-dong, daerah perumahan khusus yang juga disebut Beverly Hills Korea dan juga perumahan warga asing di Seoul. Beverly Hills Amerika versi Korea ini ditinggali oleh orang-orang sukses temasuk politisi, pengusaha, seniman, dan lainnya. Diantara mereka terdapat juga warga asing termasuk diplomat dan eksekutif bisnis.

Manfaat yang diperoleh para penghuni perumahan disini salah satunya adalah udara yang relatif jauh lebih bersih ketika sebagian orang di Seoul menderita efek samping dari polusi udara yang pernah memburuk. Udara yang bersih dan sejuk khas pegunungan menjaga daerah ini menjadi kurang dari 2-3 derajat lebih dingin dari pusat kota Seoul. Bahkan tidak perlu menggunakan AC ditengah musim panas.

"Apa kau suka?" Tanya Siwon saat mereka sampai di depan rumah baru mereka. Rumah yang bagus dan dekat dengan rumah lainnya, suasana disana begitu sejuk dan menenangkan. "Tentu saja, aku menyukai suasananya." Jawab Kyuhyun. Siwon membuka pagar rumah dan membawa Kyuhyun masuk.

Rumah itu tidak terlalu besar namun cukup mewah, memiliki dua lantai bergaya klasik dengan lantai kayu yang membuat rumah itu terasa hangat di suhu yang 3 derajat lebih dingin dari rumah lama mereka. "Mungkin rumah ini tidak sebesar rumah lamamu, tapi aku yakin kau akan suka tinggal disini." Ucap Siwon mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang.

Kyuhyun naik ke lantai dua, di lantai atas Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar utama. Di kamar itu segala perabotan berwarna putih, hanya ada kamar mandi, satu ranjang berukuran sedang, meja rias dan lemari kayu. Ukurannya juga tidak begitu luas dengan pintu kaca yang berfungsi sebagai jendela yang menghubungkan dengan balkon kecil. Balkon yang memang dibuat hanya sekedar untuk berdiri menikmati pemandangan sekitar.

"Aku menyukai semuanya termasuk tetangga baru kita." Ucap Kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangannya pada rumah di depannya, ada seorang pria bule yang tengah berolahraga di depan rumahnya. Siwon menatap pria itu dengan sebal, _"Olahraga di siang hari? Oh, aneh sekali."_ Pikir Siwon.

"Kyuhyun, aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit. Nanti akan ada asisten rumah tangga yang datang, nanti kau bicara dengannya dan katakan apapun yang ingin kau atur di rumah ini. Tapi kau tidak boleh memperlakukannya seenaknya, dia adalah orang yang ikut bersama keluargaku sejak aku masih kecil." Ucap Siwon sambil merapihkan pakaian, Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan asyik menikmati udara yang sejuk.

"Aku berangkat!" Ucap Siwon lagi lalu keluar. Kyuhyun memang menyukai rumah itu, tidak masalah walaupun dia harus memulai segalanya lagi termasuk mencoba akrab dengan tetangga. Bicara soal tetangga... Dia harus mulai berkenalan dengan tetangganya. "Siwon?" Kyuhyun ingat pada Siwon, dia buru-buru turun ke lantai bawah lalu keluar dan telat karena mobil Siwon baru saja meninggalkan rumah. "Sial, seharusnya aku meminta dia membelikanku makanan!"

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 **At Betherda Skin Health & Beauty Centre.**

Siwon tengah duduk di ruang kerjanya, tadi Dokter Jin baru saja mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan Siwon. Dokter Jin berkata dia tidak marah pada Siwon karena menikah terburu-buru disaat dirinya baru melakukan pendekatan dengan putrinya. Siwon menjelaskan jika dia tidak menyukai Mi Young dan memilih menikah karena dia merasa cocok dengan istrinya.

Dokter Jin yang sangat pengertian pun mengerti dan tidak mempermasalahkan penghianatan Siwon pada anaknya. Namun lain dengan Mi Young yang tidak terima di hianati dan masih saja mengejar-ngejar Siwon. Tidak peduli jika sekarang Siwon sudah menikah dan memiliki istri. Bagi Mi Young, wanita itu mengambil kekasihnya maka dia akan merebut Siwon lagi.

"Dokter, ada pasien yang menunggu anda." ucap suster pada Siwon. Siwon bangun dan memakai jas putihnya, "Baiklah, mari." Siwon keluar dari ruangan dan berjalan berdampingan dengan suster menuju ruang untuk menunggu. Sambil berjalan, Siwon juga memakai sarung tangan putih dan masker. Suster muda itu membuka pintu mempersilahkan Siwon masuk terlebih dahulu. Saat didalam terlihat seorang wanita yang duduk diatas sofa sambil membaca majalah.

"Yul." Panggil Siwon terkejut melihat wanita itu.

"Hy senior!" Balas wanita berkulit kecoklatan itu, Siwon mendekatinya lalu mereka berpelukan. "Kapan kau kembali?" Tanya Siwon setelah mereka berhenti berpelukan. Yuri tersenyum, "Tiga bulan yang lalu, maaf aku baru berkunjung. Kau bekerja di rumah sakit yang sangat bagus."

"Untunglah aku bertemu dengan Dokter Jin, oh ya suster bilang kau ingin melakukan perawatan wajah? Kau berkunjung sekaligus itu melakukan perawatan?"

"Iya, mulai hari ini aku akan menyerahkan perawatan wajahku padamu. Walaupun aku dokter, aku tidak mempunyai waktu untuk merawat tubuh."

"Aku mengerti, pasti kau banyak mengalami kesulitan selama di Haiti." Siwon berjalan keluar menuju ruang facial diikuti Yuri, "Walaupun sulit, aku melakukannya karena misi kemanusiaan. Aku sangat senang saat bisa membantu para wanita disana melahirkan."

Ruang telah disiapkan, Siwon meminta Yuri memakai pakaian khusus melakukan perawatan. Yuri berbaring di ranjang dengan Siwon yang sudah siap, tangan Siwon sudah dilapisi sarung tangan dan dia memulai perawatannya.

"Jika melihat kondisi kulitmu, sebaiknya kita awali dengan _Mikrodermabrasi,_ untuk mengembalikan kulitmu seperti dulu. Karena terpapar matahari lapisan kulitmu yang teratas menjadi rusak."

"Lakukan saja Siwon, aku percaya padamu."

Siwon tersenyum lalu mulai melakukan prosedurnya. Mikrodermabrasi merupakan tindakan medis berupa eksfoliasi/ pengelupasan sel-sel kulit mati dengan menggunakan mikro kristal yang berguna untuk membantu melepaskan kulit mati sehingga kulit terlihat lebih bersih, sehat dan halus serta merangsang pembentukan kulit yang baru dan memperbaiki elastisitas kulit dan tekstur kulit.

"Dua minggu lagi kau bisa datang. Aku juga akan memberikan paket perawatan wajah yang bisa kau gunakan saat di rumah. Silahkan kau bisa menyerahkan ini di Apotik kami."

"Terima kasih Siwon, wajahku terasa segar kembali sekarang."

Yuri dan Siwon keluar dari ruang facial lalu berjalan menuju apotik, "Oh ya dimana rumahmu? Setelah kembali dari Haiti, kau masih tinggal di apartemen?" Tanya Siwon, hanya sekedar bertanya sebagai teman lama.

"Tidak, aku sudah membeli rumah di Pyeongchang. Sebenarnya aku sudah mencicil rumah itu sejak pertama kali aku bekerja di rumah sakit." Jawab Yuri tersenyum kecil, "Pyeongchang-dong? Aku juga tinggal disana." Ucap Siwon terkejut, Yuri semakin tersenyum mendengarnya. "Astaga lagi-lagi kita tinggal di lingkungan yang sama. Kau tinggal bersama keluargamu atau sendiri?" Tanya Yuri lagi.

"Aku tinggal bersama istriku." Jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum, Yuri terlihat terkejut tapi dia juga terlihat tersenyum lagi. "Kau sudah menikah? Astaga teman masa kecilku sudah mendahuluiku ternyata, selamat untukmu Siwon." Yuri mengulurkan tangannya, Siwon kemudian menjabatnya. "Terima kasih."

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama saja, kebetulan aku juga akan pulang."

"Baiklah, dengan senang hati."

 **:: Unexpected ::**

Kyuhyun sudah mulai berkenalan dengan tetangga barunya, rumah tepat di samping rumahnya ditinggali oleh pengantin baru juga. Mereka juga pasangan yang masih muda, mereka masih kuliah tapi sudah menikah. Pasangan itu adalah Minho dan Taemin, Minho berusia 23 tahun sementara Taemin 21 tahun.

Kyuhyun berpikir jika pasangan muda itu masih anak-anak karena sering bertengkar, Kyuhyun juga berpikir jika pasangan yang saling mencintai saja bisa bertengkar apalagi dia dan Siwon. Kyuhyun bersikeras ingin terlihat dewasa di depan pasangan baru itu, bagaimanapun Kyuhyun berusia lebih tua dari keduanya.

"Taemin sayang, datanglah nanti malam ke rumahku. Aku akan memperkenalkan suamiku, dia itu seorang dokter jadi selalu pulang malam." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan manis, saat ini dia dan Taemin sedang mengobrol di teras rumah pasangan _2Min._

"Baiklah Eonnie, tapi apa itu mobil suami Eonnie?" Taemin menunjuk mobil yang terparkir di depan rumah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melihat mobil Siwon datang lalu Siwon keluar dengan seorang wanita yang tidak Kyuhyun kenal, "Siapa wanita itu?" Kyuhyun tidak kenal dengan Yuri.

"Eonnie, suamimu pulang dengan siapa? Jangan-jangan..." Taemin menutup mulutnya sendiri, "Aku pulang dulu, nanti aku akan mengabarimu lagi soal makan malam. Bye~" Kyuhyun buru-buru keluar dari rumah Taemin dan masuk ke rumahnya sendiri, "Siwon~" panggil Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang baru sampai di depan pintu.

"Kyuhyun kau darimana?" Tanya Siwon sambil terus membuka pintu. Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon sampai di sebelah Yuri, "Dari rumah tetangga baru." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan mata terus pada Yuri.

"Oh, kau mulai berkenalan dengan tetangga, itu hal bagus Kyuhyun." Ucap Siwon lagi, dia memandang Yuri lalu mempersilahkannya masuk. Yuri dan Siwon masuk sementara Kyuhyun masih menatap keduanya lalu mengikuti mereka.

"Kami baru pindah, maaf jika rumah ini masih berantakan." Ucap Siwon sambil sedikit demi sedikit merapihkan rumah, banyak majalah yang berserakan karena itu perbuatan Kyuhyun tadi siang bukan karena mereka baru pindah toh rumah itu sudah rapi sejak lama.

"Kau kan tahu aku tidak boleh lelah, jadi aku tidak merapihkan apapun." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menuju sofa lalu duduk.

"Hampir lupa, Yuri dia Kyuhyun istriku. Kyu, dia Yuri temanku sekaligus tetangga kita." Siwon memperkenalkan Yuri, Yuri dan Kyuhyun berjabatan tangan. "Kyuhyun / Yuri."

"Aku buat minuman dulu." Siwon baru akan pergi ke dapur tapi Yuri menahan, "Tidak usah Siwon, aku akan pulang. Ini sudah hampir malam, kita bisa mengobrol lain waktu."

"Baiklah, rumahmu 5 blok dari sini kan? Nomor 1008?" Siwon memastikan, "Iya rumahku yang memiliki dua anjing." Yuri menambahkan. "Wow, kau masih menyukai anjing? Apa anak anjing yang waktu itu sudah besar?" Siwon dan Yuri berjalan keluar, "Apa? Bahkan Siwon tahu soal anjingnya? Keluargaku saja dia tidak tahu, kenapa dia tahu soal anjing?" Kyuhyun menggerutu kesal lalu mengikuti Siwon yang berpamitan dengan Yuri di gerbang.

"Salam saja pada istrimu, aku pergi. Annyeong~" Yuri meninggalkan rumah, Siwon membalas lambaian tangan Yuri lalu masuk kembali dan mengunci gerbang. Saat membalikan badan, dia melihat Kyuhyun yang memandang kearahanya. "Apa? Kau sudah makan belum?" Tanya Siwon berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja belum, kau kan tahu aku tidak bisa masak. Lalu orang yang kau bilang tadi siang, dia belum datang. Aku sungguh kelaparan." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada yang dibuat menderita. Siwon bukannya kasihan malah menggelengkan kepala, "Aku mandi dulu." Ucap Siwon sambil naik ke lantai dua.

"Bagaimana ini, makan malamnya? Astaga aku harus memesan makanan kalau begini." Kyuhyun ingat pada janjianya dengan Taemin. Kyuhyun naik ke lantai atas, membuka tasnya lalu mengambil dompetnya. "Uangku tinggal sedikit, bagaimana ini?" Kyuhyun masih kebingungan, Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi merasa heran melihat Kyuhyun melamun.

"Kau kenapa Kyuhyun?" Tanya Siwon sambil mengganti pakaian, Kyuhyun menjerit melihat Siwon memakai celana dalam. "Kyaaa! Milikmu besar sekali...!" Jerit Kyuhyun menutupi matanya, Siwon sadar lalu tanpa rasa malu dia memakai celananya. _"Pantas saja dia tidak punya rasa malu, dasar gay!" Omel Kyuhyun dalam hati._

"Siwon aku mau kau membelikanku makanan, nanti malam tetangga baru kita akan makan malam di rumah ini. Aku tidak mau kita malu karena tidak mempunyai makanan."

"Pesan saja apapun yang kau mau, nanti aku bayar."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, dia langsung turun ke bawah lalu memesan makanan yang enak dan mahal. "Aku Cho Kyuhyun, tidak mungkin membuat diriku malu di depan tetangga baru. Sekarang semuanya selesai, tinggal mandi."

"Kyuhyun Eonnie!" Panggil seseorang, Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu langsung melihat di luar. Taemin dan Minho berdiri di depan pagar rumah Kyuhyun, "Ada apa Taemin-ah?" Tanya Kyuhyun mendekati pagar.

"Maaf Eonnie, boss Minho mengundang kami makan malam bersama. Aku dan suamiku tidak bisa makan di rumah Eonnie, kita bisa makan malam lain waktu." Taemin meminta maaf, "Oh tidak apa-apa, kalian pergi saja. Kita bisa makan bersama nanti."

"Maaf ya Noona, ini sangat mendadak. Kami pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa." Minho dan Taemin meninggalkan rumah, Kyuhyun memandang mobil mereka dengan kesal. "Gagal semua! Aku sudah memesan banyak makanan." Gerutu Kyuhyun lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Siwon terlihat membawa cangkir kopi lalu duduk di sofa depan televisi. "Menyebalkan, kita tidak jadi makan bersama padahal aku sudah memesan banyak makanan." Omel Kyuhyun sambil berjalan melewati Siwon, Siwon kembali menggelengkan kepala. _"Kapan dia berhenti mengomel?"_

Kyuhyun mundur lagi, "Aku bilang kita tidak jadi makan bersama Siwon." Kesal Kyuhyun karena Siwon hanya diam. "Kita undang saja Yuri, dia itu dokter kandungan. Kau bisa mengobrol banyak dengannya." Ucap Siwon santai. "Mwo? Wanita tadi sore?" Pekik Kyuhyun. Siwon memutar mata, "Berhenti berteriak Cho Kyuhyun."

"Sebenarnya dia siapa? Kau terlihat dekat sekali dengannya."

"Dia teman lamaku, kami pernah bertetangga. Kami juga kuliah kedokteran di Universitas yang sama, dia pindah ke Haiti untuk misi kemanusiaan 3 tahun lalu dan baru kembali."

Kyuhyun mengomel lagi dalam hati, _"Ternyata sama-sama dokter, pantas!"_

"Oh begitu, terserah kau saja. Aku mandi dulu." Ucap Kyuhyun pura-pura tidak peduli lalu naik ke lantai atas, Siwon hanya mengangkat bahu lalu menghubungi Yuri.

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 **20.00 PM**

Yuri sudah datang dan mereka memulai makan malam. Siwon dan Yuri terus mengobrol, membicarakan hal yang tidak Kyuhyun tahu. Jelas saja dia tidak tahu karena Kyuhyun baru mengenal Siwon dua bulan yang lalu. Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil mendengarkan.

"Kau ingat, saat kita masih kecil kita pernah tertabrak sepeda motor. Saat itu kita yang salah karena menyebrang sembarangan." Ucap Yuri sambil menahan tawa, Siwon terlihat mengingat kejadian itu. "Akhirnya kita dilarikan ke rumah sakit, walaupun kita terluka, kita tetap dimarahi. Sejak saat itu kita bertekat untuk menjadi dokter, tidak sangka ucapan kita menjadi kenyataan." Ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun merasa seperti patung, bahkan dia jadi tidak memiliki nafsu makan lagi. "Ah, perutku sakit sekali, keram~" Eluh Kyuhyun memegangi perut bagian bawahnya. Siwon langsung panik, "Kyu, kau kenapa?" Siwon langsung mendekati Kyuhyun, "Sakit Siwon, perutku keram." Kyuhyun masih meringis. "Yuri, bisa kau bantu dia?" Pinta Siwon, Kyuhyun melotot pada Siwon, "Dia dokter kandungan, Kyuhyun."

Yuri memeriksa Kyuhyun yang sudah berbaring di kamar. Dia memeriksa denyut nadi Kyuhyun lalu mengecek suhu tubuhnya, "Kyuhyun baik-baik saja, dia hanya kelelahan." Ucap Yuri membuat Siwon lega.

"Kau memeriksaku tanpa alat, apa aku bisa mempercayaimu? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada bayiku?"

"Kyuhyun, kendalikan dirimu. Yuri ini dokter yang berpengalaman."

"Ini memang hal yang biasa terjadi di awal kehamilan Kyuhyun. Perut terasa sakit seperti akan datang bulan disebabkan oleh karena rahim yang terus membesar. Jika rasa sakit itu hilang dalam 5 menit itu tandanya tidak berbahaya."

"Kau dengar kan Kyu, aku juga pernah membaca soal itu. Yuri terima kasih, bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang." Tawar Siwon, Kyuhyun melotot mendengarnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau pergi saat istrimu sedang sakit Choi Siwon." Ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

"Kyuhyun benar, sebaiknya kau temani istrimu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, oh ya besok aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada orang itu. Selain membantu kau juga bisa mendapatkan uang, kalau begitu aku permisi. Semoga kau baik-baik saja Kyuhyun, sampai jumpa."

"Terima kasih banyak, Yul."

Setelah Yuri pergi Kyuhyun kembali bertanya, "Apa maksud ucapan Yuri? Dia akan memperkenalkanmu pada siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun curiga, "Temannya, dia orang Jerman. Karena bahasa inggrisku lebih baik dari Yuri, aku yang akan mengajarkan orang itu belajar bahasa Korea. Dia juga tinggal di perumahan ini, 7 blok dari rumah kita."

"Apa dia wanita?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Iya dia seorang wanita muda." Jawab Siwon lalu dia ikut berbaring, Kyuhyun merasa aneh. _"Siwon, kau bilang kau gay tapi semua temanmu itu wanita. Bahkan semua wanita sepertinya menyukainya. Aku akan mengikuti kalian besok!"_ Pikir Kyuhyun curiga.

" _Aku akan mencoba menggodanya."_

Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon, dengan sengaja dia memeluk Siwon dari samping. Siwon terkejut dengan dengan sikap Kyuhyun, "Kau kenapa Kyuhyun?" Tanya Siwon curiga. Kyuhyun tidak peduli, dia meletakan tangan kirinya di dada Siwon. "Apa dadamu berbulu?" Tanya Kyuhyun semakin membuat Siwon takut.

"Ti-tidak." Jawab Siwon gugup, Kyuhyun dengan santai memasukan tangannya ke dalam kaos Siwon, "Wow! Kau benar-benar athletis." Kagum Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun, kau kenapa?" Siwon memeriksa kening Kyuhyun untuk memastikan, "Tidak panas."

"Siwon~ aku ingin melakukannya." Kyuhyun membuka kaosnya, menyisakan tubuh atasnya yang hanya menggunakan bra hitam. Selanjutnya dia juga melepas celana pendeknya, Siwon terkejut bukan main lalu meloncat dari tempat tidur. "Apa kau sudah gila!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Ternyata benar, kau takut padaku. Atau kau memang tidak terangsang oleh tubuh wanita? Aku lihat teman-temanmu kebanyakan wanita, kenapa kau tidak mulai memakai _bedak_ dan _wig_ juga?"

Siwon sadar, Kyuhyun ingin mengetesnya. Siwon dengan cepat melepas kaos V neck-nya lalu melepas juga celana trainingnya. "Memangnya aku takut padamu, akan kutunjukan hal luar biasa padamu."

Kyuhyun menelan saliva lalu berteriak, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan!"

Teriakan Kyuhyun sampai keluar, Minho dan Taemin yang baru pulang saja mendengar. "Sayang, Kyuhyun Noona mau diapakan ya oleh suaminya?" Tanya Minho horor, "Mungkin mereka akan melakukan this and that, aku juga mau sayang~" Taemin dengan manja bergelayut di lengan kekar Minho, "Dengan senang hati sayang~" Minho langsung menggendong Taemin masuk ke dalam rumah mereka lalu mengunci pintu.

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 **TBC.**

 **Part depan apakah** _ **Not Child**_ **? Apa Kyuhyun benar-benar akan mengikuti Siwon saat Siwon bertemu dengan si bule?**

 **Thanks for reading, review, follow dan favorite. See you in next chapter...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Unexpected.**

 **Cross Gender, Friendship, Romance.**

 **Rate M (NC 21+)**

 **Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun.**

 **One night that changes everything, merubah kehidupan Siwon, dokter kecantikan dengan Kyuhyun, mahasiswi yang susah diatur.**

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 **Author's Pov**

"Siwon~ aku ingin melakukannya." Kyuhyun membuka kaosnya, menyisakan tubuh atasnya yang hanya menggunakan bra hitam. Selanjutnya dia juga melepas celana pendeknya, Siwon terkejut bukan main lalu meloncat dari tempat tidur. "Apa kau sudah _gila_!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Ternyata benar, kau takut padaku. Atau kau memang tidak terangsang oleh tubuh wanita? Aku lihat teman-temanmu kebanyakan wanita, kenapa kau tidak mulai memakai _bedak_ dan _wig_ juga?"

Siwon sadar, Kyuhyun ingin mengetesnya. Siwon dengan cepat melepas kaos _V_ neck-nya lalu melepas juga celana trainingnya. "Memangnya aku takut padamu, akan kutunjukan hal luar biasa padamu."

Kyuhyun menelan saliva lalu berteriak, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan!"

"Kau yang memaksaku, Kyuhyun." Siwon menyeringai dengan suara _husky_ yang membuat Kyuhyun menelan saliva. "Me-memangnya aku takut?" Tantang Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum lalu mendekati tempat tidur. Dia duduk di tempat tidur dengan menatap Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun merasa _tentantang_ jika Siwon memberikan tatapan tajam itu. Kyuhyun mendorong Siwon agar pria itu terlentang diatas tempat tidur, Kyuhyun menaiki tubuh Siwon dan duduk diatas perut _sixpack_ suaminya.

" _Kiss me!_ " perintah Kyuhyun. Siwon langsung bangun dan menciumnya, tubuh Kyuhyun mundur sedikit membuat dirinya yang hanya memakai celana dalam merasakan jika miliknya menggesek sabuk Siwon, "Ouuwwhh." desisnya.

Siwon menyibukan dirinya menghisap bibir bawah Kyuhyun bergantian dengan bibir atasnya. Siwon mengambil posisi duduk dengan memegangi pinggang Kyuhyun, menikmati setiap inci bibir manis Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mencengkram bahu Siwon merasakan sensasi luar biasa. Ciuman Siwon turun ke leher jenjang Kyuhyun, menghisapnya dengan memberikan gigitan kecil sampai kuping Kyuhyun ia kulum dan permainkan, "Ahhh... Siwon~"

Siwon tidur terlentang kembali, tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit naik kembali menduduki perut sixpack Siwon. Bibirnya basah dengan saliva yang sedikit tercecer di sekitar mulutnya. Pemandangan yang sungguh membuat Siwon tergoda, perlahan tangan Siwon melepaskan pengait _bra_ Kyuhyun lalu dengan lembut ia menaikan cupnya, sedikit merabanya "Ahhhh... Siwon~" desah Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Siwon menyeringai melihat sisi _liar_ Kyuhyun. Tangan Siwon membelai perut Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat rata. Siwon mengangkat butt Kyuhyun membuat tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit naik di atas perut Siwon. Siwon mengelus bagian belakang Kyuhyun lalu meminta Kyuhyun untuk melepas pantiesnya. "Buka saja." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Siwon hanya menyeringai, Kyuhyun gemas lalu melepas semua yang masih tersisa sampai dia _full naked_. "Kau mau mencoba gaya _69_?" Tanya Kyuhyun nakal. Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak boleh, kau sedang hamil Kyuhyun." Tolak Siwon. Kyuhyun menatapnya aneh, "Lalu?"

"Majulah, duduk tepat di bawah dadaku." Pinta Siwon. Kyuhyun menatapnya tidak yakin, "Itu pasti menyakitkan, nanti dadamu sakit Siwon." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu jangan duduk, berpegangan pada matras tapi aku ingin _menikmatimu_ sambil berbaring." Ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun menurut begitu saja, ia melebarkan kakinya, meletakan kanan dan kiri kakinya di sampaing lengan Siwon lalu merendahkan tubuhnya membuat miliknya tepat di depan wajah Siwon. "Jangan lama, aku pegal." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Tanpa buang waktu Siwon langsung menjulurkan lidahnya menyentuh milik Kyuhyun. Memainkan lidahnya di lipatan itu, Kyuhyun mendesah sambil memejamkan mata. Sesekali dia tidak tahan dan menduduki dada Siwon, kemudian kembali menaikan pantatnya, "Owwh~"

Siwon menggigit pelan milik Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun bergetar dan merasa lemas, dia akhirnya duduk diatas dada Siwon. Siwon dengan cepat memasukan lidahnya dan menghisap penuh seluruh cairan yang dikeluarkan oleh Kyuhyun, "Ukh, Siwon~" Desah Kyuhyun panjang. Dia terengah-engah dan langsung terduduk pasrah di sebelah Siwon.

"Dadamu terasa sakit atau tidak?" Tanya Siwon menunjuk kedua dada Kyuhyun.

"Cukup tidak nyaman, terasa penuh dan sedikit sakit." Jawab Kyuhyun mengatakan semua yang dirasakannya.

"Itu hal yang wajar, penyebab utama perubahan fisik pada payudara adalah hormone _estrogen_ dan hormone _progesteron_ yang meningkat secara signifikan. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyentuhnya."

"Benarkah? Dokter kecantikan ternyata tahu itu juga." Kyuhyun tersenyum sedikit mengejek, Siwon hanya terkekeh lalu bangun untuk melepaskan celananya. Miliknya sudah bangun sepenuhnya, Siwon mengoleskan cairan khusus dimiliknya yang gagah. Kyuhyun menelan saliva melihat itu, benar-benar besar dan basah sempurna.

 **Kyuhyun's Pov**

Siwon menggesekkan ereksinya di sepanjang pahaku. Dia mengerang karena perlakuannya sendiri, melihatnya begitu bergairah terhadapku membuat libidoku naik dengan cepat. Aku membutuhkan hujamannya yang keras dari batang miliknya. Siwon mengerti, dia menggesekkan kepala penisnya yang berbentuk seperti jamur disepanjang vaginaku. Dia menggerang nikmat merasakan kelembaban di sepanjang jalan masukku.

Pinggulku bergoyang mengikuti gesekannya. Aku menggigit bibirku menahan desahan saat membayangkan nikmat yang kudapatkan jika batang itu memenuhi dinding vaginaku. Siwon merebahkan tubuhku dan melebarkan pahaku. Penisnya berada di antara pahaku, di depan vaginaku yang berkedut-kedut. Tangannya mengocok penisnya cepat, berusaha membuatnya lebih tegang lagi. Aku siap. Aku siap untuk mendapatkan hujamannya.

Siwon langsung menghujam dengan cepat dan keras. Aku berteriak kecil dan dia menggerang nikmat. Aku merasa panas dan perih di sepanjang dinding vaginaku. Tanganku menjambak rambutnya kencang, mencoba membuatnya tahu bahwa aku sedikit kesakitan. Siwon menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan. Dia pasti benar-benar mendapatkan kenikmatan karena aku melihatnya memejamkan mata dan mengerutkan alisnya. Aku masih merasa perih akibat gerakannya, tapi entah ditusukan keberapa aku mulai mendesah memanggil namanya.

Rasanya benar-benar nikmat. Kami berdua seperti terhempas ke dalam surga dunia yang kami ciptakan sendiri. Siwon mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Penisnya keluar masuk dengan teratur. "Siwonnn… Oh Tuhan… lebih cepat sayang … Jangan berhenti … oh… ya… seperti itu … Oh… Tuhaaaan…"

Tubuhku tersentak-sentak. Siwon menghentak dengan cepat dan keras. Ujung penisnya menghujam kasar dinding vaginaku. Siwon tidak bersuara, hanya geraman yang terdengar keluar dari mulutnya. Gerakannya semakin cepat dan kasar. Aku merasakan puncak ketegangan di tubuhku. Aku semakin menggeliat merasakan nikmat yang diberikan oleh batang penisnya.

"Oh… oh… akh… Kyuhyuuuun…."

Tangannya meraih klitorisku. Menggeseknya dengan kasar, berusaha membuatku orgasme duluan. Aku melengkungkan punggungku ke belakang. Ya Tuhan…ini benar-benar nikmat. Sampai kemudian aku merasakan kegelapan menelanku sebentar. Vaginaku mencengkeram batang penisnya dengan erat, menyedotnya dengan kencang.

Siwon berteriak pelan merasakan kenikmatan di ujung tubuhnya, berpengaruh pada seluruh tubuhnya. Beberapa tusukan kemudian aku mendengar suaranya yang serak mengerangkan namaku. Aku memeluk erat lehernya yang berkeringat saat dia semakin menghentakku kasar. Kemudian aku merasakan semprotan sperma yang banyak.

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 **Author's Pov**

Kyuhyun terbangun merasakan pundaknya yang dikecupi dengan penuh gairah. Suasana kamar itu gelap karena lampu–lampu sudah dimatikan, hanya cahaya bulan yang menembus kaca jendela. Siwon menciumi Kyuhyun sangat bergairah, jemarinya menggoda Kyuhyun dari dada turun ke kewanitaannya, memarkirkannya disana dengan sangat ahli dan bergelora.

Bibirnya yang panas mencumbu telinga dan leher Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun semakin terjaga dan sadar kalau dia sedang bersama Siwon, "Siwon?" Kyuhyun mengelus punggung Siwon yang sudah mulai menindihnya. Pria itu menempatkan dirinya diantara paha Kyuhyun dan menyentuhkan kejantannya yang sudah sangat keras ke sela paha Kyuhyun.

Dalam penglihatan Kyuhyun yang masih mengantuk, Kyuhyun melihat Siwon tersenyum samar. Tatapan pria itu tajam membuat dirinya ketakutan sekejap, tetapi ditepisnya ketakutan itu. Mungkin kegelapan yang meliputi Siwon membuat lelaki itu tampak menakutkan tapi Kyuhyun yakin kalau Siwon tidak akan menyakitinya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan membuka pahanya untuk Siwon. Siwon tersenyum penuh gairah sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang memejamkan matanya. "Apa kau suka?" Bisik Siwon parau lalu menenggelamkan dirinya ditubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyit melihat perbedaan pada Siwon, pria itu nampak bergairah. Tatapannya seolah akan melahapnya hidup–hidup.

Meskipun kegelapan meliputi sososk pria itu, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan nafsunya yang meluap–luap. Dengan penuh nafsu Siwon memposisiskan dirinya ditengah paha Kyuhyun kemudian meluncurkannya tanpa permisi menyatukan dirinya. Kyuhyun mencengkram pundak Siwon sejenak menahan perasaan tidak nyaman.

Pria itu tidak mau menunggu, ia menggerakan tubuhnya penuh gairah seakan begitu kehausan dan akan mati kalau tidak dipuaskan. Gerakan Siwon sedikit kasar, pria itu mengecupi seluruh wajah Kyuhyun, lalu bibirnya melumat bibir Kyuhyun dengan penuh gairah melahapnya tanpa batas. Bibirnya bergantian melumat bibir Kyuhyun atas dan bawah, menyesapnya, menghisapnya, mengulumnya dan menikmati sesuka hatinya.

Percintaan itu keras dan cepat, Siwon tidak lembut lagi tapi setidaknya dia membawa Kyuhyun ke puncak kenikmatan dengan cepat dan meledak hingga Kyuhyun hampir tak sadarkan diri ketika akhirnya Siwon mencapai puncak kepuasan dan sekali lagi meledakkan dirinya dalam–dalam jauh didalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Nafas mereka terengah – engah dengan keringat yang bercucuran didalam tubuh mereka.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan bertatapan langsung dengan mata hitam Siwon yang tajam. "Aku suka bercinta." Bisik Kyuhyun, Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya lalu mencium kening Kyuhyun, "Aku juga." Balas Siwon. Tangan Kyuhyun menghapus keringat di keningnya, "Sudah lama aku tidak pernah berkeringat seperti ini, bencinta olahraga yang menyenangkan."

"Kita bisa bercinta saat kita mau selama aku hamil, karena spermamu tidak akan membuahiku. Aku suka itu, aku memang orang yang gila kan?"

"Tidak akan Kyuhyun! Kau jangan menggodaku seperti tadi lagi. Kau hamil dan bercinta bukan pilihan yang bagus untukmu."

"Tapi aku menyukainya, Siwon. Kau juga kan?"

"Aku suka tapi aku juga merasa bersalah."

Kyuhyun memutar mata, "Aku tahu kau seorang dokter yang mengerti hal-hal medis. Aku hanya orang biasa yang menikmati apa yang membuatku senang."

"Karena itu, biar aku yang mengatur urusan _intim,_ oke?"

"Terserah kau saja, I don't care!"

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 **Friday, 07.00 AM.**

 **Kyuhyun's Pov**

Pagi ini terasa sangat dingin. Aku bangun dari tidurku saat merasakan rasa dingin menusuk masuk ke dalam pori-pori kulitku. Aku langsung sadar kalau sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin.

"Salju turun di waktu yang tidak tepat, jalan menuju kampus pasti macet. Sial, kenapa aku harus tinggal ditempat sejauh ini." Aku mendengar suara Siwon mengumpat. Aku melirik sisi kiriku, terlihat Siwon yang tengah memandang ke luar jendela.

Melihatnya membuat aku ingat pada kejadian semalam. Aku begitu saja pasrah dan menikmati semua yang dia lakukan, merasakan penis besarnya, ciuman panasnya, dengusan nafasnya di leherku, erang mulutnya yang tidak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata kasar sekalipun dia sedang dilanda kenikmatan. Sial, aku basah saat mengingatnya. Melirik baju yang aku pakai, hanya tanktop dan celana panjang tanpa dalaman membuat aku langsung membungkus tubuhku dengan selimut tebal.

"Karena hujan salju, aku tidak perlu pergi ke kampus. Hmmm, aku sangat gembira." Ucapku dengan sengaja, Siwon membalikan badannya menghadapku. "Kau sudah bangun?" Dia berjalan mendekatiku. Aku merubah posisi dengan duduk menyender di matras tempat tidur, masih membungkus tubuhku. "Aku juga mendengar umpatanmu." Ucapku menyeringai.

Siwon mengecek keningku, "Ganti pakaian dengan yang hangat, flu tidak baik untukmu. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan." Perintah Siwon lalu turun ke lantai bawah. Aku hanya memutar mata, "Sok perhatian!" Dengusku. Tapi aku mengikuti kata-katanya, cuaca memang dingin dan aku tidak ingin sakit.

Aku memilih bra yang nyaman, aku baru membelinya tiga hari yang lalu. Ukurannya satu angka lebih besar dari yang biasa aku pakai, entahlah dadaku membesar. Celana training dengan sweater tebal, tidak lupa aku memakai sandal berbulu. Sebelum turun aku melihat ke jendela, "Salju benar-benar turun." Aku menggelengkan kepala saat ingat akan masa kecilku saat musim salju, tidak menyenangkan dan kenangan itu ingin aku hilangkan dari otakku.

Dapur minimalis, tidak banyak peralatan masak disini. Aku sendiri heran kenapa pelayan yang Siwon katakan itu belum juga datang, apa dia tidak mau bekerja denganku? Jangan-jangan dia seperti adik Siwon yang membenci orang asing. Kepalaku pusing jika ingat pada adik Siwon yang menyebalkan, jika aku bertemu dengannya... Aku akan memberinya pelajaran.

"Duduklah, aku membuat pancake." Siwon menunjuk kursi di depan meja makan yang begitu dekat dengan dapur. Untunglah ada lubang khusus untuk mengalirkan udara dari dapur keluar, kalau tidak masakan akan terperangkap di dapur dan menyebar kemana-mana.

"Pancake lagi? Apa hanya itu yang bisa kau masak?" Aku menatap Siwon, sedikit mengejeknya. Tapi dokter menyebalkan itu hanya asyik menuang madu di atas pancake buatannya, "Kau pilih tidak sarapan atau memakan pancake yang lezat?" Bertanya sambil meletakan dua piring pancake.

"Itu kewajibanmu memberi makan anakmu, Siwon. Aku ngidam ingin minum wine." Aku menjauhkan piring pancake lalu melipat tangan di dada. Siwon terlihat menarik nafas sebelum meminum kopinya, "Kenapa kau itu sulit dimengerti Cho Kyuhyun."

"Kalau begitu, tidak perlu mencoba mengerti aku. Inilah aku, aku memang seperti ini. Sifat menyebalkanku memang sudah ada sejak lahir."

"Apa ada faktor yang membuatmu jadi begini?"

Aku diam mendengar pertanyaan itu. Faktor penyebab? Segala sesuatu yang terjadi pasti ada penyebabnya, termasuk soal sifatku. Aku mengakui jika aku memang bersifat buruk. Mudah meluap-luap, suka bertindak seenaknya, berkata kasar, dan banyak sifat buruk lainnya.

"Apa kau tahu, aku adalah anak korban perceraian." Jawabku, jujur.

Mulut Siwon terlihat sedikit terbuka, "Kyuhyun, kita baru saling kenal. Banyak yang aku tidak mengerti darimu, maaf jika aku lancang bertanya tapi aku ingin tahu soal keluargamu."

"Aku akan memberitahumu, semua orang sudah tahu kehidupanku. Mungkin di luar aku terlihat seperti princess, tapi sebenarnya aku hanya anak yang malang. Orangtuaku bercerai dan kakakku meninggalkanku."

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _Hari natal yang seharusnya penuh dengan kebahagiaan dan suka cita pun tinggal angan-angan. Tidak pernah sekali saja mereka hidup rukun, bukan meributkan hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu diributkan. Rumah mewah yang dihiasi pernak-pernik natal itu hanya simbol jika mereka merayakan hari raya._

" _Stop, kau jangan membahas soal perselingkuhanku. Kau pikir sendiri, sebagai Ayah apa kau pernah memberikan kado natal sesuai dengan keinginan mereka? Hah, dasar tidak bisa instropeksi diri."_

" _Hey, jaga lisanmu! Aku sibuk bekerja untuk mereka. Aku memberikan apa yang mereka butuhkan. Kau sebagai Ibu, bagaimana bisa putrimu saja kau tidak bisa urus!"_

" _Garis bawahi soal kata_ _mengurus_ _, tugas mendidik dan mengurus anak adalah tugas bersama."_

 _Keduanya kembali larut dalam pertengkaran. Kedua anaknya hanya berekspresi biasa karena sudah paham dengan tabiat orang tuanya. Ini tahun kedua mereka merayakan natal saat orang tuanya sudah bercerai._

" _Aku dengar kau di Do lagi Kyu?" Tanya kakak laki-lakinya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas pendek, "Yah, seperti yang kau dengar." Balasnya santai._

 _Pria yang lebih tua 5 tahun itu sudah paham dengan kebiasaan adiknya. Keduanya sama-sama tidak menginginkan keluarga yang seperti itu. Yang mereka inginkan adalah keluarga normal seperti keluarga lainnya, namun apa boleh buat orang tuanya sudah merasa tidak cocok lalu berpisah. Keduanya lambat laun kehilangan semangat hidup. Bahkan adik perempuannya dipaksa keluar kampus akibat absen yang banyak dan sering pergi ke klub malam._

" _Sudahlah, aku mau pergi." Kyuhyun beranjak keluar dari rumahnya. Kakak Kyuhyun hanya mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu berjalan mendekati orang tuanya, dia memarahi mereka dan mengatakan apa yang dibencinya._

 _Kyuhyun pergi ke bar malam, pikirannya sedang kacau. Hanya ada satu bar yang buka dihari natal, yaitu bar langganannya. Disana dia biasa minum sepuasnya dan mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya sambil mabuk. "Dasar! Mereka tidak pernah dewasa, aku benci melihatnya!" Kyuhyun kembali meneguk segelas beer. Kadang-kadang juga dia merokok sambil menikmati alkohol._

 _Dentuman musik keras seakan lebih baik dari pada dia mendengarkan pertengkaran orang tuanya. Kyuhyun bangun dan berjalan menuju stage, dia menggerakan badannya mengikuti alunan musik. "Dia selalu datang saat natal." Batin seorang penyanyi dan pemain musik di bar itu._

 _Setelah musik berhenti, Kyuhyun kembali duduk dan memesan minuman lagi. Sambil meneguk minumannya, rokok seakan tidak pernah padam di tangannya. Banyak pria yang mendekatinya dengan tawaran-tawaran agar Kyuhyun mau bermalam dengan mereka._

" _Ya! Pergi kau dari sini." Usir Kyuhyun sambil sempoyongan. Dua orang pemuda itu saling berpandangan lalu pemuda yang satu memegangi Kyuhyun, "Cepat Hyung, kau habisi saja wanita cantik ini disini." Ucap pria yang lebih muda. Pria yang lebih tua bersiap untuk mencium Kyuhyun, bibirnya sudah menempel di bibir merah Kyuhyun yang terus menggelengkan kepala tidak mau. "Brengsek! Jangan.. Ngghhh... Sshiittt..."_

" _Ya!" Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda datang dan menarik pria yang tadi mencium paksa Kyuhyun, ditariknya pria itu dan dihajarnya. Pemuda yang memegangi Kyuhyun pun ikut berkelahi, ketiganya berkelahi di luar bar. Kyuhyun menangis karena orang itu sudah merenggut ciuman pertamanya. Harga dirinya terasa sudah di dalam tingkat terendah, masih menangis Kyuhyun bangun berniat pergi._

 _Pemuda yang tadi menolongnya mendekati Kyuhyun, "Kau tidak apa-apa Nona?" Tanya pemuda itu. "Terima kasih, hmmm..." Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui nama pria itu. Pria itu menjabat tangan Kyuhyun, "Kim Yesung. Aku penyanyi di bar ini." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri._

 _Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "Terima kasih Yesung-sshi." Balas Kyuhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan bar tanpa memperkenalkan diri. Setelah dari bar, dia tidak pernah kembali ke rumahnya. Dia pasti datang ke rumah sahabatnya dan bermalam disana. Semua sahabatnya sudah mengerti dan paham dengan apa yang Kyuhyun alami, mereka dengan senang hati menerima Kyuhyun dan membiarkannya tinggal disana._

 _ **Flashback End.**_

Siwon mendengarkan dengan serius semua ceritaku, masa laluku memang menyedihkan untuk diingat. "Itu ceritaku dua tahun lalu, setelah kejadian itu tahun berikutnya sampai sekarang kami tidak pernah merayakan natal bersama lagi." Ucapku sambil tersenyum dan mulai memakan sarapan _(terpaksa karena aku lapar)_.

"Aku bisa mengerti Kyuhyun. Itukah alasannya kenapa saat pernikahan, tidak ada yang mendampingimu?"

"Iya, mereka mungkin hanya menganggap itu sebagai lelucon. Anak yang suka membuat masalah tiba-tiba meminta ijin untuk menikah, hahaha mereka pasti tertawa mendengarnya." Aku tertawa tapi Siwon menatapku dengan mata yang terlihat mengasihaniku.

"Jangan pernah menatapku dengan mata itu Siwon! Sudah cukup masa-masa dikasihani berlalu sudah lama, sekarang aku bukan orang yang memerlukan belas kasihan lagi. Aku sudah bisa mengurus hidupku, bukan lagi anak yang akan menangis seperti dulu. Itu benar-benar sudah berlalu."

"Melihat kejadian dan pengalamanmu di masa lalu, apa kau masih berpikir untuk berpisah denganku? Apa kau tidak takut, anak kita akan mengalami hal seperti itu?"

Siwon! Ini yang aku takutkan. Aku tidak pernah membahas soal keluargaku karena takut kau bertanya soal hal ini. Anak kita, bayiku sayang. Dia hidupku, nyawaku walaupun aku belum bisa menerimanya 100% tapi aku mulai menyayanginya. Tapi kita berbeda, orangtuaku pernah saling mencintai dan akhirnya mereka saling menyakiti. Sedangkan kita, menikah karena kesalahan dan kita tidak saling mencintai.

"Apa yang akan terjadi pada kita? Kita tidak saling mencintai, jika kita berpisah dari awal... Tidak akan menyakiti siapapun. Saat anak kita mulai bisa mengenali orangtuanya, dia akan mengenal kita sebagai ayah dan ibu yang sudah berpisah." Aku berkata dengan jelas, mengatakan apa yang ada dipikiranku.

"Oh Kyuhyun, itu tidak sesimple seperti yang kau katakan. Anak, anak yang baru lahir pun sudah bisa mengenali orangtuanya. Kita hanya akan memberikan ketidakadilan padanya, aku tidak sanggup melakukan itu."

"Lalu kau mau bersikap seperti apa? Seperti yang orangtuaku lakukan? Berpura-pura harmonis tapi pada akhirnya mereka berpisah dan menyakitiku. Aku benci mereka, benci pada Yunho dan Jaejoong."

Siwon membuka lagi mulutnya tapi ponselnya terlebih dulu berdering. Siwon melihat ponselnya lalu menjawab panggilan yang masuk, "Oh Yuri-ah, ada apa?"

Jadi dokter _sok tahu_ itu yang menelpon, aku meminum susuku lalu pergi dari meja makan. Siwon terlihat menatapku tapi aku tidak peduli dan terus berjalan menuju kamar. Cuaca dingin begini lebih baik aku tidur lagi.

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 **Author's Pov-**

Membiarkan Siwon yang sedang berbincang dengan temannya, Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar. Dia sedikit emosi karena pembicaraan mereka tadi. Kyuhyun belum siap dan belum memikirkan sampai sejauh itu, tapi Siwon sudah membahasnya. Kyuhyun tahu semuanya bisa berubah entah dia yang menyukai Siwon, Siwon yang menyukainya atau keduanya saling menyukai. Kyuhyun sendiri masih belajar menerima keadaannya yang hamil di usia muda.

"Kenapa kau hadir di waktu yang tidak tepat bayi? Aku masih muda, aku ingin menjadi model. Karenamu, aku harus bersembunyi dari semua orang. Karenamu juga aku harus bertemu dengan Choi Siwon."

"Apa kau tahu, menikah dan mempunyai anak itu bukan impianku. Aku tidak ingin menikah dan tidak ingin merasakan kehamilan yang menyiksa. Apa kau tahu, sekarang perutku terasa tidak enak. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di dalam sana?"

Kyuhyun terus bicara pada perutnya, dia tidak sadar kalau Siwon masuk ke dalam kamar. Siwon duduk disebelah Kyuhyun, menatap lekat wanita itu. "Kyu, aku harus ke rumah sakit. Kau tidak apa-apa dirumah sendiri?" Tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya, "Pergilah, aku tidak apa-apa sendiri." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aku pergi dulu, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku." Pamit Siwon. Kyuhyun menganggukan kembali kepalanya tanpa bicara apa-apa. Siwon berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian, mengganti pakaiannya lalu pergi ke rumah sakit.

 **3 Jam Berlalu.**

Kyuhyun hanya duduk di depan televisi, '"Heenim sedang apa ya?" Kyuhyun menekan nomor ponsel Heenim namun diurungkan saat ingat kalau Heenim bilang akan pergi jalan-jalan dengan Hangeng.

"Eunhyuk?" Lagi-lagi diurungkannya saat ingat jika Eunhyuk punya pekerjaan tambahan disamping kuliah. Saat ingat dengan Ryeowook, dia juga tidak mau mengganggu Ryeowook yang pasti sibuk dengan Cafenya.

"Membosankan! Siwon ke rumah sakit, lalu dia juga sibuk mengajar sedangkan aku... Aish! Aku bosan!" Kyuhyun terus mengomel bosan.

Memang bukan pertama kali dia sendiri dirumah, tapi kali ini dia ingin ada yang menemaninya. Ditambah kondisinya yang serba _tidak enak_ itu membuatnya malas berpergian.

 **Ting! Tung!**

Bel rumahnya berbunyi, Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya walaupun meringis pelan dia terpaksa bangun untuk membuka pintu. Dia berjalan menuju ruang tamu, saat dekat dari pintu dia melihat sosok wanita berdiri dengan membelakangi pintu yang terbuat dari kaca itu. Kyuhyun membuka pintunya, "Nugu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sosok itu membalikan badannya, "Kyunie!" Ucapnya. Mata Kyuhyun melebar melihat orang yang kini berada di depannya. "Eomma!" Ucapnya kaget.

Wanita paruh baya itu langsung memeluknya, "Aku merindukanmu, sayang." Ucap Ibu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih terkejut dengan kedatangan mendadak ibunya. Seingatnya hari itu tidak ada hari special tapi kenapa ibunya datang, bukankah dia bilang dia pergi ke Belanda. Darimana Ibunya tahu rumah baru Kyuhyun? _Membingungkan._

Kyuhyun duduk berhadapan dengan Ibu kandungnya. Ibunya menjadi diam jika anak perempuannya itu menatapnya seperti itu. Kyuhyun mencoba menarik nafasnya sebelum berkata, "Untuk apa Eomma kemari? Sudah bosan tinggal dengan kekasih Eomma?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Eomma menatapnya bersalah, sepertinya terjadi hal yang tidak menyenangkan selama tinggal di Belanda. "Kyunie, kapan kau berkata manis pada ibumu? Apa kau tidak senang jika eomma datang?" Lirih eomma, bukan tidak senang tapi jika datang hanya membuatnya tambah sedih lebih baik tidak usah.

"Baiklah, apa eomma sehat? Eomma bahagia? Eomma..." Ucapan Kyuhyun berhenti saat merasa badannya tidak enak lagi, dia ingat jika dia tidak boleh emosi.

Eomma Kyuhyun pindah menjadi duduk disebelah Kyuhyun, "Ijinkan eomma tinggal dirumah barumu, satu minggu saja. Eomma pergi dari Belanda, eomma tidak tahan tinggal disana." Pintanya membuat Kyuhyun pusing. "Eomma, bagaimana Eomma bisa menemukan rumah baruku?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu dimana Eomma tahu rumah barumu, yang jelas sekarang Eomma sudah ada disini."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lagi, "Lebih baik eomma pindah ke Korea, hentikan apapun yang eomma lakukan disana. Jadilah Eommaku lagi, seperti 5 tahun lalu. Tidak peduli sekarang Eomma dan Appa sudah berpisah, kau tetap eommaku. Lagipula, sudah 1 bulan ini aku menolak uang dari Appa." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Eomma mengelus rambut putrinya, sebenarnya eommanya sangat sayang pada Kyuhyun dan kakaknya tapi terkadang dia bisa menjadi wanita egois jika memiliki ambisi. "Eomma sangat ingin Kyu, tapi di Belanda eomma baru memulai usaha. Hah, lupakan soal pria itu. Sampai kapan pun eomma tidak akan memaafkan perselingkuhan mantan suami eomma. Eomma datang karena eomma tahu jika pria itu tinggal di Perancis."

Kyuhyun sudah mengerti kalaupun bercerai, orang tuanya seakan masih memperhatikan kehidupan masing-masing. Bahkan eommanya tahu jika Appa Kyuhyun punya kekasih, walaupun semenjak bercerai keduanya tidak menikah lagi. "Aku tidak mau memiliki kehidupan seperti kalian. Aku sudah bertekad untuk merubah hidupku, bagiku perpisahan itu menjadi hal yang haram." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Eomma tersenyum mendengarnya. Setidaknya putrinya sudah tidak trauma seperti dulu. Dulu jika dia mendengar eommanya mengucapkan soal ayahnya, dia akan marah-marah dan mengatakan jika dia ingin mati.

"Maafkan kami sayang, 2 minggu lalu eomma menerima email darimu. Haha.. Lelucoan macam apa, kau mengatakan akan menikah. Kau bahkan tidak pernah serius mengencani pria." Ucap Eomma sambil tertawa. Kyuhyun kesal, jadi eommanya itu hanya menganggap itu hanya lelucoan.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Siwon tiba-tiba datang dari arah pintu masuk. Eomma Kyuhyun menatap pria yang tiba-tiba datang itu. "Mereka siapa Kyu?" Tanya Eomma melihat Siwon datang dengan orang lain, Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan wajah suram.

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 **TBC.**

 **Thanks for reading, review, follow and favorite.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Unexpected.**

 **Cross Gender, Friendship, Romance.**

 **Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun.**

 **One night that changes everything, merubah kehidupan Siwon, dokter kecantikan dengan Kyuhyun, mahasiswi yang susah diatur.**

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 **Author's Pov**

''Aku pulang.'' Ucap Siwon tiba-tiba datang dari arah pintu masuk. Eomma Kyuhyun menatap pria yang tiba-tiba datang itu. ''Mereka siapa Kyu?'' Tanya Eomma melihat Siwon datang dengan orang lain, Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan wajah suram. _''Untuk apa dia membawa wanita itu''_

Kyuhyun bangun lalu menarik Siwon menjauh, Eomma hanya menatap keduanya dengan aneh lalu menatap wanita yang datang bersama Siwon. ''Kau siapa? Pacar pria tadi?'' Tanya Eomma pada Yuri, orang yang datang bersama Siwon. Yuri sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya, siapa wanita paruh baya ini?

''Bukan Ahjumma, aku teman sekaligus tetangga Siwon.'' Jawab Yuri. Eomma terlihat tidak begitu peduli dengan jawaban Yuri, Eomma penasaran dengan pria yang Kyuhyun tarik. _''Siwon, pria itu bernama Siwon.''_

Kyuhyun membawa Siwon sampai di dekat ruang makan, ''Apa yang kau lakukan dengan wanita itu? Kenapa kau membawa dia ke rumah ini?'' Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit emosi. ''Tenangkan dirimu, memangnya kenapa jika Yuri bertamu ke rumah. Aku membawanya kesini karena kami tidak bisa ke rumah sakit.'' Jelas Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak percaya, pasti mereka sengaja datang ke rumah untuk membuatnya kesal.

''Aku tidak percaya. Apa kau menyukai wanita itu? Bilang saja, lagipula kau berhak menyukai wanita itu. Aku tidak peduli kau berkencan dengan siapapun tapi jangan berkencan di rumah ini.''

''Cho Kyuhyun, apa yang kau bicarakan? Kenapa sekarang kau membicarakan soal hal seperti itu? Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik soal berkencan setelah apa yang terjadi.''

Kyuhyun memutar mata, dia sama sekai tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Siwon. Jika mereka tidak berkencan kenapa mereka selalu bersama, pria dan wanita bersama itu patut dicurigai. Jaejoong, ibu kandung Kyuhyun tidak sabar menunggu. Dia mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih bicara dengan Siwon, ''Kyuhyun...''

Kyuhyun teringat pada ibunya, dia memang harus memperkenalkan Siwon. Jaejoong sudah berada di dekat WonKyu, Siwon menatap wanita paruh baya yang terlihat awet muda itu. ''Dia siapa Kyu?'' tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun mendekati Ibunya, ''Eomma, kenalkan dia Siwon suamiku.''

''Mwo? Eomma/Suami?'' Siwon dan Jaejoong sama-sama terkejut. Siwon menatap wanita yang Kyuhyun akui sebagai ibunya. _''Astaga itu ibu mertua.''_ Siwon jadi salah tingkah. Dia mulai membungkukan badan, ''Apa kabar Eommanim, aku Choi Siwon.'' Jaejoong memperhatikan Siwon dengan teliti, ''Eomma kira undanganmu waktu itu hanya lelucon, ternyata kau benar-benar menikah dengan pria tampan ini.''

 _''Hah! Tampan? Eomma sudah buta.''_ '

''Choi, sekarang kau usir temanmu itu. Ini masalah keluarga dan oranglain tidak boleh tahu.'' Bisik Kyuhyun pada Siwon. Siwon mengerti, ''Eommanim bagaimana kalau kita bicara di ruang tamu, aku juga akan meminta temanku pulang. Sepertinya urusan keluarga kita lebih penting dibanding urusanku dengan teman.''

''Anak ini juga sangat sopan, tentu saja menantu kita memang harus bicara.'' Jaejoong terlihat sangat menyukai Siwon, Kyuhyun terus saja memutar mata. ''Hah, menyebalkan. Aku pikir mereka tidak akan saling suka.''

Siwon buru-buru ke ruang tamu, berbicara dengan Yuri lalu mengantar Yuri sampai di depan pintu. ''Kita bicara lagi besok, maaf sudah membuang waktumu.''

''Tidak masalah Siwon, bersenang-senanglah dengan mertuamu.''

 **:: Unexpected ::**

''Siapa yang mewakilimu? Apa Pria bodoh itu?'' Tanya Eomma. Kyuhyun memutar matanya, ''Berhenti mengatakan Appa bodoh. Tidak ada yang mewakili, kami hanya menikah di Gereja. Tanpa pesta dan undangan, menyedihkan.'' Jawab Kyuhyun.

''Maafkan saya dan keluarga Eommanim, tapi kami janji akan menggelar pesta jika bayi kami sudah lahir. Percayalah keluargaku menerima dan menyayangi Kyuhyun. Tapi kami takut Kyuhyun lelah jika menggelar pesta.'' Ucapan Siwon membuat Eomma Kyuhyun semakin merasa kepalanya pening. Baru tahu anaknya menikah sekarang anaknya sudah mau punya bayi?

''Jangan katakan kau hamil diluar nikah, Kyuhyun!''

Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya sambil mengelus perutnya, ''Sudah 3 bulan eomma.'' Ucapnya pelan. Eomma Kyuhyun jadi merasa sedih karena anaknya sudah banyak menderita. Eommanya tidak marah hanya saja sebagai ibu dia merasa tidak bisa mengurus putri satu-satunya.

''Astaga, aku rasa aku bisa mati mendadak. Putriku tercinta... Astaga~ Astaga~'' Eomma memegangi dadanya, Siwon langsung berlari mengambil air untuk mertuanya.

''Tenanglah Eommanim, minum dulu.'' ucap Siwon perhatian. Eomma Kyuhyun meminum airnya, ''Astaga Kyu~ Eomma sudah katakan, kalau kau tidak boleh melakukan hal itu. Apa kau masih suka mabuk dan pesta, eoh? Saat Eomma tahu kau kabur dari Perancis, eomma seharusnya langsung kembali ke Korea.''

Kyuhyun jadi menangis mendengarnya, ''Hiks... Maaf eomma.''

Eomma jadi heran, sejak kapan anaknya suka menangis. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan marah dan balik memutar pembicaraan dengan menyalahkan eommanya yang tidak pernah perhatian padanya. Siwon merasa kkhawatir jika Kyuhyun terlalu emosi, ''Kyu, jangan menangis.'' ucap Siwon. Eomma Kyuhyun memperhatikan Siwon, dia begitu baik dan perhatian pada putrinya.

''Baiklah, Siwon aku ingin bertemu dengan keluargamu. Mohon atur pertemuannya.''

 **:: Unexpected ::**

Terdengar keribuatan di depan cafe Ryeowook, petugas keamanan disekitar sana tengah bersitegang dengan Yesung yang tidak mau meninggalkan tempat. Banyak pengunjung yang terganggu karena Yesung menghalangi jalan mereka yang ingin makan di kafe Ryeowook.

''Ada apa ini, kenapa kalian ribut didepan kafeku?'' tanya Ryeowook menghampiri.

''Nona, orang ini tidak pernah mau pergi dari sini. Dia sudah mengganggu keamanan sekitar sini, apa kau mengenalnya? Dia bilang dia mengenalmu.'' ucap petugas itu, Ryeowook membuka topi yang di pakai Yesung.

''Astaga, pria ini lagi!''

''Nona, aku tidak akan menyerah.'' ucap Yesung percaya diri.

''Serahkan dia padaku, sekarang kalian boleh pergi. Terima kasih atas bantuannya,'' ucap Ryeowook meminta petugas pergi. Setelah petugas pergi Ryeowook menatap Yesung, ''Hey, kau yakin ingin bekerja di kafeku?'' tanya Ryeowook.

Dengan semangat Yesung menjawab, ''Tentu saja, aku akan bekerja keras!'' ucapnya. Ryeowook hanya geleng-geleng, apa maksudnya bekerja keras hanya bernyanyi.

''Sebelumnya kau harus ikut denganku, bagaimana?'' pinta Ryeowook, ''Aku siap dibawa kemanapun olehmu Nona.'' jawab Yesung tegas.

Ryeowook masuk kedalam kafenya untuk berganti pakaian. Dia keluar hanya memakai hot pants hitam, kaos dan jaket yang ia pakai hoodienya. Sepatunya pun dia memakai sepatu sneakers dan tas kecil.

''Ayo, ikut denganku!'' ajak Ryeowook menarik tangan Yesung. Yesung yang lebih tinggi pun mengikutinya.

Ryeowook membawa Yesung masuk kedalam salon khusus pria, mendudukan Yesung di salah satu kursi. ''Tolong rapihkan rambutnya dan warnai hitam.'' ucap Ryeowook pada penata rambut. Yesung mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Ryeowook, ''Apa maksudnya?'' tanya Yesung.

''Kau harus merapihkan dulu penampilanmu.'' ucap Ryeowook, kemudian yeoja itu memilih menunggu di sofa sambil membaca majalah.  
Rambut Yesung mulai dipotong dengan ditangani oleh hair stylist yang berpengalaman. Rambut gondrongnya di pangkas sampai pendek. Lalu diwarnai dengan warna hitam berkilau, merapihkan juga poninya yang selama ini menutupi matanya. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum melihat itu, ''Dia jauh lebih baik begitu.'' pikirnya.

Setelah selesai dengan rambut, Ryeowook mengajak Yesung masuk ke toko musik. Mencari beberapa CD musik yang ingin Ryeowook dengar saat Yesung bernyanyi di kafenya. ''Ingat, jangan menyanyikan lagu galau seperti itu saja. Kau harus mencoba genre baru.'' ucapnya sambil sibuk mencari CD. Yesung hanya mengikutinya saja, banyak pasang mata yang terpesona dengan penampilan Yesung yang sekarang. Sangat terlihat fresh dan tampan, ''Lihat, orang-orang seakan melihat dirimu yang baru. Tidak ada lagi pengamen jalanan yang kumel.'' goda Ryeowook membuat Yesung tersenyum. ''Aku harus membayar berapa untuk ini?'' tanya Yesung. Ryeowook berpikir, ''Aku akan memotong gajimu setiap bulan.'' jawabnya lalu tersenyum.

Saat pulang, mereka naik bus. Saat duduk bersebelahan Ryeowook menempelkan sebelah headset di telinga Yesung, ''Bernyanyilah dengan seluruh hatimu.'' ucap Ryeowook. Yesung tersenyum lalu dengan senang hati mendengarkan lagu yang keluar dari headset yang dibagi dengan Ryeowook.

 **:: Unexpected ::**

Hari pertama Eunhyuk bekerja, dia nampak senang dengan pekerjaannya. Kerja part time sebagai pelatih renang, mungkin terdengar lucu tapi tidak karena Eunhyuk memang menyukai renang. Sejak masih sekolah dia akan banyak menghabiskan waktunya di ekskul renang dibanding waktu belajarnya. Saat nilainya anjlok maka dia akan meminta Kyuhyun mengajarinya, dulu Kyuhyun sangat pintar saat sekolah sebelum nilainya anjlok daat dibangku kuliah.

Siapa yang tidak kenal Kyuhyun? Dia bisa memarahi siapa saja yang susah diajari. Bahkan Heenim yang lebih tua saja akan kena marah olehnya. Bicara soal Heenim, sepertinya dia sedang asyik berkencan dengan suaminya.

''Astaga kenapa yang masuk kelasku semuanya pria?'' Eunhyuk berkata sambil menatap murid-murid yang datang itu kebanyakan pria. Eunhyuk memakai kaca mata renangnya dan dengan professional siap untuk mengajar.

''Terima kasih sudah mengambil kursus di kelasku, untuk pemanasan bagaimana kalau kalian lari mengelilingi kolam renang sebanyak 3 putaran.'' ucap Eunhyuk.

''Iya, guru cantik dan sexy!'' jawab muridnya sambil saling senggol lalu mengikuti instruksi Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menyadari jika baju renangnya memang sexy, ''Astaga, bisa gila aku!''

Eunhyuk memilih duduk untuk melihat muridnya melakukan pemanasan, sesekali meminum jus jeruknya untuk menghilangkan perasaan tidak enaknya.

''Apa aku terlambat, seonsaengnim.'' ucap seseorang, Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya, ''Kau!'' Keduanya saling berpandangan kaget, ''Wanita brutal, kau kursus disini juga?'' tanya pria itu. Eunhyuk memutar matanya, ''Tidak! Aku instrukturnya.'' jawab Eunhyuk bangga.

''Mwo!'' teriak orang itu.

''Cepat Lee Donghae kau ikut melakukan pemanasan disana! Tidak ada dispensasi untuk artis sekalipun!'' ucap Eunhyuk tegas. Donghae menatapnya khawatir, bagaimana bisa cewek brutal mengajarinya renang?

''Aish, jinjja!'' Donghae menurut juga mengikuti perintah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar, ''Sejak dulu kau memang tidak pernah bisa renang, dasar bodoh!'' ucapnya bersmirk ria.

Manajer Donghae datang dengan membawa tas Donghae, ''Kau pelatih renang? Aku menitipkan Donghae padamu. Sebentar lagi dia akan bermain drama baru dan diwajibkan bisa renang. Aku mohon bantuannya.'' ucap Manajer itu. Eunhyuk semakin tersenyum lebar, ''Tentu saja, serahkan dia padaku.'' jawabnya.

Senyum evil tercetak diwajahnya, ''Rasakan pembalasanku, Lee Donghae Pabbo!''

 **:: Unexpected ::**

Siwon dan Kyuhyun tengah menikmati masakan Jaejoong, ibu kandung Kyuhyun itu memasakan makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun. Saat sedang makan, bel rumah berbunyi. ''Biar aku yang membuka pintu.'' ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun dan Eommanya melanjutkan makan mereka.

Siwon berjalan menuju pintu depan untuk membuka pintu, Kyuhyun kembali menerima suapan dari Eommanya. Dia begitu tidak mengerti kenapa begitu mudah memaafkan eomma yang selama ini mengecewakannya. Tidak ada perasaan untuk marah seperti sebelumnya, biasanya Kyuhyun akan memilih untuk pergi dari rumah menghindari ibunya itu.

''Kyu, apa benar Siwon itu hebat? Eomma rasa dia sedikit dingin.'' ucap Eomma. Kyuhyun berhenti mengunyah, ''Dia memang begitu, sedikit berlebihan sebenarnya.'' jawab Kyuhyun. Eomma jadi merinding mendengar kata berlebihan, pasalnya mantan suami atau ayah Kyuhyun juga tipe pria berlebihan dalam segala hal.

''Berlebihan bagaimana?''

'' _Mr. Perfect, Ice Man, Protective and Pervert._ '' ucap Kyuhyun santai, Eomma geleng-geleng mendengar sifat dari menantunya itu. ''Astaga kenapa mirip dengan musang hidup,'' ucap Eomma membuat Kyuhyun jengah dengan panggilan eomma untuk appanya.

Siwon membuka pintu, terlihat seorang pria paruh baya tampan berdiri di depannya. Keduanya berpadangan tidak kenal satu sama lain, pria paruh baya itu memperhatikan sekitar rumah lalu membandingkannya dengan alamat di kartu nama.

''Kau siapa anak muda?'' tanya pria paruh baya itu. Siwon mengernyitkan alisnya, seharusnya dia yang bertanya seperti itu.

''Anda siapa Ahjusshi?'' tanya Siwon ramah. Pria itu masuk begitu saja kedalam rumah sambil berteriak, ''Shiksin~ Shiksin~'' ucapnya berteriak. Siwon kesal juga dengan sifat tidak sopan pria itu, ''Ahjushhi jika anda salah rumah, mohon keluar dari rumah ini.'' ucap Siwon berusaha mengusir pria itu. Pria itu tentu saja tidak terima diusir dari rumah itu, ''Siapa kau beraninya mengusirku dari rumah putriku sendiri.'' ucapnya tidak terima.

Siwon terkejut mendengar, _'putriku'_. Apa itu artinya pria ini adalah ayah Kyuhyun yang tidak lain adalah mertuanya sendiri. Ah... Bodohnya Siwon jika memang dia ayah Kyuhyun, dia sudah bertindak tidak sopan.

''Jeongsonghamida Aboji, kenalkan saya Choi Siwon.'' ucap Siwon memperkenalkan diri.

''Mwo? Aboji?'' pria itu nampak sama kagetnya.

''Anda mencari Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun istriku?'' tanya Siwon.

''Mwo? Jadi benar Kyuhyun menikah!'' shock pria itu. Tidak lama dia langsung mencari keberadaan anaknya, ''Kyuhyun! Shikshin!'' panggilnya. Siwon mengikuti pria yang ternyata ayah Kyuhyun itu.

''Apakah eomma mendengar? Sepertinya Appa datang.'' ucap Kyuhyun yang baru selesai makan. Eomma tidak mendengar suara dari mantan suaminya itu, ''Tidak mungkin, sudah kau lebih baik istirahat. Bagaimana apa cucu eomma sudah kenyang?'' tanya Eomma. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk saja, hatinya berkata jika itu benar suara Ayahnya.

''Kyuhyun!''

Kyuhyun menoleh dan benar saja ayahnya yang tadi memanggilnya, Kyuhyun terkejut begitupun dengan eommanya. ''Yunho.'' ucap Eomma pelan.

''Siapa pria ini? Kenapa dia ada dirumah ini? Astaga, ternyata wanita ini juga ada disini rupanya.'' ucap Appa menunjuk Siwon dan Eomma bergantian. Eomma tidak terima ditunjuk-tunjuk seperti itu lantas berjalan mendekati tempat berdiri mantan suaminya, ''Hey musang! Untuk apa kau kemari, eoh! Dia Choi Siwon menantuku yang hebat.'' ucap Eomma tidak kalah sengit.

''Mwo? Jadi benar Kyuhyun sudah menikah!''

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun seakan bertanya kenapa Eomma dan Appanya bertengkar seperti itu, Kyuhyun sudah paham tabiat orang tuanya memilih diam tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun namun Appa lebih dulu menarik bajunya, ''Jelaskan padaku bagaimana kalian bisa menikah.''

Siwon mendadak takut melihat wajah garang dari mertuanya, ''Itu... Kami menikah...'' Siwon kehilangan kata-kata.

Eomma langsung menarik Appa agar menjauh dari anak dan menantunya, membawanya untuk berbicara empat mata. Keduanya saling berdiri berhadapan dengan saling menatap mematikan, ''Bagaimana bisa mereka menikah tanpa aku.'' ucap Appa tidak terima.

''Ck! Kau berkata seolah tidak dilibatkan dalam masalah ini. Coba pikir, Kyuhyun sudah memintamu datang bukan? Kenapa kau tidak datang?'' ucap Eomma gerah. Appa bukan orang yang begitu saja mengakui kesalahan, gengsinya yang tinggi tidak mengijinkan untuk itu.

''Apapun itu, pernikahan mereka tidak syah. Aku tidak akan merestui mereka, aku bahkan tidak mengenal pria itu. Siapa dia, keluarga bahkan sifatnya saja aku tidak tahu. Mungkin fisiknya sempurna, tapi pria tampan tidak bisa dipercaya.'' ucap Appa.

''Iya, pria tampan tidak bisa dipercaya dan suka selingkuh.'' ucap Eomma.

''Maksudmu kau menyindirku!'' Appa tidak terima.

Eomma pusing dengan sifat ayah kandung Kyuhyun itu. ''Hentikan Yun! Bagaimana pun kita harus merestui mereka, tidak ada bantahan.'' tegas Eomma.

''Tidak! Aku sudah mendapatkan pria yang cocok untuk Shikshinku!''

''Jangan banyak tingkah Yun! Restui saja hal yang sudah pasti jangan banyak bicara, memangnya kau bisa mencarikan pria benar?'' Eomma merendahkan, Appa seakan tersulut kembali.

''Dengar Jaejoong-sshi, jika dia dokter aku bisa memberikan Kyuhyun pemilik rumah sakit.''

Saat Jaejoong akan membalas, Kyuhyun datang dari arah dapur. Dia sudah cukup kesal mendengar pertengkaran orang tuanya, ''Hentikan!'' teriaknya. YunJae menoleh cepat ke arah Kyuhyun.

''Eomma, Appa aku mohon berhenti bertengkar. Aku sangat pusing melihat kalian berdua bertengkar.'' ucap Kyuhyun berkata dengan dingin. Eomma mendekati Kyuhyun, ''Tenang saja, Eomma akan membuat dia merestui kalian.'' ucap Eomma.

Appa menarik Kyuhyun, ''Appa mau kau berpisah! Apa kata orang jika putri Appa menikah tanpa didampingi orang tua, itu memalukan Kyuhyun.'' ucap Appa. Kyuhyun balik marah mendengarnya, ''Kenapa Appa hanya memikirkan imej Appa saja, tidakah Appa memikirkan perasaanku?'' marah Kyuhyun. Appa kaget melihat Kyuhyun marah, ''Kyu...''

''Kyunie, dengarkan eomma! Kita akan tetap melangsungkan pesta pernikahan, kau jangan khawatir.'' Eomma menenangkan, Siwon sudah gelisah ingin menenangkan tapi Eomma mengisyaratkan agar Siwon diam di tempat.

''Terserah kalian, jika kalian memang tidak pernah bisa bersama. Tapi kali ini aku akan tetap bersama Siwon, aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak seperti kalian.'' ucap Kyuhyun membuat Siwon kaget, ''Apa maksudnya itu? Apa dia serius mengatakan itu?'' pikir Siwon.

''Tidak! Appa tetap tidak merestui kalian, lebih baik pria itu pergi saja!'' Appa mendekati Siwon dan langsung berusaha mengusirnya, Eomma sudah frustasi dengan sifat kekanakan dan keras kepala Appa.

''Yunho!'' teriak Eomma keras. Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam, dia tidak rela jika suaminya harus meninggalkan rumah. Kyuhyun berusaha menahan Siwon dibantu oleh Eomma, Siwon sendiri meminta Kyuhyun untuk tidak menariknya. ''Kyuhyun lepaskan aku, aku bisa menyelesaikan semuanya.'' pinta Siwon.

''Jangan usir Siwon, lepaskan dia!'' pinta Kyuhyun, tangannya tetap menggenggam tangan Siwon. Tenaga Yunho yang kuat membuat Kyuhyun dan Eomma harus memiliki banyak tenaga lebih.

''Kyuhyun, turuti Appa! Kali ini saja, berhenti jadi anak pembangkang!'' ucap Appa. Kyuhyun tidak peduli dia mau Siwon tetap bersamanya, ''Tidak! Lepaskan Siwon, Appa!''

''Baik, aboji aku akan pergi tapi biar aku pergi sendiri. Kasihan Kyuhyun, aku mohon.'' pinta Siwon semakin tidak tega melihat Kyuhyun bersikeras menahannya. Appa melepaskan tangannya membuat Kyuhyun terduduk di lantai, dia menangis dan merasa jika semuanya sulit.

''Hentikan semuanya, aku lelah.'' tangis Kyuhyun. Siwon mendekatinya, ''Kau baik-baik saja?'' tanya Siwon khawatir. Kyuhyun langsung memeluknya, ''Aku lelah Siwon, mereka egois.'' tangis Kyuhyun di pelukan Siwon.

Kali ini Eomma menampar pipi Appa, ''Bodoh! Jika cucuku terluka, mati kau!'' marah Eomma. Appa terlihat shock, ''Cucu?''

''Siwon, bawa Kyuhyun ke kamar.''

Siwon menggendong Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar mereka, Eomma dan Appa butuh waktu untuk bicara, ''Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu sebelumnya?'' tanya Appa.

Eomma mendesah pelan, ''Kau terlalu emosi Yun, aku bahkan tidak punya waktu memberitahu karena emosimu. Kau tidak memikirkan perasaan anakmu sendiri.''

''Maafkan aku, bagaimana jika di depan Kyuhyun kita berakting. Kita harus berdamai demi Kyuhyun.'' usul Appa mendapat gelengan kepala Eomma, ''Berakting katamu? Apa kau tidak pernah terpikir untuk kembali padaku?'' ucap Eomma yang langsung menutup mulutnya. ''Mwo?''

 **:: Unexpected ::**

Kyuhyun kecewa pada orangtuanya, Kyuhyun kira dengan bertambahnya usia bisa membuat orangtuanya menjadi lebih bijak dan dewasa. Tetapi Kyuhyun salah, mereka berdua justru semakin egois. Siwon baru pertama kali melihat keluarga yang seperti itu, benar-benar jauh berbeda dengan kehidupan keluarganya. Ayah dan Ibunya yang akur berbanding terbalik dengan mertuanya.

''Sebenarnya aku malu kau melihat semua itu, tapi itulah orangtuaku.'' Ucap Kyuhyun setelah merasa lebih tenang. Siwon menatapnya, apa Siwon akan sanggup meninggalkan Kyuhyun jika anak mereka sudah lahir. Terlebih dia takut nanti anaknya akan tumbuh dengan tidak baik karena perpisahan mereka.

''Jangan dipikirkan, sekarang kau tidur. Bagaimana kalau besok kita ke rumah orangtuaku?''

Kyuhyun terkejut mendengarnya, ''Menemui orangtuamu? Apa mereka sudah pulang dari luar negeri?''

''Iya, dua hari yang lalu. Mereka juga ingin bertemu denganmu. Sekarang lebih baik kau tidur.''

Kyuhyun menurut lalu menutup matanya. Setelah Kyuhyun tidur, Siwon keluar dari kamar. Dia tidak melihat orangtua Kyuhyun, Siwon akhirnya mengunci pintu dan kembali ke kamar. Yunho dan Jaejoong pergi ke cafe dan bicara banyak hal, membicarakan soal masalah yang menimpa anak mereka.

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 **Keesokan Harinya, Hospital.**

Kyuhyun dan Siwon tersenyum melihat layar yang menampilkan buah hati mereka, dokter berkata jika bayi itu sehat.

''Dokter, kenapa perut dan dadaku kecil di usia kehamilan 14 minggu ini?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Tidak masalah, ukuran perut setiap ibu hamil itu berbeda. Mungkin karena anda mempunyai tubuh yang tinggi. Biasanya kehamilan pada wanita tinggi memang sulit terlihat sebelum usia 7 bulan. Untuk ukuran dada, anda sebaiknya melakukan treatment khusus. Saya akan berikan buku petunjuknya, anda dan suami bisa melakukannya dirumah.'' penjelasan dokter membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun lega.

Saat diperjalanan pulang, Kyuhyun hanya membaca buku panduan yang dokter berikan.

''Ini sangat menguntungkanmu.'' ucap Kyuhyun menoleh pada Siwon.

''Menguntungkan bagaimana?'' tanya Siwon berusaha fokus menyetir walaupun dia penasaran dengan maksud Kyuhyun.

''Pijat bagian puting dengan lembut lewat belakang, anda bisa meminta bantuan suami dengan menggunakan oil khusus. Ini bisa membantu agar puting anda memudahkan bayi saat anda menyusui.'' Kyuhyun membaca isi buku itu. Siwon menyeringai senang mendengarnya.

''Benarkah? Apa boleh buat aku akan membantumu.'' ucap Siwon santai. Kyuhyun mencibir pelan, dia sudah tahu jika suaminya yang pervert itu pasti akan sangat menyukai itu.

''Besok kita kan pergi ke rumahmu, malam ini aku ingin tidur cepat. No treatment!''

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 **Siwon's House.**

Kangin dan Leeteuk baru saja kembali dari Kanada, mereka pulang karena merindukan anak dan menantunya. Jiwon sejak kepulangannya dia jarang ada dirumah, dia sibuk mengunjungi teman-temannya.

''Seharusnya saat Siwon dan Istrinya datang, anak itu ada dirumah. Astaga Yeobo, kapan Jiwon akan dewasa?'' keluh Leeteuk.

''Sudahlah sayang, biarkan dia. Aku yakin dia pasti sibuk menemui temannya. Sudah 3 tahun mereka tidak bertemu,'' jawab Kangin.

''Dia memang sama seperti Siwon dulu. Kemarin aku dikirimi Siwon hasil usg terbaru, cucu kita sehat walaupun jenis kelamin belum diketahui.'' ucap Leeteuk lagi.

''Semoga menantu dan bayinya sehat. Sepertinya mereka datang.''

Siwon mematikan mesin mobilnya di depan rumah orang tuanya. Kyuhyun terlihat tegang akan bertemu lagi dengan keluarga Siwon. ''Kenapa, mereka pasti sudah menunggu.'' ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun semakin meremas jok mobilnya, ''Aku takut~'' ucap Kyuhyun. Siwon melepaskan sabuk pengaman di tubuh Kyuhyun. ''Gweanchana, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.''

Kyuhyun akhirnya berani keluar, tangannya menggenggam tangan Siwon dengan erat. Dia sangat takut sekarang. Siwon yang mengerti akhirnya menggenggam tidak kalah eratnya tangan halus itu.

''Siwonnie~'' Eomma langsung memeluk anak sulungnya, terpaksa Siwon melepaskan genggamannya pada Kyuhyun.

''Eomma, bogosipho~''

Appa mendekati putranya dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya, ''Selamat datang!'' ucap Appa membuat Siwon tertawa. ''Ne Appa!''

Kyuhyun yang berdiri dibelakang Siwon menundukan kepalanya. Eomma mulai mendekati Kyuhyun, diperhatikannya menantunya itu dari bawah sampai atas.

''Kyuhyun?'' panggil Leeteuk. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, ''Annyeong,'' sapanya malu. Siwon tersenyum melihat sifat pemalu Kyuhyun yang jarang sekali muncul.

''Dia malu Eomma, bahkan tadi dia takut untuk masuk.'' ucap Siwon membuat Kyuhyun melotot kearahnya.

''Jinjja? Aigo, kenapa malu sayang? Kemari, eomma ingin bertemu dengan cucu eomma.'' pinta Leeteuk menarik tangan Kyuhyun mendekat. Dengan ragu Kyuhyun menatap ibu Siwon itu, ibunya memang baik tapi Kyuhyun canggung karena mereka jarang bertemu.

''Ayo duduk, tujuan kami mengundang kalian untuk mengobrol banyak hal. Appa sudah lama tidak merasakan kehangatan keluarga,'' ucap Kangin meminta semuanya duduk.

Kyuhyun duduk bersebelahan dengan Leeteuk, sementara Siwon sendiri mengobrol dengan ayahnya. Dia banyak bicara soal pengalamannya menjadi Dokter. Ayahnya berkata dia cukup bangga, walaupun Siwon tidak menjadi penerus bisnis.

''Kemana Jiwon?'' tanya Siwon menyadari adiknya tidak ada.

''Entahlah katanya pergi menemui temannya yang membuka butik.'' jawab Eomma. Siwon terkejut mendengarnya, jadi benar Jiwon pergi ke butik milik Stella.

''Kyu, jika kau mendekati persalinan lebih baik tinggal dengan Eomma. Tidak baik sendiri dirumah, apalagi Siwon pasti jarang dirumah.'' ucap Eomma. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar perhatian mertuanya, ''Ne, Eomma.'' jawab Kyuhyun.

Eomma tersenyum melihat kemanisan menantunya. Terakhir kali bertemu saat itu tiga hari setelah Siwon menikah, itu sudah cukup lama.

''Eomma kemana Ahjumma Jung? Aku sepertinya haus.'' ucap Siwon.

'Ambil sendiri saja, Ahjumma sedang tidak ada.'' ucap Eomma. Siwon hanya tersenyum saja lalu bangun.

''Biar aku ambilkan Siw... Wonnie.'' ucap Kyuhyun cepat. Eomma, Appa dan Siwon menoleh padanya, ''Aigo, Good Wife. Kau beruntung Siwon!'' ucap Appa. Kyuhyun jadi malu, ''Mianhae.'' ucapnya.

Eomma tertawa dengan kepolosan Kyuhyun, ''Haha.. Boleh Kyu, kau ambilkan Siwon minum. Ingat, dia suka minum sirup jeruk, kau bisa ambil dikulkas.'' ucap Eomma. Kyuhyun mulai bangun, ''Tunggu sebentar.'' ucapnya lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

''Dia manis kan Eomma? Dia itu begitu pemalu pada kalian. Sepanjang malam dia bahkan tegang karena akan bertemu kalian.'' ucap Siwon.

''Ini karena kita jarang bertemu. Eomma senang dia bisa menjaga kandungannya, dulu eomma pikir dia akan menggugurkannya.''

Siwon hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Tidak lama Jiwon pulang, dia langsung memeluk Oppanya dari belakang. ''Oppa!'' teriaknya. Siwon terkejut dengan pelukan tiba-tiba dari adiknya, ''Astaga Jiwonnie kau ini selalu membuat Oppa kaget.'' ucap Siwon. Jiwon lalu mengecup pipi kakanya itu, ''I Miss You!'' ucapnya. Siwon hanya terkekeh saja.

Siwon menggeleng melihat penampilan adiknya. Pakaiannya minim dengan make up tebal, ''Aigo, sejak kapan kau berpakaian seperti itu! Ganti pakaianmu Jiwon.'' ucap Siwon. Jiwon mempoutkan bibirnya, ''Aish! Oppa tidak gaul. Kau tahu aku darimana?'' tanya Jiwon. Siwon langsung menarik adiknya menjauh.

''Cepat ganti bajumu, jangan beritahu eomma soal itu.''

Jiwon akhirnya pergi berjalan menuju kamarnya. Siwon kembali duduk seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Saat Jiwon akan ke kamarnya, dia merasa haus dan berjalan kedapur. Dia melihat seorang wanita tengah memperhatikan foto di pintu kulkas dengan jus jeruk ditangan kanannya.

''Kau siapa?'' tanya Jiwon. Kyuhyun menoleh, ''Kau adik Siwon? Aku Kyuhyun.'' Kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri. Jiwon terlihat memperhatikan kakak iparnya itu.

''Oh, kau istri Oppa.'' ucapnya jutek. Kyuhyun berusaha baik pada adik iparnya itu, ''Senang bertemu denganmu lagi.'' ucap Kyuhyun.

''Apa kau tahu kesulitan yang Oppaku alami karenamu? Aku kasihan pada Oppa, dia harus terpaksa menikah dan menderita karenamu.'' ucap Jiwon pedas, Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar ucapan Jiwon.

Jiwon mendekati Kyuhyun, refleks Kyuhyun memundurkan tubuhnya. Setelah dekat Jiwon memandangi Kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah. ''Aku tahu siapa kau sebenarnya. Seorang yang sering membolos, suka pesta, sering minum dan sekarang... Aku tidak percaya kau menikah dengan kakakku. Kau pasti menjebaknya, iya kan?!'' tuduh Jiwon.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya, dia sudah menghina dan menuduhnya seperti itu. Bagaimana pun Kyuhyun tipe orang yang tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

''Kau siapa? Apa yang kau tahu tentangku? Aku tidak pernah menjebak kakakmu! Dulu, aku bahkan tidak meminta Kakakmu untuk bertanggung jawab!'' Kyuhyun mulai emosi.

Jiwon nampak kesal karena Kyuhyun balik membentaknya. ''Dia terpaksa! Kau menghancurkan kehidupan kakakku. Apa kau tahu saat sebelum bertemu denganmu, dia sudah mempunyai rencana indah. Kau menghancurkannya!''

''Mwo? Rencana indah? Lantas kenapa dia ngotot bertanggung jawab?''

''Memang tidak seharusnya dia bertanggung jawab. Semuanya kesalahanmu, atau mungkin anak itu bukan anak oppaku. Aku tahu kau sering keluar masuk bar!''

Ucapan Jiwon kali ini begitu menyulut emosi Kyuhyun. Refleks tangan Kyuhyun ingin menampar pipi adik Siwon itu, namun dia masih menahan emosinya.

''Apa? Berani kau menamparku dirumahku sendiri,'' tantang Jiwon memegangi tangan Kyuhyun dan menepuk-nepukannya di pipinya sendiri. Rahang Kyuhyun semakin mengeras dan ingin sekali dia mendorong wanita ini.

''Jangan sampai kau menyesal membuatku marah, Choi Jiwon!''

''Memangnya aku takut? Aku sudah menduga jika kau wanita seperti ini.''

''Kau!''

Kyuhyun mendorong Jiwon sampai adik Siwon itu terjatuh kebelakang. Dia tidak bisa selalu sabar seperti ini. Jiwon sudah keterlaluan dan menyulutkan emosinya. Jiwon tidak terima, dia bangun lagi lalu balas mendorong Kyuhyun, ''Akh!'' teriak Kyuhyun membuat Siwon dan orangtuanya terkejut.

 **:: Unexpected ::**

TBC.


	7. Chapter 6

**Unexpected.**

 **Cross Gender, Friendship, Romance.**

 **Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun.**

 **One night that changes everything, merubah kehidupan Siwon, dokter kecantikan dengan Kyuhyun, mahasiswi yang susah diatur.**

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 **Author's Pov**

Kyuhyun mendorong Jiwon sampai adik Siwon itu terjatuh kebelakang. Dia tidak bisa selalu sabar seperti ini. Jiwon sudah keterlaluan dan menyulutkan emosinya. Jiwon tidak terima, dia bangun lagi lalu balas mendorong Kyuhyun, ''Akh!'' Teriak Kyuhyun membuat Siwon dan orangtuanya terkejut.

Jiwon menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, dia tidak berniat mendorong tapi emosi membuatnya melakukan itu. ''Kau ya-ng mendorongku terlebih dahulu, ja-di jangan menyalahkanku.'' Kata Jiwon sedikit gemetar.

''Jangan pernah mengatakan hal itu lagi tentang anakku!'' Kyuhyun berusaha berdiri seperti semula.

''Aku tidak suka kau menikah dengan Oppa! Kau membuatnya menderita!'' Ucap Jiwon lagi.

''Kau tidak suka? Ini hidup kakakmu, kau tidak berhak ikut campur Jiwon. Berhenti membuat penolakan seperti ini, aku mungkin akan berpisah dari kakakmu setelah anak ini lahir.''

Jiwon tertawa, ''Kau pikir aku percaya? Orang sepertimu ini suka membuat hidup orang lain hancur. Setelah menjebak kau pasti tidak akan melepaskan kakakku. Kakakku itu terlalu baik dan mudah dibodohi olehmu.''

''Lebih baik kau berhenti bicara sebelum kesabaranku habis.'' Kyuhyun menatap Jiwon dengan tajam, dia masih berusaha agar adik Siwon berhenti, Jiwon akhirnya diam dan tidak berusaha lagi. Keduanya kembali saling bertatapan mematikan. Saat akan kembali saling serang, Siwon terlebih dahulu melihat dan menghentikannya

''Apa yang kalian lakukan!'' Siwon mendekati dan menghalangi saat keduanya akan kembali saling dorong.

''Aku harus memberi adikmu pelajaran Siwon, jebal jangan halangi aku!''

Siwon shock dengan pertengkaran istri dan adiknya. Bagaimana bisa keduanya bertengkar di dalam rumah. Bukankah seharusnya keduanya akrab dan saling menyayangi seperti adik dan kakak lainnya.

Siwon memegangi Kyuhyun karena pergerakannya sudah mulai tidak bisa dikendalikan. Dia juga menahan Jiwon yang terlihat masih sangat kesal pada Kyuhyun.

''Naik ke kamarmu sekarang, Choi Jiwon!'' suruh Siwon tegas.

''Tapi...''

''Naik! Sebelum Eomma dan Appa melihat ini.''

''Aish!'' Jiwon akhirnya naik ke kamarnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya kesal. Sekarang Siwon melepaskan genggamannya dari Kyuhyun.

''Kau mulai lagi? Bersikap anarkis bahkan pada adikku.'' Ucap Siwon pada Kyuhyun.

''Dengar dulu penjelasanku, tadi dia yang memulai. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku!''

''Sudah aku duga. Sekarang kita pulang!'' Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke ruang tamu.

''Eomma, Appa kami harus pulang. Maaf jika kami terburu-buru, kami akan sering berkunjung!'' Pamit Siwon membungkuk dan membawa Kyuhyun keluar.

''Kenapa mereka? Kenapa tiba-tiba pulang. Apa yang terjadi?'' Eomma kebingungan.

''Mungkin ada urusan penting.'' Balas Appa Choi.

Siwon melepaskan tangannya pada Kyuhyun, ''Cepat naik!'' Ucapnya saat sampai di dekat mobil. Kyuhyun menurut dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Siwon menjalankan mobilnya tanpa banyak bicara. Kyuhyun masih setia menatap ke arah Siwon, dia ingin Siwon tidak salah paham soal kejadian tadi.

''Soal tadi, kau harus tahu kalau bukan aku yang salah.'' Ucap Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak menanggapinya, dia masih kecewa dengan apa yang terjadi. Bagaimana bisa sifat emosional Kyuhyun muncul lagi.

''Siwon, please. Jika dia tidak memulai aku tidak akan marah-marah.''

''Aku kecewa padamu! Apapun alasannya aku tidak suka melihatmu berkelahi dengan adikku. Jika aku telat datang, mungkin kalian akan saling menyakiti. Dan kau tidak pernah _peduli_ pada anakku.''

Ucapan Siwon kembali mengingatkan Kyuhyun pada ucapan Jiwon yang mengatakan jika mungkin saja anak itu _bukan anak_ Siwon. Itulah yang membuatnya sakit hati. Kyuhyun bukan wanita murahan yang sering tidur dengan banyak pria, dia hanya melakukannya dengan Siwon.

 _''Tapi aku bukan wanita murahan.''_ Ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

''Apa?''

''Bukankah kau tidak yakin ini anakmu? Kau menyesal menikah? Kau menderita karenaku? Aku memang membuatmu susah.'' Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Siwon menghentikan mobilnya. ''Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?''

''Maafkan aku, aku sudah hadir di dalam hidupmu dan membuatmu susah. Tapi sungguh, aku hanya melakukannya denganmu. Dia anakmu Siwon, aku memang bukan orang baik tapi aku masih tahu batasan Siwon.'' Kyuhyun menangis.

Semua yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun membuat Siwon terkejut. Bagaimana dia berpikiran seperti itu? Siwon tidak pernah meragukan semuanya karena Siwon _percaya!_

''Kenapa kau kembali membahas soal ini, sudah aku bilang Kyuhyun. Aku percaya dan aku sangat mencintai anakku!''

''Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri Siwon, aku...'' Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ''Ukukkhhh... Hmmmppfffttt...'' Kyuhyun terbatuk dan memuntahkan isi perutnya di dalam mobil Siwon.

''Kyuhyun, kau baik-baik saja?'' Siwon menepuk tengkuk Kyuhyun, meremasnya pelan. Tidak masalah jika Kyuhyun mengotori mobilnya, tapi jika melihat Kyuhyun sakit membuatnya sangat hawatir.

''Maafkan aku, kepalaku pusing.'' Kyuhyun menyenderkan kembali tubuhnya di punggung kursi, matanya terpejam dan nampak tidak begitu baik. Siwon mengambil tisu dari atas dashboard dan membersihkan sekitar mulut Kyuhyun.

''Kita ke rumah sakit!'' Siwon kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya namun Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya.

''Aku ingin pulang, aku mohon.'' Ucap Kyuhyun. Siwon menatapnya, ''Tapi kau sakit, aku tidak...''

''Please...'' Potong Kyuhyun. Siwon menuruti keinginan Kyuhyun dan membawanya pulang. Sepanjang jalan dia banyak memikirkan apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada Kyuhyun sampai Kyuhyun sakit seperti sekarang.

Siwon mematikan mesin mobilnya tepat di depan rumah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sepertinya tahu jika mereka sudah sampai. Perlahan mata coklat Kyuhyun terbuka, tangannya sudah memegang pintu berusaha membukanya.

''Biar aku gendong.'' Siwon turun, membukakan Kyuhyun pintu dan bersiap untuk menggendongnya. Tangan Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan Siwon yang berusaha ingin menggendongnya, ''Aku masih mempunyai kedua kaki yang sehat, Siwon-sshi.'' Ucap Kyuhyun dingin dan turun begitu saja. Siwon menatap punggung yang perlahan menjauh dan berjalan lemah memasuki rumah. Tangan Siwon sedikit terkepal dan merasa benci pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju dapur, menuangkan segelas air putih dan meminumnya sebanyak dua teguk. Menarik satu kursi dan duduk sambil kembali meneguk isi dari gelas di genggamannya. _''Kenapa dia begitu tega? Apa serendah itu aku dimatanya?''_ pikir Kyuhyun ingat dengan semua ucapan Jiwon.

''Kyu.'' Siwon mendekat dan berdiri di samping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak begitu memperdulikan keberadaan suaminya itu, ''Maafkan aku, maafkan adikku juga, tapi aku mohon kau harus mempercayaiku.'' Siwon berlutut di depan Kyuhyun.

''Apa dengan mempercayaimu akan membuat adikmu menyukaiku? Aku sangat sakit Siwon. Dia begitu membenciku. Apa salahku padanya? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menginginkan hal ini, hal yang banyak merugikan orang lain.''

''Kenapa kau bicara begitu Kyu? Tidak ada yang dirugikan dengan pernikahan kita. Aku bahagia dan orang tuaku juga menerimamu dengan baik. Aku mohon kau mengerti jika adikku masih belum mengerti, dia terlalu muda.''

''Aku tidak mau membicarkan itu lagi, terlalu menyakitkan.'' Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Siwon yang masih berlutut di lantai. Dia tidak mau membahas semua hal itu lagi. Kyuhyun juga sadar jika semuanya pasti memiliki dampak pada kehidupan keduanya. Dia belum memahami Siwon dengan baik begitupun dengan Siwon yang belum memahaminya, semuanya butuh waktu. Siwon duduk diatas meja makan, kepalanya begitu pusing memikirkan semuanya.

 _Prang!_

Terdengar suara sesuatu yang pecah, Siwon langsung teringat pada Kyuhyun. Dia berlari naik ke lantai 2, lalu membuka pintu kamarnya. Terlihat pecahan dari gelas berserakan di dekat tempat tidurnya, sementara Kyuhyun berbaring di ranjangnya.

''Kau kenapa Kyu?'' Siwon memeriksa Kyuhyun, tubuhnya panas dan Kyuhyun terus saja meringis. ''Pusing... Sakit... Tolonghh...''

Mengabaikan pecahan gelas itu, Siwon berusaha menggendong Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Badannya panas tapi berkeringat, ditambah keluhannya adalah pusing.

''Kita segera sampai Kyu, bertahanlah.'' Siwon mencoba berkonsentrasi menyetir. Rintihan dan tangisan Kyuhyun membuatnya semakin kalut, ''Sakit, ngghhsstt...''

 **:: Unexpected ::**

Kyuhyun sudah di bawa ke ruang _IGD_. Siwon menunggu di depan ruangan dengan perasaan kalut. Bagaimana jika terjadi hal buruk pada keduanya? Siwon tidak mungkin bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Dia memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara Kyuhyun dan adiknya namun mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun di mobil, sepertinya Kyuhyun dan Jiwon _berselisih_.

''Aku mohon bertahanlah, Kyu.''

Dokter keluar, sebelum Siwon berhasil bertanya, Dokter meminta Siwon bicara di ruangannya.

 _Doctor's Room._

''Siwon-sshi, kami sudah mengambil sample darah Kyuhyun untuk pemeriksaan selanjutnya. Kami takut jika demamnya adalah tanda kelaianan dalam kehamilan. Kami juga memberikan obat penguat untuknya.'' Jelas Dokter Shin menjelaskan keadaan Kyuhyun.

''Maksud dokter kelainan yang dapat menyebabkan bayi lahir dengan _down syndrom_ atau autis?''

''Sebagai dokter, anda pasti juga paham _. Demam menyebabkan peradangan, peradangan dapat mempengaruhi perkembangan autisme. Ketika tubuh melawan penyebab demam, sel darah putih yang merupakan bagian dari sistem kekebalan tubuh melepaskan bahan kimia yang disebut sitokin. Bahan kimia inilah yang dapat menyebabkan peradangan. Sitokin juga dapat menyeberang ke plasenta dan mempengaruhi perkembangan saraf janin.''_

Siwon merasa dadanya sesak mendengar semua penjelasan dokter Shin. Tidak mungkin dan tidak boleh terjadi, dia tentu tidak mau anaknya terlahir tidak sempurna dan menanggung beban selama hidupnya.

''Anda jangan khawatir, saya rasa Kyuhyun-sshi hanya mengalami demam akibat kelelahan. Demannya sudah turun walaupun masih terasa hangat. Setelah Kyuhyun-sshi sadar, saya mohon jangan pernah membuatnya stress lagi.''

''Iya, saya mengerti dokter.''

 **:: Unexpected ::**

Siwon memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang tertidur. Panas tubuhnya sudah turun, namun Kyuhyun masih harus di rawat di rumah sakit selama beberapa hari. Karena terlalu banyak pikiran dia jadi demam dan sakit. Siwon semakin yakin jika hal itu karena kesalahannya dan juga dampak dari pertengkaran Kyuhyun dan Jiwon.

''Jiwon memang keterlaluan! Aku yakin dia mengatakan hal buruk pada Kyuhyum.''

''Siwon, apa yang terjadi?'' Jaejoong masuk kedalam ruang rawat anaknya.

''Kyuhyun demam Eommanim.'' Jawab Siwon. Jaejoong menatap menantunya itu, ''Bagaimana bisa dia sakit, kau tidak menjaganya dengan baik.''

''Maafkan aku Eommanim. Aku sangat menyesal.'' Sesal Siwon.

''Siwon, bagaimana Kyuhyun?'' Leeteuk masuk membuat Jaejoong menatap wanita yang seumuran dengannya itu. Siwon akhirnya membiarkan ibu dan mertuanya untuk saling berkenalan.

Siwon keluar dan menunggu di cafetaria rumah sakit. Memesan minuman untuk sedikit membuat perasaannya membaik. Siwon menghubungi Jiwon, ''Kau dimana?'' Tanya Siwon cepat.

Jiwon yang sedang berjalan menuju tempat tongkrongannya bersama Stella pun menjawab, ''Aku sedang berada di kamarku. Oh ya Oppa, apa yang istrimu adukan padamu? Dia pasti mengatakan kebohongan padamu.''

''Jiwon dengarkan aku, kau tidak perlu ikut campur dengan rumah tangga Oppa. Oppa yang memilih Kyuhyun dan Oppa juga yang ingin menikah dengannya. Dia tidak salah Jiwon, dia tidak pernah menjebak ataupun merencanakan semuanya.''

''Kau terlalu baik Oppa, aku mengenal Kyuhyun. Dia begitu terkenal dengan semua sifat jeleknya.''

''Apa masa lalu seseorang begitu penting? Oppa bersamanya karena melihat dia yang sekarang. Dia hanya kesepian, itulah kenapa dia selalu membuat masalah. Percayalah, kalian bisa menjadi saudara.''

''Tapi Oppa...''

''Dia sekarang masuk rumah sakit, dia sakit Jiwon. Demi Oppa, baiklah padanya.''

Jiwon diam dan memikirkan kata-kata Oppanya, ''Baiklah Oppa, sampai jumpa.'' Jiwon mematikan panggilannya. Dia terlihat bingung, dia tidak menyukai Kyuhyun tapi dia juga yang membuat Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit. Jiwon melanjutkan jalannya sampai di tempat tujuan, sebelum masuk dia melihat Stella sedang bicara dengan kedua temannya.

''Adiknya memang gampang sekali di panas-panasi, kau tahu jika adiknya itu menolak maka hubungan Siwon Oppa dan wanita itu akan rusak. Kau tidak tahu saja adiknya cukup menyeramkan.''

''Aigo, kau pintar sekali Stella. Apa kau masih berharap Siwon Oppa kembali denganmu?''

''Dibilang berharap sih tidak terlalu, namun aku ingin hubungannya dengan wanita itu rusak. Kau tahu kami hampir balikan saat wanita itu merebut Siwon dariku.''

''Dan caramu menggunakan adiknya sangat pas!''

Wajah Jiwon mengeras mendengar semua percakapan Stella dengan temannya. Dia merasa sudah dihianati dan dimanfaatkan. Bisa-bisanya dia termakan semua ucapan Stella yang menjelekan istri Oppanya. Dengan segala tipu daya wanita itu berhasil membuat Jiwon percaya semua ucapannya.

''Jadi kau hanya memanfaatkanku Stella Kim!'' Jiwon masuk membuat Stella terkejut, ''Jiwon?'' Stella berdiri dengan wajah terkejutnya.

''Aku tanya, jadi kau hanya menjadikanku alatmu untuk menghancurkan Oppaku sendiri.''

''Tidak Jiwon, aku sungguh mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Oppamu tidak bahagia Jiwon, percayalah.''

''Aku tidak percaya lagi padamu! Kau itu memang wanita berbisa, aku menyesal mempercayaimu. Aku kembalikan semuanya padamu!'' Jiwon melepas aksesoris yang sudah diberikan oleh Stella dan melemparnya tepat di depan wajah wanita itu.

''Aku begitu bodoh percaya dan mau kau suap dengan barang murahan! Jangan pernah ganggu Oppaku lagi.'' Jiwon pergi membuat Stella berteriak.

''Sial, Choi Jiwon!'' Stella melempar barang yang dikembalikan Jiwon dan marah-marah. ''Arrrgghhhh!''

Jiwon berjalan dengan perasaan bersalah yang memenuhi hatinya. Dia menyesal mempercayai semua ucapan bohong Stella. Jiwon memang lebih kenal dengan Stella dibanding Kyuhyun, maka dari itu dia begitu mudah mempercayai ucapan wanita itu.

''Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun Eonnie.'' Jiwon duduk di bangku dengan perasaan sedih dan menyesal. Dia tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Kyuhyun.

''Padahal dia baik padaku.'' Ucapnya lagi saat ingat pertama Kyuhyun menyapanya. Namun saat dia bersikap tidak baik maka wajar jika Kyuhyun juga bersikap seperti itu.

 **:: Unexpected ::**

Jaejoong dan Jungsoo sudah banyak bicara, mereka mengobrol di cafe rumah sakit. Jungsoo memahami masalah rumah tangga Jaejoong yang bermasalah, begitupun dengan Jaejoong yang paham jika Jungsoo dan suaminya begitu sibuk selama ini.

''Aku adalah orang pertama yang akan membunuh Siwon jika dia tidak bertanggung jawab.'' Ucap Jungsoo.

''Putriku adalah orang yang tidak suka berkomitmen dalam hubungan. Sekarang dia dipaksa oleh keadaan untuk mau melakukan semuanya. Saya pribadi tidak menyalahkan Siwon, ini murni perbuatan mereka berdua.'' Ucap Jaejoong.

''Saya pribadi bersyukur dengan ini semua. Akhirnya putra sulung saya menikah, jika tidak bertemu Kyuhyun mungkin Siwon masih belum mau menikah. Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun begitu trauma dengan pernikahan? Kami sangat sulit meyakinkannya.'' Ucap Jungsoo lagi.

''Maafkan saya. Semuanya adalah kesalahan saya. Dia begitu trauma dengan kegagalan pernikahan orang tuanya. Sejak dulu dia biasa hidup jauh dari saya maupun ayahnya. Dia membenci kehidupan saya yang berpisah dengan ayahnya, tidak pernah perhatian dan mengerti perasaannya.''

Jungsoo bisa mengerti dan memahami. Dia setidaknya beruntung karena rumah tangganya tetap harmonis sampai sekarang. Sekarang dia bisa mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun bersikap seperti itu saat diminta menikah. Bukankah biasanya seorang perempuan yang meminta pertanggung jawaban.

''Sebagai orang tua, aku merasa gagal. Apa pantas orang sepertiku di panggil ibu.'' Lirih Jaejoong.

''Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kita berdoa dan terus membantunya.'' Hibur Jungsoo.

Setidaknya Jaejoong beruntung memiliki besan seperti Jungsoo. Dia jadi memiliki teman baik yang bisa membantunya menjaga Kyuhyun. ''Terima kasih Eonnie.''

 **:: Unexpected ::**

''Kyuhyun, ayolah makan. Sedikit saja, kau harus minum obat Kyu.'' Siwon masih meminta Kyuhyun untuk makan. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala, ''Aku tidak lapar, Siwon.''

Siwon meletakan mangkuk buburnya lalu menangkup pipi Kyuhyun, ''Kau tidak akan sembuh jika tidak mau makan.'' Mata Siwon menatap langsung mata Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sedikit gugup berjarak begitu dekat dengan Siwon.

''Selamat malam.'' Dokter Shin masuk, Siwon menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyuhyun. ''Selamat malam, Dokter.'' Siwon tersenyum ramah.

''Nyonya Choi, saya akan memeriksa kondisi anda.'' Dokter tersenyum pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum walaupun sedikit malu karena Dokter melihat kejadian tadi.

Dokter selesai memeriksa kondisi Kyuhyun, ''Semuanya baik, Kyuhyun-sshi boleh pulang malam ini. Akan lebih nyaman jika istirahat di rumah.'' Ucap Dokter Shin.

''Terima kasih Dokter.'' Ucap Siwon. Dokter yang belum terlalu tua itu tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Siwon, ''Iya, jaga dia.'' ucap dokter lalu keluar diikuti suster.

Siwon menggeser tubuhnya sampai disamping Kyuhyun. Menempelkan telapak tangannya diatas kening Kyuhyun, ''Sudah tidak demam. Syukurlah, aku senang Kyu.'' ucap Siwon.

''Kita pulang secepatnya. Aku tidak suka dirumah sakit.'' Ucap Kyuhyun. Siwon menggenggam tangan kiri Kyuhyun yang masih diinfus, ''Iya sebentar lagi kita pulang. Tunggu Appa menjeput.''

''Siwon, lebih baik kita pulang sendiri. Aku pikir kedua orangtua kita tidak perlu menjemput kita. Ini sudah malam, lagipula kita bukan anak kecil lagi.''

''Kau benar juga, aku akan menghubungi mereka.'' Siwon keluar untuk menghubungi keluarga, Kyuhyun sendiri turun dan merapihkan sedikit barangnya, ''Akh!'' Kyuhyun meringis saat melepas infus di tangan kirinya.

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 **3 Hari Kemudian.**

Suara burung yang sejak tadi berkicau dengan begitu nyaring berterbangan mengelilingi rumah besar dengan berbagai fasilitas kelas atas. Dimana lagi kalau bukan rumah milik Siwon. Di kamar utama, suami dari Cho Kyuhyun baru saja membuka matanya. Hari ini dia libur, entah kenapa Dokter Jin mengijinkannya untuk istirahat. Terakhir Dr Jin baru kembali dari Macau menghadari pertemuan dengan seluruh dokter kulit di Asia.

Menyadari jika kamar yang di tempatinya kosong atau lebih tepatnya tidak ada sang istri disana, Siwon langsung membuka lebar matanya. Ah.. Dia mendesah karena melihat diluar sudah cukup terang. Saat melihat jam ternyata sudah jam 8 pagi. Siwon bangun dan mencari Kyuhyun, menuruni tangga sampai di ruang televisi tapi tidak ada. Berjalan ke dapur pun masih belum bisa menemukan. Siwon mulai merasa khawatir, apa dia kabur?

Teringat soal ucapan Kyuhyun semalam, _''Untuk memulihkan kondisiku, aku akan mulai Yoga besok.''_ Siwon tersenyum menemukan kata kunci untuk keberadaan istrinya. Benar saja, Kyuhyun tengah duduk menghadap taman dengan penuh konsentrasi. Kakinya menyila dengan kedua telapak tangan yang ia satukan di depan dada.

Tanpa aba-aba, Siwon memeluk wifunya dari belakang. Kyuhyun terkejut dengan pelukan yang membuyarkan konsentrasinya itu.

''Kyuuu~''

''Ya! Kau menghancurkan konsentrasiku!'' Omel Kyuhyun.

Siwon melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun, lalu maju sampai menyentuh perut istrinya. Terasa sangat hangat di atas perut istrinya yang mengandung itu. Dagu Siwon sudah bertenjer di atas bahu mahu mulus Kyuhyun yang terbuka karena saat ini Kyuhyun memakai baju olahraga tanpa lengan dengan celana di atas lutut.

''Hentikan, aku sedang melakukan Yoga Siwon!'' pinta Kyuhyun lagi. Tidak mengindahkan ucapan istrinya, Siwon mencium belakang telinga Kyuhyun. Napas Siwon membuat bulu kuduk Kyuhyun berdiri dan berontak, ''Engh~'' leguh pelan Kyuhyun membuat mata Siwon berbinar terang.

Karena menyukai suara itu, Siwon terus melakukan serangan disekitar cuping Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang mengelus-elus perut Kyuhyun. Sadar jika saat ini hormon sensitif Kyuhyun cepat sekali bekerja, dia menyubit pipi Siwon dengan cukup keras.

''Awwwww, sakitt ChoKyu!'' Keluh Siwon melepaskan pelukannya. Kyuhyun menyeringai lalu membalikan badannya menatap Siwon, ''Jangan menggodaku, Mr Choi. Kau benar-benar mengganggu acara Yoga hari ini, sebagai hukuman kau harus membuatkanku omelet.'' Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa bantahan.

''Kyuu~ kali-kali kau yang memasak. Aku belum pernah memakan masakanmu.'' Ucap Siwon membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam. ''Kau kan tahu, aku tidak bisa memasak!'' Ucap Kyuhyun lalu bangun, mengambil botol air dari atas meja lalu berjalan masuk kedalam rumah.

Siwon mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang, melihat Kyuhyun berkeringat dia mengambil tissue dan mengelap tetesan keringat di kening Kyuhyun yang sekarang duduk di sofa televisi.

''Cepat buatkan Siwon~ Aku lapar, Baby lapar~ huks~'' Manja Kyuhyun dengan jurus andalannya, hampir menangis. Siwon melihatnya langsung luluh, ah dia pikir kenapa tidak menjadi Chef saja jangan dokter. Toh gaji Chef lebih besar, lebih bisa mengeksplore gayanya dalam berkreasi bukannya terus terpaku pada dasar-dasar kemedisan.

''Baiklah, wait a minute.'' Ucap Siwon mengecup kilas bibir Kyuhyun dan berjalan ke dapur. Kyuhyun tersenyum karena suaminya itu sangat baik.

Ada yang aneh dengan mereka? Sepertinya kejadian beberapa waktu lalu justru membuat hubungan mereka membaik. Jarang bertengkar bahkan mereka lebih akrab sebagai pasangan. Kyuhyun sadar jika dia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada bayinya begitupun dengan Siwon.

Merasa penasaran, Kyuhyun mengikuti Siwon untuk melihat suaminya itu masak. Siwon nampak tengah mencari menu untuk membuat omelet dari internet. I-phone putih di tangannya ia letakan di atas meja dan mulai mencari bahan untuk memasak. Kyuhyun mendekatinya dan duduk di meja depan Siwon.

''Daddy, semangat!'' Ucap Kyuhyun menirukan suara anak kecil, Siwon menoleh padanya dan tersenyum. ''Oke Big and Little Babies.'' ucapnya.

Siwon mengeluarkan 3 butir telur, susu cair tawar, keju cheddar parut, margarin, bawang bombay dan jamur kancing dari dalam kulkas. Meletakannya diatas meja, lalu mengambil juga bumbu seperti merica dan garam.

Kyuhyun terus tersenyum memperhatikan. Layaknya Chef, Siwon mulai mencampurkan telur, garam, merica dan susu lalu mengocoknya. Setelahnya dia memanaskan margarin diatas wajan, menumis bawah bombay yang telah dicincang dan juga jamur. Setelah keduanya matang, ia siram dengan telur kocok dan meratakannya. Siwon memasaknya dengan api sedang sampai matang, setelah matang ia mematikan api lalu menaburkan keju diatasnya lalu ia lipat dua.

''Finally, omelet ala Chef Siwon sudah selesai Babies.'' Ucap Siwon bangga sambil meletakan hasil masakannya diatas piring lebar. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh saja, dia memang bahagia jika Siwon libur dan ada dirumah.

Siwom menarik satu kursi dan duduk disebelahnya. ''Cobalah,'' Siwon memotong omelet dengan sendok dan menyuapkannya pada Kyuhyun.

''Bagaimana?''

Kyuhyun masih mengunyah telur itu, rasanya cukup gurih dan rasa jamur cukup terasa. Namun akan lebih enak jika memakai saus.

''Enak, tapi lebih enak jika memakai saus. Lalu ambilkan nasi Siwon~''

Dengan senang hati Siwon mengambilkan nasi dan saus untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun mulai makan dengan cukup lahap sampai piringnya habis.

''Kyuhyun, aku akan ke rumah sakit. Tiba-tiba ada praktek mendadak, aku akan kembali secepatnya.''

''Pergilah, aku tidak apa-apa sendiri.''

''Baiklah, aku segera kembali.'' Siwon naik ke lantai dua untuk mengambil baju prakteknya. Setelah makan, Kyuhyun pergi juga ke kamar. Kyuhyun berbaring di ranjangnya, sambil melihat Siwon yang berganti pakaian. ''Aku pergi.'' Pamit Siwon lalu keluar.

 **:: Unexpected ::**

''Malasnya... Aku bosan.'' Kyuhyun beranjak dari ranjangnya. Turun ke lantai bawah, berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil minum. Masih meneguk air dia mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. Setelah meletakan botol minumnya Kyuhyun keluar untuk membuka pintu. Dari arah depan dia melihat Jiwon datang. Mendadak Kyuhyun takut jika adik Siwon itu akan membuatnya emosi lagi. Dengan ragu Kyuhyun membuka pintu rumahnya.

''Jiwon?''

Jiwon menatap Kyuhyun lalu berlutut, ''Maafkan aku Eonnie... Aku benar-benar meminta maaf. Maaf atas segala kata-kata kasarku padamu Eonnie.'' Ucap Jiwon. Kyuhyun kaget melihat adik iparnya berlutut dan meminta maaf seperti itu.

''Bangunlah Jiwon, aku pasti memaafkanmu. Aku tahu kau tidak benar-benar mengatakannya.'' Pinta Kyuhyun membangunkan Jiwon. Jiwon menatap wajah kakak iparnya yang baik hati itu lalu memeluknya, ''Terima kasih Eonnie. Aku benar-benar menyesal.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu membawa adik iparnya itu masuk.

Jiwon menjelaskan soal alasan sikapnya saat itu. Dia menjelaskan kalau dia terpengaruh oleh hasutan mantan kekasih Siwon. Kyuhyun kira mantan Siwon hanya Tiffany ternyata Stella merupakan mantannya juga. Selama ini Kyuhyun tidak pernah tahu siapa itu Stella.

''Aku harap Eonnie bisa hati-hati padanya, dia berbahaya.'' Ucap Jiwon.

''Benarkah? Aku harus melindungi Siwon juga kalau begitu.'' Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Jiwon tersenyum, ah apa segitu khawatirkah Kyuhyun jika Siwon terpengaruh oleh wanita berbisa itu.

''Iya memang harus waspada mulai sekarang.''

''Jiwonnie kau mau tinggal denganku disini? Siwon sibuk kerja, aku kesepian sendiri dirumah besar.''

Wajah Jiwon terlihat semangat saat Kyuhyun menawarkan hal itu. ''Jeongmal? Apa boleh?''

''Tentu saja, kau anggap rumah sendiri. Oke?''

Jiwon memeluk kakak iparnya itu, ''Terima kasih. Aku sudah lama ingin pergi dari rumah Eomma.'' ucapnya.

''Kenapa kau ingin pergi dari rumah Eomma?'' bingung Kyuhyun. Jiwon tersenyum penuh arti lalu memeluk lengan kiri Kyuhyun dan berbisik, ''Jika dirumah Eomma, aku tidak boleh membawa pacar.'' Bisiknya. Mata Kyuhyun melotot lalu tertawa, ''Haha.. Jadi kau mau menggunakan rumahku untuk berpacaran?''

Jiwon mengelak dan menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, memohon pada Kyuhyun, ''Aku mohon jangan beritahu Eomma. Boleh ya, boleh ya Eonnie~'' mohon Jiwon.

Kyuhyun pura-pura berpikir, wajah Jiwon sudah sangat penuh harap jika Kyuhyun mengijinkan.

''Jebal~''

''Baiklah, asal jangan datang malam. Nanti Siwon bisa marah padaku.'' Ucap Kyuhyun setuju. Jiwon loncat-loncat kecil mendengarnya, ternyata begitu menyenangkan mempunyai kakak perempuan. Itulah yang Jiwon rasakan dan ia sadari jika kebenciannya selama ini sungguh tanpa alasan.

''Aku mencintaimu Eonnie~'' Jiwon memeluk Kyuhyun lagi, ''Hey, kasihan keponakanmu terjepit.'' Canda Kyuhyun. Jiwon melepaskan pelukannya lalu menyentuh perut Kyuhyun. ''Maaf babies, aish eonnie aku sangat senang.'' Ucap Jiwon mengundang rasa gemas Kyuhyun.

''Iyaiya. Sekarang kau mandi, sejak tadi aku mencium bau panas dari rambutmu.'' Ucap Kyuhyun bercanda, adik Siwon itu mencium rambut panjangnya. ''Masih harum?'' pikirnya.

''Benarkah? Ahh... Aku harus membersihkannya!'' Ucap Jiwon langsung berlari mencari kamar mandi. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh dengan remaja itu.

''Dasar abg!''

Kyuhyun melanjutkan membaca majalahnya. Tidak lama pintu rumahnya terdengar dibuka dan masuklah Siwon yang baru pulang dari rumah sakit.

''Kyu?'' panggilnya.

Kyuhyun mendengar suara suaminya, ''Aku di ruang televisi.'' Teriak Kyuhyun. Tidak lama Siwon muncul dan langsung tersenyum tampan pada istrinya.

''Sedang apa?'' tanya Siwon mendekat.

''Hanya membaca majalah.'' Jawab Kyuhyun menurunkan kakinya sampai menyentuh lantai dan meletakan majalahnya diatas meja. Siwon duduk disebelah Kyuhyun, ''Sudah makan, makan obat, vitamin, buah,...'' Kyuhyun menutup bibir Siwon agar suaminya itu berhenti bicara.

''Sudah semua DADDY!'' Ucap Kyuhyun. Siwon tertawa dan sadar dengan sifatnya yang cerewet. Siwon melihat sekeliling rumahnya, dia merasa ada hawa panas disekitarnya. Apa ada orang lain lagi dirumah itu.

''Kenapa?'' Tanya Kyuhyun menyenderkan kepalanya di matras sofa.

''Tidak apa-apa. Mau melakukan treatment itu?'' Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun sadar dan ingat dengan treatment yang dokter anjurkan waktu itu. ''Boleh.'' Jawab Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum lebar mendegarnya lalu membawa Kyuhyun ke kamar mereka, Kyuhyun bahkan belum memberitahu Siwon soal Jiwon.

Di dalam kamar, terlihat Kyuhyun melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan melilitkan handuk di tubuhnya. Tubuh yang sangat sexy itu perlahan masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Dengan cepat Siwon melakukan hal yang sama, lalu mengambil buku panduan yang sudah diberikan dokter waktu itu.

 **It's time to treatment.**

''Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya, Kyuu~'' Suara sexy Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun yang tangah berendam di dalam bak besar. Kyuhyun menoleh pada Siwon. Siwon memperlihatkan nampan berisi air hangat dan dingin yang tadi ia ambil dari dispenser di kamarnya, lalu baby oil, handuk dan kapas.

Kyuhyun tercengang karna suaminya sudah sangat mempersiapkan itu. ''Caranya?'' Tanya Kyuhyun terpancing. Dengan cepat Siwon melepas bathrobenya dan masuk kedalam bak, ''Ya!'' Jerit Kyuhyun karena Siwon tidak memakai pakaian.

''Kenapa?'' Tanya Siwon. Dia meletakan nampan di belakang bathup.

''Aku akan mulai.''

Pertama Siwon membersihkan kedua dada Kyuhyun dengan air hangat. Lalu perlahan melakukan pemijatan dengan arah memutar searah jarum jam kemudian berbalik arah. Kyuhyun menahan napasnya untuk tidak bersuara. Siwon melakukan pengurutan dari bawah sampai di bawah _nipple_. Kedua _nipple_ itu tidak Siwon pijat karena menurut buku _nipple_ tidak memiliki kelenjar dan hanya sebagai penyalur air susu saja.

Setelah selesai, Siwon mengetuk-ngetukan ujung jarinya di atas dada Kyuhyun. Terlihat payudara yang membesar itu bergetar, Kyuhyun semakin berwajah merah. Sampai juga di waktu yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun kelepasan.

Siwon membersihkan nipple Kyuhyun dengan menggunakan baby oil. Pertama ia teteskan baby oil diatas kapas lalu mulai melakukan gerakan mengitari nipple coklat Kyuhyun. ''Hmmp..'' sisi sensitif Kyuhyun bereaksi.

Minyak berfungsi untuk melenturkan dan melembabkan nipple agar saat menyusui nipple tidak mudah terluka. Siwon melakukan gerakan itu sebanyak tiga kali. Melihat nipple Kyuhyun yang tegang dan wajahnya yang memerah membuat Siwon tidak tahan.

Dia pun langsung membersihkan nipple itu dengan air hangat dan dingin. Semua permukaan dadanya pun sudah selesai ia bersihkan. Mengambil handuk dan mengeringkannya.

''Selesai.'' Ucapnya bangga. Kyuhyun menarik napasnya lega.

''Sekarang manjakan adikku bagaimana?'' Tawar Siwon memegangi organ bawahnya. Mata Kyuhyun melebar lalu memukul Siwon, ''Tidak mau! Tidak ada permainan malam ini, aku lelah. Kau mau aku pendarahan jika kelelahan.'' Ancam Kyuhyun.

 **TOKTOK!**

''Eonnie kau di dalam?'' Suara Jiwon. WonKyu berpandangan, ''Iya kenapa?'' Teriak Kyuhyun.

''Seperti suara Jiwon.'' Ujar Siwon merasa aneh, Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Siwon. ''Kami sudah berbaikan, dia akan tinggal dengan kita Siwon.''

''Mwo?!''

''Eonnie pinjam bajumu! Aku kedinginan disini.'' Teriak Jiwon lagi, Siwon masih dalam mode kaget sementara Kyuhyun sudah keluar dari bak dan berjalan untuk mengambil bathrobe pink-nya.

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 **TBC.**

 **Mengecewakan dan tidak seru.**

 **Updatenya juga telat sekali~ Maaf buat yang udah nunggu apalagi yang selalu ngecek tiap hari hehehe. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Unexpected.**

 **Cross Gender, Friendship, Romance.**

 **Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun.**

 **One night that changes everything, merubah kehidupan Siwon, dokter kecantikan dengan Kyuhyun, mahasiswi yang susah diatur.**

 **:: Unexpected ::**

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan bathrobe pink miliknya. Jiwon terlihat sedang melihat-lihat jalanan sekitar perumahan dari jendela kamar. ''Jiwon?'' Panggil Kyuhyun, adik kandung Siwon itu membalikan badannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sengaja berdiri di depan pintu, jadi saat Siwon akan keluar dia bisa menahan pintu. Kyuhyun akan malu jika Jiwon tahu, dia dan Siwon berada di kamar mandi bersama.

''Apa aku boleh meminjam bajumu? Bajuku kotor, malam ini aku akan pulang untuk mengambil baju di rumah.''

''Oh, tentu saja. Sepertinya kita memiliki tubuh yang tidak berbeda jauh, akan aku ambilkan.'' Kyuhyun berjalan ke lemari pakaian, dia dan Jiwon memang sama-sama memiliki tubuh tinggi tetapi tidak kurus seperti Girl Group Korea, bisa dibilang ideal.

''Aku pinjam celana pendek dan kaos saja.''

Kyuhyun memberikan pakaian sesuai dengan permintaan Jiwon. ''Seperti ini?'' Jiwon tersenyum lalu mengambil pakaian itu. ''Terima kasih, aku akan ganti di kamar tamu.'' Jiwon buru-buru keluar dari kamar WonKyu. Kyuhyun hanya geleng-geleng, ''Keluarlah Siwon, dia sudah pergi.'' Ucap Kyuhyun karena tahu Siwon menunggu Jiwon keluar.

''Aigo, anak itu seenaknya saja masuk ke kamar kakaknya. Kyu, lebih baik dia tidak tinggal dengan kita. Aku akan menghubungi Eomma.'' Siwon langsung sibuk dengan ponselnya. Kyuhyun tidak masalah soal Jiwon, kalau dia mau tinggal dengannya boleh tapi kalau tidak juga tidak masalah. Selagi Siwon menghubungi orangtuanya, Kyuhyun berganti pakaian.

''Apa kau takut ketahuan?'' Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, Siwon mematikan ponselnya yang tidak kunjung di jawab oleh Ibunya. ''Ketahuan apa?'' Siwon tidak mengerti.

''Soal _seksualitasmu_ yang sebenarnya. Jika keluargamu tahu... Sebenarnya kau sangat beruntung bertemu denganku, aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun kecuali mereka tahu sendiri.''

Siwon langsung diam, sampai kapan dia harus berpura-pura lagi. Kyuhyun terus dan akan terus berpikir jika dia memang menyukai sesama jenis, bahkan Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkan apa yang sebenarnya tidak terjadi. Dia khawatir keluarga Siwon tahu, mengetahui sesuatu yang hanya karangan Siwon.

''Aku tidak takut, kau lupa kalau kita tidur di kamar yang sama dan melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan pasangan normal. Jadi, apa yang harus aku takutkan?''

''Ah, kau benar juga ya. Kenapa juga aku mau melakukan hal itu bersamamu, sudahlah aku akan turun.'' Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar dan turun ke lantai bawah. Siwon berjalan ke dekat lemari, dia jadi kesal sendiri. ''Dia masih bertanya kenapa melakukan itu denganku? Ck, aku ini suaminya dan itu _kewajibannya!_ ''

Jiwon keluar dari kamar tamu berbarengan dengan Kyuhyun yang turun dari tangga. ''Kau akan pergi sekarang? Bagaimana kalau Siwon mengantarmu.'' Ucap Kyuhyun. Jiwon tersenyum, ''Tidak perlu, aku bisa naik taksi. Kenapa Eonnie tidak memanggil Oppaku dengan sebutan _Yeobo_ , _Oppa_ atau _Cintaku_. Kalian berdua tidak romantis.''

Kyuhyun merasa merinding mendengar kata-kata Jiwon, kenapa harus memanggil Siwon dengan sebutan sayang jika dia tidak mencintai pria itu. Lagipula dia tidak suka bersikap manis ataupun manja pada seorang pria, Kyuhyun hanya akan bersikap manis jika ada maunya saja.

''Jiwon, apa yang kau katakan. Berhenti mengomentari hubungan kami.'' Siwon tiba-tiba turun, ''Oppa ini lambat. Jika Oppa seperti itu terus, Kyuhyun Eonnie yang cantik ini akan mencari pria lain. Dari dulu kau tidak berubah Oppa, aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kau membawa teman wanita ke rumah atau terlihat mesra dengan lawan jenis.'' Ucapan Jiwon membuat Kyuhyun menahan tawa, _''Ck, dia tidak tahu saja kalau kakaknya tidak normal.''_ ' Pikir Kyuhyun.

Siwon meliriknya dan tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun. Tanpa direncanakan Siwon menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Kyuhyun, mata Kyuhyun langsung melotot merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal menyentuh bibirnya.

''Ommo!'' Jiwon pura-pura menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

''Kami tidak suka membuang-buang waktu untuk saling memuji, praktek langsung lebih baik.'' Ucap Siwon santai, Kyuhyun menyentuh bibirnya. Sorot matanya menatap tajam Siwon, _''Awas kau Choi.''_

''Aku mengerti, Oppa memang seorang Dokter yang sering melakukan praktek termasuk pada pasangan. Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang, aku tidak mau melihat praktek yang lebih dari itu. Annyeong, Bye Kyu Eonnie!'' Jiwon buru-buru berjalan ke arah pintu utama.

Siwon menyeringai menatap Kyuhyun, ''Yah, praktek memang lebih baik.'' Setelah memastikan Jiwon keluar, Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon lalu menginjak kakinya. ''Dasar manusia _mesum_!''

''Hentikan sebelum aku melakukan praktek yang lebih jauh!'' Ancam Siwon, Kyuhyun menjauhi Siwon. ''Ya Tuhan, kau ini sangat berbahaya Choi.'' Kyuhyun membuat ekspresi takut, Siwon menatapnya membuat Kyuhyun jadi gugup. ''Aish, lebih baik aku makan malam!'' Kyuhyun berjalan ke dapur. Siwon tersenyum lalu menyentuh bibirnya.

Setelah puas tersenyum sendiri, Siwon mengikuti Kyuhyun ke dapur. ''Kau sedang apa?'' Tanya Siwon melihat Kyuhyun sibuk mencari sesuatu dari dalam kulkas. Kyuhyun mengambil ayam dari freezer, ''Tentu saja masak.'' Jawab Kyuhyun dengan percaya diri, bibir Siwon melengkungkan senyuman. ''Wah kau istri yang baik, _Mrs Choi_.''

Kyuhyun memutar mata mendengarnya, dia tidak menanggapi ucapan Siwon. Kyuhyun membuka plastik yang membungkus ayam, baru di buka saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun mual. ''Uh, bau sekali.'' Kyuhyun meletakan ayam itu di meja kompor dia malah berlari ke wastafel, Siwon langsung mendekatinya dan mengelus kepala belakang Kyuhyun. ''Uek!'' Kyuhyun berusaha memuntahkan sesuatu yang terasa mual di perutnya, walaupun hanya air liur yang keluar.

''Sudahlah, ayam beku itu memang beraroma kurang sedap dan karena penciumanmu sensitif jadinya kau mual. Lebih baik kita pesan makanan saja, lagipula aku tidak yakin kau bisa mengolahnya dengan benar.''

Kyuhyun mematikan keran air setelah tidak mual lagi, ''Kau benar juga, aku belum pernah memasak ayam. Kenapa juga aku harus repot seperti ini, seperti istri sungguhan saja.'' Kyuhyun jadi mengomeli dirinya sendiri.

''Kau pikir kau bukan istri sungguhan? Kyuh~ kau akan menjadi Ibu sungguhan, belajarlah lebih giat. Setidaknya kau belajar menjadi wanita yang sebenarnya untuk anak kita.''

Kyuhyun diam dan berpikir, jika dia dan Siwon nantinya berpisah, dia tetap akan menjadi seorang Ibu. Jadi kata-kata Siwon benar juga, apa Kyuhyun harus mulai berlatih merawat bayi, membuat makanan bayi atau melakukan pekerjaan seorang Ibu yang lainnya?

''Cepatlah pesan makanan, aku tunggu di ruang televisi.'' Kyuhyun berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan dapur.

Siwon menggelengkan kepala lalu membereskan dapur yang sedikit berantakan. Sebenarnya Siwon sengaja menunda menyewa asisten rumah tangga, dia ingin melihat Kyuhyun belajar menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Tapi sepertinya mustahil, apapun yang Kyuhyun kerjakan pasti berantakan dan malah membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 **22.00 PM.**

Kyuhyun tertidur di sofa. Setelah makan malam, mereka menonton televisi sampai Kyuhyun tertidur. Untuk beberapa menit Siwon memandangi wajah damai Kyuhyun, rasanya hal itu membuat hatinya sejuk. Tidak ada Kyuhyun yang suka mengomel atau melakukan pukulan premannya. Hanya ada Kyuhyun yang manis dan damai dalam tidurnya.

''Kau berat juga Kyuh~'' Siwon menggendong Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke kamar mereka. Sepanjang jalan menuju kamar, Siwon kembali menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Seukir senyuman muncul di wajah Siwon, tanpa sadar Siwon mencium pipi Kyuhyun. Siwon sadar dan merasa dia seperti pencuri, mencuri ciuman secara diam-diam dari istrinya.

''Selamat malam Kyuh, selamat malam juga Baby.'' Siwon menyelimuti Kyuhyun lalu menyalakan lampu tidur, sebelum keluar Siwon mematikan lampu kamar. Siwon menghela nafas, ''Semuanya terasa berbeda.'' Gumam Siwon lalu turun ke bawah untuk merapihkan ruang televisi yang berantakan, seperti biasa Kyuhyun yang membuat berantakan tapi Siwon yang merapihkan.

Semuanya memang berubah semenjak Siwon mengenal dan tinggal dengan Kyuhyun. Dulu Siwon termasuk pria yang membosankan, untuk itu kenapa Jiwon tidak pernah melihat Siwon membawa seorang gadis ke rumah. Sepulang kuliah atau bekerja, Siwon hanya akan diam di kamarnya. Jarang sekali dia mengobrol dengan keluarganya, dia hanya keluar saat makan. Jadi Ibu Siwon gembira saat Siwon akan menikah walaupun alasannya membuat Ibunya kaget, tapi Ibunya tetap senang.

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 **-Kyunghee University-**

Kyuhyun kembali dengan rutilitasnya, belajar dan mengerjakan tugas. Dia dan Ryeowook satu kelas hari ini, sedangkan Eunhyuk sepertinya mulai memilih jam kuliah sore karena harus bekerja. Kyuhyun mendengarkan semua yang dosen katakan walaupun ada sebagian yang tidak dia dengar saat dia memikirkan hal lain. ''Bahaya, kedua keluarga ingin bertemu.'' Gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

''Kau bicara apa Kyu?'' Tanya Ryeowook, samar-samar mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh pada sahabatnya, ''Nanti akan aku ceritakan.'' Jawab Kyuhyun, Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah tidak ada mata kuliah lagi, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook makan di cafe langganan mereka. Ryeowook meminta agar Kyuhyun banyak makan, dia terlihat kurus walaupun sedang hamil. Kyuhyun mengomel karena Ryeowook seperti Siwon saja yang selalu memintanya makan.

''Sudahlah, aku kuliah karena ingin bersenang-senang. Selama di rumah, aku bosan mendengar Siwon yang selalu menyuruhku makan dan istirahat.''

''Jangan bicara begitu Kyuhyun sayang, makan dan istirahat memang wajib untukmu. Saat ini makhluk kecil di perutmu membutuhkan hal itu, jadi turuti saja kata-kata ayahnya.''

Kyuhyun merinding, ''Kata-katamu kenapa terdengar mengerikan. Aku sudah bosan mendengar itu dari Siwon, Ibuku bahkan mertuaku juga.''

''Oh, apa Eommamu sudah kembali?'' Ryeowook tentu tidak tahu kalau orangtua Kyuhyun kembali tapi sudah pergi lagi.

''Beberapa hari lalu Ibu dan Ayahku datang. Bisa dibayangkan, mereka sangat terkejut soal pernikahanku. Tapi kemarin mereka sudah pergi, entahlah mereka pergi kemana. Entah ke rumah mereka yang di luar negeri atau luar kota, mungkin juga mengecek pekebunan di Jeonju.''

''Apa mereka bertengkar di rumahmu?'' Tanya Ryeowook yang sudah hapal dengan kebiasaan orangtua Kyuhyun itu.

''Jika mereka tidak bertengkar, mereka bukan orangtuaku.'' Kyuhyun menggeleng, ''Mereka tidak akan berubah walaupun sudah tua.'' Ryeowook menyetujui kata-kata Kyuhyun.

''Oh ya, apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi?''

''Masih soal orangtuaku, orangtua Siwon ingin mengadakan pertemuan dengan orangtuaku. Hanya perkenalan keluarga, bagaimana pun kedua belah keluarga tidak saling mengenal.''

''Ah itu benar. Memang seharusnya kedua keluarga saling mengenal mulai sekarang.''

''Menurutku tidak perlu, aku dan Siwon akan berpisah nanti. Untuk apa mengakrabkan kedua keluarga.''

''Apa kau yakin akan berpisah? Bagaimapun dia ayah dari anakmu.'' Ucap Ryeowook tidak setuju, Kyuhyun diam dan mulai berpikir.

 **:: Unexpected ::**

Setelah makan siang, Kyuhyun mengajak Ryeowook ke rumah sakit Siwon. Dia ingin melakukan perawatan yang sudah lama tidak dia lakukan. Siwon menolak karena masih banyak pasien tapi Kyuhyun keras kepala, dia malah memperlihatkan dollar di dompetnya. Tentu maksud Siwon bukan masalah uang, Kyuhyun tidak boleh sering melakukan perawatan saat mengandung. Tapi pada akhirnya Siwon menuruti keinginan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berbaring di ruang perawatan dengan Siwon yang berdiri di sebelahnya bersiap melakukan perawatan pada wajah cantiknya. Ryeowook justru menolak melakukan perawatan dan memilih menunggu Kyuhyun di luar karena dia merasa takut melakukan perawatan dengan mesin yg mirip setrikaan itu.

Siwon mengoleskan krim di wajah mulus Kyuhyun yang sudah di bersihkan. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menerima rasa dingin yang menyejukan. Siwon sedikit tertegun melihat wajah mulus Kyuhyun, ''Tunggu 30 menit.'' Ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja.

 _''Cantik tapi menyebalkan.''_ Pikir Siwon.

''Ryeowook, kau benar tidak mau perawatan?'' Tanya Siwon. Ryeowook yang tengah membaca majalah kecantikan menutup majalahnya. ''Choi Siwon aku harap kau jangan menyakiti Kyuhyun.'' Ucapnya. Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepala, ''Walaupun aku menikahinya karena terpaksa, aku bukan tipe pria tidak bertanggung jawab atau suka kekerasan. Kau tenang saja aku tidak akan menyakitinya.'' Ucap Siwon.

''Bukan itu maksudku, tolong jangan sakiti hatinya. Dia mempunyai masalah keluarga, sejak muda dia tidak pernah diperhatikan Ayah dan Ibunya, dia jadi sedikit nakal karena itu.'' Ucap Ryeowook. Siwon melamun dan mengingat bagaimana orangtua Kyuhyun saat bertengkar di rumahnya.

''Choi Siwon kenapa kau melamun?'' Tegur Ryeowook membuat Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya. Siwon bangun dan memakai kacamata beningnya untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

''Dia itu memang aneh!'' Guman Ryeowook.

Siwon kembali masuk ke ruangan dimana Kyuhyun berbaring. Hatinya merasa aneh setiap kali melihat wajah polos Kyuhyun. Walaupun dia itu menyebalkan dan sangat susah diatur, tapi Siwon tahu kalau Kyuhyun hanyalah anak yang kurang kasih sayang.

''Bangunlah Kyuhyun, sudah saatnya dileser.'' Ucap Siwon membangunkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun perlahan membuka matanya, iris coklat karamelnya langsung melihat mata hitam Siwon. ''Aku akan pergi belanja dengan Ryeowook, mungkin aku pulang terlambat.''

''Baiklah, jangan pulang malam.''

''Siwon, kau baik-baik saja?'' Kyuhyun merasa Siwon sedikit pucat. Siwon mengangguk, ''Tentu, aku sehat.'' Jawabnya lalu mulai melakukan treatment terakhir.

 **:: Unexpected ::**

Siwon pulang lebih awal dari biasanya, dia sedikit tidak enak badan jadi pulang sore. Di depan rumah, Siwon bertemu dengan Minho tetangga disamping rumahnya. ''Hyung, kau sudah pulang?'' Tanya Minho ramah. Siwon tersenyum pada pria yang jauh lebih muda darinya, ''Iya, kau sendiri tidak kuliah?'' Siwon balik bertanya.

''Hyung, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Bisa kita bicara?'' Siwon menyetujui lalu mereka bicara di rumah Siwon. Kebetulan Kyuhyun belum pulang, dia pasti pergi ke mall atau menonton bersama Ryeowook.

''Ada apa Minho-ya? Apa ada hal perting yang ingin kau bicarakan?''

Minho terlihat gugup, ''Begini.. Hmm, aku memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan Hyung.''

''Pekerjaan? Bukankah kau sudah bekerja sekaligus kuliah?''

''Bekerja disana sulit untuk mengatur waktu Hyung. Sedangkan aku masih harus kuliah, jika tidak bekerja... Bagaimana dengan istriku?''

Siwon jadi berpikir kalau menikah di usia yang terlalu muda membutuhkan keberanian yang besar. Minho termasuk anak muda yang bertanggung jawab, dia mau bekerja keras demi istrinya.

''Hyung akan coba bertanya pada Ayah Hyung, semoga ada posisi yang sesuai denganmu.''

''Terima kasih Hyung!'' Minho refleks bangun dan memeluk Siwon, ''Terima kasih!'' Minho sangat gembira, Siwon membiarkan Minho memeluknya karena dia juga merasa senang membuat orang lain bahagia.

 _''Astaga! Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Jangan-jangan!''_ Kyuhyun tidak percaya melihat Siwon dan Minho berpelukan, _''Tega sekali mereka pada Taemin yang manis, Siwon kau jahat sekali.''_ Kyuhyun tidak percaya, Siwon akan melakukan hal itu pada tetangganya sendiri yang sudah menikah.

''Hyung, aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih atas semuanya.'' Minho berpamitan, saat membalikan badan dia melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua. ''Oh, Noona sudah pulang. Aku pulang dulu ya Noona, annyeong!'' Minho tersenyum ramah dan berpamitan tapi Kyuhyun meresponnya dengan dingin. _''Masih bersikap ramah, padahal kau sudah menghianati istrimu.''_ ' Pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu lalu menguncinya, dia menatap Siwon kesal. ''Kau tega sekali, Siwon!'' Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Siwon. Siwon mengerutkan alisnya, ''Memangnya apa yang sudah aku lakukan?'' Siwon kebingungan.

Kyuhyun meletakan tas dan jaketnya di sofa, dia menatap Siwon sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. ''Mereka masih pengantin baru, seharusnya mereka masih dalam masa-masa bahagia. Tega sekali kau!''

Siwon semakin tidak mengerti, ''Siapa yang kau bicarakan, kau ini aneh sekali.'' Siwon berjalan naik ke lantai dua, Kyuhyun menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak. '' _Ketidaknormalanmu_ berdampak juga pada orang lain, tapi kenapa harus Minho? Anak muda yang sudah menikah, benar-benar tega!''

Kyuhyun berpikir jika Siwon dan Minho memiliki hubungan terlarang tapi pada kenyataannya Minho begitu mesra dengan istrinya. Kyuhyun suka menyimpulkan sesuatu pada hal yang dilihatnya, tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Minho masih asyik menerima pijatan dari istri cantiknya.

''Terima kasih cintaku, kau memang yang terbaik.'' Minho mengecep mesra bibir istrinya.

''Kau yang terbaik sayang, kau suami yang hebat dan aku sangat mencintaimu.'' Taemin balas mencium Minho.

Kyuhyun masih saja berpikir jika Siwon sudah mengganggu rumah tangga orang lain. Dia masih mendiamkan Siwon dan selalu menatap Siwon dengan kesal, Siwon jadi tidak tahan juga. ''Sebenarnya kau kenapa Kyuhyun?'' Siwon sedikit membentak.

''Masih tanya? Kau itu punya perasaan tidak?''

Siwon yang merasa tidak enak badan, memilih berbaring. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti kata-kata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kesal karena Siwon selalu mengelak dan mengakhiri perbicaraan.

''Choi Siwon bangun!'' Kyuhyun menarik selimut Siwon, ''Apa lagi? Aku mengantuk sekarang!'' Siwon menarik lagi selimutnya.

''Aku tahu kau tidak normal, tapi jangan mengganggu rumah tangga orang lain. Cari saja pria lajang di luar sana.''

Siwon membuka lagi selimutnya, ''Oh, ini soal Minho? Kau pikir aku dan Minho memiliki hubungan? Itu pemikiran yang konyol Kyuhyun!'' Siwon duduk di tempat tidur, dia tidak percaya Kyuhyun akan berpikiran seperti itu.

''Itu sudah jelas, kau berpelukan dengan Minho. Kenapa juga kau pulang lebih awal, pasti untuk bisa mengobrol berdua dengan Minho. Aku sangat kasihan pada istrinya, Taemin itu sangat mencintai suaminya.''

''Kau kasihan pada Taemin atau kau cemburu padaku?''

Kyuhyun diam, kenapa sekarang Siwon yang mencurigainya. Seharusnya Kyuhyun yang marah dan mencurigai hubungan Siwon dengan Minho. Bukan Siwon yang berpikiran macam-macam seperti itu. Kyuhyun mendadak tidak bisa berpikir dan tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

''Aku yang terlebih dahulu bertanya, kenapa kau balik bertanya?'' Kyuhyun memalingkan wajah, entah kenapa rasanya dia sulit bicara.

''Kyuhyun, aku tidak memiliki hubungan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku hanya ingin membantu Minho, dia membutuhkan pekerjaan, jadi aku mencoba mencarikannya pekerjaan di kantor ayahku. Kau sudah marah-marah tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi, kau membuatku tambah pusing.'' Siwon berbaring kembali dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

''Terserah kau saja, lagipula aku tidak peduli.'' Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar. Siwon membuka sedikit selimutnya, ''Kenapa membahas hal yang tidak penting sih, membuatku pusing saja.'' Siwon menghela nafas lalu tidur.

Kyuhyun jadi kesal sendiri. Bukan salahnya kalau mengira Siwon dan Minho memiliki hubungan terlarang, Siwon sendiri yang mengaku jika dia berbeda dari orang kebanyakan. Tapi Siwon menyangkal dan justru berkata dia ingin membantu Minho. Kyuhyun tidak mau peduli lagi, terserah jika Siwon memiliki hubungan dengan siapapun. Dia juga malas memikirkan orang lain sementara dia sendiri banyak masalah.

''Aku lapar.'' Kyuhyun berjalan ke dapur, ternyata sudah ada makanan di dalam lemari makanan. ''Apa Siwon yang membelinya?'' Kyuhyun tidak mau peduli dan memilih makan, tapi dia merasa tidak enak karena Siwon tidak ikut makan bersamanya.

''Ah, merepotkan!'' Kyuhyun naik lagi ke lantai atas dan masuk ke kamar. ''Siwon, saatnya makan malam. Cepatlah turun, aku sudah lapar.'' Kyuhyun berniat keluar lagi tapi Siwon tidak juga bangun. Kyuhyun mendekati tempat tidur, ''Anakmu sudah lapar, apa kau tidak mau makan?'' Kyuhyun berusaha menarik selimut Siwon tapi tangan Siwon memegangi pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun.

''Engh, Kyuh~'' Suara Siwon serak, tangan Siwon juga terasa panas. ''Apa kau sakit?'' Kyuhyun naik ke tempat tidur dan memeriksa kening Siwon, ''Kau panas!'' Kyuhyun menjauhkan tangannya dari kening Siwon, dia memeriksa leher Siwon. ''Kau benar-benar demam.'' Kyuhyun berniat turun untuk mengambil air dan handuk tapi Siwon menahan, ''Jangan dekat-dekat denganku, nanti kau tertular.''

''Choi, kau itu sakit dan aku tidak mungkin diam saja. Jika aku membiarkanmu, kau akan semakin sakit.'' Kyuhyun menjauhkan tangan Siwon dan turun dari tempat tidur. Dia masuk ke kamar mandi, mengambil air dingin dan handuk kecil.

''Apa kau mau mandi air hangat?'' Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengompres Siwon, Siwon menahan Kyuhyun lagi. ''Kyuh~ Aku tidak mau kau tertular.'' Kekeh Siwon. ''Siwon jangan banyak bicara, sekarang aku akan merawatmu jadi lebih baik kau turuti aku. Aku juga tidak akan tertular, mengerti?''

Setelah mengompres dan membiarkan handuk basah menempel di atas kening Siwon, Kyuhyun mengambil kotak obat. ''Untung kita mempunyai obat demam, aku akan ambil makanan dan air.'' Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar, Siwon menyentuh handuk di keningnya. ''Aku membuatnya repot, seharusnya dia banyak istirahat.''

Kyuhyun tidak tahu kenapa seperti itu, tapi rasanya dia memiliki kewajiban untuk merawat Siwon. Memang saat di rumah sakit, Siwon sudah menjaganya jadi dia merasa kalau sekarang saatnya dia yang menjaga dan merawat Siwon.

''Tidak ada bubur, roti saja kalau begitu.'' Kyuhyun mengambil dua lembar roti tawar dan air putih hangat. Meletakan keduanya di atas nampan lalu membawanya ke kamar.

''Karena tidak ada bubur, kau makan roti saja ya.'' Kyuhyun menyuapi Siwon, Siwon tidak menolak karena ingin menghargai Kyuhyun. Walaupun rasanya tenggorokannya kering dan sakit. Dengan susah payah Siwon memcoba menelan roti itu, sementara Kyuhyun terus saja menyuapinya tanpa memberi minum.

''Hmmm, aii-air.'' Siwon kesulitan bicara, Kyuhyun memberi Siwon air minum. Setelah minum Siwon menolak suapan selanjutnya, ''Langsung minum obat saja, sudah cukup rotinya.''

Kyuhyun menurut dan membantu Siwon meminum obat. Setelahnya, Kyuhyun kembali mengecek kompresan di kening Siwon. ''Sebaiknya kau berendam di air hangat, aku dengar air hangat bisa menurunkan panas.'' Ucap Kyuhyun kekeh dengan kemauannya. Siwon menggeleng tanda tidak mau, tapi Kyuhyun keras kepala dan malah masuk ke kamar mandi.

''Dia keras kepala sekali, sudah mau malam tapi dia memaksaku berendam.'' Ucap Siwon dalam hati.

Kyuhyun menyiapkan air hangat di dalam bak mandi, setelah dia merasa hangatnya pas, Kyuhyun keluar untuk membantu Siwon. Tapi dia tiba-tiba ingat, _''Itu artinya, aku akan melihatnya polos dan...''_ Kyuhyun merasa bodoh dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Tentu saja Siwon sedang sakit dan dia harus membantu melepas pakaian dan menunggui Siwon termasuk membantu memakaikannya pakaian juga.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, Siwon sudah duduk di tempat tidur. ''Siwon, airnya sudah siap.'' Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa mendekati Siwon. Siwon berusaha bangun, tubuhnya lemas dan bahkan hampir terjatuh tapi Kyuhyun langsung membantu menahannya. ''Kenapa tidak hati-hati.'' Omel Kyuhyun memegangi Siwon yang merangkul pundaknya.

''Aku berat Kyu, lepaskan aku. Aku tidak mau menyakitimu, kau juga baru pulih Kyuh~''

''Tidak masalah, aku kuat Siwon!'' Kyuhyun terus membantu Siwon berjalan. Kyuhyun membawa Siwon ke kamar mandi lalu mendudukan Siwon di atas toilet yang tertutup. ''Kau bisa membuka baju sendiri kan?'' Kyuhyun buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya setelah mengatakan itu.

''Iya, aku bisa.'' Jawab Siwon. Kyuhyun membalikan badannya membelakangi Siwon, Siwon membuka pakaiannya sampai tersisa boxer saja. ''Sudah.'' Ucap Siwon memberitahu, dengan takut-takut Kyuhyun membalikan badannya ke arah Siwon. Dia sedikit menutup matanya, tapi dia lega karena Siwon memakai boxernya. ''Itu tidak di buka?'' Dengan berani Kyuhyun menunjuk tengah-tengah paha Siwon.

''Tidak perlu, lagipula berendam tidak perlu telanjang.'' Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri. ''Oh, iya kau benar juga.'' Kyuhyun merasa bodoh dan mesum. ''Baiklah, aku bantu kau ke bak mandi.'' Kyuhyun memapah Siwon lagi sampai Siwon masuk ke dalam bak, nafas Kyuhyun naik-turun karena tubuh Siwon menguras tenaganya. Kyuhyun duduk disisi bak, ''Huh~ huh~''

''Kau baik-baik saja?'' Siwon khawatir. Kyuhyun mengangguk, ''Iya, kau berendam saja.'' Kyuhyun berniat bangun tapi karena celana Kyuhyun licin, dia malah terjatuh ke dalam bak. ''Kyuh!'' Teriak Siwon panik.

''A-aku baik-baik saja.'' Kyuhyun malah tersenyum karena sekarang dia basah, ''Gara-gara kau!'' Kyuhyun menyipratkan air pada Siwon. Siwon ikut tersenyum, ''Kita berendam bersama saja.'' Siwon memainkan matanya. ''Tidak mau!'' Kyuhyun berusaha bangun, dia malah bertumpu pada paha Siwon. Dan anehnya dia menyentuh milik Siwon, ''Kyuh~'' Siwon merasa jari Kyuhyun sedikit menyentuh miliknya. Kyuhyun kaget dan langsung berdiri, ''Maaf!''

''Jangan terburu-buru seperti itu, astaga kau itu tidak pernah bisa hati-hati.''

Kyuhyun masih merasa malu lalu turun dari bak, ''Jika sudah selesai, panggil aku.'' Ucap Kyuhyun lalu keluar dari kamar mandi. Siwon tersenyum, ''Choi Kyuhyun! Eh, Choi?'' Siwon tersenyum geli.

Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan telapak tangannya, ''Ukh, membuatku geli. Astaga!'' Kyuhyun menggibas-gibaskan tangannya sendiri. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Siwon keluar dengan handuk di pinggangnya. ''Eh, kenapa kau tidak memanggilku.'' Kyuhyun buru-buru membantu Siwon. ''Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa jalan sendiri.''

Kyuhyun tetap membantunya sampai duduk di tempat tidur. Kyuhyun mengecek kening Siwon, ''Syukurlah panasnya sudah turun, hmm cepat pakai bajumu. Oh aku akan ambil bajumu.'' Kyuhyun merasa kepalanya pusing, dia memegangi pelipisnya. Siwon langsung berdiri, ''Sudah kau istirahat saja, kau pasti lelah Kyu.'' Siwon memegang pundak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatapnya, ''Aku baik-baik saja, hanya pusing sedikit.''

''Maafkan aku, aku sudah membuatmu repot. Kau harus istirahat Kyu, kau...''

Kyuhyun malah memeluk Siwon, ''Aku baik-baik saja, kemarin kau sudah merawatku jadi sekarang aku yang akan merawatmu.'' Siwon tersenyum lalu balas memeluk Kyuhyun. ''Terima kasih, Kyu.'' Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Siwon, ''Walaupun lelah, tapi ini pengalaman pertamaku.'' Siwon mengelus pipinya, ''Terima kasih.'' Kyuhyun cemberut, ''Aku bosan mendengar kata terima kasihmu!''

''Bajumu basah, ayo ganti bajumu Kyuh~''

 **:: Unexpected ::**

Keesokan paginya, saat membuka mata Kyuhyun langsung mengecek kondisi Siwon. Suhu tubuh Siwon sudah mulai normal, tapi wajahnya masih pucat. Kyuhyun merasa lega karena usahanya tidak sia-sia. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa bahagia karena dia merasa berguna. Selama ini dia tidak pernah melakukan apapun untuk orang lain, yang ada orang lain yang harus direpotkan olehnya.

''Selamat pagi.'' Siwon tersenyum karena Kyuhyun tengah memandanginya. Kyuhyun sadar dengan jaraknya yang terlalu dekat dengan Siwon. ''Syukurlah kau sudah sembuh Siwon.'' Kyuhyun langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya. Siwon tersenyum, tangannya menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun. ''Terima kasih Kyuh~''

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon, ''Aku bosan mendengar kata terima kasih, sudahlah lebih baik sekarang kita sarapan.'' Kyuhyun turun dari tempat tidur lalu memakai sandal berbulunya. ''Musim dingin belum juga berakhir.'' Gumam Kyuhyun sambil keluar dari kamar. Siwon tersenyum mengingat semua yang terjadi semalam. Dia merasa beruntung karena ada Kyuhyun yang merawatnya.

Kyuhyun menyiapkan sarapan seadanya, lagipula dia tidak bisa memasak. Siwon turun untuk sarapan, dia tidak mungkin merepotkan Kyuhyun setelah semalam dia membuat Kyuhyun kurang tidur dan lelah.

''Kyu lebih baik kau diam saja, biar aku yang menyiapkan sarapan.''

''Kenapa kau turun, lebih baik kau istirahat saja. Sudah, semuanya sudah siap. Karena kau sudah turun, sekarang duduk dan kita sarapan.'' Kyuhyun membantu Siwon duduk. Siwon tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun jauh, dia memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun dari samping. ''Kau harus ingat kondisimu sendiri Kyu, kau baru keluar dari rumah sakit beberapa hari lalu.''

Kyuhyun mengelus tangan Siwon dipinggangnya, ''Aku sudah sehat, lebih baik kau pikirkan kesehatanmu. Aku tahu kau sakit karena terlalu banyak bekerja, kau bekerja untukku juga kan.''

''Aku bekerja keras untuk kita bertiga, aku ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk anak kita.''

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ''Aku tahu itu, kau sangat menyayanginya.'' Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Siwon dari pinggangnya lalu duduk di depan Siwon. ''Ayo kita makan sekarang.'' Siwon mengikuti Kyuhyun sarapan.

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 **Incheon International Airport.**

Pesawat dengan nomor penerbangan GT 6606 baru saja mendarat. Penumpang dengan tujuan New York-Seoul baru saja meninggalkan bandara termasuk seorang pria tampan yang baru saja keluar dengan wajah dinginnya. Menarik koper hitamnya, pria itu naik ke dalam taksi yang akan membawanya ke tempat tujuan. Sedikit menurunkan kacamata hitam yang sekarang menggantung di hidung mancungnya, pria itu meraih ponselnya.

''Gangnam District.'' Ucapnya pada supir taksi. Supir itu hanya menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti.

Dia tidak memberitahukan soal kepulangannya pada siapapun, memang dia tidak merencanakan untuk kembali ke tempat kelahirannya secepat ini. Namun dia merasa jika ada sesuatu yang harus dia urus, ''Temui aku besok di tempat biasa.'' Ucap pria itu melalui ponselnya.

''Kau sudah sampai di Seoul?''

''Yes, sampai jumpa besok!''

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan, pria itu tidak menyukai basa-basi. Setelah mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan, dia langsung memutuskan panggilan. ''Kau akan terkejut, shiksin.''

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 **TBC.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Unexpected.**

 **Cross Gender, Friendship, Romance.**

 **Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun.**

 **One night that changes everything, merubah kehidupan Siwon, dokter kecantikan dengan Kyuhyun, mahasiswi yang susah diatur.**

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 **Author's Pov-**

Kyuhyun merasa sangat bosan, dia memaksa untuk ikut dengan Siwon ke acara amal yang diadakan di halaman rumah sakit. Acara pengobatan gratis bagi orang yang kurang mampu setiap tahunnya selalu mendapat sambutan yang baik. Siwon mulai sibuk menangani warga yang datang untuk mendapatkan pengobatan.

Dokter Jin juga ada sebagai ketua penyelenggara, Kyuhyun mendekati dokter itu. ''Dokter, saya Kyuhyun istri Dokter Choi. Anda masih ingat?''

Dokter paruh baya itu membenarkan kacamatanya lalu menganggukan kepala, ''Tentu saja, senang bertemu denganmu lagi Kyuhyun.'' Jawab Dokter Jin.

''Bolehkan saya membantu, kebetulan saya kuliah jurusan psikolog mungkin bisa memberikan motivasi untuk para pasien yang takut memeriksakan penyakit.'' Pinta Kyuhyun dengan sangat menyakinkan. Dokter Jin menatap Siwon sebentar, apa benar Kyuhyun bisa diandalkan? Tapi jika melihat Siwon yang jenius, mungkin saja Kyuhyun juga hebat.

''Baiklah, Kau bisa membantu orang-orang yang takut mendonorkan darah.'' Ucap Dokter Jin, Kyuhyun tersenyum dan berterima kasih.

Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan, dia tersenyum kearah Siwon lalu mendekati posko donor darah. Kyuhyun memakai sarung tangan putihnya, ''Siwon aku juga bisa sepertimu! Ya, Cho Kyuhyun juga hebat!'' Ucapnya memuji diri sendiri.

''Wah, Nona silahkan duduk. Anda ingin mendonorkan darah bukan? Astaga itu adalah perbuatan yang sangat mulia. Anda tahu, setiap tahun pasokan darah banyak mengalami penurunan, beruntungnya anda datang dan mendonorkan darah.'' Ucap Kyuhyun pada seorang wanita yang terlihat tidak bisa mengatakan tujuannya karena Kyuhyun terlebih dulu menarik dan bicara.

Kyuhyun meminta wanita itu untuk berbaring, ''Maaf saya kesini...'' Kyuhyun memotong, ''Tenang saja, rasanya tidak sakit. Hanya seperti digigit semut. '' Ucap Kyuhyun lagi. Dia bahkan sudah mengikat lengan sebelah kiri wanita itu, tepatnya diatas sedikit sikunya.

''Tunggu sebentar, kita tunggu suster Lee.'' Ucap Kyuhyun. Dia terus tersenyum merasa bujukannya sangat manjur. ''Nona, aku datang untuk...'' Wanita itu tidak melanjutkan ucapannya dan terus menggaruk lehernya.

Kyuhyun mengira jika wanita itu gugup, ''Jangan gugup, lama sekali suster itu. Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang mengambil darah.'' Kyuhyun langsung menyiapkan suntikan dan peralatan lainnya. Wanita itu semakin takut, ''Nona, aku mohon jangan...''

Kyuhyun sudah mengacungkan suntikannya tepat di depan lengan wanita itu, ''Kita beri alkohol.''

''Kyuhyun apa yang kau lakukan?'' Tiba-tiba Siwon datang, dia melihat wajah wanita yang akan Kyuhyun suntik sudah begitu merah. Ditambah tangannya terus menggaruk lehernya, ''Dokter tolong aku, wanita ini akan mengambil darahku padahal aku mempunyai penyakit kulit yang parah.'' Ucap wanita itu.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan suntikannya, wajahnya sangat kaget, ''Mwo?''

Siwon sudah tahu jika akan seperti ini. Siwon melepaskan ikatan di tangan wanita tadi, meminta maaf dan meminta wanita tadi untuk pergi ke tempat khusus penyakitnya. Ternyata wanita tadi hanya salah tempat dan hampir saja darahnya akan menjadi sumber penyakit bagi para pasien lain.

Siwon menatap tajam Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya mampu menundukan kepalanya. Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar keluar dari tenda, ''Bagaimana? Aku sudah katakan jangan melakukan hal seenaknya.'' Ucap Siwon.

Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya, ''Maaf, aku hanya ingin membantu.''

''Hampir saja kau membuat semua orang yang menerima darah wanita itu terkena penyakit berbahaya.'' Ucap Siwon lagi.

Kyuhyun semakin menundukan kepalanya, ''Maafkan aku.'' Lirihnya. Dia juga bisa melihat banyak orang yang membicarakannya.

''Kau tunggu aku dimobil, sebentar lagi acara selesai.''

Kyuhyun menurut dan berjalan masuk kedalam mobil. Dia hanya diam menyaksikan Siwon yang tengah mengobati pasien, dia sungguh merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bodoh. ''Aku memang bodoh dan sangat berbeda dengan Siwon. '' Ucapnya.

Sambil mengobati, sesekali Siwon menatap ke arah mobilnya. Dia sebenarnya tidak tega membiarkan Kyuhyun sendiri dan tadi dia sudah memarahinya. Setelah pasien mulai sepi, Siwon meminta ijin untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Dokter Jin mengijinkan dan berterima kasih pada Siwon.

Siwon masuk ke dalam mobil lalu memberikan botol air mineral pada Kyuhyun, ''Minumlah, apa kau lelah?'' Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun yang baru menutup matanya membuka kembali dan mengambil air yang diberikan Siwon, ''Apa sudah selesai?'' Tanya Kyuhyun sambil meneguk airnya.

''Aku meminta pulang duluan, lagipula acara hampir selesai dan pasien tinggal beberapa lagi.''

''Perutku lapar, bagaimana kalau kita makan sesuatu.''

''Hmm, baiklah.''

 **:: Unexpected ::**

''Apa yang kau dapat dari pengobatan gratis, Choi?'' Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sambil menyantap makanan di salah satu kedai dekat rumah sakit.

''Makan saja, jangan banyak tanya.'' Jawab Siwon dingin. Kyuhyun berdecak, ''Kau bahkan tidak mendapatkan uang. '' Decak Kyuhyun dengan mulut penuh. Kedai di daerah Mapo-gu Seoul itu tengah ramai oleh ibu-ibu yang baru selesai berdemo. Suasana menjadi cukup bising dan bau alkohol.

''Siwon~ Enak sepertinya minum soju. Kau kan tahu makanan ini lebih lezat jika dinikmati dengan soju.'' Rayu Kyuhyun menatap penuh minat deretan botol Soju yang tengah dinikmati ibu-ibu itu. Bahkan air liurnya nyaris menetes, sanking inginnya.

''Siwon~ jika dia yang minta bagaimana?'' Ucapnya lagi menunjuk-nunjuk perutnya.

''Tidak! Sekalipun aku itu Dokter kecantikan dan kulit, aku tahu dan mempelajari pelajaran dokter umum. Selain itu, aku juga kuliah psikolog dan aku tahu jika psikologismu sedikit terguncang akibat terlalu banyak minum.'' Ucapan Siwon yang terakhir justru menyinggung perasaan Kyuhyun, dia menangis sesegukan sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

''Hiks..hiks.. Huuu.. Aku memnagghh... Huu... Gila... Hiks... Hiks... Bahkann.. Kau mengataiku... Begitu... Huuu...huu...'' Tangisnya membuat semua yang berada dikedai itu menoleh pada mereka.

''Dia jahat sekali, mengatai kekasihnya gila. Astaga jika anakku punya pacar seperti dia aku sudah hajar!''

''Dia sepertinya belum pernah merasakan tonjokan wanita!''

Siwon merinding melihat tatapan menyeramkan ibu-ibu yang mengarah padanya. Di tambah penampilan ibu-ibu yang selesai berdemo itu nampak menyeramkan, kepalanya diikat kain kuning dengan wajah yang terdapat coretan aneh.

''Huuuuuu... kauu jahattt.. Huuuhhuuu...'' Kyuhyun masih menangis, malah semakin parah saja. Siwon semakin takut lalu menarik tangan Kyuhyun, ''Kita beli Wine!'' Ajaknya yang tentu membuat Kyuhyun senang dan menurut saat pria itu membawanya keluar.

''Anak zaman sekarang, hobi membuat wanita menangis.''

''Dia sama saja seperti boss kurang ajar itu! Kita sudah berdemo berkali-kali tetap saja gaji kita tidak dinaikan.''

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar saat Siwon membawanya keluar menuju mobil. ''Siwon~ kita jadi kan beli Wine?'' Ucapnya manis. Siwon melepaskan genggamannya dan menatap Kyuhyun, ''Tidak!'' Tolaknya.

Kyuhyun berwajah kesal lagi, ''Mwo! Kau membohongiku?'' Siwon menulikan kupingnya, pura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Siwon masuk ke dalam mobil diikuti Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terus saja mengomel dan mengatai Siwon, dia sangat kesal karena Siwon sudah membohonginya.

''Berhenti bicara, apa kau sudah benar-benar tidak waras?'' Bentak Siwon merasa lelah mendengar omelan Kyuhyun.

''Sepertinya kau memang ingin memiliki istri tidak waras, kau sendiri tadi bilang begitu.''

Siwon menarik nafasnya, ''Ya Tuhan, kapan kau dewasa? Beberapa bulan lagi kau akan menjadi seorang Ibu, apa kau mau membunuh anakmu dengan meminum alkohol?''

''Aku hanya ingin minum sedikit, itu tidak berbahaya.''

Siwon menunduk lalu mencium perut Kyuhyun, ''Jangan memikirkan dirimu sendiri, mulai sekarang pikirkan anakku.'' Siwon tersenyum, Kyuhyun hanya diam melihat sikap Siwon.

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 **At Swimming Pool.**

Eunhyuk tertawa puas karena sudah berhasil mengerjai seorang Lee Donghae. Dia sengaja menyuruh Donghae mengambil bola-bola kecil yang ia lempar kedalam kolam, alasannya agar Donghae bisa terbiasa dengan air dan membuat tubuhnya ringan di air. Padahal tidak ada teori aneh seperti itu.

''Lebih cepat Donghae! Kau ini bodoh sekali sih!'' Teriak Eunhyuk dari tepi kolam. Hari ini hanya Donghae yang menjadi muridnya dan dia bebas membalas perbuatan Donghae.

''Ya! Aku sudah lelah, kapan belajarnya.'' Donghae muncul dari air dan menangkup kepalanya disisi kolam renang. Eunhyuk berjongkok di depannya, ''Hey ini termasuk latihan Pabbo! Sekarang belajar dulu bernafas, cepat!'' Perintah Eunhyuk.

Donghae malah menatapnya tajam, Eunhyuk mendorong kepala Donghae agar masuk kedalam air, ''Cepatlah!'' Donghae tidak bisa menolak dan mulai menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam air. Hanya 1 menit dia sudah mengeluarkan kepalanya, ''Hah... Aku tidak bisa bernapas.''

''Sekarang berputar di dalam air.'' Perintah Eunhyuk, Donghae kembali tidak terima, ''Apa-apaan itu, apa kau tidak salah!'' Ucap Donghae. Eunhyuk terkikik pelan, ''Cepat lakukan, itu untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhmu didalam air.'' Kata Eunhyuk.

Donghae yang sepertinya bodoh lalu mulai melakukan perintah Eunhyuk, dia akhirnya pusing sendiri dan hampir pingsan, refleks dia jadi tenggelam. ''Tolonghhhssh!'' Teriak Donghae. Kepalanya yang pusing dan tidak bisa berenang membuatnya jadi tenggelam. Eunhyuk kaget melihatnya lalu masuk ke dalam air dan menolong Donghae.

''Gweanchana?'' Eunhyuk menekan dada Donghae, sampai Donghae batuk dan mengeluarkan air. ''Ukkuhhkkk...'' Donghae menundukan kepalanya mengeluarkan air dari paru-parunya.

''Kau ini instruktur gadungan! Aku akan menuntutmu!'' Kesal Donghae. Eunhyuk merasa bersalah dan benar juga dia sudah salah membalas dendam.

''Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud...''

''Kau ini balas dendam? Kau masih marah karena aku tidak mengakui kalau aku pernah tinggal denganmu? Dengar, itu hanyalah masa lalu Eunhyuk.'' Potong Donghae.

Eunhyuk jadi sedih jika ingat masa lalunya, ''Maaf, aku tidak seharusnya balas dendam.'' Ucapnya. Donghae bangun dan memakai bathrobe, ''Aku mau keluar saja!'' Ucapnya.

Eunhyuk menahan, ''Aku akan mengajarimu serius, sebagai guru.'' Tahan Eunhyuk. Bukannya menjawab, Donghae malah menatap tubuh sexy Eunhyuk yang memakai baju renang, ''Sejak kapan wanita dada rata itu jadi sexy?'' Pikir Donghae. Eunhyuk menyadari itu lalu memukul Donghae, ''Dasar pervert!''

Donghae memegangi tangan Eunhyuk yang memukulnya, ''Walaupun sekarang kau sexy, aku masih tidak bisa melirikmu. Setidaknya kau berhasil membuat dadamu tidak rata seperti dulu, namun masih banyak artis yang lebih darimu. Kau jangan patah hati ya, jika banyak rumor soal hubunganku dengan para artis.'' Ucap Donghae yang menyulutkan lagi emosi Eunhyuk.

''Sialan! Memangnya aku peduli, skandal dengan artis panas saja kau bangga. Dengar Lee Donghae, aku bisa mendapatkan pria lebih baik darimu. Aku juga tidak berpikir untuk kembali denganmu, dasar pria tidak punya hati.'' Eunhyuk marah-marah lalu pergi, Donghae malah mengikutinya.

''Hey, kapan aku belajar!'' Teriaknya, dengan cepat Eunhyuk menoleh dan bersiap menghajarnya. Tapi dia malah tersandung membuatnya menimpa Donghae dengan bibir yang menempel dibibir Donghae, ''Hmmmp!''

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 **Three Days Later, Weekend.**

Kyuhyun berpura-pura tidur, padahal matanya mengawasi Siwon yang baru selesai mandi. Pria athletis itu tengah menyisir rambutnya di depan meja rias, Siwon tahu kalau Kyuhyun memperhatikannya tapi dia hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu. Siwon sudah berpakaian rapih karena hari ini dia berjanji akan mengajari teman Yuri belajar bahasa Korea.

''Jika tidak mengantuk lebih baik bangun dan lakukan hal yang berguna.'' Ucap Siwon pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tertangkap basah sudah berpura-pura tidur, Kyuhyun membuka selimut dan duduk di tempat tidur. ''Kau mau kemana?'' Tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun melalui cermin, ''Sesuai janjiku, aku akan menemani Yuri mengajar temannya yang bule belajar bahasa Korea.''

Kyuhyun langsung bangun mendekati Siwon, ''Oh yang waktu itu ditawarkan padamu, aneh sekali kenapa dia tidak sendiri saja.'' Kyuhyun memutar mata, Siwon hanya tersenyum melihatnya. ''Dia kan sudah bilang jika kemampuan bahasa inggrisku lebih baik darinya, kau lupa?'' Siwon memainkan mata.

Kyuhyun semakin jengkel, ''Aku tidak mau peduli soal itu, sebelum pergi jangan lupa siapkan makanan untukku.'' Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari kamar. Siwon menggelengkan kepala, ''Sabar Choi Siwon~''

Kyuhyun mulai berencana untuk mengikuti Siwon, dia juga merasa penasaran dengan bule yang akan Siwon ajari itu. Apakah bule itu memiliki tubuh sexy, putih, berambut pirang, bermata biru dan berdada besar. Kyuhyun mencari kacamata hitam dan syal untuk menyamar, Siwon sudah keluar dari kamar dan sedang memakai sepatu di depan pintu.

''Aku pergi dulu, Kyuhyun.'' Pamit Siwon.

Kyuhyun buru-buru turun untuk mengikuti Siwon, dia tidak lupa memakai kacamata dan syal untuk menutupi dada dan sebagian wajah bagian bawahnya. Kyuhyun keluar memperhatikan jalan, Siwon terlihat berjalan ke arah kiri. Kyuhyun mulai beraksi dibelakang Siwon, ''Dia pergi ke rumah wanita itu.'' Kyuhyun bersembunyi di balik pohon saat Siwon diam di depan rumah Yuri.

Yuri keluar lalu bersalaman dan berpelukan dengan Siwon, mereka terlihat saling memberikan senyum lalu berbicara. Yuri menunjukan jalan diikuti Siwon disebelahnya, Kyuhyun terus mengikuti mereka berdua sampai mereka bertemu dengan wanita bule tiga blok dari rumah Yuri. ''Pantas, wanita bule itu sangat sexy!'' Kyuhyun membandingkan dengan perutnya, ''Perutku ada isinya, anak si Choi pabbo itu!''

Siwon mulai berkenalan dengan wanita berkebangsaan Jerman, bule cantik itu bernama Christine. Dia masih muda karena baru berusia 21 tahun, Chris mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar selama 6 bulan di Universitas Seoul. Kyuhyun terus mengikuti mereka, Siwon dan Christine banyak bicara sekaligus berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman.

''Mereka mau kemana sih, sejak tadi hanya jalan-jalan.'' Kyuhyun merasa mulai lelah mengikuti mereka.

Siwon dan kedua wanita itu duduk di bangku taman, Siwon terlihat asyik berbicara dengan bule pirang tersebut. Yuri hanya sesekali bergabung dalam pembicaraan sisanya terlihat Siwon begitu menikmati waktu dengan Christine.

''Pantas dia terlihat gembira, bule itu sangat cantik dan sexy.'' Kyuhyun hanya menekuk wajahnya.

Kyuhyun terus berdiri di tempat untuk mengawasi, sudah 15 menit tapi Siwon dan kedua wanita itu tidak pindah dari tempat mereka sekarang. Ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi, buru-buru Kyuhyun membalikan badan dan menerima panggilan dari sahabatnya. ''Iya Hyuk, ada apa?''

''Kami ada di depan rumahmu, kau dimana?''

Kyuhyun melihat ke arah Siwon lagi, sekarang Siwon tidak telihat di tempat tadi. ''Kemana dia pergi?''

''Kau bicara apa Kyu?''

Kyuhyun sadar jika dia sedang berbicara dengan Eunhyuk. ''Aku akan segera pulang, tunggu sebentar.''

''Baiklah BabyKyu.''

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar panggilan Eunhyuk padanya. Saat Kyuhyun kembali membalikan badan, dia terkejut karena Siwon sudah berada di depannya. ''Sedang apa kau disini?''

''Si-Siwon?''

Siwon meletakan jarinya dibawah dagunya, ''Oh kau sedang mengintai suamimu, begitu?''

Kyuhyun merasa wajahnya memanas, ''Apa kau sudah gila, itu tidak mungkin.'' Kyuhyun menatap ke arah lain. Siwon sudah tahu sejak dia keluar dari rumah, Kyuhyun mengikutinya dan mengawasinya. ''Cukup untuk hari ini, ayo kita pulang.'' Siwon tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya pergi.

''Oh astaga, apa dia tahu kalau aku mengikutinya?'' Pikir Kyuhyun tapi dia tidak menolak saat Siwon menggenggam tangannya.

''Kemana si bule itu?'' Tanya Kyuhyun.

''Dia ada urusan, kami hanya berbicara 15 menit.'' Jawab Siwon.

''Dia terlihat sudah dewasa, apa dia sudah menikah?''

Siwon tersenyum lalu berhenti berjalan, dia membalikan badan ke arah Kyuhyun. ''Dia seusia Jiwon, 21 tahun. Aku tidak tahu dia sudah menikah atau belum.'' Jawab Siwon lalu kembali berjalan tapi Kyuhyun tidak kunjung berjalan, Siwon berhenti lagi karena Kyuhyun diam. ''Kenapa?'' Tanya Siwon.

''Kedua sahabatku ada di depan rumah kita, aku rasa mereka ingin mengunjungi rumah baru kita.''

''Aku tahu.''

''Kau tahu darimana Siwon?''

''Tidak penting, ayo kita pulang cepat. Sahabatmu pasti sudah lama menunggu disana.''

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu menerima tangan Siwon yang ingin menuntunnya. Kedua berjalan bersama-sama sampai di depan rumah mereka. ''Dimana mereka?'' Kyuhyun heran karena Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook tidak ada di depan rumahnya.

''Mungkin mereka sudah pulang karena lama menunggumu.'' Ujar Siwon sambil membuka gembok pagar. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya, dia menghubungi Eunhyuk. ''Kalian dimana Hyuk, aku sudah sampai rumah.''

''Kau sudah sampai tapi aku tidak melihatmu Kyu, jangan bercanda.''

Kyuhyun mulai sadar kalau sahabatnya tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun sudah pindah rumah. Pasti Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook pergi ke rumah lama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memukul jidatnya sendiri, Siwon hanya memperhatikan dengan wajah bingung.

''Hyuk maaf, aku lupa mengatakan padamu kalau aku sudah pindah. Maafkan aku, sekarang aku tinggal di Pyeongchang-dong.''

''Astaga, tidak apa-apa Baby. Kalau begitu aku dan Ryeowook akan ke rumah Heenim Eonnie saja.''

''Terima kasih Hyuk, sampai jumpa.''

Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun, ''Kau ini bagaimana, kau bahkan lupa memberitahu sahabat terdekatmu.'' Siwon menggelengkan kepala. Kyuhyun hanya cemberut, ''Aku terlalu sibuk denganmu, sangat sibuk dan melelahkan.'' Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah, Siwon hanya mengangkat bahu.

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 **Malam Harinya.**

Siwon tengah meminum kopi di ruang tamu sambil membaca buku. Dipakainya kacamata bacanya yang bisa membuat penglihatannya saat membaca di malam hari lebih baik. Siwon merasa bersalah karena sudah memarahi Kyuhyun di acara amal, dia banyak memikirkan apa yang telah dia katakan pada Kyuhyun.

''Siwon?'' Panggil Kyuhyun menyadarkan Siwon. Siwon membuka kacamata bacanya, ''Ada apa?'' Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun yang sudah memakai piyama hijaunya nampak baru selesai mandi. Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu sofa dan bermalas-malasan.

''Nothing!'' Jawab Kyuhyun sambil memainkan ponselnya. Siwon terkesima melihat penampilan Kyuhyun, rambutnya basah, wajahnya yang terlihat segar menambah kesan sexy pada Kyuhyun.

''Pasti ada sesuatu, katakan saja Kyuhyun.'' Siwon melipat kakinya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah lembut.

Kyuhyun sengaja duduk di kursinya dengan tatapan menggoda, ''Apa kau akan tahan jika aku goda? Kau itu kan _gay!_ '' Ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman mautnya. Jantung Siwon hampir copot melihat Kyuhyun menantangnya.

''Jangan macam-macam, cepat makan malam.'' Elak Siwon menahan segala gejolak di dalam dadanya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri tatapan Kyuhyun sekarang begitu menggoda membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas.

''Jika seperti ini bagaimana?'' Kyuhyun melepas beberapa kancing bajunya. Mata Siwon terbelalak melihat tingkah Kyuhyun, ''Cho Kyuhyun kau cari mati?'' Siwon berkata sambil menelan salivanya.

Bukannya berhenti Kyuhyun malah mendekati dan duduk di pangkuan Siwon. Buku Siwon jatuh di bawah membuat mata mereka bertemu dan saling berpandangan intens. ''Aku merasa liar semenjak hamil.'' Kyuhyun melepas kacamata baca Siwon.

Siwon mati-matian untuk tidak tergoda. Entahlah sekarang dia merasakan hawa panas melingkupinya. Tangan Siwon terulur ke arah kancing-kancing piyama Kyuhyun, perlahan tapi pasti di berhasil membuka piyama itu. ''Owh! Kau tergoda?'' Tanya Kyuhyun dibalas senyum pervert Siwon.

Bibir Siwon sudah berhasil menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun dengan kecupan lembut, mengecupi pipinya sampai mulai menyentuh sudut bibirnya. Kyuhyun terlihat menikmati setiap sentuhan Siwon di wajah dan bibirnya. Perlahan Siwon menurunkan Kyuhyun dari pahanya dan mendudukannya diatas sofa.

Siwon duduk disebelahnya dan mulai memberikan ciumannya, menyesap rasa manis dari bibir Kyuhyun. Ditambah aroma sabun yang masih tercium jelas, membuatnya semakin tidak tahan untuk menghabisi Kyuhyun. Tapi dia sadar dengan kondisi Kyuhyun dan berpikir jika dia akan memberikan service tanpa meminta balasan.

Decakan demi decakan keluar begitu saja dari mulut Siwon menikmati aktifitasnya. Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya memberikan respon dan ijin. Lidah Siwon perlahan menyusup masuk kedalam rongga mulut Kyuhyun, melilitkan lidahnya dan mengajak bertarung.

''Enghh~'' Desah Kyuhyun saat Siwon meraba permukaan dadanya. Ciuman Siwon turun sampai di leher jenjang Kyuhyun, menarik leher itu dan memberikan tanda seperti vampire yang menghisap mangsanya. Tanda kemerahan terlihat menghiasi leher Kyuhyun yang putih. Kyuhyun menangis membuat Siwon berhenti, ''Kau kenapa? Apa aku menyakitimu?''

''Aku meragukan seksualitasmu yang menyimpang. Kau mudah sekali tergoda, selalu pintar saat menyentuhku, jangan-jangan kau hanya berpura-pura menjadi gay.''

Siwon langsung diam, dia merasa jika sekarang saat yang tepat untuk di jujur. Siwon memegang kedua pipi Kyuhyun, ''Aku normal Kyuhyun, aku bukan gay.'' Kyuhyun mendorong Siwon lalu bangun, ''Kau menipuku?''

Siwon menggeleng, ''Aku tidak menipumu tapi kau sendiri yang berpikir begitu.'' Kyuhyun mengingat semua yang terjadi diantara mereka, Siwon memang bukan gay jika di lihat dari tingkah lakunya selama ini. Siwon pria sejati dan dia tahu cara memperlakukan lawan jenis dengan baik.

''Aku membencimu, dasar pembohong!'' Kyuhyun pergi dari ruang tamu, dia berlari ke kamarnya. Siwon menatap lantai lalu merasa kesal sendiri, ''Kyuhyun, dengarkan aku!'' Siwon mengejar Kyuhyun, terlambat karena Kyuhyun sudah mengunci pintu kamarnya.

''Tolong dengarkan aku. Semua ini terjadi begitu saja, aku tidak pernah berniat untuk membohongimu.''

''Kau membohongiku, aku percaya padamu tapi kau tega membohongiku.''

''Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Jika bukan karena itu, kau tidak akan mau menikah denganku. Apa aku akan diam saja saat aku hanya bisa menjaga calon anakku dari jauh?''

Kyuhyun membuka pintunya, wajahnya sudah basah oleh airmata. ''Jadi dengan berbohong bisa membuatmu senang? Membuat orang lain seperti orang bodoh karena percaya pada kebohongan bisa membuatmu senang?''

''Aku memang salah karena begitu saja membenarkan dugaanmu padaku. Saat itu aku hanya berpikir tentang cara agar kau mau menikah denganku, aku pikir kau sudah menyadari kalau aku bukan orang yang seperti kau pikirkan.''

Kyuhyun sudah menyadari itu sejak lama tapi terkadang dia mengabaikan perasaan curiganya karena dia tidak ingin peduli pada kehidupan Siwon. Kyuhyun selalu berpikir jika dia menikah hanya untuk membuat nama kedua keluarga tetap baik.

Di satu sisi Kyuhyun tidak ingin jika anaknya merasakan apa yang dia rasakan, hidup diantara orangtua yang berpisah itu menyakitkan. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah memiliki perasaan pada Siwon, pria itu juga tidak mencintainya walaupun mereka terkadang memiliki malam yang panas.

''Kyuhyun, sebelum kita bertemu kita sama-sama lajang. Kau sedang tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun begitupun denganku. Kau orang pertama yang membuatku berubah, aku bukan orang yang hangat sebelumnya.''

Kyuhyun terlihat menarik nafas sejenak, ''Siwon...'' Kyuhyun menatap langsung mata Siwon, ''Hamil dan menikah bukan hal yang ingin aku capai dalam waktu dekat. Setelah semua yang terjadi, aku tidak bisa lari seperti yang biasa aku lakukan saat aku terluka oleh orangtuaku.''

Siwon menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun, ''Jangan pernah berbicara seperti itu, semua yang terjadi sudah menjadi takdir yang harus kau alami. Tolong, jangan benci anak kita.'' Siwon memohon dengan penuh kesungguhan.

Kyuhyun tidak melepaskan tangan Siwon, dia masih menatap mata Siwon. ''Aku tidak akan bisa menjalani semuanya sendiri, jika nanti kita berpisah...'' Siwon langsung memeluknya, ''Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu.'' Kyuhyun diam, menerima pelukan Siwon. ''Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti yang orangtuaku lakukan.''

''Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku menyayangimu Cho Kyuhyun.''

Sepasang tangan Siwon memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sendiri mulai memeluk tangan kekar Siwon dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Siwon meletakan dagunya di bahu mulus Kyuhyun, diciuminya leher Kyuhyun lalu menghisap wangi sabun yang tadi Kyuhyun pakai saat mandi. Kyuhyun merasakan geli saat hembusan napas Siwon menerpa pori-porinya.

Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Siwon, melingkarkan tangannya di leher Siwon. Matanya menatap mata hitam Siwon, Siwon juga menatap mata coklatnya. Tangannya membelai rambut Kyuhyun, menyibak poni yang menutupi kening Kyuhyun. ''Cho Kyuhyun, aku sangat menyayangimu dan Baby.''

''Aku juga menyayangimu Baby Choi's Appa.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum, Siwon ikut tersenyum. ''Tolong jangan nakal lagi, kau tidak boleh menggodaku karena aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya denganmu.'' Siwon menyeringai.

Kyuhyun memukul dada Siwon tapi tersenyum hangat, ''Aku lebih membutuhkan rasa sayang daripada cinta, tolong sayangi aku selamanya. Aku tidak akan nakal, tapi aku akan tetap merepotkanmu selamanya.''

''Aku akan bersabar untuk itu.'' Siwon tersenyum lagi, Kyuhyun menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Siwon. ''Aku lelah sekali, Siwon.''

''Ayo kita tidur.''

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 **Keesokan Harinya.**

Jiwon datang kembali ke rumah kakaknya, Ibunya tidak mengijinkan Jiwon tinggal dengan kakaknya tapi jika menginap saja mereka memperbolehkan Jiwon. Jiwon menatap taman belakang rumah besar itu dari balkon kamarnya. ''Aku dengar ada kolam renang, aku akan melihatnya.'' Jiwon berjalan turun menuju lantai bawah. Saat sudah di lantai pertama, terdengar suara bel.

Jiwon membuka pintu utama membuat pria yang sejak tadi membelakangi pintu membalikan badannya. Jiwon terpukau melihat pria tinggi, berkulit kecoklatan dengan mata tajam berdiri di depannya. Hanya ada satu kata untuknya, _JANTAN!_

''Hallo?'' Jiwon tersenyum pada pria itu. Pria itu melepaskan kacamatanya, memperhatikan adik Siwon dari atas sampai bawah. Siapa dia? Pria itu sama sekali tidak kenal. ''Kau siapa?'' Pria itu bertanya.

Jiwon langsung tersenyum lebar, ''Aku Choi Jiwon!'' Pria di depannya hampir saja memukul kepalanya sendiri, dia tidak berniat berkenalan tapi dia hanya ingin tahu statusnya di rumah itu.

''Oh, baiklah Miss Jiwon. Apa kau tidak membiarkan aku masuk?'' Pria itu mengangkat kopernya ke depan, Jiwon jadi semakin bingung. ''Maaf, tapi kau siapa? Kenapa ingin masuk ke rumah kakakku?''

Pria itu terlihat kesal, ''Jadi berita itu benar, aku penasaran pria seperti apa dia.'' Pria itu masuk begitu saja, meninggalkan kopernya di luar. ''Hey, kau tidak boleh masuk begitu saja.'' Jiwon mengejar pria itu masuk.

Pria itu memperhatikan seisi rumah, tidak ada foto yang terpajang disana. Rumah itu terlihat masih memiliki sedikit barang, pria itu jadi ragu. ''Hey, apa kau tinggal disini?'' Tanya pria itu pada Jiwon.

''Memangnya kau siapa, aku pusing jadi aku akan panggil kakakku.'' Jiwon pergi ke lantai dua meninggalkan pria itu. Saat di atas Siwon keluar dari kamar, ''Oppa ada pria aneh yang datang, coba Oppa temui dia.''

''Pria aneh? Kau masuklah ke kamarmu, Jiwon.'' Perintah Siwon, Jiwon langsung masuk ke kamar tamu. Siwon melihat dari atas pria yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan menaikan kakinya diatas meja, ''Dia kakak Kyuhyun kan? Benar, aku pernah melihat fotonya.'' Siwon turun dengan hanya memakai celana pendek dan kaos.

Pria itu mulai menggerakan badannya, dia merasa lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh. Saat melihat Siwon, dia menurunkan kakinya dari atas meja dan menatap Siwon. Dilihatnya Siwon dari atas sampai bawah, ''Hallo?'' Sapa Siwon berusaha ramah.

Bukannya dibalas ramah pria itu malah menatapnya tajam, ''Hey, kau ambilkan koperku di luar!'' Perintahnya membuat mata Siwon terbelalak, ''Apa? Aku...''

''Cepat! Bawakan koperku di luar!''

Pria itu sebenarnya tahu bahwa Siwon adalah suami adiknya, jelas dia melihat di foto yang Ibunya kirim, walaupun dia kaget karena ternyata benar adiknya itu sudah menikah. Siwon yang merasa kesal tidak melakukan apa yang diperintahkan kakak Kyuhyun itu.

''Aku...''

''Cepat lakukan!''

Dengan malas Siwon berjalan keluar, dia mengomel karena koper itu begitu berat. ''Jangan bilang dia mau tinggal disini?'' Siwon mengerang frustasi.

Saat kembali ke tempat tadi ternyata Seunghyun tengah mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun. Terlihat jika Kyuhyun memeluk erat pria itu, ''Aku sangat merindukanmu Oppa~'' Manja Kyuhyun.

''Aku juga Kyunie~'' Balas Seunghyun manis dan tidak menampilkan wajah seram seperti saat tadi memerintah Siwon.

Siwon meletakan kopernya di depan Kyuhyun dan Seunghyun. Kyuhyun melihat koper itu dan Siwon bergantian, Seunghyun menyeringai karena berhasil membuat adik iparnya melakukan apa yang dia perintahkan.

''Ambilkan aku minum!'' Perintah Seunghyun, Kyuhyun kaget dan menatap khawatir ke arah Siwon, terlihat Siwon menahan kesalnya dan wajahnya memerah.

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 **TBC.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Unexpected.**

 **Cross Gender, Friendship, Romance.**

 **Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun.**

 **One night that changes everything, merubah kehidupan Siwon, dokter kecantikan dengan Kyuhyun, mahasiswi yang susah diatur.**

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 **Author's Pov-**

Siwon meletakan koper di depan Kyuhyun dan Seunghyun. Kyuhyun melihat koper itu dan Siwon bergantian, Seunghyun menyeringai karena berhasil membuat adik iparnya melakukan apa yang dia perintahkan.

''Ambilkan aku minum!'' Perintah Seunghyun, Kyuhyun kaget dan menatap khawatir ke arah Siwon. Terlihat Siwon menahan kesalnya, wajahnya merah.

''Oppa, dia...''

''Cepat aku bilang!'' Tambah Seunghyun memotong. Siwon menahan amarahnya lalu berjalan ke dapur. Kyuhyun tidak percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya. Siwon kenapa begitu menurut pada kakaknya, apa Siwon sudah diancam?

''Oppa, kau sudah berkenalan dengan Siwon?'' Tanya Kyuhyun. Seunghyun menggeleng lalu kembali duduk di sofa seperti tadi, Kyuhyun menarik napasnya. Dia takut jika suami dan kakaknya tidak akur, ''Sebenarnya, saat itu aku memang menikah Oppa. Semua itu terjadi karena...''

Seunghyun sudah tahu soal itu, dia meminta adiknya untuk diam. ''Oppa tahu dan mengerti. Sekarang kau lihat saja, Oppa akan mengerjai suamimu.'' Ucap Seunghyun dengan seringai.

''Oppa...''

Siwon datang dan meletakan segelas jus jeruk di atas meja. Dia melirik Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pura-pura tidak melihat karena tahu jika mungkin ini termasuk permainan kakaknya.

''Apa dia asisten di rumah ini? Kemana suamimu, kenapa tidak pulang?'' Tanya Seunghyun berakting. Mata Siwon membulat karena disangka asisten rumah tangga. Ayolah, mana ada pria tampan menjadi asisten rumah tangga?

''Hey! Aku tidak suka jus, kau ini sok tahu sekali. Bisakan kau bertanya dulu, dasar kau ini memang sangat tidak sopan!'' Seunghyun memarahi Siwon. Kyuhyun menutup mata melihat Siwon dimarahi.

''Maaf tapi aku bukan asisten rumah tangga. Aku mau melakukan ini karena menghargaimu sebagai kakak ipar. Aku Choi Siwon adalah suami Kyuhyun.'' Ucap Siwon yang masih berusaha tidak emosi.

Seunghyun bangun dan mendekati Siwon, ''Kau suami Kyuhyun? Apa pekerjaanmu?''

''Aku bekerja di Batherda Hospital sebagai dokter kecantikan kulit.'' Jawab Siwon.

''Jadi kau dokter? Berapa gajimu selama satu bulan?'' Tanya Seunghyun lagi.

''25.000 dollar atau sekitar 29.875.000 Won.'' jawab Siwon.

Seunghyun tertawa mendengarnya, diliriknya Kyuhyun ''Hanya 29 juta? Apa kau tahu, adikku biasa menghabiskan 20 juta dalam satu bulan! Lalu sisanya apa cukup untuk keperluan rumah tangga?''

Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan mata tidak tega, walaupun memang benar dia seperti itu dulu saat masih belum berubah. Namun sekarang dia lebih bisa hemat dan pandai mengatur uang, ditambah sudah tidak pernah membeli wine dengan harga selangit lagi.

''Untuk menambah penghasilan, saya mengajar sebagai dosen pembantu.'' Terang Siwon lagi.

Seunghyun berusaha memasang wajah dingin lagi, ''Dosen pembantu? Aku tahu berapa banyak universitas memberikan gaji pada dosen, itu masih kecil apalagi untuk dosen pembantu! Soal waktu, kau pasti sering meninggalkan adikku yang tengah hamil, benar?''

Siwon masih bisa sabar, bagaimanapun jika dia marah akan membuat Kyuhyun balik memarahinya. ''Itu benar.'' Jawab Siwon.

''Atas dasar apa kau menikahi adikku? Kau menidurinya, menikahinya namun kau tidak memberikan kehidupan yang layak untuknya.''

Ucapan Seunghyun membuat Kyuhyun tidak suka. Dia kira kakaknya hanya ingin menggoda Siwon, namun kenapa sampai tahap itu. Kyuhyun tahu jika Siwon sensitif soal kejadian itu.

''Oppa berhenti sekarang!''

Seunghyun menatap adiknya, ''Kau mau membelanya? Katakan padaku jika memang dia tidak membahagiakanmu!''

Siwon benar-benar menahan diri, ternyata kakak kandung Kyuhyun itu sama menyebalkannya dengan adiknya. Siwon yang tampan malah disangka asisten rumah tangga, dia juga menganggap gaji Siwon kecil padahal uang itu sudah cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan adiknya.

''Lebih baik Oppa istirahat, Oppa bisa menempati kamar tamu di lantai atas.''

Seunghyun menatap Siwon sebelum membawa kopernya, ''Aku belum selesai denganmu, Choi.'' Bisik Seunghyun lalu naik ke lantai dua. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya, dia menatap Siwon untuk memastikan bahwa Siwon tidak memasukan candaan kakaknya ke dalam hati.

''Siwon, dia hanya bercanda. Tolong jangan...''

''Mungkin yang kakakmu katakan memang benar tapi kau tidak usah khawatir, aku tidak akan membuatmu kekurangan apapun.'' Siwon berbalik dan pergi ke ruang kerjanya.

Kyuhyun menghentakan kakinya ke lantai, ''Ya Tuhan, Seunghyun Oppa!'' Kyuhyun langsung menemui kakaknya di kamar tamu.

''Kau membuatnya sakit hati, Oppa!'' Kyuhyun duduk di samping Seunghyun yang berbaring, Seunghyun terganggu dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun. ''Shikshin, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sangat lelah dan mengantuk, biarkan kakakmu ini tidur.''

''Aku tahu kau suka bercanda tapi candaanmu melukai hati orang lain.''

Seunghyun duduk di tempat tidur, ''Apa maksudmu sayang, apa suamimu marah padamu atas apa yang aku katakan?''

''Entahlah, dia sepertinya tersinggung. Dia tidak pernah marah padaku karena kami...'' Kyuhyun menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengatakan hubungan yang sebenarnya dengan Siwon. ''Kami saling mencintai.'' Bohong Kyuhyun.

Seunghyun malah tertawa sendiri, ''Apa kau benar-benar mencintainya? Walaupun yang aku katakan tadi hanya candaan, tapi itu adalah kebenaran. Kau tidak bisa hidup hanya dengan cinta, kau dan anakmu butuh uang.''

Kyuhyun berdiri, ''Aku sangat tahu itu, tapi kebutuhan kami terpenuhi dengan uang yang Siwon hasilkan. Aku mohon, minta maaflah padanya.''

''Baiklah, apa susahnya meminta maaf.'' Seunghyun bangun dari tempat tidur lalu keluar, Kyuhyun semakin pusing. ''Demi Tuhan, kapan dia berubah.'' Kyuhyun mengikuti Seunghyun keluar.

Saat turun Seunghyun melihat Siwon berjalan ke ruang makan lantas dia memanggilnya. ''Adik ipar?'' Panggil Seunghyun. Siwon menatap Seunghyun dengan ekspresi dingin. Seunghyun mendekati Siwon, ''Ayo kita bicara dan minum.'' Siwon sempat melirik Kyuhyun sebelum mengikuti Seunghyun ke belakang rumah. Kyuhyun tidak mengikuti keduanya karena dia tahu kalau mereka akan saling menyukai jika sudah saling mengenal.

''Jadi kau melakukan itu dengan tidak sengaja?'' Tanya Seunghyun.

''Kami berdua mabuk.'' Jawab Siwon.

''Bagaimana caramu membujuk Kyuhyun untuk mau menikah denganmu?''

Siwon tidak mungkin mengatakan jika dia berpura-pura menjadi seorang _gay_ agar Kyuhyun mau menikah dengannya.

''Ceritanya panjang Hyung yang jelas tidak mudah membujuknya.''

Seunghyun tersenyum, ''Adikku memang keras kepala dan susah diatur. Saat kau sudah memahaminya, kau akan tahu jika dia orang yang menyenangkan.''

Siwon ikut tersenyum, dia juga masih berusaha memahami Kyuhyun sedikit demi sedikit. Walaupun tidak ada perasaan selain rasa tanggung jawab, Siwon masih mencoba untuk bisa memahami Ibu dari calon anaknya.

''Maaf soal tadi, aku tidak bermaksud merendahkanmu tetapi ada baiknya kau mulai memikirkan masa depan anakmu. Dia akan menjalani kehidupan di masa yang berbeda dengan kita.''

''Aku mengerti Hyung, aku juga tahu maksud baikmu. Aku tidak akan berhenti berusaha untuk memberikan yang terbaik untuk anakku kelak tapi aku khawatir soal Kyuhyun.''

''Khawatir kenapa? Apa yang terjadi pada adikku?''

Siwon menarik nafas sedikit, ''Maksudku, semua itu terlalu cepat untuknya. Dia membutuhkan persiapan terlebih dia harus bisa melawan dirinya sendiri. Dia akan menjadi ibu di usia muda, dia banyak mengalami kesulitan.''

Seunghyun mengerti kekhawatiran Siwon, ''Untuk itu, dukung dan bantu dia. Jangan pernah meninggalkan adikku sendiri, sudah cukup dia menderita karena orangtua kami.''

Siwon tersenyum, ''Aku akan selalu menjaganya.'' Seunghyun menatap pria yang sekarang menjadi adik iparnya itu, perlahan Seunghyun bangun lalu menepuk pundak Siwon. ''Aku pergi, katakan pada Kyuhyun kalau aku pergi menemui teman.'' Ucap Seunghyun lalu keluar dari rumah. Siwon memandang punggung Seunghyun lalu kembali tersenyum, ''Ternyata dia tidak membenciku.''

Siwon menutup pintu balkon belakang karena masih musim dingin, tidak baik membuka pintu terlalu lama. Siwon berjalan ke arah ruang makan, terlihat Kyuhyun masih ada disana, Kyuhyun duduk di meja makan sambil meminum cokelat panas. Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun lalu memeluknya dari belakang, ''Kenapa tidak pakai baju hangat, nanti kau flu Kyuhyun.'' Ucap Siwon sambil mencium pipinya kilas.

''Dimana Seunghyun Oppa?'' Tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon melepaskan pelukannya lalu menarik kursi disebelah Kyuhyun dan duduk, ''Kakakmu pergi menemui temannya. Kami sudah bicara dan kami tidak ada masalah, jangan khawatir dan jangan memikirkan masalah kami.''

''Pasti Oppa mengunjungi teman satu-satunya di Korea.'' Kyuhyun jadi tersenyum, Kyuhyun yang selalu dikelilingi banyak sahabat berbading dengan Seunghyun yang tidak suka bergaul dengan banyak orang. Hanya ada satu orang di Korea yang bisa dekat dan berteman baik dengannya, sungguh aneh mengingat dia pria yang populer karena kharismanya.

''Siwon, tidak apa-apa kan kalau kakaku mengingap disini? Yah, paling tidak untuk beberapa hari, aku sendiri tidak tahu alasannya datang.''

''Tentu boleh, adikku sendiri menginap disini.''

''Itu berbeda, rumah ini kan milikmu.''

''Hey, kau lupa? Aku sudah memberikan rumah ini untukmu, kita tinggal mengurus kepemilikan secepatnya.''

''Aku tidak butuh semua itu. Mendengarmu mengatakan itu aku merasa kalau kau akan membuangku suatu hari nanti.''

Siwon memegang tangan Kyuhyun, ''Jangan bicara begitu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.''

Tapi Kyuhyun masih belum bisa mempercayai ucapan Siwon, setidaknya dia masih dilanda perasaan takut. Seperti halnya orangtuanya dulu, mereka terlihat saling mencintai bahkan sangat mesra saat Kyuhyun kecil tapi semuanya berubah saat Kyuhyun beranjak dewasa, dia hanya akan melihat dan mendengar pertengkaran setiap hari.

''Jika aku belum bica mempercayaimu, aku mohon mengerti Siwon. Aku hidup dan tumbuh berbeda denganmu, kita memiliki keluarga dan orangtua yang berbeda. Untuk semua yang telah aku rasakan, aku tidak mudah mempercayai orang lain termasuk dirimu.''

''Aku mengerti Kyuhyun, terkadang kita tidak boleh terlalu mempercayai orang lain. Hanya diri kita yang selalu berbicara benar, kita harus mempercayai diri sendiri lebih dari siapapun.''

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ''Jadi aku berharap kau tidak pernah mengingkari janjimu, aku tidak akan memaafkan orang yang berhianat padaku.'' Siwon tersenyum, ''Semoga aku bisa terus memegang janjiku padamu.''

''Kenapa kau bilang 'semoga'? Apa masih ada kemungkinan untuk berkhianat?''

''Kyuhyun, aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau kau harus mempercayai dirimu sendiri. Kau boleh percaya padaku tapi kau juga harus curiga padaku. Contohnya kematian, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku jika aku meninggal, mungkin aku bisa meninggal 5 menit kemudian atau 1 tahun kemudian.''

''Aku mengerti Siwon, terima kasih karena kau mau berusaha untuk memegang janji disamping kemungkinan tak terduga yang bisa terjadi.''

Siwon tersenyum lalu mencium pucuk kepala Kyuhyun sembari memeluk hangat tubuh Kyuhyun. ''Aku menyayangimu, Choi Kyuhyun.''

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 **Malam Harinya, HanChul's House.**

''Hannie, hubungi Kyukyu cepat!'' Heenim membawa telepon tanpa kabel itu mendekati Hankyung yang tengah duduk menyender di tempat tidur. Hankyung meletakan buku yang dibacanya, ditatapnya istri cantiknya.

''Sudah malam, mungkin mereka sudah tidur.'' Ucap Hankyung.

Heenim terlihat marah, dia menatap suaminya dengan wajah kesal. Hankyung mengerti itu lalu mengangguk dan menekan nomor rumah Siwon. Heenim tersenyum lebar lalu ikut duduk disebelah Hankyung dengan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang suaminya.

''Hallo, Siwon.'' Heenim menajamkan telinganya saat mendengar Siwon mengangkat.

''Ada apa Hankyung-ah?'' Tanya Siwon.

''Apa istrimu ada?''

''Dia sedang di kamar mandi. Tumben sekali kau menghubungiku untuk menanyakan Kyuhyun.''

''Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya, lebih tepatnya Heenim yang ingin bicara pada Kyuhyun.'' Hankyung melirik Heenim, Heenim memeluknya begitu erat dengan mendekatkan tubuhnya agar bisa mendengar perbincangan keduanya.

''Ah, dia baru keluar.'' Siwon melihat Kyuhyun sudah selesai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung kemihnya.

''Kyu, Heenim ingin bicara.'' Ucap Siwon.

''Berikan padaku.'' Kyuhyun langsung duduk di sisi ranjang dan mengambil telepon dari Siwon. ''Heenim?''

Heenim semangat saat mendengar suara sahabatnya itu. ''Baby, apa kabar?'' Suara Heenim terdengar bahagia.

''Aku baik, ada apa Eonnie?'' Tanya Kyuhyun.

''Aku sangat bahagia, Baby~''

Kyuhyun melirik Siwon, Siwon menggeleng tanda tidak tahu kenapa sahabat Kyuhyun itu bahagia. ''Apa ada berita baik?'' Tanya Kyuhyun. Terdengar cekikikan Heenim, ''Aku hamil.'' Ucapnya.

Kyuhyun terkejut namun juga tersenyum bahagia, ''Benarkah? Selamat, akhirnya kalian segera menyusul. Selamat untuk kalian berdua~'' Siwon yang juga mendengarnya ikut memberi selamat, ''Kau hebat Hankyung-ah, Selamat! Kalian benar-benar hebat.'' Ucap Siwon.

''Terima kasih, Siwon-ah.'' Balas Hankyung.

''Kita harus bertemu dan membuat perayaan. Ajak Eunhyuk dan Ryeong, kita wajib merayakannya!'' Ucap Kyuhyun.

''Tentu saja, aku dan Hannie akan mentraktir kalian semua, aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti Baby!'' Kata Heenim.

''Oke, jangan lupa istirahat yang cukup Eonnie.'' Jawab Kyuhyun.

''Kau juga Baby, jika Siwon macam-macam langsung laporkan padaku. Aku tidur dulu, dokter Hannie sudah memintaku tidur.'' Suara Heenim terdengar sangat bahagia.

''Oke, selamat malam Eonnie.''

Setelah panggilan terputus, Kyuhyun malah terlihat sedih. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya menundukan kepala. Siwon melihat perubahan pada Kyuhyun, dia meletakan tangannya diatas tangan Kyuhyun. ''Kenapa, Kyu?'' Tanya Siwon.

''Heenim sangat terlihat bahagia atas kehamilannya. Tapi dulu aku malah membenci hal itu, aku selalu menyangkal jika aku hamil. Aku tidak pernah mau menceritakan kondisiku pada orang lain. Apa aku jahat?'' Kyuhyun berkata lirih, air matanya sudah jatuh jika ingat kejadian itu.

Siwon merasakan sakit yang Kyuhyun alami, dia menarik Kyuhyun dan memeluknya. ''Kau tidak salah, aku yang salah. Semuanya adalah kesalahanku Kyuh...'' Kyuhyun merasa sangat jahat karena dulu berusaha ingin menggugurkan bayinya. Namun beruntunglah dia sadar dan mengurungkan niatnya.

''Maafkan aku, hiks~'' Kyuhyun menangis, Siwon tidak kuat melihat Kyuhyun sedih.. ''Jangan menangis, sekarang aku akan selalu bersamamu.'' Siwon mencium pundak Kyuhyun berkali-kali lalu mengelus punggungnya. Kyuhyun mulai merasa nyaman dan perlahan berhenti menangis, ''Siwon~'' Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Siwon dengan erat.

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 **Pagi Harinya.**

Pagi itu, Kyuhyun menyiapkan sarapan. Walaupun sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak bisa memasak tapi entah kenapa dia sangat ingin membuat sarapan untuk semua orang. Semalam Seunghyun pulang tengah malam, pasti sekarang masih tidur jadi Kyuhyun ingin membuat kejutan untuk Oppanya itu.

''Kyu, kau masak?'' Siwon baru turun, dia terkejut karena untuk pertama kali Kyuhyun memasak. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu meletakan empat piring nasi goreng diatas meja makan.

''Tentu saja, aku memasak khusus untuk kalian semua.'' Bangga Kyuhyun. Siwon mencium pipinya dengan tangan yang melingkar di pinggang Kyuhyun, ''Kau baik sekali, Kyu.''

''Ehem, ada anak dibawah umur.'' Sindir Jiwon yang baru datang. Siwon hanya terkikik atas sindiran adiknya, Kyuhyun memukul tangan Siwon agar melepaskan pelukannya.

''Lepaskan tanganmu Choi, kau membuat adikku kesal.'' Tanpa ijin Seunghyun menarik tangan Siwon agar berhenti memeluk Kyuhyun. Siwon menatap kesal kakak iparnya, sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. ''Kau sudah bangun, Oppa.'' Kyuhyun meletakan sendok di masing-masing piring.

''Ya, aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak di rumah ini.'' Jawab Seunghyun lalu meminum air putih.

''Baiklah, ayo kita makan!'' Kyuhyun duduk dengan semangat.

Seunghyun, Jiwon dan Siwon mencicipi masakan Kyuhyun. Mereka sedikit terkejut karena rasa dari nasi goreng itu aneh. Namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tega jika mengatakan masakan Kyuhyun tidak enak. Terlebih jika melihat wajah penuh harap Kyuhyun, sangat tidak tega untuk mengatakan itu.

''Bagaimana?'' Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

''Sangat enak, ternyata kau bisa masak Kyu.'' Puji Siwon dengan senyuman, Kyuhyun terlihat senang.

''Enak, kau banyak kemajuan.'' Ucap Seunghyun.

''Enak eonnie.'' Ucap Jiwon.

''Aku sudah tahu akan hal itu. Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin makan nasi, aku mau makan roti.'' Ucap Kyuhyun dibalas anggukan semuanya. Siwon lega karena Kyuhyun tidak ikut memakan masakannya sendiri. Dia juga jadi tidak khawatir kalau Kyuhyun akan sedih karena masakannya tidak enak.

''Aku sudah selesai.'' Jiwon selesai pertama.

''Apa begitu enak? Kau cepat sekali~'' Ucap Kyuhyun kagum pada dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya sih Jiwon buru-buru karena hampir terlambat.

Jiwon tersenyum lalu mengambil tasnya, ''Aku berangkat dulu, annyeong!'' Jiwon buru-buru pergi setelah mencium kakak dan kakak iparnya. Sekarang Kyuhyun menatap Seunghyun dan Siwon bergantian, ''Kenapa tidak dimakan?''

Seunghyun dan Siwon tersenyum lalu melanjutkan sarapannya. Melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum dan terlihat bangga membuat Siwon sangat senang. Dia melanjutkan sarapannya sampai piringnya habis.

''Aku sudah selesai.'' Siwon berdiri dari duduknya. Kyuhyun langsung bangun dan membawakan jas putih Siwon, ''Biar akku antar.''

Setelah berpamitan pada Seunghyun, Kyuhyun mengantarkan Siwon sampai di depan rumah. ''Jangan pulang telat, aku tunggu di rumah Heenim.'' Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memasangkan jas pada Siwon.

''Oke!'' Siwon mengecup bibir Kyuhyun lalu kedua pipinya, turun dan mencium perut hangat Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun membetulkan jas yang Siwon kenakan lalu berjinjit balas mencium bibirnya.

''Aku berangkat.'' Siwon melambaikan tangannya dan pergi naik kedalam mobil.

Saat berbalik ternyata Seunghyun sudah berdiri di depannya. ''Oppa kau mengagetkanku.'' Kyuhyun memegangi dadanya yang terkejut. Seunghyun menuntun Kyuhyun masuk lalu mendudukan adiknya diatas sofa.

''Apa kalian sudah mengadakan pesta pernikahan?'' Tanya Seunghyun. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, ''Kami belum melakukannya karena kesibukan Siwon.'' Jawab Kyuhyun.

Seunghyun menarik nafas karena sesak mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun, ''Ya Tuhan, aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau adikku akan mengalami ini. Aku tahu moment pernikahan itu adalah moment yang terpenting bagi seorang wanita.''

''Jangan khawatir, setelah aku melahirkan kami akan menggelar pesta.''

Seunghyun menatap perut adiknya, baru saja kemarin keduanya membahas soal masa depan. Kyuhyun berkata jika dia sangat ingin berkarir di perusahaan atau membuka butik, namun hanya semalam saja impian itu harus tertunda. Bukannya tidak bisa diwujudkan namun jika sudah begini harus menunggu sampai bayi itu lahir.

''Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Sebagai kakak, aku akan mendukungmu.''

Kyuhyun terharu dan memeluk kakaknya, ''Terima kasih Oppa~''

Belum lama mereka tenang, kedatangan orang tua mereka membuat keduanya terperangah kaget. Seunghyun hanya terduduk pasrah sementara Kyuhyun berusaha mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk menonton perdebatan keduanya.

''Seunghyun-ah, kenapa tidak bilang jika kau akan pulang. Eomma bisa menjeputmu.'' Ucap Jaejoong, seperti biasa heboh.

''Apa kau tidak sibuk atau pulang karena ada tujuan lain?'' Kali ini Yunho, sang Ayah yang bertanya.

Kyuhyun hanya mempernyaman duduknya saja menonton, Seunghyun juga mengikuti cara adiknya. ''Aku ada janji dengan teman disini, makanya aku pulang.'' Jawab Seunghyun.

YunJae menatap kedua anaknya, 2Hyun itu memang selalu sama dan kompak jika bertemu. Sekarang saja keduanya saling menyenderkan kepala dan berpegangan tangan. Mereka lalu sadar karena menjadi bahan tontonan anak-anaknya.

''Astaga, aku gila.'' Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa. Yunho menggelengkan kepala dan berjalan mencari minum. Bagaimana keduanya bisa bersama? Itulah yang menjadi pertanyaan 2Hyun.

''Eomma dan Appa darimana, kenapa bisa bersama?'' Tanya Kyuhyun.

''Tidak dari mana-mana, kemarin kami melihat villa di Jeonju. Kami mendengar villa di Jeonju ada yang ingin membeli, ternyata mereka menawar dengan harga murah. Terlalu sayang untuk di jual.'' Jelas Jaejoong.

2Hyun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Kedua memang kompak jika mengenai aset kekayaan, karena keduanya sepakat tidak membagi dua kekayaan melainkan mengurusnya bersama. 2Hyun juga sudah memiliki bagian masing-masing tapi Kyuhyun masih belum mau mengurus.

''Kemana suamimu, Kyu?'' Tanya Jaejoong.

''Ke rumah sakit, eomma.'' Jawab Kyuhyun.

''Eomma dengar dari besan, adiknya tinggal denganmu. Apa benar?''

''Tidak, Jiwon hanya menginap tapi aku senang karena ada yang menemaniku saat Siwon bekerja.''

''Syukurlah, menantu itu sangat baik Kyu. Saat itu dia bahkan memasak untukmu, apa setiap pagi dia melakukan itu?''

''Iya eomma, hampir setiap hari dia melakukan itu.''

Jaejoong memang sangat menyukai menantunya. Siwon memang laki-laki baik yang sangat cocok untuk Kyuhyun. Buktinya dia berhasil membuat Kyuhyun yang ketergantungan alkohol pun berhenti. Kalau bukan Siwon yang tegas pada Kyuhyun, dia tidak mungkin bisa berhenti secepat itu.

''Bagaimana kalau kita makan di luar?'' Usul Seunghyun, Kyuhyun langsung setuju lagipula dia tidak punya makanan. YunJae hanya mengikuti anak-anaknya saja.

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 **Batherda's Hospital.**

Siwon baru selesai menangani pasien terakhirnya. Dokter Jin masuk ke ruangan Siwon lalu memberikan paket khusus perawatan seluruh tubuh, dia tahu jika banyak keluhan yang dialami wanita hamil.

''Aku harap kalian selalu bahagia, aku ingin sekali melihat bayi kalian. Seandainya anakku cepat menikah, apa kau tidak punya kenalan untuk Tiffany?''

Siwon jadi tidak enak kalau menolak permintaan dokter Jin. Dokter paruh baya itu terlalu baik dan selalu membantunya, tapi dia juga tidak tahu harus mengenalkan Tiffany pada siapa.

''Jika saya punya kenalan, pasti akan saya kenalkan pada putri anda, Dokter Jin.''

''Terima kasih dan selamat bekerja.'' Dokter paruh baya itu keluar dari ruangan Siwon.

Sebenarnya dia sangat ingin menjadikan Siwon menantunya. Pada akhirnya dia pasti akan mewariskan rumah sakit itu, namun apa boleh buat Siwon sudah menikah. Walaupun begitu, Dr. Jin selalu menganggap Siwon sebagai anaknya.

Jam pulang sudah tiba, saat mengecek ponselnya banyak panggilan masuk dari Kyuhyun. Belum lagi pesan diberbagai media sosial maupun pesan masuk, ''Astaga, dia pasti marah.'' Buru-buru Siwon merapihkan barangnya, dia tahu kalau Kyuhyun pasti akan marah.

Sambil mengemudi, dia berusaha menghubungi Kyuhyun. ''Angkatlah Kyuh~'' Perasaan Siwon jadi tidak tenang. Dari isi pesannya, Kyuhyun meminta Siwon makan siang dengan Eomma, Appa dan Kakaknya. Lalu dia lupa janji dengan HanChul, setidaknya jika lembur dia bisa memberi kabar tapi Siwon lupa tidak mengecek ponsel.

Saat sampai di rumah, Siwon langsung masuk mencari Kyuhyun. Jiwon yang tengah makan malam sendiri langsung memeluk Oppanya. ''Kenapa baru pulang, aku takut Oppa~'' Ucap Jiwon.

''Mana Kyuhyun? Kenapa kau sendiri?'' Tanya Siwon.

''Tadi eonnie marah-marah lalu masuk kamar dan tidak keluar-keluar.'' Jawab Jiwon. Siwon sudah mengira jika akan begini. Memang Kyuhyun sedang manja-manjanya pada Siwon.

''Dia belum makan?'' Tanya Siwon lagi. Jiwon menganggukan kepalanya, ''Iya, tadi saat aku pulang, aku bertemu di depan. Eonnie terlihat marah tapi sepertinya Oppanya tidak pulang.''

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Jiwon, Siwon langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Dia sangat takut jika Kyuhyun melakukan hal bodoh. Pintu kamar sudah terbuka, terlihat Kyuhyun yang berbaring di ranjang. ''Kyuh~'' Panggil Siwon. Sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak tidur, namun berpura-pura tidur.

Siwon duduk di tepi ranjang, tangannya mengelus punggung Kyuhyun. ''Kyu~ Maaf, aku tadi sangat sibuk. Aku pulang telat dan tidak mengangkat panggilanmu karena sibuk dan banyak sekali pasien.''

''Aku malu pada orangtuaku, kau jahat.'' Kyuhyun membalikan badannya dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya. Siwon terluka melihatnya, ''Maafkan aku.'' Kyuhyun menjauhkan tangan Siwon yang ingin menyentuhnya.

''Kau melanggar janjimu! Seharian aku menunggumu di rumah Heenim tapi kau tidak datang! Lalu tadi siang aku mengajakmu makan siang dengan orang tuaku, kau tidak datang! Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada mereka.''

''Kyu, aku benar-benar lupa. Aku sibuk dan aku benar-benar lupa kalau kau menungguku di rumah HanKyung, tolong maafkan aku.''

''Aku tidak mau melihatmu.'' Kyuhyun mendorong Siwon agar menjauh, Siwon malah memeluknya. Dia sungguh lupa akan janjinya, Siwon juga lupa mengecek handphone karena sibuk. Kyuhyun berniat memukulnya tapi dia malah tidak sengaja menendang _'adik'_ Siwon, Siwon melengguh kesakitan. ''AKH!'' Dia memegangi miliknya.

''K-kau... Tidak apa-apa?'' Kyuhyun dengan ragu menyentuh sedikit bagian yang sakit. Siwon dengan sengaja menahan tangan Kyuhyun agar menyentuhnya lebih lama, ''Kyuh~~'' Kyuhyun merasa lidahnya keluh, apa maksud Siwon melakukan itu. ''Si-siwon, apa yang...'' Siwon mendekatkan kepalanya lalu mencium bibir Kyuhyun.

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 **TBC.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Unexpected.**

 **Cross Gender, Friendship, Romance.**

 **Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun.**

 **One night that changes everything, merubah kehidupan Siwon, dokter kecantikan dengan Kyuhyun, mahasiswi yang susah diatur.**

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 **Author's Pov-**

Siwon duduk di tepi ranjang, tangannya mengelus punggung Kyuhyun. ''Kyu~ Maaf, aku tadi sangat sibuk. Aku pulang telat dan tidak mengangkat panggilanmu karena sibuk dan banyak sekali pasien.''

''Aku malu pada orangtuaku, kau jahat.'' Kyuhyun membalikan badannya dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya. Siwon terluka melihatnya, ''Maafkan aku.'' Kyuhyun menjauhkan tangan Siwon yang ingin menyentuhnya.

''Kau melanggar janjimu! Seharian aku menunggumu di rumah Heenim tapi kau tidak datang! Lalu tadi siang aku mengajakmu makan siang dengan orang tuaku, kau tidak datang! Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada mereka.''

''Kyu, aku benar-benar lupa. Aku sibuk dan aku benar-benar lupa kalau kau menungguku di rumah HanKyung, tolong maafkan aku.''

''Aku tidak mau melihatmu.'' Kyuhyun mendorong Siwon agar menjauh, Siwon malah memeluknya. Dia sungguh lupa akan janjinya, Siwon juga lupa mengecek handphone karena sibuk. Kyuhyun berniat memukulnya tapi dia malah tidak sengaja menendang _'adik'_ Siwon, Siwon melengguh kesakitan. ''AKH!'' Dia memegangi miliknya.

''K-kau... Tidak apa-apa?'' Kyuhyun dengan ragu menyentuh sedikit bagian yang sakit. Siwon dengan sengaja menahan tangan Kyuhyun agar menyentuhnya lebih lama, ''Kyuh~~'' Kyuhyun merasa lidahnya keluh, apa maksud Siwon melakukan itu. ''Si-siwon, apa yang...'' Siwon mendekatkan kepalanya lalu mencium bibir Kyuhyun. ''Jangan marah.'' Ucap Siwon saat melepaskan ciumannya.

Kyuhyun cemberut sambil menyentuh bibirnya, ''Menyebalkan!'' Kyuhyun memukuli dada Siwon, Siwon menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang memukuli dadanya. ''Kau harus dicium lagi agar diam!'' Ancam Siwon, Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata bonekanya berkali-kali, Siwon sampai gemas melihatnya. ''Lucu~'' Siwon mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan pelan.

''Choi Siwon hentikan!'' Kyuhyun melepas paksa tangan Siwon dari pipinya. ''Aku akan mengusirmu jika kau terus menggodaku disaat kau bersalah!'' Kali ini Kyuhyun yang mengancam. Siwon berpura-pura takut, ''Benarkah? Ommo, tolong maafkan suamimu yang tampan ini Choi Kyuhyun.'' Siwon menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, Kyuhyun malah mual melihat wajah memelas Siwon. ''Hentikan, itu sangat menyebalkan!''

Siwon tertawa keras sampai menitihkan armata, Kyuhyun semakin kesal melihatnya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mendorong Siwon sampai pria itu terjatuh dari tempat tidur, ''Akh, Kyuhyun!'' Teriak Siwon kesakitan.

''Cepat keluar, aku tidak mau melihatmu! Jika tidak mau, biar aku yang pergi.''

Siwon berdiri sambil memegang pantatnya yang sakit, Kyuhyun benar-benar sangat kejam. Awas saja jika nanti dia butuh, Siwon akan membalas. Tanpa bicara apa-apa, Siwon keluar dari kamar. Kyuhyun masih dengan wajah kesal yang terlihat lucu.

''Baby, kenapa Daddymu itu sangat menyebalkan? Mommy benci padanya!''

Siwon berdiri di depan pintu kamar, masih memegang pantatnya. ''Kyuhyun memang pandai menyiksa, astaga!'' Siwon berjalan turun ke lantai bawah, Jiwon langsung menghampirinya. ''Oppa, kau kenapa?'' Tanya Jiwon khawatir.

''Aku baik-baik saja, Jiwon tolong minum.''

''Baik, Oppa.''

Siwon duduk di sofa ruang keluarga, dia membuka jas putihnya lalu dua kancing teratas dari kemeja hitamnya. Rasa sakit di pantatnya mulai hilang berganti dengan rasa gemas karena sikap istrinya. ''Awas kau Kyuhyun.'' Ucap Siwon dalam hati.

Tidak lama makhluk yang ada di dalam pikiran Siwon itu muncul, Kyuhyun menatapnya sebentar lalu berjalan ke arah ruang makan. Jiwon meletakan segelas air putih lalu menatap kakaknya, ''Apa kalian bertengkar?'' Tanya Jiwon. Siwon meminum airnya lalu menggeleng, ''Tidak.''

''Oppa, jangan macam-macam pada Kyuhyunie Eonnie. Jika nanti kakaknya marah bagaimana? Nanti Oppa bisa dipukul, sepertinya Seunghyun Oppa itu orang yang sangat kuat.'' Jiwon mencoba memperingatkan kakak kandungnya.

''Kembali ke kamarmu Jiwon, tidur.''

''Baiklah, Oppa.'' Jiwon berjalan ke kamarnya sementara Siwon masih duduk disana.

Kyuhyun mendekat lalu duduk disebelah Siwon, ''Jika membunuh orang, apa aku akan masuk penjara?'' Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, Siwon hampir tersendak. Apa maksudnya Kyuhyun ingin membunuhnya? ''Kyu-hyun, kau tidak bermaksud untuk membunuhku kan?'' Siwon mendadak takut.

Kyuhyun memukul dada Siwon, ''Pabbo! Jika aku membunuhmu, aku akan melahirkan bayi ini di dalam sel tahanan dan menjadikan anak ini tidak punya Ayah.''

''Lalu kenapa kau bertanya hal yang menyeramkan seperti itu? Kau kenapa Kyuhyun, katakan padaku!''

Kyuhyun memperlihatkan artikel dan foto yang beredar di internet, ''Aku akan membunuh Lee Donghae, artis yang tidak pandai berakting tapi hanya suka mencari skandal.'' Siwon merebut ponsel Kyuhyun, ''Dia sahabatmu kan?'' Siwon mengenali orang yang di gosipkan dengan Donghae itu.

''Lee Eunhyuk, yah dia sahabat dekatku. Kau bisa bayangkan Siwon? Dulu Donghae pernah memanfaatkan Eunhyuk, dia bahkan menumpang hidup di apartemen Eunhyuk. Dengan beredarnya foto seperti ini, banyak orang yang mengkritik Eunhyuk. Aku sangat benci pada fans fanatik dan juga netizen yang memojokan sahabatku!''

''Lalu, kau mau melakukan apa? Menghapus artikel dan foto ini?''

''Jika perlu, aku akan melakukannya tapi sebelumnya aku akan bicara dengan Eunhyuk. Aku tidak paham kenapa mereka bisa bersama di kolam renang, parahnya posisi mereka sangat intim.''

''Dengan pria ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?''

''Pastinya memberi pelajaran pada pria tidak tahu diri ini.'' Kyuhyun mengeluarkan seringai, Siwon merinding melihatnya. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon lagi, ''Besok, temani aku ke tempat agensi Donghae.''

''Untuk apa kesana, jangan berbuat hal bodoh kalau tidak ingin mendapat masalah. Kau sedang hamil, jangan melakukan hal yang membahayakan dirimu sendiri. Serahkan ini padaku, aku akan meminta orang untuk menghapus artikelnya.''

''Tidak, aku akan meminta Donghae untuk menghapus dan melakukan klarifikasi sendiri. Jangan halangi aku Siwon, tugasmu hanya mengantarku tapi jika tidak mau, aku bisa pergi sendiri.''

''Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu!'' Potong Siwon cepat, tidak mungkin dia diam karena Kyuhyun bisa melakukan hal gila.

 **:: Unexpected ::**

Keesokan harinya, Siwon benar-benar mengantar Kyuhyun untuk menemui Donghae. Siwon memarkirkan mobilnya tidak jauh dari kantor agensi, sejak pergi dia sudah memperingatkan Kyuhyun untuk tidak berbuat nekat tapi Kyuhyun sangat keras kepala dan berjanji tidak akan berbuat macam-macam walaupun dia bisa kehilangan kendali.

''Itu dia, kau tunggu disini.'' Kyuhyun turun lalu berjalan mendekati mobil Donghae. Pria itu keluar dari mobilnya dan langsung di jaga ketat oleh manajer dan ajudannya. Gayanya sungguh sudah seperti seorang Justin Beiber yang takut dikerumuti papparazy.

Kyuhyun ingin melancarkan suatu rencana, sebuah senyuman penuh rencana tercetak di wajah cantiknya. Dari arah yang cukup jauh, Siwon hanya diam memperhatikan tingkah Kyuhyun, ''Apa yang akan kau lakukan?''

''Donghae Oppa!'' Panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara manis dan menggoda. Donghae menoleh pada arah suara, ''Kyuhyun.'' Ucapnya. Sebuah senyuman tercetak di wajah tampan Donghae, dia senang melihat sosok cantik itu mendekatinya.

''Kau mengenalnya, Donghae?'' Tanya manajernya. Donghae tertawa kecil, ''Tentu saja, gadis cantik itu mantan kekasihku.'' Jawabnya berbohong. Donghae meminta manajer dan ajudannya untuk menggeser sedikit tubuhnya, agar dia bisa terlihat oleh Kyuhyun.

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti di depan Donghae, ''Lama tidak berjumpa, Oppa!'' Ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan nada manis. Donghae tertawa kecil mendengarnya, ''Iya kau benar Kyu. Kau semakin cantik saja.'' Ucap Donghae dengan tatapan menggodanya. Kyuhyun sebenarnya merasa mual melihat tatapannya itu.

''Jinjja? Astaga Oppa~ Kau semakin tampan saja. Aku melihatmu di Music Video BoA dan kau sangat terlihat tampan.'' Puji Kyuhyun berusaha menarik perhatian Donghae. Donghae langsung besar kepala saat mendengar pujian Kyuhyun, ''Semua orang mengatakan demikian. Ternyata selera orang zaman sekarang cukup tinggi.'' Ucapnya membangga. Oke, Kyuhyun semakin tidak tahan untuk menonjok wajah Donghae.

''Apa Oppa sibuk hari ini?'' Tanya Kyuhyun. Donghae mendekat lalu menyentuh telapak tangan kiri Kyuhyun, ''Untukmu mungkin Oppa punya waktu, bagaimana kita pergi ke kafe terdekat.'' Ajak Donghae. Kyuhyun merasa gatal saat kulitnya disentuh bahkan sekarang digenggam oleh pria itu. Dari jauh Siwon jadi emosi tapi dia sudah janji untuk muncul saat dibutuhkan.

''Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol saja di dalam mobil Oppa. Setelah itu Oppa harus melakukan perawatan, aku melihat sedikit lingkar hitam dibawah mata Oppa. Dan aku pikir ini pasti karena kau akhir-akhir ini sibuk, astaga aku sangat khawatir.'' Kyuhyun berkata sambil menyentuhkan jari lentiknya disekitar wajah Donghae.

Donghae menarik tangan Kyuhyun, membawanya masuk kedalam mobil. ''Kalian tunggu aku diluar!'' Ucapnya pada manajer dan ajudannya.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun duduk berhadapan di kursi penumpang, tangan nakal Donghae sudah menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. ''Kau tetap cantik seperti dulu. Apa kau tahu saat kita tidak bertemu, aku selalu merindukanmu.'' Ucap Donghae.

Kyuhyun berpura-pura terharu mendengarnya, ''Benarkah? Aku sangat terharu Oppa~ Boleh aku meminta pelukanmu?'' Pinta Kyuhyun. Tanpa basa-basi Donghae langsung memeluknya, membuat wajah Kyuhyun menempel di dada bidangnya.

''Aku merindukan pelukanmu Oppa~'' Ucap Kyuhyun. Donghae semakin menenggelamkan hidungnya di bahu Kyuhyun, menyesap bau yang sungguh memabukan untuknya. ''Nado~'' Ucapnya.

Setelah berpelukan, Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Donghae dengan mesra. ''Kau selalu tampan. Tulang rahangmu yang tegas sungguh aku rindukan.'' Ucap Kyuhyun. Donghae melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Kyuhyun, menariknya agar lebih dekat ''Benarkah? Aku lebih merindukan wajah sempurnamu.''

Telapak tangan Donghae naik turun di pipi sebelah kiri Kyuhyun, ''Kau sungguh lebih cantik dari Eunhyuk. Itu alasanku sangat mencintaimu.'' Ucap Donghae menyulutkan amarah Kyuhyun lagi.

''Benarkah? Aku sudah tahu Oppa.'' Ucap Kyuhyun. Donghae tersenyum dan mendekatkan kepalanya untuk mengecup pipi Kyuhyun, namun...

''Akh!'' Teriak Donghae keras saat kuku-kuku panjang Kyuhyun menggores wajah sempurnanya.

''Itu untuk rayuanmu yang menjijikan!'' Ucap Kyuhyun. ''Dan ini...'' Kyuhyun langsung memukuli Donghae dengan tas tangannya, ''Rasakan! Rasakan! Ini untuk airmata sahabatku dan gosip murahan itu!'' Kyuhyun terus memukulinya. Manajer dan ajudan mengetuk-ngetuk pintu mobil karena Donghae menguncinya dari dalam.

''Hentikan Kyuhyun! Hentikan! Hey kau masih sama brutalnya seperti dulu!'' Donghae berusaha menghindar dari serangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin tidak terkendali, dia bahkan menindih Donghae untuk menjambak rambutnya. ''Kau tahu, kau itu jelek! Rambutmu tidak cocok dijadikan Icon shampoo terkenal, aku akan membuatnya rontok!'' Ucap Kyuhyun menarik-narik rambut Donghae.

Donghae meringis keras dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Kyuhyun. ''Lepas!'' Donghae berhasil mendorong Kyuhyun sampai terjatuh di bawah mobil. Namun Kyuhyun bangun lagi dan mencoba menyerangnya, Donghae langsung membuka pintu mobil dan keluar.

''Ya! Lee Donghae!'' Teriak Kyuhyun.

''Hentikan dia, dia gila!'' Perintah Donghae pada ajudannya. Saat Kyuhyun keluar, ajudannya langsung menahan Kyuhyun yang akan mendekati Donghae. ''Lepas! Pria busuk itu harus menerima semuanya. Hapus artikel dan bersihkan nama sahabatku!'' Kyuhyun meronta, amarahnya sudah menyala membuat tenaganya bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

''Kau gila! Akh, wajahku!'' Donghae histeris saat merasakan darah mengucur dari wajah tampannya. Kyuhyun meludahinya dari jauh, ''Cih! Kau pantas menerimanya bodoh!'' Ucap Kyuhyun.

Dari dalam mobil Siwon terkejut melihat semua hal itu, lantas Siwon mendekati tempat dimana Kyuhyun tengah dipegangi ajudan dan Donghae yang terluka. Donghae mendekati Kyuhyun, tangannya terangkat ingin menampar pipi Kyuhyun, ''Dasar wanita gila!'' Marahnya mengangkat tangannya.

Kyuhyun terus mengomel dan mengatainya tidak henti. ''Coba kalau kau berani, dasar pria busuk! Pria tidak tahu diri, pria...''

''Ya!''

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat tangan Donghae semakin mendekat, ''Apa yang kau lakukan!'' Siwon menahan tangan Donghae yang ingin menampar Kyuhyun. Donghae menolehkan kepalanya kearah Siwon, ''Siapa kau!'' Ucapnya jengkel. Siwon menghempaskan tangan Donghae kasar, ''Jangan kasar pada wanita!'' Ucap Siwon keras.

''Siwon~'' Panggil Kyuhyun lemah, tubuhnya sudah melemah akibat menghajar Donghae tadi. Siwon menoleh, rasa terluka terlihat diwajahnya melihat Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha melepaskan diri.

''Kyuhyun~'' Siwon ingin melepaskan Kyuhyun, namun sial Donghae memanfaatkan itu untuk memukul punggung Siwon sampai Siwon terjatuh diatas aspal. ''Siwon!'' Teriak Kyuhyun.

Donghae menatap Siwon tajam, kakinya bersiap menginjak Siwon namun Siwon cekatan dan balik menendang kaki Donghae. Siwon bangun dan mendekati ajudan Donghae, ''Lepaskan dia! Cepat lepaskan Kyuhyun.'' Pinta Siwon, tubuhnya berkeringat dan bibirnya sedikit berdarah karena terantuk aspal.

''Siwon~ awas!'' Teriak Kyuhyun yang melihat Donghae berusaha memukul Siwon lagi. Siwon langsung menghindar dan balik memukuli pria itu, ''Cepat pergi atau aku akan melaporkanmu!'' Ucap Siwon.

Manajer Donghae langsung panik, takut artisnya terkena skandal negatif. ''Donghae sudah, ayo kita pergi. Kalian lepaskan wanita itu.'' Ucap Manajer. Kyuhyun hampir terjatuh dan Siwon terkejut melihat itu refleks melepaskan Donghae. Donghae memakai kesempatan itu untuk pergi. Dengan cepat Donghae dan manajer serta ajudannya pergi dengan mobilnya.

''Kyuhyun.'' Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun lalu memeriksa keadaannya, ''Apa kau terluka? Apa yang sakit?'' Siwon sangat panik. Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon erat, dia menangis dipelukan Siwon. ''Terima kasih, untung kau ikut denganku.'' Siwon memejamkan mata lalu memeluk erat Kyuhyun, ''Jangan bertindak bodoh lagi Kyuhyun, aku hampir mati karena khawatir.''

 **:: Unexpected ::**

Kyuhyun mengobati bibir Siwon yang terluka, Siwon hanya meringis saat Kyuhyun memberikan obat merah diatas bibir tipisnya. Siwon tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun menyerang pria itu seperti tadi. Jika ada wartawan atau lebih parahnya Kyuhyun terluka, apa yang akan terjadi? Siwon tidak akan memaafkan pria itu jika Kyuhyun dan anaknya terluka.

''Apa kau bodoh?'' Tanya Siwon tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun yang baru menutup kotak obat menoleh padanya. ''Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh, aku tidak bodoh Choi Siwon!'' Kyuhyun jengkel.

Siwon merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya bahkan bibirnya terluka, tapi Kyuhyun tidak mengalami luka apapun, dia cukup kuat untuk memukuli pria yang sama kekarnya dengan Siwon. ''Berbaring!'' Perintah Siwon, Kyuhyun bingung tapi menurut dengan berbaring di sofa. Siwon memeriksa dari kepala sampai kaki Kyuhyun, ''Tidak ada yang luka, apa perutmu sakit?''

''Aku baik-baik saja walaupun tadi sempat jatuh dibawah mobil.'' Jawab Kyuhyun tenang, Siwon menghentakan kakinya kesal. ''Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan pria itu, awas saja kau Lee Donghae!''

Kyuhyun duduk kembali, ''Tidak perlu, aku sudah memberi pria itu pelajaran. Sekarang aku lapar, Ahjumma siapkan makan siang!'' Teriak Kyuhyun, Siwon menutup mulut Kyuhyun dengan telapak tangan. ''Jangan berteriak, bicara yang sopan pada Ahjumma. Kau ini seperti tidak sekolah saja, Kyuhyun.'' Kyuhyun hanya cemberut lalu berjalan ke arah dapur, Siwon sendiri duduk diatas sofa lalu membuka ponselnya.

''Pria itu tidak waras! Bukannya menghapus artikel, dia malah memposting hal yang berlebihan.'' Siwon menggelengkan kepala melihat artikel yang memuat berita soal postingan Donghae di akun media sosialnya. Donghae memberitahu fans untuk melupakan berita sebelumnya dan fokus untuk mendoakan dirinya yang sakit. Donghae memposting foto di rumah sakit dengan plester di pipinya.

''Jika dia tidak menghapus artikel itu, Kyuhyun akan kembali melakukan hal bodoh.''

Siwon akhirnya membereskan masalah ini dengan menghubungi orang suruhannya. Setelah memberikan perintah, Siwon menyembunyikan ponsel, tablet, bahkan laptop milik Kyuhyun untuk menjaga agar Kyuhyun tidak membuka internet.

''Akh, punggungku sakit.'' Siwon benar-benar merasa badannya remuk, tapi dia puas karena berhasil memukul pria itu sampai masuk rumah sakit.

 **:: Unexpected ::**

Keesokan harinya, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook mendatangi rumah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyambut dengan gembira tapi Eunhyuk langsung marah karena dia mendengar soal pertengkaran itu dari Donghae. ''Tolong jelaskan Kyu, bagaimana bisa kalian berkelahi?'' Eunhyuk menuntut penjelasan.

''Eunhyuk tenanglah, aku sudah memberikan pria tidak tahu malu itu pelajaran. Dia sudah menghapus artikel itu juga, jadi kau bisa tenang.''

Eunhyuk benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran sahabatnya itu, dia begitu dengan mudah mengatakan semuanya padahal Eunhyuk sangat khawatir. ''Bukan pria itu yang menghapus artikel tapi suamimu, kau sendiri tidak tahu kalau suamimu banyak melakukan hal untukmu?''

''Mwo, Siwon yang melakukan itu?''

''Iya Kyuhyun. Saat Donghae menghubungiku dan menceritakan pertengkaran itu, dia mengancam tidak akan menghapus apalagi memberikan klarifikasi. Aku sangat marah lalu menghubungi Siwon, Siwon menjelaskan kalau dia sudah menghapus semua artikel dan foto-foto yang beredar termasuk artikel soal pertengkaran kalian, walaupun wajahmu dan Siwon diblur.''

''Astaga! Aku tidak melihat internet sejak kemarin, ah ya dimana ponselku? Bahkan tablet dan laptopku ikut hilang.'' Kyuhyun baru menyadari kalau semua barangnya telah disembunyikan Siwon. ''Siwon menyembunyikannya agar aku tidak melihat artikel baru itu.'' Lanjut Kyuhyun.

''Kyuhyun, kau sangat beruntung! Kau benar-benar sangat beruntung menikah dengan Siwon, dia pria yang sangat mengagumkan. Baby, kau sangat beruntung!'' Ryeowook mulai heboh, Kyuhyun jadi berpikir kalau ucapan Ryeowook benar.

''Ayo kita lupakan Lee Donghae dan segala tingkah gilanya, aku berjanji tidak akan mengajar di klub renang itu lagi. Gara-gara aku mengajar disana, aku bertemu dengan pria menyebalkan itu lagi.''

''Aku sudah duga kalau kalian bertemu di klub renang, mulai sekarang jangan bekerja disana. Kau bisa bekerja dimana saja Hyuk, asal jangan kembali kesana.'' Tegas Kyuhyun.

''Kyu benar, kalau kau mau kau bisa membantuku di restoran. Restoranku cukup ramai setelah kedatangan penyanyi itu.'' Ucap Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk menatapnya curiga, ''Jangan bilang kau terpesona padanya?'' Selidik Eunhyuk yang disetujui Kyuhyun. ''Wookie, dia pasti tampan sampai kau terpesona, apa suaranya bagus?'' Tanya Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook jadi merasa di wawancara oleh kedua sahabatnya itu, ''Jika kalian ingin tahu, datang saja ke restoranku. Kalian bisa menilainya sendiri.''

''Baiklah, Kyuhyun besok kita kesana untuk memastikan.'' Eunhyuk memainkan matanya pada Kyuhyun, ''Tentu Hyuk, ajak Heenim Eonnie juga. Oh ya, jangan katakan soal pertengkaranku pada Heenim. Jika dia tahu, dia pasti akan marah. Kalian tahu kan kalau Heenim sedang hamil.''

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk kompak bicara, ''Kau juga sedang hamil Kyuhyun, apa saat berkelahi kau tidak khawatir pada bayimu?'' Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk tertawa setelah sadar kalau mereka mengatakan hal yang sama. Kyuhyun memutar mata karena suara tawa sahabatnya itu sangat keras.

''Untung aku baik-baik saja padahal Donghae menyerangku seperti menyerang pria. Aku beruntung karena Siwon membantu dan melindungiku, dia bahkan memukuli Donghae.''

''Akh, luka yang dia posting pasti akibat pukulan Siwon. Suamimu luar biasa Kyuhyun, sangat bertalenta dalam membuat wajah babak belur ataupun membuat wajah cantik, dia Dokter kecantikan yang sangat kuat.''

Kyuhyun jadi tertawa, akhirnya ketiga sahabat itu hanya mengobrol dan tertawa. Jika sudah bertemu, mereka akan lupa waktu. Kemana Seunghyun? Kenapa sudah dua hari tidak pulang? Sepertinya Seunghyun menginap di hotel, kemarin pagi dia datang untuk mengambil kopernya.

 **:: Unexpected ::**

Sore harinya saat Eunhyuk pulang dari rumah Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk melewati jalan sekitar jembatan. Di jembatan dia melihat pria yang sangat dikenalnya tengah berdiri menghadap sungai, Eunhyuk langsung emosi karena pria yang dibencinya itu ada disekitar rumahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Eunhyuk langsung berlari ke arah pria itu.

''Pria busuk itu! Awas saja kau!'' Eunhyuk berjalan cepat mendekati pria itu. Sekalipun dia memakai penyamaran, Eunhyuk akan selalu mengenalinya. Saat dekat, ia hajar pria itu dengan tasnya. ''Ya! Pria brengsek!''

Donghae yang tidak bersiap mendapatkan serangan pun terjatuh dan langsung Eunhyuk pukuli. ''Ya! Ya! Lee Hyukjae hentikan!'' Ucap Donghae berusaha menghindar. Bukannya menghindar, Eunhyuk semakin gila menghajarnya. Karena sudah mengerti tabiat Eunhyuk, Donghae memilih melarikan diri.

''Tunggu iblis!'' Teriak Eunhyuk mengejarnya. Donghae berlari sampai masuk kedalam gang kecil, Eunhyuk mengejarnya dan berhasil menarik jaketnya. ''Jangan lari kau!'' Ucap Eunhyuk. Donghae kesusahan melepaskan cengkraman Eunhyuk.

Saat keluar gang kecil dia sudah dihadang oleh papparazy, refleks Donghae malah menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan membawanya lari. ''Tunjukan jalan rumahmu.'' Pinta Donghae. Eunhyuk yang ia tarik pun berteriak, ''Mwo?''

''Cepat Hyuk, kiri atau kanan cepat katakan!''

''Sebelah kiri nomor 5.'' Jawab Eunhyuk. Donghae langsung menuruti ucapan Eunhyuk dan mencari rumah itu. Papparazy masih mengejar dan berhasil memfoto moment diantara keduanya walaupun hanya bagian punggung.

''Cepat buka!'' Ucap Donghae saat di depan pintu rumah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk ingin menghajarnya tapi ia melihat Papparazy mendekat. Eunhyuk pun terpaksa membuka pintunya dan masuk bersama Donghae.

Donghae mengunci pintu dan bersembunyi di balik pintu itu, ''Aish! sial, benar-benar sial.''

Eunhyuk menatapnya tajam, ''Rasakan!'' Eunhyuk menginjak kaki Donghae. Pria itu mengaduh memegangi kakinya, ''Ya! Sakit tahu, dasar wanita brutal.''

Eunhyuk menatapnya masih tajam, ''Kau ini tidak tahu diri!'' Teriak Eunhyuk. Refleks Donghae menutup mulut Eunhyuk dengan telapak tangannya, ''Suuusttt, jangan berteriak!''

Eunhyuk menggigit telapak tangan Donghae, pria itu mengaduh dan melepaskan bekapannya, ''Astaga wanita ini sangat tidak waras!''

''Pergi kau Donghae! Sedang apa kau di daerah rumahku?'' Usir Eunhyuk.

''Hey, gadis! Kau sengaja menyuruh temanmu yang brutal itu untuk menyerangku? Kau tahu, dia berhasil mencakar pipi mulusku!'' Ujar Donghae sengit menunjukan luka di wajahnya. ''Gara-gara luka ini, aku tidak bisa syuting. Manajer menyuruhku menenangkan diri, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa jalan disekitar rumah kumuhmu!'' Lanjutnya.

Eunhyuk memutar matanya kesal. ''Diam kau ikan pesut! Untuk apa kau bersembunyi dirumahku? Beruntung hanya luka di wajah, Kyuhyun bisa saja membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan lagi.''

''Aku akan melaporkan tindak kekerasannya, biar dia mendapatkan hukuman.''

''Jika kau berani mengganggu Kyuhyun, aku akan berteriak dan berkata pada wartawan kalau kau ada dirumahku.'' Eunhyuk membuka jendela dan bersiap berteriak.

''Hey, kalian...'' Donghae dengan cepat menutup mulut Eunhyuk dengan ciumannya. Menarik tubuh kurus itu sampai membentur dinding, ''Suurrt~'' Donghae masih menciumnya membuat tubuh Eunhyuk terasa membeku. Ini kali pertama mereka berciuman setelah putus 3 tahun yang lalu. Rasanya aneh dan membuat Eunhyuk enggan melepaskan ciuman itu, apa Eunhyuk menikmatinya?

 **:: Unexpected ::**

Malam harinya, Siwon terus saja bicara dan meminta agar Kyuhyun selalu berhati-hati. Siwon tidak suka dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang sok kuat saat menghadapi Donghae kemarin. Kyuhyun hanya diam, dia tahu kalau Siwon yang sudah menghapus semua artikel.

''Aku tidak akan melakukan itu lagi jadi berhenti bicara Choi Siwon.'' Kyuhyun mulai kesal. Siwon akhirnya diam lalu meminum air putih, mulutnya mulai kering karena kebanyakan bicara.

''Kyuhyun, aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau tidak melakukan hal yang berbahaya.''

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya dua kali, ''Baik Siwon, baik. Dan maafkan aku juga karena kemarin aku terlalu emosi. Tapi bagaimana pun terima kasih sudah menghapus semua artikel itu, sekarang Eunhyuk bisa lebih tenang.''

Siwon memegangi dadanya, ''Seharusnya aku melakukan itu sejak awal, jantungku hampir berhenti berdetak saat melihatmu kemarin.''

''Aku mau cuci muka!'' Kyuhyun jadi kesal, seolah-olah kemarin Kyuhyun terluka parah, padahal Kyuhyun cukup kuat bahkan dia tidak terluka. Kyuhyun turun dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Siwon sepertinya mempunyai rencana baru untuk mereka, dia lantas mengunci pintu kamar lalu menyusul Kyuhyun.

''Biar aku yang membantumu!'' Kata Siwon, ''Maksudnya?'' Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

Siwon mengambil sabun muka dari tangan Kyuhyun, menuang sabun pembersih wajah itu diatas telapak tangan, menggosok tangannya sampai berbusa lalu meminta Kyuhyun menghadapnya. Siwon membersihkan wajah Kyuhyun sampai mengeringkannya dengan handuk. Dia juga menyikat gigi Kyuhyun, sambil menyikat dia tergoda oleh bibir Kyuhyun.

''Selesai.''

''Aku seperti bayi saja.'' Kata Kyuhyun malu. Siwon menuntunnya keluar, membaringkan Kyuhyun diatas tempat tidur dan mencium keningnya. ''Selamat tidur, Kyuhyunie.'' Kata Siwon.

''Siwon, apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku? Kita kan hanya kenal dalam waktu singkat. Lalu dulu kau tidak suka dengan sifatku, aku pikir apa yang ada di dalam diriku berbeda dengan apa yang kau suka.'' Tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon juga tidak tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Memang benar awalnya dia menikahi Kyuhyun semata-mata karena tanggung jawab. Sifat Kyuhyun juga termasuk dalam karegori sifat yang dibencinya.

''Cinta tidak butuh teori karena cinta bukan sains yang segala sesuatunya bersumber dari teori atau asas-asas yang beralaskan. Iya, aku memang tidak menyukai sifatmu namun karena itulah kita bisa saling melengkapi. Coba bayangkan jika kita hidup dengan orang yang sama seperti kita, kita tidak akan menemukan hal yang membuat kita betah yang ada kita saling bersaing untuk membuktikan jika diri kita yang lebih unggul dan aku tidak mau itu.''

''Walaupun kata-katamu panjang dan tidak aku mengerti semua, aku hanya ingin percaya padamu. Aku rasa itu sudah cukup.''

Siwon benar-benar terhibur dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Kehidupan datarnya mulai berubah menjadi berwarna dan selalu saja ada hal baru yang muncul. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika anak mereka sudah lahir nanti.

''Iya, kita tidur.'' Siwon naik ke atas tempat tidur, Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon dan mereka sama-sama menutup mata. Setengah jam mencoba tidur, Kyuhyun tidak kunjung bisa tidur.

Kyuhyun membuka kembali matanya, dia melirik Siwon yang memeluknya. ''Siwon, maafkan aku.'' Kyuhyun menyentuh permukaan wajah Siwon.

Kyuhyun terus menatap wajah tampan itu, dia baru menyadari jika sangat menyukai wajah sempurna suaminya. Mata dengan bulu mata lentiknya, tulang pipinya yang tegas, hidung mancung, dan dia juga suka bibir tipis Siwon. Melihat itu Kyuhyun jadi bergairah, ''Siwon?'' Kyuhyun mencium pipi Siwon lembut.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya, tangannya menyusup kedalam kaos yang Siwon kenakan. Dia senyum-senyum sendiri menyukai dada bidang Siwon sampai perut Siwon yang kotak-kotak. ''Wonderfuls~'' Gumamnya. Kyuhyun mengangkat kaos Siwon, ''Keren!''

Jari-jari Kyuhyun menelusuri jalur dari otot-otot perut Siwon, ''Kapan dia olahraga? Bukankah dia sibuk di rumah sakit dan kampus?'' Heran Kyuhyun.

Merasakan sentuhan Siwon membuka lagi matanya yang mengantuk, ''Kyuhyun, kau sedang apa?'' Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun tertangkap basah mengagumi tubuhnya, ''Hehehe, tidak apa-apa.'' Kyuhyun menutup kembali kaos Siwon. Siwon tersenyum lebar, direngkuhnya Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya. ''Kyuhyun, saranghae.'' Ucap Siwon, ''Nado.'' Balas Kyuhyun.

Siwon merendahkan kepalanya, mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun, ''Night kiss!'' Ucapnya lalu memberikan ciuman manis. ''Hmmphngh~'' Kyuhyun merasa bibirnya geli dan tidak menginginkan Siwon melepaskan ciumannya. Ditahannya belakang kepala Siwon agar tidak melepaskan ciumannya.

Ciuman itu semakin liar, tubuh Kyuhyun bangun dan berada diatas Siwon dengan kedua dengkul menahan bobot tubuhnya untuk tidak menindih Siwon. Siwon masih menghisap bibir atas Kyuhyun. Kesal karena ciumannya dikuasai Siwon, lidah Kyuhyun menjilat-jilat bawah bibir Siwon.

Siwon melepaskan ciumannya, tubuhnya terasa panas,''Beautiful.'' Ucap Siwon menatap wajah cantik yang masih berada diatasnya, Kyuhyun menyusupkan tangannya kedalam boxer yang dipakai Siwon. ''Kyu... Ugh!'' Siwon melengguh karena tangan halus Kyuhyun meremas miliknya.

''You like it?'' Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah menggodanya. Siwon menganggukan kepalanya cepat, ''Yeah, like~'' Jawab Siwon dengan nafas yang putus-putus. Kyuhyun duduk dengan tangan yang masih menggoda milik Siwon sampai terasa semakin tegang.

Sambil masih meremas, Kyuhyun menanggalkan underware yang dikenakannya. Siwon semakin tergoda melihat Kyuhyun melakukan hal tersebut. ''Miss your dick so much~'' Ucap Kyuhyun terengah, ''Kyuhyun, Arrggghh!'' Kyuhyun tidak membiarkan Siwon banyak bicara, diremasnya semakin kuat. Siwon meremas seprei merasakan getaran hebat di seluruh urat miliknya yang membuat tubuhnya menegang dan lemas setelahnya.

''Siwon, aku sudah siap.'' Kyuhyun langsung berbaring, memiringkana tubuhnya membelakangi Siwon dan menarik dressnya sampai perut. Siwon melepas boxer hitmanya, miliknya benar-benar sudah tidak sabar merasakan kehangatan milik Kyuhyun.

Siwon menaikan satu kaki Kyuhyun diatas pinggangnya. Dia menuntun miliknya memasuki tempat yang selalu bisa memanjakannya. Kyuhyun meremas bantalnya saat merasakan sesuatu memenuhi tubuhnya. Mereka sudah lama tidak melakukannya, wajar keduanya begitu merindukan milik masing-masing.

''Kalau sakit bilang, aku tidak mau menyakiti Baby'' Kata Siwon, Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. ''Bergeraklah~''

 **Kyuhyun's Pov-**

Beberapa saat setelah penyatuan kami, erangan keluar dari mulut kami berdua. Aku menyukai urat-urat miliknya yang bergesekan di dalam tubuhku. Permainan Siwon halus dan berhati-hati, semakin dia mengurangi kecepatannya aku mengerang kesal. Tidak masalah jika dia sedikit kasar, aku kuat dan baby sudah kuat. Tanganku meremas lengannya yang memelukku dari belakang.

Aku hanya bisa terus mengucapkan namanya, saat miliknya semakin menggesek milikku dengan tepat aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Teriakan kecil keluar dari mulutku, rasanya seprei kami akan kotor. Aku tidak tahu kenapa rasanya lebih menyenangkan bercinta saat hamil, Siwon bilang vaginaku semakin rapat dan menyenangkan. Aku tidak peduli selagi dia puas dengan milikku begitupun dengan aku yang menyukai gesekannya.

''Uggkh! Kyuhyunku!'' Dia mengerang dengan nafas yang benar-benar berat. Leherku terasa geli merasakan hembusan nafas beratnya.

''Engh, Siwon~ Won~''

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 **TBC.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Unexpected.**

 **Cross Gender, Friendship, Romance, NC.**

 **Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun.**

 **One night that changes everything, merubah kehidupan Siwon, dokter kecantikan dengan Kyuhyun, mahasiswi yang susah diatur.**

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 _ **Previous Part, Kyuhyun's Pov-**_

 _Beberapa saat setelah penyatuan kami, erangan keluar dari mulut kami berdua. Aku menyukai urat-urat miliknya yang bergesekan di dalam tubuhku. Permainan Siwon halus dan berhati-hati, semakin dia mengurangi kecepatannya aku mengerang kesal. Tidak masalah jika dia sedikit kasar, aku kuat dan Baby sudah kuat. Tanganku meremas lengannya yang memelukku dari belakang._

 _Aku hanya bisa terus mengucapkan namanya, saat miliknya semakin menggesek milikku dengan tepat aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Teriakan kecil keluar dari mulutku, rasanya seprei kami akan kotor. Aku tidak tahu kenapa rasanya lebih menyenangkan bercinta saat hamil, Siwon bilang vaginaku semakin rapat dan menyenangkan. Aku tidak peduli selagi dia puas dengan milikku begitupun dengan aku yang menyukai gesekannya._

 _''Uggkh! Kyuhyunku!'' Dia mengerang dengan nafas yang benar-benar berat. Leherku terasa geli merasakan hembusan nafas beratnya._

 _''Engh, Siwon~ Won~''_

 **Unexpected, Chapter 11.**

 **Saturday Morning, Author's Pov-**

Siwon mulai menggoda Kyuhyun, dia memainkan belakang telinga Kyuhyun sampai Kyuhyun merasa kegelian karena aksi Siwon. "Nghmmp."Ayolah, dia baru saja membuka mata tetapi Siwon sudah menyerangnya, bahkan hari masih sangat pagi.

"Kau membuatku tidak tahan lagi, kau terlalu menggoda Kyuhyun!" Kata Siwon menghadiahi ciuman yang penuh tuntutan pada Kyuhyun. Menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun, agar lebih mudah mengeksplor bibir Kyuhyun yang kini menjadi candu baginya.

"Ouch Siwon.." Kyuhyun melengguh saat Siwon menjilat lehernya sampai ke kuping. Mengigit–gigit kuping Kyuhyun yang membuatnya geli. Kyuhyun mulai mencari bibir Siwon, menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Siwon dan menciumnya lembut.

Kyuhyun membuka bibirnya, memberi kesempatan Siwon untuk memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Tangan Siwon yang semula memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun mulai naik mencari dada Kyuhyun dan menyentuhnya lembut tanpa remasan, Siwon tahu kalau rasanya akan sangat sakit jika dia remas. Payudara orang hamil memang sangat sensitif.

"Akh! Siwon~" Desah Kyuhyun yang melepas ciuman mereka.

Siwon yang berbaring disebelah Kyuhyun (tidak menindih Kyuhyun) memindahkan ciumannya ke leher jenjang Kyuhyun, menjilatnya lalu menghisapnya kuat–kuat, membuat Kyuhyun tidak tahan untuk mengeluarkan desahan–desahanya.

Kyuhyun menatap mata hitam Siwon, wajahnya sudah begitu merah seperti lehernya. Siwon tersenyum lalu membelai pipi Kyuhyun, "Kau sangat cantik." Puji Siwon, jujur dan bukan sekedar kata-kata manis karena mereka sedang bercinta.

Kyuhyun mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Siwon. Siwon mencium rahang bawah Kyuhyun, kemudian menggigitnya perlahan. Tangannya dengan lihai meloloskan dress Kyuhyun, menurunkan gaun seksi Kyuhyun sampai di perut, menaikan bagian bawah dress Kyuhyun, kemudian dia melepas kedua tali yang mengikat g-string Kyuhyun.

"Hmmmph." Kyuhyun mulai mengerang menikmati lumatan bibir tipis Siwon pada bibir sintalnya. Siwon semakin gencar melumat dan menyesap bibir Kyuhyun.

"Akhh!" Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya, menatap Siwon kemudian membelai pipi Siwon, "Kenapa buru-buru? Aku sedang hamil Siwon, kau harus lebih lembut sedikit." Ucap Kyuhyun mengingatkan, Siwon terkadang hilang kendali saat nafsu menguasainya.

"Maaf sayang, aku akan berhati-hati." Ucap Siwon lalu melepas pakaiannya dan hanya menyisakan boxer saja. Kyuhyun menatapnya lalu Kyuhyun menyusupkan tangannya kedalam boxer yang dipakai Siwon. "Kyuh... Ugh!" Siwon melengguh karena tangan halus Kyuhyun meremas miliknya.

"You like it?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah menggodanya. Siwon menganggukan kepalanya cepat, "Yeah, like.." Jawab Siwon dengan napas yang putus-putus. Kyuhyun duduk dengan tangan yang masih menggoda milik Siwon sampai terasa semakin tegang.

Sambil masih meremas, Kyuhyun menanggalkan underware yang dikenakannya. Siwon semakin tergoda melihat Kyuhyun melakukan hal tersebut. "I like your big dick!" Ucap Kyuhyun terengah, "Kyuh you... Arrggg..." Kyuhyun tidak membiarkan Siwon banyak bicara, diremasnya semakin kuat. Siwon meremas seprei merasakan getaran hebat di seluruh urat miliknya yang membuat tubuhnya menegang dan lemas setelahnya.

"Masukan sekarang!" Kyuhyun langsung memiringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Siwon, Siwon melepas boxer hitamnya, miliknya benar-benar sudah tidak sabar merasakan kehangatan milik Kyuhyun.

Siwon menaikan satu kaki Kyuhyun diatas pinggangnya. Dia menuntun miliknya memasuki tempat yang selalu bisa memanjakannya dari belakang. Kyuhyun meremas bantalnya saat merasakan sesuatu memenuhi tubuhnya.

"Kalau sakit, tolong bilang. Aku tidak mau menyakitimu atau Baby." Kata Siwon, Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Bergeraklah~"

"Arrgh!" Jerit Kyuhyun saat Siwon menghentakan kejantanannya.

"Sshhh... Oouuhh!" Desah lega Siwon saat merasakan jepitan kewanitaan Kyuhyun.

"Enghh, Siwon..."

"Nghhp, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar akan membuatmu nyaman, aku akan pelan - pelan." Ucap Siwon kemudian menghentakan kembali kejantanannya. Kyuhyun menggelinjang, tubuhnya benar-benar dibawah kendali Siwon.

"Argghhh Siwooonnhh" Kyuhyun terus mendesahkan nama Siwon, tubuhnya benar - benar panas, nikmat. Siwon benar-benar membuatnya lupa berpikir jernih.

"Akh! faster. . oouhhh...so close~"

"Keluarkan! Ahhsrrttt~"

"Aarrghhh Siwonoonhhh!" Lendir kewanitaan Kyuhyun semakin deras mengalir. Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang dan bergetar, otot kewanitaannya meremas kuat kejantanan Siwon, jeritan lolos dari bibir Kyuhyun. Siwon menghentikan sejenak gerakannya, membiarkan Kyuhyun menikmatinya.

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 **Donghae's Apartment.**

''Skrip ini gila! Mana mungkin aku mau melakukan hal ini. Skandal dengan gadis itu? Tidak, aku tidak mau melakukannya. Settingan kalian terlalu bodoh.''

Hari masih begitu pagi tapi amarah Donghae begitu meluap-luap, dia melempar skrip yang baru agensi kirimkan. Manajer Donghae membujuk agar Donghae mau berpura-pura berpacaran dengan Jessica. Segala hal sudah agensi siapkan termasuk skenario kencan yang katanya diam-diam untuk mereka.

''Ini kan mudah Donghae, pura-pura tertangkap kencan lalu kalian mengkonfirmasi. Itu akan menjadi headline di seluruh berita, banyaknya wawancara akan menambah kepopuleran. Drama kalian pun akan semakin populer.'' Kata manajer Donghae.

''Hyung, kau tahu betul kalau berakting dengannya saja aku tidak suka. Aktingnya sangat buruk, aku harus banyak membantu dan menyesuaikan. Apa dia bisa melakukan ini, yang ada aku yang repot.''

''Dengar Donghae-ya, ayah Jessica itu pengacara besar termasuk pengacara di agensi yang menaunginya. Dia banyak uang dan bisa menuntut kita, aku sudah setuju soal hal ini. Kau mau ganti rugi?''

''Kau memang seenaknya Hyung, sudahlah aku pergi sendiri.'' Donghae langsung keluar dari apartemen meninggalkan manajernya itu.

''Donghae? Hey, Lee Donggae!''

Karena kesal dengan apa yang agensi dan manajer lakukan, Donghae pergi dari apartemen. Dia tidak tahu harus kemana untuk merilekskan pikiran, hanya ada satu nama yang terpikir dikepalanya. ''Eunhyuk?'' Dia mendadak khawatir pada gadis itu. Kemarin dia sudah membaca perang komentar di media sosial yang membawa-bawa nama Eunhyuk.

Dirumahnya sendiri Eunhyuk hanya mengomel melihat pemberitaan di televisi. ''Aku disebut si gadis x? Aku punya nama!'' Omel Eunhyuk karena dia selalu dipanggil gadis x diantara hubungan Jessica dan Donghae. Namun itu lebih baik dibanding namanya disebut-sebut dan bisa membuat keluarganya cemas.

''Semua ini bermula dari kejadian di kolam renang waktu itu, karena itu juga aku berhenti bekerja. Aku harus mencari uang kemana lagi? Sebentar lagi semester baru, dan aku harus membayar uang sewa juga.'' Eunhyuk mulai pusing memikirkan biaya kuliah.

''Apa aku harus kembali ke rumah orang tua? Ah, tidak mungkin. Nanti mereka tidak mengijinkanku keluar lagi.''

Dia memang tinggal sendiri dirumah sederhana. Semenjak orang tuanya marah karena dulu Eunhyuk memilih Donghae, dia pun pergi dari rumah. Sampai sekarang Eunhyuk selalu menolak untuk pulang. Mau tidak mau dia harus membiayai hidup sendiri, kadang sahabat-sahabatnya juga membantu tapi tidak bisa sering.

 **Tok! Tok!**

Terdengar pintu rumahnya diketuk. Eunhyuk berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan menuju pintu depan lalu membuka pintu. Saat pintu terbuka, Eunhyuk sangat terkejut melihat pria yang sudah berdiri di depannya. ''Donghae?'' Seketika itu rasa kesal dalam diri Eunhyuk mencul kembali.

''Hyuk, ikutlah denganku.'' Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk terkejut lalu melepaskan tarikan Donghae, ''Apa yang kau lakukan Lee Donghae! Beraninya kau datang setelah semua yang terjadi, kau benar-benar tidak punya malu!''

''Tolong jangan selalu salah paham padaku. Katakan juga pada sahabatmu untuk tidak ikut campur, dia benar-benar membuatku susah.''

Eunhyuk semakin emosi mendengarnya, ''Aku tidak percaya kau mengatakan ini. Kau sendiri tentu mengenal Kyuhyun dengan baik, dia tidak akan membiarkan sahabatnya dihina oleh orang sepertimu!''

''Mwo? Orang sepertiku? Orang seperti apa aku ini?''

''Kau itu orang yang tidak punya perasaan! Setelah menghancurkan hidupku sekarang kau menyusahkan semua sahabatku.''

''Kau suka sekali bicara sembarangan. Aku tidak pernah menghancurkan hidupmu, kau sendiri yang menghancurkan hidupmu dengan menyukaiku. Aku bukan pria yang bisa memberimu uang, aku hanya pria yang hanya bisa menghabiskan uang.''

''Lihat, sekarang kau mengakui tujuan utamamu datang padaku. Apa kau tahu, apa yang aku tinggalkan demi bersamamu? Tapi kau lari begitu saja setelah aku kehilangan semuanya. Lihat baik-baik, dimana sekarang aku tinggal? Bagaimana hidupku tanpa sahabatku. Apa kau tahu betapa menderita aku, aku...''

''Hentikan Hyukjae! Jangan bicara lagi.'' Donghae menutup kedua telinganya, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Matanya terlihat memerah tapi dia menahan dirinya dengan sekuat tenaga.

''Kenapa aku harus diam? Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu. Demi bersamamu, aku pergi dari rumah dan tinggal di tempat ini. Aku hidup sendiri, bekerja keras untuk tetap bisa hidup. Tapi kau... Setelah impianmu tercapai, kau pergi begitu saja. Tapi kenapa, setelah kau pergi, kau tetap memberiku masalah. Apa yang kau inginkan dariku Lee Donghae?''

Donghae tidak bicara apa-apa lagi, pria itu pergi begitu saja. Eunhyuk benar-benar tidak percaya, untuk kedua kalinya pria itu pergi saat dia membutuhkan jawaban atas sikapnya selama ini. Donghae meninggalkan rumah Eunhyuk dengan airmata yang mulai jatuh dari kelopak matanya, sama halnya dengan Eunhyuk yang mulai menangis dengan memeluk lututnya.

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 **A Week Later.**

Satu minggu berlalu dengan cepat. Siang itu orangtua Siwon dan Kyuhyun datang dengan membawa kejutan. Mereka membawa perlengkapan bayi dan banyak makanan. Mereka bilang, Kyuhyun dan Siwon lambat dalam menyiapkan persiapan. WonKyu hanya mengelak jika mereka masih memikirkan konsep untuk kamar bayi mereka.

''Lucu sekali kereta bayinya, Eommanim pandai sekali memilih.'' Puji Jiwon pada Jaejoong.

''Ini warna kesukaan Kyuhyun, saat melihat ini aku tidak melihat bentuknya namun warna.'' Kata Jaejoong sambil tertawa.

''Dia hanya memakai insting saja.'' Sindir Yunho

''Instingku selalu benar Yun.'' Sahut Jejoong sinis.

Yunho yang mengobrol dengan Kangin hanya pura-pura tidak dengar saja, Jaejoong sebenarnya ingin melempar mantan suaminya itu ke jurang.

''Kangin-sshi, putri anda sangat cantik dan mirip sekali dengan Siwon. Anak-anakku kenapa tidak mirip ya.'' Ucap Yunho sambil tertawa kecil.

''Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa begitu mirip, beruntung mereka ikut ibunya.'' Sahut Kangin melirik Jungsoo yang tengah memberikan patuah pada menantunya.

''Untung istrimu tidak bawel dan galak, anak-anakmu juga sama.'' Kata Yunho menyindir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kesal lalu membawa Jiwon untuk membantunya menyimpan barang di kamar bayi. ''Nanti kau jangan menikah dengan pria seperti mantan suamiku, carilah suami sebaik kakakmu.'' Kata Jaejoong pada Jiwon.

''Menurutku Yunho Appa baik, Eommanim.'' Sahut Jiwon.

''Iya, dia baik pada orang lain. Jangan tertipu dengan sedikit kabaikan. Pokoknya kau harus melakukan banyak pendekatan dengan pria sebelum memilihnya.'' Nasihat Jaejoong lagi.

''Baik, Eommanim.''

Sementara itu Kyuhyun terlihat tengah mendengarkan cerita Jungsoo di masa lalu, terutama kisah soal masa kecil Siwon yang menurutnya lucu.

''Eomma, apa saat kecil Siwon cengeng?'' Tanya Kyuhyun.

''Dulu dia sangat cengeng, Siwon pernah menangis keras saat diminta bernyanyi di ulang tahun temannya. Saat itu masih umur 2 tahun, Siwon malah menangis karena takut badut.'' Jelas Jungsoo membuat Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

''Benarkah? Hahaha... Pasti lucu sekali. Ahh, Sakit..'' Kyuhyun tertawa terlalu keras sampai perutnya sakit.

''Jangan terlalu heboh Kyu, kasian Baby.'' Jungsoo memperingatkan menantu cantiknya.

''Ne Eomma. Aku rasa Siwon pendiam ya, masih terlihat sampai sekarang.'' Kata Kyuhyun sembari melirik Siwon tengah mengobrol dengan kedua Appa, calon Appa itu terlihat asyik mengobrol bersama.

''Dia bukan diam lagi Kyu, saat jatuh sampai kakinya berdarah dia hanya diam karena takut dimarahi Appanya. Sebagai orang tua kita tidak mungkin memarahinya terlebih dia terluka sampai berdarah-darah, dia memang lucu.''

 _''Ittu sih bukan diam tapi penakut.'' Kata Kyuhyun dalam hati._

Jaejoong mendekat lalu duduk disebelah anaknya, ''Kyuhyun coba kau pilih metode malahirkan seperti apa yang kau inginkan.'' Kata Jaejoong, mata Kyuhyun beralih pada buku-buku diatas meja. Mengambil satu buku dan membacanya, ''Metode melahirkan terbaru.'' Ucap Kyuhyun membaca judul bukunya.

''Kau ingin caesar atau normal? Apa kau mempunyai tanggal sendiri untuk kelahiran?'' Tanya Jaejoong. Kali ini Jungsoo menatap serius menantunya, dia juga penasaran soal itu. Siwon mendekat lalu mengambil alih duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun, Siwon ikut melihat buku yang Kyuhyun pegang. ''Metode melahirkan?'' Gumam Siwon.

''Siwon, karena kau seorang dokter, kau pasti kenal dengan dokter dari rumah sakit lain kan? Coba kau konsultasikan soal metode melahirkan yang terbaik. Bagaimanapun ini adalah hal penting yang harus kalian siapkan mulai dari sekarang.'' Kali ini Jaejoong bicara pada menantunya.

''Hal seperti ini belum kami pikirkan. Kami masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk memikirkannya walaupun aku rasa melahirkan normal pilihan terbaik.'' Jelas Siwon lalu menatap Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Siwon.

''Itu pilihan yang terbaik, penyembuhan juga akan lebih cepat jika melahirkan normal. Aku yakin kalau anak pertama kalian pasti menginginkan adik dalam waktu cepat. Kyuhyunku harus memiliki banyak anak, agar dimasa tua tidak kesepian.'' Ucap Jaejoong membuat WonKyu saling berpandangan.

Memiliki adik dalam waktu cepat? Yang benar saja! Apa Jaejoong lupa bagaimana ceritanya sampai putrinya itu menikah terburu-buru. Apa dia juga tidak mau bertanya soal perasaan Kyuhyun terhadap Siwon? Pria yang dikenalnya dalam satu malam dan menjadi suaminya dalam waktu singkat. Mereka juga tinggal bersama baru 4 bulan terakhir.

Jungsoo menyadari jika anak dan menantunya terlihat canggung setelah mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu. ''Ah bagaimana kalau kita makan sekarang, kalian sudah lapar kan?'' Jungsoo mengalihkan perhatian semua orang lalu mengajak semuanya untuk makan bersama.

 **:: Unexpected ::**

Eunhyuk menjatuhkan botol yang dipegangnya. Dia diam ditempat saat melihat sebuah mobil terparkir di depan rumahnya. Sejak 2 tahun yang lalu dia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti saat ini. Rasa tegang, takut dan merasa ingin menangis. Mengeratkan coat hitam yang dipakainya Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati rumahnya. Tepat di samping mobil itu terparkir dia berdiri, di teras rumahnya ada dua orang paruh baya yang sejak satu jam lalu menunggunya.

''Kemana anak itu? Apa dia akan membuat kita membeku ditempat seperti ini?'' Ucap pria paruh baya yang tidak berhenti mondar-mandir sejak sejam yang lalu.

''Hyukkie~'' Wanita paruh baya itu berdiri saat melihat Eunhyuk yang tengah memandang mereka dengan wajah yang memerah, menahan diri agar tidak menangis. Pria paruh baya berwajah keras mulai terlihat melemah, wajah yang sejak tadi menyaratkan keangkuhan hilang begitu saja melihat sosok gadis yang dirindukannya, nyalinya menciut dan melemah.

''Eunhyuk...'' Lirih wanita paruh baya itu lagi. Eunhyuk tidak bisa menahan air matanya, dia mulai berlari bersamaan dengan wanita paruh baya itu yang juga berlari. Keduanya diam saat mereka berhadapan, dengan penuh kerinduan keduanya mulai berpelukan.

''Eomma merindukanmu!'' Wanita paruh baya itu mendekap Eunhyuk dengan begitu erat, begitupun dengan Eunhyuk yang memeluk ibunya tidak kalah erat.

''Maafkan aku eomma. Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku eomma.'' Eunhyuk menangis dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk tubuh ibu kandungnya dengan erat.

Ini kali pertama mereka bertemu selama dua tahun terakhir. Semenjak kemarahan besar sang ayah, Eunhyuk memilih pergi dari rumah karena tidak tahan selalu diatur dan dilarang berhubungan dengan Donghae. Sejak saat itu dia terkadang tinggal di rumah sahabat-sahabatnya sebelum dia menyewa rumah kecil yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari universitas.

Kyuhyun sering menawari tempat tinggal, begitu juga dengan Ryeowook dan Heenim sampai mengajaknya untuk bekerja di cafe Ryeowook tapi Eunhyuk selalu menolak dan beralasan dia punya tabungan jika kehabisan uang. Eunhyuk juga sempat frustasi saat Donghae meninggalkannya, dia sangat patah hati saat itu. Tanpa ada yang tahu, Donghae memilki alasan sendiri untuk semua sikap buruknya tersebut.

''Pulanglah sayang, Eomma ingin kita berkumpul lagi. Eomma sudah mendengar soal pria itu, dia menang bukan pria baik.'' Bujuk Eomma Lee.

Eunhyuk tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk tetap tinggal sendiri. Donghae telah meninggalkannya, dia hanya akan menyusahkan dirinya sendiri jika tetap tinggal jauh dari keluarga. Kali ini Eunhyuk menyerah, dia akan menerima apapun yang orangtuanya inginkan sebagai permintaan maaf darinya.

''Aku akan pulang Eomma, maaf karena aku sudah membuat Eomma bersedih.'' Eunhyuk kembali memeluk Ibunya. Appa Lee terlihat tersenyum puas, ''Akhirnya kau sadar, tidak ada gunanya bersama dengan pria tidak berguna itu.'' Eunhyuk menatap Ayahnya lalu memeluk Appa Lee, ''Maafkan aku Appa.''

Donghae memundurkan kakinya menjauhi rumah Eunhyuk. Dia berniat menjelaskan alasan sikap buruknya selama ini namun semuanya sudah terlambat. ''Maafkan aku Hyuk, tapi ini yang terbaik untukmu. Kembalilah pada keluargamu dan hiduplah dengan baik. Aku... Aku selalu mencintaimu.''

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 **3 Month Later.**

Pagi itu Kyuhyun dan Siwon sarapan bersama, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terdiam dan memegangi perutnya. Siwon melihat itu langsung panik dan menyeka keringat dikening Kyuhyun. "Gwenchana?" Tanya Siwon.

"Appo.. perutku sakit." Lirih Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Ayo kerumah sakit." Panik Siwon langsung menggendong Kyuhyun kemobilnya. Air ketuban Kyuhyun sudah pecah dan merembes dikursi mobil Siwon.

"Siwon…. sakit… kenapa lama sekali?" Keluh Kyuhyun.

"Ne, ne… sabar.. sebentar lagi.. kau tahan sebentar ya." Jawab Siwon panik.

"Aku tidak kuat, air ketubannya pecah… sakit…ahhhh.. kau jahat…!" tangis Kyuhyun pun pecah.

Siwon hanya fokus menyetir dan sesekali melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang kesakitan. Saat tiba dirumah sakit, Kyuhyun langsung masuk keruang bersalin ditemani Siwon. Tidak lupa Siwon memberitahu keluarga sambil menunggu dokter.

"Panggil tenaga medis dan siapkan semuanya!" Perintah Dokter yang baru datang, dokter lalu memanggil suster untuk menemani Kyuhyun.

Dokter dan tenaga medis langsung menyiapkan kolam khusus yang mampu menyimpan suhu selama proses melahirkan. Air dengan suhu 95 - 100 derajat Fahrenheit dinilai sama dengan suhu air ketuban selama bayi dalam kandungan. Dokter sudah siap menjalankan prosedur _waterbirth_ seperti keinginan dari Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

Melahirkan di dalam air membantu ibu hamil merasa lebih rileks sehingga dapat mengurangi rasa sakit saat persalinan. Dalam rendaman air, kulit akan memiliki elastisitas lebih besar, sehingga memperkecil risiko robek pada jalan lahir bayi. Melahirkan dalam air juga bermanfaat untuk bayi. Medium air memudahkan transisi bayi dari rahim, berisi cairan ketuban, ke dunia luar. Bayi akan bernapas dalam air, karena dia tidak akan mulai menggunakan paru-parunya sampai dia dibawa ke udara dalam 10 detik pertama setelah lahir.

"Enghh~ sakit... Siwon.. .ouchhh..." Tangis Kyuhyun, Siwon terus menenangkannya.

"Nyonya, ayo angkat kakimu." Perintah suster. Prosedur baru bisa dilakukan saat pembukaan sudah mencapai 5 cm.

Kyuhyun hanya menurut dan meringis kesakitan. Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun kesakitan hanya diam dengan wajah pucat.

"Appo! Jinjja... Appo... Eomma.." teriak Kyuhyun.

"Nyonya, ayo tarik napas perlahan..." Perintah suster lagi.

Kyuhyun menarik napas sambil menangis kesakitan dan mengeluarkannya. Lagi-lagi dia berteriak.. "Siwon, sakit…. aku tidak kuat!"

"Kyu bertahanlah. Demi anak kita, aku mohon..." Kata Siwon dengan nada bergetar.

"Apppoooo….. Eomma... sakkkit. Aku tidak sanggup" Teriak Kyuhyun yang semakin kesakitan.

"Nyonya anda harus sabar, pembukaannya semakin lebar. Saat masuk ke dalam kolam, rasa sakit akan berkurang." Hibur suster itu sambil terus memperhatikan bagian sensitif Kyuhyun.

"Siwon, sakit…" tangis Kyuhyun semakin kuat, dia terus berjuang sambil berteriak kesakitan dan mencakar tangan Siwon hingga tangan mulus Siwon pun berdarah akibat goresan kuku Kyuhyun.

"Semakin lebar mendekati 5 cm." Suster itu terlihat senang.

"Sakkit…." teriak Kyuhyun kembali mencakar lengan Siwon. Siwon meringis sakit tapi dia tidak peduli walaupun tangannya berdarah, Siwon tahu jika Kyuhyunnya lebih kesakitan.

"Dokter sudah saatnya pasien dibawa!" Teriak suster itu, tidak lama dokter dan tenaga medis lain membantu membawa Kyuhyun ke tempat bersalin.

Saat Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kolam, tiba - tiba dia merasa nyaman dan perlahan rasa sakitnya berkurang bahkan hilang. Melihat wajah bengong Kyuhyun, Siwon jadi khawatir. "Baby kau baik - baik saja?" Tanya Siwon khawatir. Kyuhyun menatap suaminya dengan napas yang masih naik - turun, "Tidak sakit lagi." Ucapnya.

Dokter tersenyum, "Sikap rileks, biasanya begitu ibu masuk ke dalam kolam air akan terasa nyaman dan hilang rasa sakitnya. Ibu dapat duduk dengan relaks dan bisa lebih fokus melahirkan. Dapat juga posisi lain seperti menungging." Ucap Dokter yang tengah memasang sarung tangannya. Siwon tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Kyuhyun, "Bertahanlah sayang, sebentar lagi babies lahir."

Di luar ruang bersalin semua keluarga sudah berkumpul, dari orangtua Siwon, orangtua Kyuhyun, Seunghyun, Jiwon, Heenim, Hankyung, Ryeowook bahkan Yesung pun datang karena dia mengantar Ryeowook.

"Aigoo.. Putri kecilku sedang berjuang hidup dan mati... Kenapa aku tidak diperbolehkan masuk..." Jaejoong hanya mondar mandir dengan perasaan khawatir, Yunho sebagai ayah kandung Kyuhyun juga merasa sangat khawatir. "Doakan anakmu Jae, lagipula yang paling Kyuhyun butuhkan disampingnya adalah suaminya." Kata Yunho.

"Kyuhyunnie eonnie, semoga dia dapat melahirkan dengan selamat. Keponakanku juga sehat." Ucap Jiwon, tanpa sadar Seunghyun tersenyum memandang adik kandung Siwon itu.

Heenim merasa khawatir dan tegang disaat bersamaan, tidak lama lagi dia juga akan mengalami apa yang Kyuhyun alami sekarang. Ryeowook yang paling mudah tersentuh sudah beberapa kali mengeluarkan air mata, Yesung dengan setia memberikan tissu pada gadis mungil itu.

"AKKH!" Kyuhyun berteriak saat mengedan seiring dengan kontraksi. Siwon yang berada di luar kolam terus menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun sambil menangis.

"Ayo terus... Tarik napas dan keluarkan lagi." Perintah Dokter.

Di dalam air, mengedan akan lebih ringan, tidak menggunakan tenaga kuat yang biasanya membuat terasa lebih sakit. Air akan memblok rangsang - rangsang rasa sakit. Jadi, rasa sakit yang ada tidak diteruskan, melainkan akan hilang dengan sendirinya.

Ditambah lagi kemampuan daya apung dari air yang akan meringankan saat mengedan. Mengedan mengikuti irama datangnya kontraksi. Bayi yang keluar juga tak perlu bantuan manipulasi tangan atau lainnya, kecuali terlihat agak seret keluarnya.

Kontraksi yang baik akan mempercepat pembukaan rahim dan mempercepat proses persalinan. Dengan ibu berendam dalam air, dinding vagina akan lebih rileks, lebih elastis, sehingga lebih mudah dan cepat membukanya. Hal ini pula yang menyebabkan tak perlunya jahitan setelah melahirkan.

"AKKHHH!" Kyuhyun mengerahkan kekuatannya sampai bayi itu berhasil lahir dengan selamat.

"Sangat tampan. Selamat anak kalian laki - laki." Ucap dokter. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lelah dengan wajah basah oleh keringat dan air mata.

Siwon langsung mencium kening Kyuhyun. "Kau telah menjadi ibu sekarang. Terima kasih sayang." Kata Siwon sambil meneteskan airmata bahagia.

Saat bayi diangkat, darah yang keluar tidak berceceran ke mana - mana, melainkan mengendap di dasar kolam, demikian pula dengan ari - ari bayi. Kontraksi rahim yang baik menyebabkan perdarahan yang terjadi pun sedikit.

Ketika bayi keluar dalam air, mungkin orang khawatir bayi akan tersedak, namun sebetulnya bila diingat prinsipnya, bayi hidup sembilan bulan dalam air ketuban ibu. Jadi, begitu dia lahir keluar ke dalam kolam, sebetulnya dia lahir ke lingkungan dengan kondisi yang hampir mirip dalam kandungan, yaitu ke dalam air dengan suhu yang sama seperti halnya ketika dalam rahim.

Ketika bayi keluar dalam air, saat itu bayi belum ada rangsangan untuk bernapas. Setelah diangkat ke permukaan barulah terjadi perubahan, timbul rangsangan untuk bernapas dan biarkan ia menangis. Setelah stabil kondisi pernapasannya, barulah digunting tali pusarnya. Mengingat melahirkan di air membuat sirkulasi oksigen ke bayi lebih baik, maka ketika bayi lahir tampak kulit yang lebih kemerahan.

Artinya, oksigenisasi ke bayi lebih baik dan membuat paru-parunya pun jadi lebih baik. Bayi juga tampak bersih tak banyak lemak di tubuhnya. Kemudian bayi dibersihkan dengan disedot sedikit dan dibersihkan tali pusarnya.

"Tuan, silahkan keluar. Kami akan memindahkan nyonya Choi ke ruangan dan anda silahkan mengurus data kelahiran putra anda di registrasi." Kata perawat pada Siwon. Siwon tersenyum bahagia lalu mengikuti perawat.

Saat keluar semua keluarga langsung menanyai Siwon. "Bagaimana Siwon, Kyuhyun sudah melahirkan? Bayi kalian sehat kan? Laki - laki atau perempuan?" Kira - kira semua pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh semua orang itu sama.

Siwon tersenyum memandang semua keluarga dan para sahabat, "Kyuhyun melahirkan bayi laki - laki yang sehat." Ucap Siwon. Semua keluarga terlihat sangat bahagia. "Mari, Tuan." Suster itu membawa Siwon ke ruang registrasi.

 **:: Unexpected ::**

"Siwon.. Kyuhyun.. Selamat kalian sudah menjadi orangtua." Ucap Jungsoo yang masuk diikuti Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum menatap putinya lalu mendekat dan memeluk Kyuhyun, "Sayang selamat, eomma sangat bangga padamu."

"Ne, eomma, eommanim terima kasih." Ucap Kyuhyun. Siwon terus menebarkan senyuman, hatinya benar - benar dipenuhi oleh kebahagiaan sekarang.

"Banyak sekali yang menungguimu Kyu, sahabat - sahabatmu, kakak dan adikmu pun ada." Ucap Jungsoo lagi. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon lalu tersenyum, "Aku sangat terharu."

Tidak lama suster masuk dengan mendorong box bayi.

"Nyonya Choi, silahkan beri asi eksklusif untuk bayi anda." Ucap perawat itu dengan senyumam lalu menyerahkan bayi pada Siwon.

Siwon menggendong bayinya lalu mencium pipi halusnya, "Dia sangat tampan." Puji Siwon pada anaknya. Siwon menyerahkan anaknya pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun langsung membuka kancing - kancing di baju pasiennya.

"Dia mencari putingku." Ucap Kyuhyun geli saat menempelkan putingnya di dekat bibir mungil bayi itu. Siwon begitu serius dan sengaja berlutut di sebelah ranjang yang langsung dekat dengan bayinya. "Berikan Kyu, kasihan dia." Ucap Siwon gemas.

Dengan pelan Kyuhyun mendekatkan putingnya dan langsung dihisap oleh mulut mungil bayinya. Kyuhyun terlihat geli saat nipplenya ditarik dan dihisap oleh mulut kecii itu, rasanya geli namun membuatnya bahagia. Asi pertama itu keluar saat dihisap karena selama hamil Kyuhyun rutin melakukan perawatan payudara, putingnya menonjol memudahkan bayinya untuk menyusu.

"Ahhh, satu lagi keluar." Ucap Kyuhyun merasakan dada kanannya basah oleh asi, "Biar Daddy yang minum." Ucap Siwon asal. Jitakan mendarat di kepalanya, "Mau membuat cucuku kelaparan!" Ucap Jungsoo membuat semuanya tertawa.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kedua Appa masuk diikuti Seunghyun dan Jiwon sementara sahabatnya menunggu diluar. Baby kecil itu terlihat menutup mata dan tidak lagi menghisap, Kyuhyun menutup lagi baju pasiennya.

"Waaa cucu pertamaku sangat tampan." Ucap Kangin.

"Dia memang sangat tampan dan sehat." Tambah Yunho.

"Siapa nama pangeran ini?" Tanya Jiwon.

"Choi Suho." Jawab Siwon mantap. "Aku sudah menyiapkan nama ini dari awal Kyuhyun hamil karena aku yakin anakku lelaki." Tambah Siwon.

"Kau setuju dengan nama itu, Kyu?" Tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau adalah ayahnya, kau yang paling berhak memberinya nama." Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Siwon membalas senyuman Kyuhyun lalu mengelus kepala istrinya itu.

Seunghyun menatap adiknya dengan perasaan bahagia, belum pernah Seunghyun melihat adiknya begitu bahagia. Jiwon menyadari hal itu, dia ikut tersenyum disela memandangi wajah malaikat keponakannya.

Pintu kembali terbuka, perawat masuk dengan membawa kotak obat. "Tuan Choi, dokter menyuruh saya menyerahkan ini untuk mengobati luka anda agar tidak infeksi. Siapapun yang memegang bayi harus bersih, karena bayi harus steril." Ucap perawat.

"Terima kasih." Kata Siwon ramah dan membungkuk. Perawat muda itu hanya tersenyum lalu keluar.

"Luka? Kau terluka? Dimana?" Tanya Jungsoo.

"Hanya luka kecil, akibat goresan kuku." Jawab Siwon sambil mengoles obat luka tersebut ditangannya.

"Goresan kuku? Bagaimana bisa kau terkena goresan kuku, sepertinya kuku wanita." Bingung Jaejoong memperhatikan luka di lengan Siwon, mendengar itu Kyuhyun memandang ke arah Siwon. "Maafkan aku." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap Kyuhyun, "Tidak apa - apa, ini sama sekali tidak sakit dibanding kesakitanmu melahirkan anak kita." Ucap Siwon pada Kyuhyun. Kedua eomma mengerti jika luka di lengan Siwon karena goresan kuku Kyuhyun.

"Kami akan menunggu diluar supaya teman - temanmu bisa masuk." Kata Yunho disetujui Kangin, lalu Seunghyun juga ikut keluar. Jiwon mengambil posisi dekat dengan Kyuhyun untuk melihat lebih dekat keponakannya.

"Siwon, bisa panggil sahabat - sahabatku." Pinta Kyuhyun, Siwon tersenyum lalu keluar untuk memanggil Heenim dan Ryeowook lalu dia duduk diluar bersama Hankyung sembari mengobati luka. Sekarang yang ada di dalam ruangan hanya para wanita saja.

Suho sudah ditempatkan di boxnya lagi. Heenim dan Ryeowook tidak henti - hentinya memuji wajah tampan dan manis bayi Kyuhyun. "Dia sangat mirip ayahnya, tapi rambutnya mirip denganmu Kyu." Kata Heenim. Ryeowook banyak berpikir dan merasa iri karena sahabatnya sudah memiliki anak sementara dia menikah saja belum.

"Kami sebaiknya menunggu diluar, jika butuh apapun panggil saja." Kata Jaejoong lalu keluar dengan Jungsoo.

"Eonnie, melahirkan sakit tidak? Suho memiliki kaki panjang pasti sulit mengeluarkannya." Tanya Jiwon. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil saat ingat proses tadi, "Sangat sakit, untunglah ada Siwon yang selalu menyemangatiku." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aku baru tahu perjuangan seorang Ibu begitu luar biasa, aku menyesal telah bersikap buruk pada Eomma. Seandainya Eomma dan Appa bisa bersatu kembali, aku akan sangat lega. Di hari tua, ada yang menemani eomma. Keduanya saling menemani dan melindungi." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan sedih, kedua sahabatnya yang tahu semua kisah kehidupan Kyuhyun langsung memeluknya.

Diluar, Jaejoong mendengar ucapan putrinya. Hatinya merasa sakit, dia merasa menyesal karena keegoisannya membuat putrinya menderita. Dia seharusnya memang tidak mengikuti kemarahan dan kekecewaan pada suaminya, mereka sama - sama bersalah dan anak mereka adalah korban.

Jaejoong menatap Seunghyun yang tengah berbincang dengan Yunho, ayah dan anak itu terlihat bahagia. Seunghyun yang berwatak keras terlihat begitu bahagia karena adik kesayangannya tengah bahagia, rasa benci pada ayahnya terlihat hilang dan menyisakan rasa rindu seperti saat - saat mereka tinggal bersama.

"Ibu Jung, apa tidak sebaiknya kita membeli makanan. Semua orang pasti lapar karena seharian menunggu kelahiran." Ucap Jungsoo menyadarkan lamunan Jaejoong. "Ah iya, sepertinya kita hampir lupa makan."

 **:: Unexpected ::**

Di rumah sakit hanya ada Siwon yang menemani Kyuhun. Dokter bilang Kyuhyun dapat pulang besok pagi, jadi untuk malam ini Kyuhyun harus tidur di rumah sakit. Bayi mereka baru di bawa ke kamar bayi setelah Kyuhyun selesai memberikannya asi. Siwon saat ini tengah menyuapi Kyuhyun, setelah menyusui Kyuhyun merasa sangat lapar.

"Siwon, kau tahu tidak? Berat badanku naik 20 kilo, sekarang aku yakin pasti akan naik lagi. Setelah menyusui Suho, perutnya selalu lapar." Ucap Kyuhyun membuat Siwon hanya tersenyum.

"Itulah tantangan seorang Ibu. Kau bisa menurunkan berat badanmu nanti." Ucap Siwon tersenyum, Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku benci sekali karena Eunhyuk tidak datang, hanya ada Heenim dan Ryeowook yang menemaniku. Apa dia tidak lagi peduli pada sahabatnya ini." Omel Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk, aku dengar dia sudah kembali ke rumah orangtuanya. Aku senang mendengarnya karena dia akan aman jika tinggal disana, pria itu tidak akan mengganggunya lagi."

"Maksudmu Lee Donghae? Ck, pria itu sudah lama pergi dari kehidupan Eunhyuk. Menurut Heenim, Eunhyuk hanya meminta maaf karena dia tidak bisa menemaniku. Tapi aku mencurigai sesuatu."

"Mencurigai apa?"

"Ayahnya, Appa Lee pasti memiliki rencana untuk Eunhyuk. Mungkin dia akan dijodohkan lagi, Ayahnya itu sangat menyeramkan. Itulah kenapa Eunhyuk memilih tinggal sendiri."

"Sahabatmu juga sudah dewasa, dia sudah waktunya untuk menikah. Jika pilihan orangtuanya yang terbaik, aku rasa tidak ada alasan untuk menolak."

"Entahlah, kadang aku berpikir kalau Eunhyuk masih menyukai Donghae. Aku, Heenim Eonnie dan Ryeowook pernah mengenalkannya pada pria lain, tapi dia tidak pernah tertarik."

"Dia masih suka pada pria yang selalu menyusahkan hidupnya? Kau bahkan berkelahi dengan pria itu demi membelanya. Apa perjuanganmu demi membelanya harus berakhir sia-sia?"

"Siwon, kau tidak mengerti kami. Aku rela melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan sahabat-sahabatku, begitupun dengan mereka terhadapku. Apa yang aku lakukan dulu tidak ada apa-apanya demi nama baik sahabatku."

Siwon benar-benar iri dengan persahabatan keempat wanita tangguh itu. Walaupun mereka memiliki sifat yang saling berlawanan, mereka bisa bersama karena saling menyayangi. Siwon sendiri merasa tidak punya siapa-siapa selain Kyuhyun dan anak mereka.

"Siwon, mengingat pertemuan pertama kita... Itu membuatku malu." Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya sendiri, Siwon tersenyum karena mengingat hal yang sama.

 _Dalam ingatan Siwon dan Kyuhyun :_

( _Siwon membantu memesan kamar dan mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke kamarnya. Namun saat berada di dalam lift tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon dan menarik kemejanya sampai bibir Kyuhyun berhasil mencium Siwon. Siwon terkejut dengan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun, dia hanya diam tidak membalas, merasa tidak ada balasan Kyuhyun menggigit bibir Siwon membuat pria itu membuka mulutnya. Dengan cepat lidah Kyuhyun masuk dan mengajak lidah Siwon bertarung. Lama mereka berciuman bahkan Siwon sudah membalas dan terbawa suasana. Siwon yang tadi meminum wine mulai merasa tubuhnya membutuhkan sentuhan wanita._ )

"Bodohnya aku mengajak orang yang baru aku kenal bercinta." Desis Kyuhyun tidak percaya dirinya melakukan itu. Siwon mengelus pipi Kyuhyun, "Jika tidak begitu, Suho tidak mungkin ada." Ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun tentu ingat kesusahan apa yang dia alami saat mengetahui dirinya berbadan dua apalagi dia trauma dengan pernikahan orangtuanya yang berakhir dengan perceraian.

"Bodohnya aku dulu berpikir untuk menggugurkan Suho." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi, "Semuanya karena Hankyung dan Heenim juga, jika mereka tidak mengadakan pesta itu kita tidak akan melakukan itu." Tambah Kyuhyun. Siwon tentu berterima kasih pada sahabatnya, Hankyung sudah mengundangnya dan akhirnya Siwon mendapatkan jodohnya.

Pintu terbuka, Dokter Jin dan Suster Min masuk. "Selamat atas kelahiran putra pertama, Dokter Choi." Ucap suster Min. Siwon tersenyum melihat keduanya, Siwon berdiri lalu memberikan hormat pada dokter Jin. "Terima kasih Dokter Jin dan Suster Min." Ucap Siwon.

Dokter Jin bukan hanya senior dan pemilik dari rumah sakit tempat Siwon bekerja, dokter itu juga sebagai guru dan tempatnya curhat. Mereka sudah seperti ayah dan anak. Dokter Jin menyayangi Siwon walaupun dulu anaknya pernah gagal dan tidak jadi menikah dengan Siwon.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Kyuhyun, anakmu sangat tampan. Sebelum kemari aku melihatnya di kamar bayi." Tanya Dokter Jin pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku baik - baik saja. Terima kasih sudah datang kemari, Dokter." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Dokter Jin tersenyum, dia juga masih ingat saat Kyuhyun ikut ke acara amal rumah sakit dan hampir saja mengambil darah orang yang mempunyai penyakit kulit. Dibalik sifat ceroboh itu, Dokter Jin tahu kalau Kyuhyun adalah wanita yang tangguh.

"Siwon, aku tidak bisa memberimu banyak waktu cuti, secepatnya kembali bekerja karena pasienmu sudah banyak yang menunggu."

"Iya dokter saya akan kembali secepatnya. Tapi mungkin dua atau tiga hari lagi."

"Tidak apa - apa Siwon, kau kembali saja bekerja lusa. Aku dan Suho banyak yang menjaga." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Suster muda yang belum menikah itu tersenyum, "Istri anda sangat mandiri Dokter Choi." Ucapnya. Kyuhyun jadi malu dan hanya tersenyum. Suster itu kembali berkata, "Anak anda manis semanis ibunya dan tampan seperti ayahnya." Siwon hanya tertawa kecil saja, "Aku tidak mempunyai uang untuk pujianmu, Suster Min." Canda Siwon membuat Dokter Jin hanya tersenyum.

 **:: Unexpected ::**

Yesung mengantar Ryeowook pulang ke rumah. Ryeowook mengatakan jika dia lelah karena seharian dirumah sakit, Yesung yang seharian itu menemaninya dengan senang hati mengantar Ryeowook pulang. Yesung sudah menghentikan motornya di depan rumah Ryeowook tetapi Ryeowook tidak sadar jika mereka telah sampai.

"Kita sudah sampai, Wookie." Ucap Yesung, yah memang Ryeowook meminta Yesung memanggilnya begitu. "Ah ternyata sudah sampai." Kata Ryeowook baru sadar.

Gadis mungil itu turun dari motor Yesung lalu melepas helm dan menyerahkannya pada Yesung. "Terima kasih atas semuanya." Ucap Ryeowook. Yesung tersenyum, "Aku senang melakukannya."

"Apa kau tahu... Kyuhyunie itu lebih muda dariku tapi nasibnya begitu beruntung. Diusianya yang muda dia sudah memiliki keluarga sempurna. Bahkan dia sudah menjadi ibu, mengesankan."

"Semua orang sudah memiliki takdirnya masing - masing. Mungkin Tuhan belum memberikanmu kehidupan seperti itu karena Tuhan menyayangimu."

"Jika Tuhan menyayangiku, Tuhan tidak akan mengambil orang yang aku cintai."

"Tidak Ryeowook, Tuhan menyayangi kekasihmu makanya Tuhan memanggilnya lebih cepat. Apa selama ini kau selalu bersedih atas kebahagiaan orang lain?"

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentangku. Kau hanya orang asing yang baru aku kenal. Aku menderita, sangat menderita itu karena Tuhan mengambil milikku!"

Ryeowook terlihat dalam kondisi buruk, dia langsung marah dan meninggalkan Yesung. Yesung akhirnya berteriak, "Apa kau tidak menginginkan kebahagiaannya? Dia bahagia karena Tuhan memanggilnya kembali ke sisi Tuhan. Tapi kau menangisi kebahagiaan orang yang kau cinta!"

Ryeowook diam lalu mengepalkan tangannya. "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan Kim Jong Won! Aku lelah dengan diriku sendiri." Ucap Ryeowook tanpa menatap Yesung, dia menangis karena sudah tidak tahan dengan kehidupannya sendiri.

Yesung mendekati Ryeowook, berdiri tepat di belakangnya. "Bagi semua kesedihanmu padaku, ijinkan aku mengobati semua luka hatimu. Aku tahu aku memiliki banyak kekurangan dan sangat tidak pantas untukmu. Tapi aku bisa kau andalkan."

Ryeowook membalikan badan, wajahnya sudah dipenuhi oleh airmata. "Itukah alasanmu selalu menempel padaku, mengemis ingin bekerja padaku, membantu semua kesusahanku, apa kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Ryeowook. Yesung diam, tentu dia mencintai Ryeowook tapi dia merasa tidak pantas untuk Ryeowook. Yesung bukan orang yang memiliki banyak uang seperti Ryeowook.

"Aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh hatiku, tapi aku tidaklah pantas untukmu. Aku bukan presdir, artis, atau dokter seperti pasangan sahabat - sahabatmu."

"Apa itu penting? Kau sendiri yang bilang jika setiap manusia mempunyai takdirnya masing - masing. Tapi kau harus ingat, nasib masih bisa diubah jika kau berusaha. Hari ini kau berdiri sebagai Kim Jong Won, penyanyi cafe. Tetapi tidak ada yang tahu kau akan menjadi apa beberapa tahun kemudian. Aku percaya, kau pekerja keras dan berbakat."

"Jika ada sosok sepertimu yang selalu berdiri di sebelahku, selalu mendukungku, mungkin aku bisa membuktikan jika diriku pantas untukmu namun aku tahu kau masih sangat mencintai kekasihmu. Aku tidak bisa apa - apa selain menunggu."

"Tidak Yesung. Aku menutup diri bukan karena aku masih mencintainya, aku hanya merasa bersalah karena aku tidak pernah tahu penderitaannya sampai akhir hayatnya."

Yesung mempertipis jaraknya dengan Ryeowook. Dia sudah berani menatap mata bersinar milik Ryeowook, "Apa kau percaya, ketidaksengajaan adalah takdir. Dulu aku tidak sengaja melihatmu, dari situ aku menganggapmu adalah takdirku."

Ryeowook menjauhi Yesung, "Siapa kau sebenarnya, kenapa kau tahu semua tentang kekasihku yang telah tiada?"

 **:: Unexpected ::**

Sudah berbulan-bulan berlalu sejak perpisahan Donghae dan Eunhyuk di rumah sewa waktu itu. Selama itu juga tidak ada kabar dari aktor Lee Donghae, pria itu menghilang dari dunia hiburan tanpa kabar berita. Banyak media yang mulai membicarakan aktor 30 tahun itu, bahkan pihak agensi tidak memberikan pernyataan apa-apa perihal hal tersebut. Manajer dan asisten pribadi Donghae yang paling pusing pasalnya banyak pekerjaan yang harus ditunda bahkan dibatalkan.

Heenim terkejut saat menonton berita. Apa hilangnya Donghae ada hubungannya dengan Eunhyuk atau pria itu merasa frustasi karena kasus sebelumnya, kasus yang melibatkan Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun waktu itu. Entah apa yang telah Siwon lakukan sampai berita miring soal sahabatnya hilang begitu saja dalam semalam.

''Hankyung, apa kau pikir Siwon ada hubungannya dengan hilangnya Donghae?'' Tanya Heenim pada suaminya. Hankyung terlihat tidak mengerti, dia memang tidak mengikuti soal kasus sahabatnya itu. ''Siwon bukan orang yang akan melakukan kejahatan, dia orang yang sangat baik.'' Jawab Hankyung yang mengenal Siwon dengan baik. ''Walaupun dia tertutup, dia bukan orang jahat.'' Lanjutnya.

''Aku tahu soal itu tapi ada hal yang aneh. Sejak kasus yang melibatkan Eunhyuk hilang dalam semalam, sejak saat itu Lee Donghae tidak bisa dihubungi sampai dinyatakan menghilang.''

''Maksudmu sejak berita Eunhyuk yang dicap sebagai orang ketiga walau nama Eunhyuk tidak disebut waktu itu? Aku yakin Siwon tidak ada hubungannya. Coba kau tanya pada Eunhyuk, mungkin dia tahu soal itu. Lagipula beberapa bulan ini Siwon sibuk menjaga sahabatmu sekarang pun dia sibuk dengan bayi kecilnya.''

"Kau benar Hannie, dulu Siwon menghapus artikel yang melibatkan Kyuhyun tapi sepertinya bukan dia yang membuat kasus selanjutnya hilang. Apa Donghae sendiri yang melakukan itu?"

"Mungkin saja pria itu menyadari kesalahannya. Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan, yang jelas kita tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu. Nama sahabatmu juga sudah tidak pernah dibahas lagi, mungkin pria itu ingin pensiun dari dunia hiburan."

"Semoga saja Donghae bisa berubah. Oh ya, bicara soal Siwon, sekarang aku tidak tahu bagaimana hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ada anak diantara mereka."

''Aku berharap mereka tidak memutuskan hal yang bisa menyakiti putra mereka.''

''Maksudmu ada kemungkinan mereka akan bercerai?'' Heenim mendadak sedih memikirkan kemungkinan itu, Hankyung mengangguk sebagai jawaban. ''Tidak mungkin, aku yakin mereka bukan orangtua yang jahat.'' Heenim menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri.

''Aku berharap begitu Heenim-ah.''

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 **At WonKyu's House.**

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tahu soal berita Donghae, bahkan Eunhyuk tidak menghubunginya sejak terakhir pertemuan mereka saat Eunhyuk datang ke rumahnya dengan membawa hadiah untuk Suho. Sekarang Kyuhyun sibuk dengan bayi kecilnya, dia mengurus sendiri Suho dengan dibantu Babysitter.

''Hy, sayangku. Lihatlah, kau memiliki mata yang indah, bibirmu juga sexy. Kau sangat tampan Baby.'' Kyuhyun kembali mencium pipi halus Suho, bayi kecil itu terus mengemut jari kecil yang tertutup sarung tangannya.

''Apa kau haus lagi, astaga kau sangat suka susu Baby.'' Kyuhyun gemas sendiri pada anaknya, Suho sangat lahap sejak baru lahir. Kyuhyun sendiri masih sedikit kesulitan, dia belum benar-benar pulih pasca melahirkan.

''Suster, suster!'' Kyuhyun memanggil Babysitter, tidak lama Babysitter muda itu datang. ''Iya Nyonya.'' Babysitter itu mendekati tempat tidur. ''Tolong gendong Suho sebentar, dia sepertinya haus lagi.'' Kyuhyun memberikan Suho kecil pada Babysitter.

Kyuhyun mempernyaman posisi duduknya, lalu dia mengeluarkan dada bagian kirinya. Air susunya sedikit memancar, dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengambil kain kecil untuk menahan pancaran air yang menjadi makanan utama bayinya. ''Kemarilah, Baby.'' Kyuhyun meminta Suho kembali lalu mulai menyusuinya. Rasanya dia masih kaku karena ini pengalaman pertamanya sebagai seorang ibu.

''Sepertinya yang satu lagi minta dihisap.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Babysitter, dada kanannya sekarang terasa penuh.

''Yang mana yang butuh dihisap?'' Siwon tiba-tiba masuk, pria itu sepertinya baru pulang bekerja. Babysitter muda itu mundur saat Siwon mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun memutar mata mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan.

''Aigo, Baby Daddy yang tampan sedang minum susu Mommy. Kau benar-benar luar biasa Baby, hisapanmu sangat kuat sampai-sampai susu Mommymu cepat habis.'' Siwon berdecak sendiri, yah dada sebelah kiri Kyuhyun tidak sebesar sebelah kanan yang belum Suho hisap.

''Kau ini bicara apa sih, sana pergi mandi. Tidak ada yang boleh menggendong atau mencium BabySu dalam keadaan kotor.'' Ancam Kyuhyun pada Siwon. Siwon pura-pura cemberut, ''Kau sangat galak Mommy Kyu, baiklah Daddy akan mandi.'' Siwon mencuri ciuman untuk mencium Suho lalu mencium dahi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun jadi merasa malu karena Babysitter melihat itu.

Siwon masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sementara Suho melepaskan hisapannya, bayi kecil itu terlihat sudah tertidur. ''Aigo, lucu sekali kau ini sayang!'' Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhenti gemas pada Suho. Bayi yang baru berusia 1 bulan itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan, kulitnya cerah, bibirnya tipis, matanya bulat ditambah memiliki rambut lebat, benar-benar sangat menggemaskan.

''Suster, dia sangat mirip Ayahnya kan? Mata, bibir dan raut wajahnya sangat mirip, rambutnya saja yang sama denganku.''

''Iya Nyonya, BabySu sangat mirip dengan Tuan Choi. Anda sangat beruntung memiliki suami tampan, putra anda pun sangat tampan.''

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Memiliki Siwon sebagai suaminya bulan pilihan Kyuhyun, itu sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan. Kyuhyun tidak pernah bermimpi untuk memiliki suami seperti Siwon, pria itu datang begitu saja dan merubah hidupnya. Sekarang sudah ada Suho yang juga berubah statusnya menjadi seorang ibu.

''Suster, tolong tidurkan Suho di boxnya.''

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 **TBC.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Unexpected.**

 **Cross Gender, Friendship, Romance, NC.**

 **Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun.**

 **One night that changes everything, merubah kehidupan Siwon, dokter kecantikan dengan Kyuhyun, mahasiswi yang susah diatur.**

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 _ **Flashback, Kyuhyun's Pov.**_

Sudah satu minggu sejak Suho lahir dan aku masih belum berani banyak bergerak, masih terasa sakit saat bergerak terlalu banyak atau cepat. Saat Suho menangis, aku bahkan berjalan seperti siput untuk sampai di box tempatnya tidur. Jika Siwon ada, aku tidak perlu banyak bergerak, dia sangat mengerti saat-saat Suho lapar. Aku pikir dia lebih memiliki ikatan batin dengan Suho, pasti karena dia sudah tua.

''Oeeek... Oeeek...'' Tangis Suho menyadarkan lamunanku, aku berusaha untuk bangun lebih cepat agar bayiku berhenti menangis, aku tidak suka melihat kulit putih dan sensitifnya memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis. Rasanya aku ingin memecat Babysitter, saat seperti ini dia malah tidak muncul untuk membantu!

''Sayang, jangan menangis. Bayiku sayang, kau pasti haus lagi.'' Aku duduk di kursi menyusui, membuka dua kancing teratas bajuku, dengan perlahan mengeluarkan dada kiriku. ''Hiks.'' Aku hampir menangis saat Suho mulai menghisap, putingku terasa sangat perih.

Bayiku yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya menghisap dengan penuh semangat, dia tidak tahu kalau aku begitu merasa kesakitan karenanya. Bukan hanya rasa sakit saat menyusui, payudaraku bahkan membengkak, hal itu bahkan membuatku demam, meriang sampai menggigil pada dini hari. Sampai kapan penderitaan ini harus aku alami?

Semua itu hilang begitu aku melihat senyum malaikat dari anakku, semua beban itu terangkat dan menguap begitu saja. Belum lagi saat aku sadar kalau aku sudah menjadi seorang wanita sempurna, rasanya kebahagiaanku bertambah menjadi dua kali lipat. Oh malaikat kecilku, terima kasih karena kau sudah lahir dengan selamat dan sempurna.

Terima kasih juga pada Siwon, ternyata dia suami yang sangat penuh kasih sayang. Saat aku hanya menangis ditengah malam karena sakit demam dan rasa sakit di dada, dia dengan sabar mengompres dadaku. Bukan hanya itu, dia juga merendam kakiku dengan air hangat. He is my ultimate husband! Sayangku terima kasih atas semuanya. Aku mencintaimu, mencintai ayah dari anakku.

Saat bayiku sudah tidur, Babysitter itu baru masuk ke dalam kamar. Aku hanya menatapnya kesal, apa saja yang dia lakukan saat aku membutuhkannya? Dia terlihat malu karena saat ini Suho tengah menyusu di dalam pangkuanku, nanti aku pasti melaporkan ini pada Siwon. ''Suster, bagaimana jika Suho menangis saat aku berada di kamar mandi?'' Aku langsung bertanya.

''Maafkan saya Nyonya, saya tidak mendengar kalau Baby Suho menangis. Tadi saya...''

''Lain kali jangan diulangi. Aku sudah memberitahumu waktu-waktu dimana Suho lapar dan haus. Siwon, sebagai seorang pria saja hapal hal itu.''

''Maafkan saya Nyonya, saya akan selalu mengingat hal itu.''

Aku tidak bisa marah lagi, jika aku marah maka akan berakibat pada air susu. Aku pernah sangat marah dan emosional, akibatnya asiku tidak keluar. Aku harus merasakan rasa sakit saat Ibu mertuaku menyarankan untuk melakukan pompa asi. Dokter juga menyarankan untuk melakukan pompa dua jam sekali, sekalian untuk stok saat air susu benar-benar tidak keluar.

Aku menatap Suho yang sudah tidur, semua rasa kesal itu kembali menghilang. Menatap wajah malaikat bayiku sudah cukup mengurangi semua penderitaan, aku mengecup lembut pipinya, menyentuh jari-jari kecilnya, dan mengusap rambut tebalnya. Aku jadi ingat saat aku harus menahan kesal melihat keluargaku bergiliran menyentuh anggota tubuh putraku.

Hal itu adalah salah satu hal yang menjengkelkan pasca melahirkan! You know what, pada kenyataannya bayi itu harus tetap steril. Kalian mengerti kata steril kan? Bebas kuman. Tapi orang-orang mengabaikan itu dan hanya berpikir kalau memegang, menyentuh bahkan mencium bayi itu bentuk kasih sayang! Aku tidak perlu kalian memuji anakku jika faktanya kalian menempelkan kuman padanya!

Saat ada yang berusaha menyentuh area wajah putraku terutama mulut, aku akan langsung menghindarkan putraku dari siapapun. Biasanya langsung menimang-nimang agar siapapun yang berusaha menyentuhnya tidak melakukan hal tersebut sekalipun itu adalah Nenek dan Kakeknya.

You know, orang dewasa itu sumber kuman. Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka menyentuh area sensitif putraku dengan tangan kotor mereka? Yah, tangan itu tidak kotor secara fisik tapi dibalik tangan yang terlihat bersih sebenarnya mengandung jutaan kuman. Yah, apa kalian rela jika anak kalian diberi kuman dengan alasan anak kalian menggemaskan? Say No!

 _ **Flashback End.**_

Kyuhyun mempernyaman posisi duduknya, lalu dia mengeluarkan dada bagian kirinya. Air susunya sedikit memancar, dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengambil kain kecil untuk menahan pancaran air yang menjadi makanan utama bayinya. ''Kemarilah, Baby.'' Kyuhyun meminta Suho kembali lalu mulai menyusuinya. Rasanya dia masih kaku karena ini pengalaman pertamanya sebagai seorang ibu.

''Sepertinya yang satu lagi minta dihisap.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Babysitter, dada kanannya sekarang terasa penuh.

''Yang mana yang butuh dihisap?'' Siwon tiba-tiba masuk, pria itu sepertinya baru pulang bekerja. Babysitter muda itu mundur saat Siwon mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun memutar mata mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan.

''Aigo, Baby Daddy yang tampan sedang minum susu Mommy. Kau benar-benar luar biasa Baby, hisapanmu sangat kuat sampai-sampai susu Mommymu cepat habis.'' Siwon berdecak sendiri, yah dada sebelah kiri Kyuhyun tidak sebesar sebelah kanan yang belum Suho hisap.

''Kau ini bicara apa sih, sana pergi mandi. Tidak ada yang boleh menggendong atau mencium BabySu dalam keadaan kotor.'' Ancam Kyuhyun pada Siwon. Siwon pura-pura cemberut, ''Kau sangat galak Mommy Kyu, baiklah Daddy akan mandi.'' Siwon mencuri ciuman untuk mencium Suho lalu mencium dahi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun jadi merasa malu karena Babysitter melihat itu.

Siwon masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sementara Suho melepaskan hisapannya, bayi kecil itu terlihat sudah tertidur. ''Aigo, lucu sekali kau ini sayang!'' Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhenti gemas pada Suho. Bayi yang baru berusia 2 bulan itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan, kulitnya cerah, bibirnya tipis, matanya bulat ditambah memiliki rambut lebat, benar-benar sangat menggemaskan.

''Suster, dia sangat mirip Ayahnya kan? Mata, bibir dan raut wajahnya sangat mirip, rambutnya saja yang sama denganku.''

''Iya Nyonya, BabySu sangat mirip dengan Tuan Choi. Anda sangat beruntung memiliki suami tampan, putra anda pun sangat tampan.''

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Memiliki Siwon sebagai suaminya bulan pilihan Kyuhyun, itu sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan. Kyuhyun tidak pernah bermimpi untuk memiliki suami seperti Siwon, pria itu datang begitu saja dan merubah hidupnya. Sekarang sudah ada Suho yang juga berubah statusnya menjadi seorang ibu.

''Suster, tolong tidurkan Suho di boxnya.''

Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah pandai menyusui, Suho juga sudah pandai menghisap. Dada atau putingnya tidak lagi terasa sakit, dia juga sudah bisa tidur karena saat kenyang Suho jarang terbangun di malam hari. Pernah sekali Suho demam, Kyuhyun sampai menangis seharian saat melihat bayinya tidak berdaya.

Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi dan Babysitter pun sudah keluar dari kamar sedangkan Kyuhyun baru memindahkan Suho ke box bayi. Siwon terlihat segar, dia bahkan mencuci rambutnya padahal hari sudah sore. Siwon biasa melakukan itu saat sudah melakukan kegiatan di luar rumah sakit, apalagi dia harus selalu bersih jika ingin dekat dengan putranya.

''Hari ini acara amal dimana lagi?'' Tanya Kyuhyun sambil berbaring di tempat tidur untuk meluruskan punggungnya yang terasa pegal. Siwon duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil masih mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk kecil, ''Di tempat yang sama seperti waktu itu, tapi kali ini pasiennya semua anak-anak.'' Jawab Siwon.

''Anak-anak? Apa penyakit kulit banyak menyerang anak-anak belakangan ini?'' Tanya Kyuhyun, jujur dia takut akan hal seperti itu.

''Cacar banyak menyerang anak usia 2 sampai 4 tahun, aku bantu menghilangkan luka bekas cacar tesebut.''

''Siwon, jangan dekat dengan Suho. Kau baru menangani pasien seperti itu, bagaimana jika Suho tertular? Jika kau menangani operasi plastik karena ingin mempercantik wajah tidak masalah, tapi sekarang pekerjaanmu bertambah. Kau juga seorang dokter kulit. Aku tidak mau Suho tertular.'' Kyuhyun sudah was-was duluan, Siwon hanya tersenyum lalu menundukan kepalanya untuk mencium kening Kyuhyun.

''Tidak akan menular sayang. Aku membantu menghilangkan bekasnya bukan mengobati penyakitnya. Jika ada yang masih mengalami sakitnya, itu ditangani oleh dokter lain. Jangan khawatir, itu tidak akan menular pada putra tampan kita.''

''Dia itu imut dan lucu bukan hanya tampan.'' Kritik Kyuhyun, ''Kulitnya saja sangat putih, bibir merah dan tipis.'' Siwon hanya bisa menyetujui semuanya, faktanya putranya memang memiliki kemiripan yang banyak dengan Ibunya. Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun lagi, kali ini mencium bibirnya dengan tiba-tiba. Dia merindukan kemanisan bibir dari Ibu putranya itu, apalagi belakangan Kyuhyun sensitif dengan sentuhan, tubuhnya belum 100 persen sehat pasca melahirkan.

''Kau Mommy yang luar biasa, putra kita semakin sehat dibawah asuhanmu. Terima kasih banyak, Kyuhyun-ah.'' Ucap Siwon tulus, Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum, ''Semuanya karenamu juga, kau suami dan ayah terbaik. Kau tidak pernah meninggalkanku saat aku kesulitan, kau selalu membantu dan melakukan semua yang terbaik.''

Siwon menarik Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun berganti posisi menjadi duduk lalu mulai memeluknya. Keduanya sama-sama berterima kasih atas semua yang dilakukan oleh masing-masing, terutama Kyuhyun yang sudah berhasil melewati hari-hari terberat dalam hidupnya yaitu melahirkan dan merasakan saat-saat menyakitkan setelah melahirkan. Terima kasih karena Siwon tidak pernah meninggalkannya, selalu menolong dan menjaganya.

Pergilah ke _neraka_ kalian suami-suami yang hanya bisa tidur, mengeluh dan mengomentari istri kalian di saat dia dalam kondisi menyakitkan. Lelahnya melahirkan, sakitnya saat memberi anak kalian makan yaitu asi, kurang tidur sampai tenaga yang terkuras demi buah hati kalian. Beruntung Kyuhyun memiliki suami dan keluarga yang tidak pernah meninggalkannya berjuang sendirian.

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 **4 Month Later.**

6 bulan berlalu sejak kepergian Eunhyuk ke Amerika, selama itu juga Donghae semakin jarang terlihat di layar kaca. Banyak yang menduga jika Donghae tengah vakum dari dunia hiburan walaupun tidak ada pernyataan langsung dari Donghae maupun agensi yang menaunginya.

"Mwo? Artikel macam apa ini, kenapa mereka menulis kalau Donghae sudah menikah diam-diam!" Ryeowook berkomentar saat melihat artikel yang beredar hari itu.

Kyuhyun yang tengah menulis pun menoleh pada temannya, "Abaikan saja, mana mungkin Donghae melakukan itu sementara Eunhyuk belum kembali ke Korea." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook terlihat sedih mendengar nama Eunhyuk, " _Suho Eomma_ , aku sangat merindukan Eunhyuk. Sudah 6 bulan ini kita tidak bertemu, dia juga sudah jarang membalas pesanku." Ucap Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun merasakan hal yang sama seperti Ryeowook, "Dia benar-benar fokus dengan pendidikannya. Kita juga harus fokus Ryeowook, kita harus bisa menyelesaikan skripsi tahun ini." Balas Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook membuka bukunya, "Kau benar, aku ingin segera wisuda. Aku lelah dengan tugas-tugas yang dosen berikan."

"Apalagi aku, aku tidak mau meninggalkan bayiku seperti ini. Kau tahu kalau dadaku sekarang terasa penuh. Tadi pagi Suho sudah mengurasnya tapi sore harinya sudah terasa penuh." Kata Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook tersenyum, "Itu memang biasa Kyunie, nanti Suho Appa akan membantumu menguras itu." Goda Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun hanya memutar mata, "Jangan menggodaku Kim Ryeowook!" Ryeowook hanya terkikik saja lalu keduanya diam saat dosen masuk. Yah, sore ini adalah mata kuliah terakhir setelah sejak pagi mereka disibukan dengan banyak tugas. Kyuhyun memang melanjutkan kuliahnya sejak 1 bulan setelah melahirkan.

Bagaimana dengan Heenim? Kakak tertua bagi Kyuhyun itu tengah menantikan kelahiran putri pertamanya, menurut perkiraan dokter Heenim akan melahirkan putrinya awal bulan depan. Sementara Ryeowook masih belum memikirkan untuk menikah, dia ingin menikmati masa berpacaran sebelum memutuskan untuk menikah.

Kyuhyun, Heenim dan Ryeowook, ketiga sahabat itu juga sudah tahu kalau sebenarnya Eunhyuk masih sangat mencintai Donghae. Dia pergi karena keinginan orangtuanya, ditambah dia masih merasa kecewa pada Donghae. Begitupun dengan Donghae yang masih mencintai Eunhyuk, dia bahkan menghilang setelah tahu Eunhyuk pergi. Tidak ada yang tahu kondisi Donghae sekarang.

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 **Batherda Skin Care's Hospital.**

Siwon masih sibuk bekerja seperti biasa namun saat tidak ada pasien, Siwon selalu menghubungi rumah dan menanyakan kondisi anaknya pada Baby Sitter. Terkadang juga Eommanya dan Eomma Kyuhyun selalu bergantian menjaga Suho. Kyuhyun kembali sibuk kuliah dan Siwon sibuk bekerja di rumah sakit, mau tidak mau mereka harus menitipkan Suho.

"Rasanya aku sangat merindukan Suho." Gumam Siwon memandang foto anaknya diatas meja. Pintu ruangan Siwon terdengar diketuk, Siwon mengalihkan matanya dari foto Suho. "Masuk!" Ucapnya setelah memakai kembali kacamatanya.

"Dokter Jin." Siwon berdiri lalu tersenyum melihat Dokter senior itu. Dokter Jin mendekati Siwon, "Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucap Dokter Jin.

"Siapa yang ingin bertemu denganku, Dokter?" Tanya Siwon.

Dokter itu tersenyum lalu mempersilahkan seseorang masuk, "Silahkan masuk." Ucapnya. Pintu terlihat terbuka lalu masuk seseorang yang dikenal oleh semua orang, "Song Jong Ki!" Siwon terkejut melihat artis muda berbakat itu.

"Annyeonghaseo." Sapa Jong Ki. Bukan hanya sendiri tapi Jong Ki datang dengan sutradara yang cukup terkenal juga. "Sutradara Lee." Siwon menatap Dokter Jin dengan penuh tanya.

"Siwon, kau pernah bekerja sama dengan sutradara Lee kan sebelumnya." Ucap Dokter Jin.

Siwon mempersilahkan ketiga pria itu untuk duduk. Lalu Siwon mulai bertanya, "Memangnya ini ada apa, apa Jong Ki-shhi ingin melakukan perawatan disini? Apa ini acara Variety Show?" Tanya Siwon.

Jong Ki dan Sutradara menggeleng, "Aku kesini karena Sutradara memintaku meyakinkanmu Siwon-shhi." Jawab Jong Ki. Siwon kali ini menatap Sutradara Lee, "Meyakinkan untuk apa Sutradara Lee?"

"Kau memiliki benih yang unggul Siwon, aku sudah melihat foto anakmu di sosial media." Ucap Sutradara Lee membuat Siwon sedikit merasa tidak enak, _"Benih yang unggul? Astaga!"_ Pikir Siwon.

"Kita langsung saja. Begini Siwon, kau kenal kan dengan produsen kecantikan yang selama ini bekerja sama dengan kita? Mereka ingin anakmu menjadi bintang iklan untuk produk mereka, kalau tidak salah itu produk bedak bayi. Maka dari itu sutradara Lee datang." Jelas Dokter Jin.

Siwon memang tahu kalau sudah 5 tahun terakhir mereka menjadi rumah sakit kepercayaan salah satu produsen yang biasa memproduksi produk kecantikan untuk bayi sampai orang dewasa. Dokter Jin dan Siwon sendiri yang biasa melakukan uji lab untuk produk yang akan di produksi.

"Maksudnya, kalian ingin anakku menjadi bintang iklan?" Tanya Siwon lagi.

Song Jong Ki tersenyum mendengarnya, "Ini adalah iklan pertamaku bersama Bayi." Ucapnya gembira. Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya mendengar itu, dia merutuki istrinya yang begitu rajin memposting foto-foto anaknya bahkan Suho sudah memiliki akun instagram sendiri.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menjadikan anakku bintang iklan atau artis tapi aku akan membicarakan ini dengan istriku." Ucap Siwon.

Sutradara Lee menepuk lengan Siwon, "Percayalah padaku, anakmu bisa menjadi _National Little Baby_. Selain itu, presdir Yoon pasti akan membayar tinggi." Ucapnya meyakinkan.

Siwon hanya tersenyum dan berkata kalau dia akan memikirkan soal itu. Dokter Jin juga bilang kalau semua ini terserah pada Siwon dan istri. Kalaupun Siwon menolak, kerjasama mereka dengan produsen produk kecantikan itu tidak akan terganggu.

"Kyuhyun pasti heboh kalau tahu aku bertemu dengan Song Jong Ki. Lebih baik dia tidak tahu saja, kalau tahu dia pasti mengomel karena aku tidak meminta fotonya."

 **:: Unexpected ::**

Sepulang kuliah, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook pergi ke rumah sakit karena Heenim harus rawat inap mendekati kelahiran anak pertamanya. Beberapa waktu lalu Heenim bahkan harus diinfus karena kekurangan zat besi dan sekarang dia menginap di rumah sakit sambil menunggu operasi caesar yang akan dijalaninya.

"Heenim~" Panggil Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun saat masuk ke ruang inap Heenim. "Baby-babyku... Kemarilah sayang!" Ucap Heenim membuat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook mempoutkan bibir mereka. "Kami bukan bayimu, Heenim." Kata Ryeowook, "Aku sudah punya bayi, masa kau masih memanggilku bayi." Kali ini Kyuhyun mengkritik.

Heenim tertawa karena hal itu, "Kalian ini maknae! Jadi sudah sepantasnya dipanggil Bayi. Kalian bahkan paling terakhir lulus, iya kan?"

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan. "Itu karena aku harus cuti selama mengandung dan setelah melahirkan, jadi telat lulus." Kyuhyun melakukan pembelaan.

"Aku sibuk dengan restoran yang membuka cabang baru, jadi aku jarang bisa mengerjakan tugas." Ryeowook tidak mau kalah. Kyuhyun dan Heenim kompak menatapnya, "Apa bukan karena kau sibuk pacaran dengan kekasih barumu itu?" Ucap Heenim dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

Ryeowook merasa jika Kyuhyun dan Heenim bekerja sama untuk menggodanya, "Ah~ hentikan! Lagipula dia bukan pacar baruku, kami sudah jadian 2 bulan." Bela Ryeowook. Kyuhyun dan Heenim semakin ingin tertawa karena berhasil menggoda Ryeowook.

"Kapan kalian menikah, pokoknya jangan terlalu lama pacaran." Tanya Kyuhyun membuat Heenim memiliki bahan untuk menggoda Kyuhyun, "Kyuhyun benar, kau harus segera menikah sebelum Kyuhyun mendahuluimu dengan melahirkan anak kedua." Ucap Heenim membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, "Ya, apa maksudmu dengan anak kedua. Bayiku saja baru 6 bulan, astaga!"

Kali ini Ryeowook dan Heenim yang mentertawakan Kyuhyun. "Heenim benar juga, pasti sebentar lagi Kyuhyun dan Siwon akan memproduksi anak kedua." Ucap Ryeowook masih belum puas menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Trauma karena rasa sakitnya melahirkan saja masih aku rasakan, ini sudah membicarakan anak kedua. Suho saja masih belum bisa jalan, kalian ini memang keterlaluan."

"Tapi kau dan Siwon sudah melakukan kegiatan itu kan? Aku yakin kalian pasti sering melakukannya saat Suho sudah tidur." Ucap Heenim lagi.

"Kalau itu jangan ditanya, kalian seperti tidak tahu Siwon saja. Aigo... Bukan begitu maksudku." Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya yang sudah salah bicara, dia malah mengakui kalau mereka sudah sering melakukan itu setelah Suho lahir. Heenim dan Ryeowook hanya tertawa saja melihat wajah merah Kyuhyun.

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 **Night, WonKyu's House.**

Rumah yang didominasi kaca dengan memiliki 2 lantai, satu lantai diatas untuk kamar tidur dan lantai dasar untuk ruangan lainnya itu terlihat sepi. Jam baru menunjukan pukul 8 malam tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun sedang tidak ingin bermain dengan Suho di ruang keluarga. Dia dan Suho memilih menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamarnya setelah meminta Baby Sitter untuk istirahat.

"BabySu kenapa Daddymu belum pulang ya, apa dia akan pulang terlambat lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun pada Suho yang tengah duduk di ranjangnya sambil memainkan mainan karetnya. Suho tentu belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, dia hanya sibuk menggigiti mainannya.

Di usia 6 bulan, bayi memang mulai bisa duduk sendiri. Awalnya mungkin harus menopang badannya dengan tangannya tapi sejalan dengan waktu ia akan bisa duduk tanpa topangan tangannya. Seperti sekarang Suho sudah bisa duduk tanpa kesulitan lagi.

"BabySu, apa kau lapar? Bagaimana kalau kita makan pisang?" Kyuhyun merasa perutnya lapar, dia langsung menggendong Suho dan membawanya turun kebawah. Saat di ruang makan, Suho ia dudukan di kereta bayinya. Kyuhyun mengambil buah pisang yang menjadi makanan pendamping asi untuk Suho.

"Apa kau mau?" Kyuhyun mencoba memberikan Suho pisang, tapi Suho terlihat melepehkan kembali pisang yang Kyuhyun berikan. "Apa kau tidak lapar?" Kata Kyuhyun lalu mengelap bibir Suho. Akhirnya Kyuhyunlah yang menghabiskan buah pisang itu sendiri. Setelah itu dia mendorong kereta bayi sampai di ruang tamu.

"Sepertinya Daddy pulang." Kyuhyun mengintip dari jendela saat mendengar suara mobil. Ternyata memang benar, Siwon baru pulang dan terlihat dia membawa kresek besar. "Daddymu bawa apa ya sayang."

Bel berbunyi, Kyuhyun langsung membuka pintu. "Selamat datang Daddy." Sambut Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum lalu memeluk dan mencium pipi istrinya, "Malam MommyKyu." Kyuhyun masih saja merasa geli kalau Siwon memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Bagaimana harimu hari ini Tuan Choi?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil melepas dasi Siwon, mereka tidak sadar kalau sekarang Suho tengah menatap keduanya sambil mengemut jempolnya. Siwon meletakan barang yang dibawanya di lantai lalu membuka jas putihnya, "Sama seperti hari-hari kemarin Nyonya Choi, tidak menyenangkan tanpamu." Jawab Siwon menggoda Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum setelah berhasil melepas dasi Siwon.

Siwon berjalan mendekati keranjang bayi, "Aigo! Kenapa Daddy tidak sadar kalau putra Daddy yang tampan sedang memperhatikan Daddy." Siwon menggendong Suho lalu menciumnya membuat Suho tersenyum karena sudah hapal dengan ayahnya.

Kyuhyun melihat isi dari kantong yang Siwon bawa, "Ini bingkisan dari siapa, Siwon?" Tanya Kyuhyun. "Oh dari Sutradara Lee, aku bahkan tidak tahu dia menitipkan itu di resepsionis." Jawab Siwon masih asyik menciumi anaknya.

"Sutradara Lee? Untuk apa seorang sutradara memberikan bingkisan untuk seorang dokter?" Kyuhyun mulai curiga. Siwon ingin mengatakan soal tawaran tadi, tapi sepertinya dia harus membicarakan ini setelah membersihkan diri. "Sayang kau gendong dulu Suho, aku akan mengatakan sesuatu setelah mandi." Ucap Siwon memberikan Suho pada Kyuhyun lalu dia naik ke lantai atas.

"Ahjumma, tolong bawa ini ke dapur." Pinta Kyuhyun lalu membiarkan bingkisan berisi buah itu di meja ruang tamu. Kyuhyun membawa Suho ke kamarnya, terdengar Siwon yang tengah mandi.

"Sayang, sudah malam. Kau harus tidur, oke?" Kyuhyun menidurkan Suho ditengah-tengah lalu dia mulai memberikan Suho asi. Suho yang tadi menolak pisang, tidak menolak saat Kyuhyun memberikannya susu. "Kau ini mirip dengan Daddymu!" Kyuhyun jadi tersenyum kalau ingat kata-kata Ryeowook. _"Siwon akan membantu menguras."_ Apa-apaan Ryeowook itu, memangnya Kyuhyun mau dikuras oleh Siwon.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi lalu mencium pipi anaknya, "Chubbynya kau BabySu." Terlihat Suho yang mulai mengantuk dan perlahan menutup mata walaupun bibirnya masih aktif menghisap nipple Kyuhyun. Walaupun matanya tertutup, gerakan bibirnya masih terlihat bersemangat.

"Apa BabySu sudah tidur?" Tanya Siwon yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai piyama.

"Iya, dia baru menutup mata. Kau jangan berisik ya, Siwon." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil memperingatkan. Siwon mengerti lalu dengan pelan-pelan berjalan menuju meja rias lalu menyisir rambutnya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum saja melihat tingkah suaminya, tidak perlu berjalan seperti pencuri juga kan?

"Dia sudah melepaskan hisapannya, itu artinya dia sudah tidur pulas." Ucap Kyuhyun melihat Suho tidak lagi menghisap dadanya. "Kau tidurkan di boxnya saja sayang, aku takut malam ini ranjang kita akan bergoyang." Goda Siwon lagi. Kyuhyun berdecak walaupun dia memang melakukan hal itu, perlahan dia mengangkat Suho lalu membaringkan buah hati tercintanya di dalam boxnya. Kyuhyun terlihat lega melihat Suho yang tertidur pulas.

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang, dia meletakan dagunya diatas bahu Kyuhyun. "Kyu, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun meletakan kedua tangannya diatas tangan Siwon yang berada dipinggangnya, "Apa yang kau ingin katakan?"

Siwon membawa Kyuhyun duduk di tempat tidur. Sebelum mulai bicara dia menalikan tali jubah tidur Kyuhyun agar tidak melihat dada besar Kyuhyun yang menggoda dibalik lingerie tipisnya. Kyuhyun sadar kalau dia belum membenarkan pakaiannya setelah menyusui Suho tadi, muka Kyuhyun langsung terlihat memerah.

"Sebenarnya kedatangan Sutradara Lee karena dia menawarkan kerjasama padaku." Ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun langsung ingat pada bingkisan tadi, "Dia memberikanmu bingkisan karena ada yang ingin dia lakukan denganmu?" Tebak Kyuhyun.

"Iya, dan ini berhubungan dengan bayi kita."

"Maksudmu apa, kenapa dengan Suho."

"Kau tahu kan kalau rumah sakit selama ini bekerja sama sekaligus menjadi pengawas bagi perusahaan kosmetik. Perusahaan itu menginginkan anak kita untuk menjadi model produk bayi mereka."

Kyuhyun terlihat kaget, "Maksudmu mereka ingin Suho menjadi bintang iklan?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi sambil melirik Suho.

Siwon mengangguk membenarkan, "Iya seperti itulah. Bagaimana menurutmu, apa kau setuju jika Suho menjadi bintang iklan? Kalau kau tidak setuju, aku bisa menolak tawaran itu."

Kyuhyun malah tersenyum lebar, "Jika Suho jadi artis, pasti followersnya akan bertambah dengan pesat." Ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat Siwon sedikit memukul kepalanya, "Ya, kau ini malah memikirkan hal seperti itu." Siwon tidak mengerti dengan pikiran istrinya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengusap kepalanya, "Kau ini memangnya kenapa? Jika anak kita terkenal, akan membuat kita untung juga. Kita bisa membuka usaha sendiri, dengan Suho yang menjadi modelnya." Pikiran Kyuhyun mulai berkeliaran, "Atau mungkin akan banyak produk yang mensponsorinya, mulai dari bedak bayi sampai pakaian."

Siwon tidak tahan mendengar pemikiran istrinya yang seakan ingin menjual wajah anaknya agar mendapatkan barang-barang gratis padahal dia masih bisa bahkan mampu mencukupi kebutuhan Suho.

"Sepertinya aku tolak saja, aku tidak mau Suho menjadi pusat perbincangan orang-orang." Kata Siwon membuat Kyuhyun cemberut, "Ya, sebagai orangtua muda wajar saja jika aku berpikiran seperti itu. Lagipula aku suka sekali membagikan kegiatan yang Suho lakukan di sosial media. Dan sekarang hal itu bisa mendatangkan uang, kenapa kita harus tolak."

Siwon langsung mengecup bibir pink Kyuhyun, "Aku tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu. Daripada kau memajang foto Suho secara gratis lebih baik menjadikan Suho model. Kita dapat uang untuk Suho kan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah lalu memeluk Siwon erat, sanking eratnya membuat tubuh Siwon terjatuh kebelakang dan terlentang dengan Kyuhyun yang berada diatasnya. "Terima kasih, sayang!" Kyuhyun mengecupi kedua pipi Siwon. Siwon tidak membiarkan saat Kyuhyun ingin menarik tubuhnya, Siwon menahan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah terlanjur dengan posisi seperti ini, kenapa tidak dilanjutkan saja." Ucap Siwon membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah. "Ya, nanti Suho bangun." Kyuhyun memukul dada Siwon pelan. Siwon tersenyum lalu mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih diatasnya sampai terlentang disebelahnya, kali ini Siwon yang menindihnya.

"Kita tidak akan berisik seperti yang sudah-sudah." Goda Siwon membuat Kyuhyun semakin merasa wajahnya panas. "Jangan menggodaku, lakukan saja jika kau mau." Ucap Kyuhyun membuat senyum merekah diwajah Siwon.

"Benar ya, aku akan melakukannya." Siwon melepaskan tali di jubah tidur Kyuhyun yang berbahan licin itu. Kali ini terlihat lingerie tipis yang menutupi tubuh sexy Kyuhyun. Dada Kyuhyun yang besar karena sedang menyusui, perutnya yang kembali rata setelah usahanya menurunkan berat badan selama 4 bulan terakhir membuat Siwon hampir mimisan.

"Suho Mommy, kau memang mempesona!" Puji Siwon lalu mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Kyuhyun.

Bibir Siwon menghisap bibir Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mulai melengguh tertahan. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun langsung mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Siwon lalu mengusapnya pelan, sesekali meremas dan menarik-narik rambut Siwon. Kyuhyun mulai membalas setiap hisapan Siwon dengan antusias, mereka tahu jika mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai di situ karena hasrat mereka sama-sama sudah muncul.

Masih berciuman panas, Siwon berhasil meloloskan lingerie Kyuhyun dan melepas bra yang menutupi bagian tubuh atas Kyuhyun. Bibir Siwon terus berjalan sampai di dada Kyuhyun. Siwon mengecup nipple Kyuhyun, menjilat dan memainkannya dengan lidahnya sebelum ia memasukkannya ke mulutnya.

Kyuhyun mengerang atas permainan Siwon. Diraihnya kepala Siwon dan menekannya. Ia ingin Siwon mengulumnya lebih dari yang Siwon tengah lakukan. Kyuhyun sudah tidak sabar merasakan mulut dan bibir Siwon di setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Memang siapa yang membuatnya begini, Siwonlah pelakunya.

"Asimuuu... Keluarhh..." Ucap Siwon disela hisapannya, Kyuhyun sudah tahu karena dia merasakan hal itu. Kyuhyun menggeleng dan meminta Siwon terus melakukan hal itu. Rasanya berbeda saat Suho menghisap dan Siwon menghisap, jika Suho dia sama sekali tidak bisa terangsang.

Tangan Siwon turun menelusuri pinggangnya, sampai melepaskan panties Kyuhyun. Siwon meletakkan tangannya di butt Kyuhyun, memijatnya pelan sampai jarinya berjalan ke depan menemukan inti dari Kyuhyun. Siwon mengusapnya dengan penuh kasih, merasakan Kyuhyun yang sudah basah untuknya.

Tubuh Kyuhyun melengkung ke depan dibarengi erangan dari mulutnya. Kyuhyun memegang erat bahu Siwon dan ia baru menyadari Siwon masih mengunakan pakaian lengkap sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia sudah telanjang bulat. "Siwonnh... Jeball..." Erangnya. Siwon langsung melakukan hal yang sama, dia melepas piyama tidurnya lalu melepaskan juga boxernya. Terlihat jika miliknya sudah menegang akibat godaannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 **Gangnam, Seoul at 04.20 AM.**

Hari masih pagi, bahkan cuaca masih terasa begitu dingin. Terlihat seorang wanita tengah menaiki lift di dalam sebuah apartemen. Dia membawa koper hitam disebelah kirinya dan membawa ransel yang dipakai dipunggungnya.

Rambut wanita itu berwarna cokelat kemerahan sedikit bergelombang dibagian bawah rambutnya yang ia ikat setengah dengan menggunakan pita pink. Jaket kulitnya menutupi tubuh kecilnya yang terlihat semakin kurus sejak terakhir kali wanita itu meninggalkan Korea.

Sekarang dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen, dia menekan bel yang terdapat di sisi kiri pintu bercat cokelat tersebut. "Apa dia belum bangun?" Wanita itu melihat jam di ponselnya yang menunjukan pukul 5 pagi. Tentu saja di jam yang sepagi itu, penghuni apartemen belum membuka matanya.

Di dalam apartemen tersebut, terlihat seorang pria yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Pria itu berambut gondrong dan memiliki kumis dan janggut tipis disekitar mulutnya. Apartemen itu terlihat berantakan yang mana terlihat panci tergeletak di lantai, bungkus makanan yang tidak pada tempatnya sampai pakaian yang berceceran. Mungkin orang lain akan menyebut ini sebagai rumah tanpa penghuni mengingat berantakannya rumah tersebut.

Tidak lama pintu terbuka, terlihat seorang pria yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya berdiri sambil mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya. "Selamat pagi." Ucap wanita tadi membuat pria yang masih mengantuk itu membuka matanya dengan lebar-lebar, "Eunhyuk!"

Lee Eunhyuk berdiri dengan penuh percaya diri di depan Donghae yang menatapnya tidak percaya. Donghae menepuk pipinya sendiri untuk meyakinkan bahwa dia sedang tidak bermimpi. "Aww!" Dia merasakan sakit dipipinya tanda dia tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Apa kau tidak suka aku datang?" Tanya Eunhyuk karena Donghae hanya diam. Donghae langsung memeluknya, "Aku sangat senang, tapi aku masih belum percaya Hyuk." Ucap Donghae disela pelukannya.

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Donghae patut berbangga hati karena saat sampai di bandara Incheon pukul 04.00 pagi tadi, Eunhyuk langsung pergi ke apartemennya. Donghae menjadi orang pertama yang Eunhyuk temui, bahkan ketiga sahabatnya saja tidak tahu kalau Eunhyuk pulang.

Setelah keterkejutan itu hilang, Donghae membawa Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Dia membawakan koper Eunhyuk lalu mendudukan wanita itu di sofa, "Apa kau mau minum susu cokelat panas?" Tawar Donghae. Eunhyuk tidak menolak karena saat ini dia memang kedinginan.

Donghae langsung berjalan ke pantry, untung saja dia memiliki susu cokelat di dalam kulkasnya. Setelah memanaskan susu cokelat itu, Donghae menuangnya ke dalam cangkir dan membawanya ke tempat Eunhyuk menunggu. Eunhyuk memperhatikan sekeliling, dia beberapa kali menggelengkan kepala melihat keadaan Donghae dan rumahnya.

''Kapan terakhir kau membersihkan rumah dan mencukur rambutmu?'' Tanya Eunhyuk begitu Donghae datang dengan membawa minuman. Donghae hanya menggaruk tengkuknya dengan malu, ''Aku tidak ingat, aku hidup seperti orang mati belakangan ini.'' Jawab Donghae lalu duduk di depan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk meminum susunya, kulitnya hampir beku karena berada di luar di pagi buta seperti sekarang.

''Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?'' Tanya Eunhyuk begitu dia merasa lebih hangat. Donghae sejak tadi hanya menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan tidak percaya, ''Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Kau berada di depanku sekarang, aku masih belum percaya itu.'' Ucap Donghae.

Eunhyuk berdiri dari duduknya, ''Apartemen barumu cukup bagus namun sangat terpencil.'' Eunhyuk mengitari aparteman Donghae. Donghae memutar duduknya agar tetap bisa melihat Eunhyuk, "Ah iya, bagaimana kau tahu tempat tinggalku yang baru?"

"Itu tidak penting, aku selalu tahu apa yang aktor terkenal lakukan."Eunhyuk tersenyum lalu kembali duduk. Donghae jadi merasa aneh dengan sikap Eunhyuk, "Baru kali ini kau mengakui profesiku. Tapi kau salah, sekarang aku seorang pengangguran."

Eunhyuk terkejut mendengarnya, ''Bagaimana bisa? Sebelumnya kau seorang aktor hebat dan terakhir kau memiliki kontrak kerja bernilai milyaran won.'' Sebenarnya Eunhyuk berpura-pura terkejut.

''Bukankah kau bilang kau tahu semua tentangku? Bahkan setiap hari selalu saja ada artikel tentangku terakhir artikel yang dirilis pagi ini.''

''Artikel soal pernikahanmu?''

Mereka berpandangan. Donghae langsung menggelengkan kepala, ''Itu berita hoax, jika aku menikah, tidak mungkin aku tinggal di tempat ini dengan penampilanku yang sekarang.''

''Aku juga tidak percaya.'' Ucap Eunhyuk menatap ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan senyumannya. Donghae menyadari itu lalu ikut tersenyum, dia berjanji akan merapihkan apartemen sekaligus mencukup rambut dan kumisnya.

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk menatap lagi padanya, "Donghae-ah... Nanti siang aku ingin menjenguk Eommamu, apa boleh?" Tanya Eunhyuk, Donghae diam mendengarnya. "Jika tidak boleh juga tidak apa-apa." Ucap Eunhyuk cepat. Donghae tersenyum, "Tentu saja boleh, kenapa tidak. Sekarang kau tidur lagi saja, masih jam 5 pagi. Aku tahu tempat pertama yang kau datangi saat sampai di Korea adalah rumahku."

 **:: Unexpected ::**

Ryeowook terbangun saat alarm membangunkannya. Dia tersenyum melihat boneka yang diberikan oleh Yesung saat kencan pertama mereka. Satu pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya, pesan dari Yesung. Ryeowook membaca pesan yang Yesung kirim. _-Kita sarapan bersama bagaimana? Aku tunggu kau di taman biasa.-_ Ryeowook membalas dengan mengiyakan ajakan Yesung.

Dia sudah tahu kalau Yesung itu cukup romantis. Mereka biasa sarapan di taman kota, setelah lari pagi bersama. Ryeowook mengganti baju tidurnya dengan celana training dan kaos lalu dia membasuh wajahnya dan menggosok gigi. Setelah selesai Ryeowook meninggalkan rumahnya dan pergi ke tempat janjiannya dengan Yesung.

Yesung sudah menunggu dengan sepedanya, hari masih pagi dan terasa dingin di kulit. Yesung tersenyum melihat orang yang ditunggunya berjalan kearahnya dengan senyum merekah di wajah kecilnya.

"Hallo." Yesung tersenyum lebar membuat Ryeowook tertawa, "Kau ini kenapa menatapku begitu." Ryeowook jadi malu karena Yesung selalu menatapnya. Yesung tersenyum mendengarnya, "Naiklah, kita akan berkeliling taman." Ryeowook kemudian naik ke atas sepeda Yesung, Yesung menggoel sepedanya dan membawa Ryeowook menikmati suasana pagi di taman.

Setelah mengelilingi taman, Yesung berhenti di salah satu bangku tepat dibawah pohon sakura. Pohon sakura yang lebat menambah kesejukan di pagi hari. "Sekarang kita sarapan." Yesung membuka kotak makannya lalu memberikan satu untuk Ryeowook, Ryeowook dengan senang hati menerima pemberian Yesung.

"Seharusnya aku yang membawakan sarapan untukmu, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk dan kita jarang bisa seperti ini." Ucap Ryeowook merasa menyesal.

"Ini bukan masalah, aku senang menyiapkan ini untuk kita. Aku sama sibuknya sepertimu, kita hanya bisa bertemu di hari libur seperti sekarang. Untuk itu aku ingin menghabiskan hariku bersamamu." Yesung berkata sambil menatap Ryeowook, Ryeowook jadi merasa deg-degan melihat tatapan itu.

"Kau benar, sejak kau berhenti dari cafe dan bekerja di perusahaan pamanmu... Kita memang sedikit jauh. Tapi aku bersyukur karena kita tetap bisa bersama seperti sekarang. Melihatmu satu minggu sekali saja, sudah membuatku bahagia." Ucap Ryeowook lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih suka bekerja di cafemu atau membuka usaha sendiri sepertinya akan lebih menyenangkan."

Mendengar itu Ryeowook memiliki sebuah rencana, "Kita buat saja usaha sendiri, seperti membuat produk atau membuka Toko. Aku bisa meminta bantuan Hankyung Oppa, dia sangat berpengalaman soal dunia bisnis."

"Kau benar juga, kita membuka sebuah toko yang menjual produk atas nama kita sendiri. Apalagi sistem pemasaran sekarang ini sudah mudah, bisa lewat media sosial yang bisa menjangkau sampai ke seluruh dunia." Yesung semakin tertarik.

"Aku akan memikirkan soal ini, bagaimana kalau kita makan sekarang?" Ryeowook memasang wajah laparnya, Yesung tersenyum lalu membuka kotak makanan yang dibawanya. "Selamat makan!"

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 **Sunday, Launch Time.**

Suho memang calon model masa depan. Pergi keluar dari rumahnya saja Suho begitu terlihat stylish! Dengan kemeja putih dan celana pendek kotak-kotak membungkus tubuhnya yang gemuk dan menggemaskan. Mungkin jika Suho perempuan, sang Eomma akan lebih gila lagi dalam mendandani anak pertamanya itu.

Suho yang tampan Kyuhyun ajak ke cafe Ryeowook, tentu saja bayi kecil itu juga ikut nongkrong dengan orangtuanya. Kyuhyun dan Siwon menikmati waktu libur dengan double date bersama Ryeowook dan Yesung. Walaupun WonKyu sudah menikah, mereka membutuhkan waktu untuk bersenang-senang.

Walaupun hanya mengobrol dengan teman dan makan bersama. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sebenarnya biasa menghabiskan waktu weekend bersama Eunhyuk dan Heenim, tapi mau bagaimana lagi sekarang kedua sahabatnya itu tidak bisa hadir ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Jadi Suho akan syuting iklan? Daebak! Bagaimana bisa anak setengah tahun bisa menghasilkan uang." Kata Ryeowook tidak percaya, tapi Suho yang dibicarakan hanya sibuk dengan mainannya.

"Kau ingat Ryeowook, saat aku memposting foto Suho yang memakai baju polisi? Foto itu mendapatkan banyak like dan komentar. Aku rasa anakku memang berbakat menjadi model." Kata Kyuhyun membuat Siwon berdehem, "Dia masih kecil, biar nanti dia yang menentukan mau jadi apa." Kata Siwon.

"Sebagai orangtua kita juga wajib mengarahkan anak kita sesuai dengan bakatnya, jangan sampai apa yang dia inginkan tidak sesuai dengan kemampuannya." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

Siwon kembali menyanggah, "Tapi sayang, untuk anak sekecil Suho ini... Semua itu belum terlihat. Dia masih mencari jati dirinya, dia belum bisa menunjukan kemampuan apa yang dimilikinya. Anak sekecil ini hanya mengikuti apa yang orangtuanya berikan."

Yesung dan Ryeowook hanya saling pandang lalu kompak menggelengkan kepala melihat pasangan suami-istri yang sedang berdebat. Mereka jadi kasihan pada Suho yang pasti mendengar hal seperti ini sehari-hari.

"Untung kau tidak seperti Siwon sayang, kau selalu memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganku." Ucap Ryeowook bersyukur sambil memegang kedua tangan Yesung. Yesung menatapnya dalam, "Tentu saja, pilihanmu selalu sesuai denganku." Balas Yesung. Tentu saja pada saat pacaran memang biasa seperti itu tapi setelah menikah... Biasanya sifat aslimu akan keluar.

"Ya, Suho Eomma dan Appa, apa kalian tidak bisa berhenti bertengkar? Dan kalian pasangan baru, jangan bermesraan di depan bayi."

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang mengenali suara itu langsung menoleh, "Eunhyuk!" Teriak mereka membuat Suho menatap Mommy dan Auntienya dengan wajah kesal. _"Mommy dan Auntie membuat aku kaget, padahal aku hampir berhasil mengambil makanan dari atas meja."_

Rupanya sejak tadi Suho yang duduk di kereta bayinya sedang berusaha mengambil makanan yang tepat berada di pinggir meja. Piring berisi spon cake lezat kesukaan Mommynya. Ternyata sifat suka makan Ibunya menurun pada Suho.

 **:: Unexpected ::**

 **TBC.**

 **Next Chapter : Syuting - Bulan madu - Kalahiran - Pesta.**

 **Thanks for reading and review. Semoga FF kalian banyak yang review ya, yang silent readers mah jahat hahahaha**

 **Monday, 170123.**


End file.
